La Ciudad del Corazón Roto
by Archer Fox
Summary: ¿Mito o realidad? ¿Qué es exactamente la Ciudad del Corazón Roto? Hace 4 años, Nick y Judy trajeron la paz a la ciudad de Zootrópolis. En la actualidad se han distanciado y han perdido el contacto... Pero las ruedas del destino son caprichosas y pronto tendrán que colaborar juntos una vez más - Una amistad rota. Una ciudad perdida. Un pasado amargo. ¡No te lo puedes perder!
1. 1 - The Power of Good-Bye

CAPÍTULO 1 – "The Power of Good-Bye"

El sol vespertino entraba por la ventana iluminando todo con un tono anaranjado. El ruido de la ciudad también se colaba por la misma abertura en forma de ruidos de persianas que bajaban, coches con ensordecedores cláxones y el bullicio de los viandantes. Era la hora de volver a casa.

Nick se encontraba reclinado en su silla con una pierna subida sobre la mesa mientras la otra tocaba el suelo. Con los brazos colocados detrás de su cabeza no podía dejar de mirar de forma vacía al ventilador de techo que giraba produciendo un hipnotizante zumbido.

Un par de golpes y un chirrido después un pequeño fénec entraba por la puerta de la oficina, esto hizo que Nick despertara de golpe de su ensoñación y se quedara sentado mirando a su colega.

\- Oye, zorro, que ya es hora de que te vayas a casa. No te quedes hasta las tantas como siempre.

Nick se levantó con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su cara y acto seguido se terminó de golpe la bebida de su vaso.

\- Tienes razón –Nick se apoyó sobre su mesa mientras miraba a su amigo–, no tardaré en irme.

\- Aprovecha el fin de semana Wilde, yo lo voy a hacer… ¡espabila! –justo cuando parecía que se iba a marchar, el fénec señaló el vaso desde la puerta– Y deja de beber en horas de trabajo capullo, que luego solo dices tonterías.

\- Oye que ya es hora de cerrar, ahora ya puedo tomar un trago. –el zorro volvió a sonreír– Que disfrute usted del fin de semana señor Finnick, ¡cuidado con los excesos!

\- Sí mamá –dijo Finnick tras cerrar la puerta.

De nuevo la soledad. Nick se quedó inmóvil mirando el vaso, jugueteando con los hielos que cada vez eran más pequeños. El calor de Zootrópolis en verano no daba tregua a nada ni nadie.

Mientras se desabrochaba ligeramente su corbata, Nick decidió que no estaba de más ponerse un poco más de whisky para no desaprovechar esos hielos. Cogió la botella del pequeño mueble bar, se sirvió un poco y se quedó mirando por la ventana hacia el infinito. A lo lejos se podía vislumbrar el distrito de Plaza Sahara por lo que la vista no ayudaba a que sintiera más fresco en su cuerpo.

 _La semana que viene será mejor. El día siguiente siempre será mejor que el de hoy._

Bebió despacio mientras veía como el sol se iba despidiendo hasta el próximo día. De repente, golpes de nuevo en la puerta.

\- Que sí, ¡pesado! Que ya me voy a casa, aún tengo que organizar algunos archivos que… –el zorro se dio la vuelta lentamente y no pudo seguir hablando. Esta vez no era su colega para recordarle que se fuera ya de una vez como otras tantas veces. No. Era ella.

\- ¿Se puede? –la coneja preguntó con un tímido hilo de voz.

\- Judy… –el zorro se quedó inmóvil mirándola. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente en silencio durante unos instantes que parecieron una eternidad.

\- Cuánto tiempo, ¿eh? –la coneja esbozó una ínfima sonrisa mientras se rascaba el cuello con su mano izquierda.

\- Si… sí. Mucho. –Nick todavía seguía en shock- ¿Cómo has…?

\- Ah, bueno. Finnick. –el zorro se sorprendió.

\- ¿Finnick?

\- Si, de vez en cuando nos mandamos algún correo. Me ha ido contando así por encima lo que hacéis y eso. –Judy se sentó en la silla que estaba preparada para los clientes mientras miraba con cierta ternura a Nick– Pensé que él te lo habría dicho.

\- Pues no, la verdad. No me dijo nada –el zorro se giró de nuevo hacía la ventana y volvió a dar un trago– Por cierto, enhorabuena.

\- ¿Enhorabuena? –la coneja se quedó algo sorprendida.

\- Si, ahora eres teniente, ¿no?

\- Ah, eso. –Judy sonrío– Bueno, en verdad es solo un título. ¿Cómo te has enterado?

\- No te menosprecies. Seguro que te lo has ganado. Y no ha sido muy difícil enterarme cuando hace un par de semanas salías en portada de todos los periódicos, mil sitios web y demás redes sociales. "La heroína que salvó a Zootrópolis, ahora teniente del ZPD". –Nick añadió esta última frase con un ligero cambio en su voz y también algo de sorna.

\- Ya veo. –Judy se reclinó ligeramente en su silla.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala. Habían pasado 3 años desde que se vieron por última vez. A pesar de que antaño fueron confidentes y mejores amigos, eso ya era historia.

\- En verdad… –Judy comenzó a hablar casi con dificultad y de forma algo dubitativa– Si hubieras continuado allí estoy segura de que tú también…

\- Para –el zorro cortó de forma súbita a la coneja

\- Pero si no…

\- Si has venido a hablar de ese tema, te puedes ir por dónde has venido –Nick habló de forma sentenciadora mientras se giraba y miraba a los ojos a la que fuera su amiga en el pasado.

\- Pero Nick, han pasado 3 años, aún tienes sitio allí… ¿Eres feliz aquí? ¿En este…?

\- En este… ¿qué? –el zorro la cortó de nuevo y la miraba de forma penetrante esperando una respuesta.

\- En este… nada. Perdona. –Judy se levantó de la silla y se quedó cerca de la puerta de entrada esquivando la mirada de Nick.

\- O sea, tras 3 años sin verme tienes la brillante idea de venir a criticar lo que hago y el sitio donde lo hago –Nick dejó su vaso vacío sobre la mesa y se apoyó sobre la pared– Soy feliz aquí. Aquí ayudo a la gente de verdad.

\- Allí también podrías haber ayudado de verdad. Podrías haber sido detective del ZPD…

\- Bueno, ya es suficiente. Pensaba que tenías buena memoria. Pensaba que recordarías que te pedí que nunca habláramos del tema ni de la comisaría ni nada que tuviera relación. –casi de forma inconsciente y algo alterada Nick volvió a servirse un poco de whisky y lo bebió sin pensárselo ni un segundo. Judy le miraba con un semblante triste.

\- Nick… tú antes no bebías. Sabes que no es bueno –Judy se acercó despacio y tocó el hombro izquierdo de Nick con su mano derecha - Vuelve, por favor.

Nick cerró los ojos y dio un fuerte golpe con el vaso en la mesa. Judy apartó inmediatamente su mano. Sin dirigirle la mirada, comenzó a despedirla.

\- Muy grata tu visita, pero es hora de que te marches.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Adiós! –el zorro gritó sin mirarla y, tras unos instantes de incómodo silencio, Judy salió de la oficina sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra más. Nick sentía la rabia correr por sus venas. Ella lo sabía todo. Ella sabía lo que pasó y aun así había vuelto para intentar convencerle.

El zorro enjuagó brevemente el vaso en el baño, apagó el ordenador y el ventilador, cerró las ventanas y echó el cierre a la oficina. Tras ese ritual, comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia su casa. Mientras andaba seguía recordando y pensando en lo que había pasado minutos antes haciendo caso omiso de la gente que recorría las calles en ese instante. La calle ya estaba bastante oscura y las farolas se iban encendiendo de forma progresiva.

Hasta esa misma mañana, Nick creía que jamás iba a volver a ver a Judy en persona de nuevo. Sin embargo, al verla aquella tarde sintió una extraña mezcla entre alegría y tristeza que no sabía describir bien. Sentía que las formas que había utilizado con ella no habían sido apropiadas, pero no lo pudo evitar.

Su piso estaba relativamente cerca de la oficina. Era algo que había acordado con Finnick. Si iban a trabajar juntos él quería que su casa estuviera lo más cerca posible del negocio. Los apartamentos Torres no destacaban en nada pero eso le gustaba a Nick. Un edificio sin nada reseñable. Una casa sencilla, con un baño sencillo y una distribución sencilla. Eso sí, con aire acondicionado. Ese era el pequeño lujo que más le gustaba a Nick en los días calurosos. Otro punto a favor es que apenas tenía vecinos así que era un lugar tranquilo durante todo el año.

Subió en el ascensor hasta la tercera planta y se dirigió a la puerta de su apartamento, la número 32. Nada más entrar en casa lo primero que hizo fue quitarse toda la ropa, dejarla tirada en el suelo de su habitación y quedarse en ropa interior. Acto seguido se puso una camiseta algo vieja para ir por casa, cogió una cerveza bien fría de la nevera de la cocina y se acomodó en el sofá. Alargó la mano al mando a distancia del aire acondicionado y lo encendió. La pequeña pantalla del mando indicaba 25 grados centígrados. Al zorro no se le ocurría una forma mejor de comenzar el fin de semana.

 _¿Por qué has venido…? Ya tenía asumido que no nos veríamos de nuevo. Es muy injusto que te presentes así de repente…_

A pesar de todo, todo indicaba que no iba a ser un fin de semana relajado pues no se podía quitar de la cabeza la visita de Judy. Para mejorar la situación, de repente sonó el timbre de la puerta. Parecía que el universo se había puesto en su contra para que no pudiera descansar tranquilo.

 _¿Quién demonios…? ¿Será Finnick? No creo, ese fijo que ya está de fiesta…_

\- Un segundo, ya voy. –Nick se levantó del sofá con presteza y abrió la puerta.

Allí pudo ver a un oso panda de avanzada edad. No era especialmente viejo pero se le veía curtido y desgastado. Mostraba un semblante muy triste y varios tics nerviosos en sus manos.

\- Disculpe, ¿es usted el señor Nicholas Wilde? –La profunda voz del oso retumbó en el rellano

\- Sí, soy yo. Pero llámeme Nick. ¿Qué quiere?

\- Es detective privado, ¿no es cierto?

Tras oír eso, Nick sonrió levemente mientras iba entornando más la puerta para dejar el mensaje claro al panda.

\- Si, así es. Pero ya estamos a última hora de viernes y hasta el lunes nada. Además, que esta es mi casa, lo siento pero… –antes de que pudiera cerrar más la puerta el panda hizo fuerza con su mano izquierda para que Nick no la pudiera cerrar.

\- Por favor, se trata de mi hijo… Ha desaparecido.

A Nick se le hizo un pequeño nudo en el estómago, los casos de desapariciones eran los que más le tocaban la fibra sensible. En los vidriosos ojos del panda pudo ver su preocupación.

\- Mire, imagino que debe ser muy duro pero de verdad, mi semana ha sido horrible, pase el lunes a primera hora por la oficina y allí veremos qué podemos hacer.

\- No, usted no lo entiende. Es de vital importancia encontrarlo. –el panda miró fijamente a los ojos del zorro.

\- ¿Ha oído usted hablar de… –el panda miró alrededor para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie más alrededor. El rellano estaba completamente vacío y en silencio. A pesar de ello, bajó el volumen de su voz y acercó su cara a la abertura de la puerta.

\- ¿Ha oído usted hablar de la Ciudad del Corazón Roto?

Nick frunció su entrecejo y pasó en pocos segundos del asombro a la incredulidad. Se quedó en silencio, dejó de hacer presión sobre la puerta y se llevó su mano izquierda a la barbilla. Jamás pensó que nadie le hablaría de ese lugar. No sabía cómo o qué contestar a aquella pregunta.


	2. 2 - Witchcraft

CAPÍTULO 2 – "Witchcraft"

\- La… ¿La ciudad del Corazón Roto? –Nick musitó esas palabras mirando fijamente al panda que permanecía inmóvil en la entrada. Se fijó en que no paraba de frotarse las manos, sin ningún miedo a ocultar su nerviosismo.

\- Sí, la misma. –El panda recuperó su tono de voz normal para contestar esta vez.

\- ¿El mito? ¿La leyenda? ¿El cuento para críos? –Nick insistió de nuevo sobre el tema con un claro tono de incredulidad.

\- Sí. En efecto. –El panda miró alrededor para cerciorarse de nuevo de que no hubiera nadie cerca. –Por favor, ¿puedo pasar?

Nick permaneció inmóvil unos segundos mirando fijamente a aquel padre desesperado y no tardó demasiado en decidir que, al menos, le escucharía. Además, sería un buen método para dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido en la oficina.

\- Adelante. –El zorro abrió despacio la puerta y dejó que el panda entrara. Se le veía con un paso algo lento y pesado. Se quedó de pie en el salón fijando su mirada en distintos lugares. Nick cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia él. –Por favor, siéntese y espere un segundo.

Sin decir nada el oso se sentó en medio del sofá azulado de tres plazas y Nick entró en su habitación para ponerse un pantalón corto de color rojizo que había por el suelo.

 _Que menos que llevar pantalones si tengo visita en casa._

Nada más regresar al salón se sentó en el asiento reclinable que utilizaba para ver la televisión o jugar a videojuegos de forma más cómoda.

\- ¿Le apetece beber algo, señor…? –Nick aprovechó la situación para intentar averiguar su nombre.

\- No, estoy bien, gracias. –El panda intentó sonreír. –Me llamo Maxwell. Maxwell Bennett.

Maxwell llevaba unos pantalones negros largos algo ajustados y desgastados. La camisa manga corta de color crema que llevaba mostraba signos de sudor por la zona de las axilas. Algo normal teniendo en cuenta que era verano.

\- Bien Maxwell, no suelo atender a nadie en mi casa. Me gusta mucho separar el trabajo de mi vida personal. –Nick se reclinó en su asiento y cruzó los brazos. –Pero sinceramente, jamás pensé que nadie vendría hasta aquí pidiéndome ayuda y encima, nombrando la leyenda de la Ciudad del Corazón Roto.

\- Le comprendo señor Wilde. –El panda se incorporó ligeramente y cerró sus manos.

\- Nick, ya le he dicho que me puede llamar Nick. Y puedes tutearme si quieres.

\- Disculpa, Nick. –El panda sonrió nerviosamente. –Entiendo que te parezca una locura, pero más me lo parece a mí…

\- Está bien, comienza por el principio. Agarrémonos a datos "realistas". –Nick siguió hablando con el semblante serio y muy concentrado. –Tu hijo, ¿cómo se llama? ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Verás… -el panda miró al suelo y comenzó a narrar para Nick la situación. –Mi hijo se llama Adam. Tiene 21 años. Es el muchacho más amable y con el corazón más grande que hayas podido conocer, créeme. –El oso miró brevemente a Nick mientras éste asentía y tomaba notas en su teléfono móvil. Con el tiempo había adquirido la habilidad de escribir muy deprisa en la pantalla casi sin mirar. El viejo bloc de notas y el lápiz que usaba cuando comenzó su carrera como detective privado no eran rivales frente al almacenamiento casi ilimitado y la conexión a Internet.

\- Mi hijo siempre había querido estudiar historia, y eso hizo. Al cumplir los 18 años comenzó la carrera en la Universidad de Zootrópolis. Le encantaban sus asignaturas, estudiar libros antiguos, manuscritos… –el panda no ocultaba la emoción en sus palabras a la hora de hablar de su hijo. –Comenzó a compaginar sus estudios trabajando como ayudante del profesor Cornelius Geller, un reputado historiador que tiene su estudio cerca de la universidad, ¿le conoces? –Nick siguió escribiendo datos y alzó la mirada.

\- No, lo siento. Yo sobre historia y la gente que la estudia no sé mucho. –Nick miró instintivamente unos segundos al techo y luego de nuevo al panda. – La verdad es que no sé nada de nada sobre el tema –sonrió levemente. – Continúa, por favor.

\- Adam estaba muy contento, poder ayudar a Cornelius estando a punto de acabar la carrera no podía hacerle más feliz. Yo la verdad es que no hablaba mucho sobre qué cosas estudiaba o investigaba con el profesor, solo me preocupaba de que él estuviera contento. Y entonces… –el pandá suspiró– un día, sin más, me llamó por teléfono y me dijo que lo tenía, que estaba a punto de cambiar todo, que sabía algo sobre la Ciudad del Corazón Roto que nadie más sabía.

Nick miró detenidamente a Maxwell mientras dejaba reposar el teléfono en su muslo derecho. – Un momento, espera… ¿entonces existe? ¿existe la Ciudad?

El oso se reclinó hacia atrás. –No lo sé señor Wilde, no lo sé. Él me dijo que tenía que tener cuidado, que mucha gente iba tras el secreto, unos con motivos nobles. Otros no tanto. Prefirió no seguir hablando del tema por teléfono. Me dijo que me llamaría en unas horas horas y que no hablara con nadie del tema. Eso fue hace tres días.

\- O sea… –Nick se mordió ligeramente su pulgar derecho. –Que realmente no sabes nada del mito, no sabes que ha descubierto tu hijo.

\- Nada de nada, solo se lo que sabe todo el mundo, ya sabes…

\- Sí. –Nick asintió. –Un lugar dónde "los sueños se hacen realidad", el tesoro más grande jamás escondido, un sitio que hace que el infierno parezca un paraíso y que hay que evitar, una ciudad imbuida con magia… –enumeró varios de los hechos enlazados a la leyenda intentando evitar caer en la mofa. –Vamos, lo que se cuenta a críos y no tan críos en forma de leyendas urbanas. Un mito.

\- Exactamente.

\- O sea, que hace setenta y dos horas que hablaste con Adam por última vez. Será tontería preguntártelo, pero imagino que has intentado llamarle tú, ¿verdad?

\- Claro, por supuesto. Pero el teléfono comunica, como si lo hubiera apagado. –el oso mostró de nuevo su cara de preocupación.

\- ¿De verdad que hay tanta gente tras ese "secreto"? –Nick seguía mostrándose escéptico con el tema. –Si te soy sincero, hacía muchísimos años que no oía hablar de ello –se incorporó hacía adelante. –Vamos, que perfectamente puede ser un bulo, una historia de viejas…

\- ¿Pero y si no lo es, Nick? –el zorro se quedó pensativo ante aquella pregunta. Tras una breve pausa, Maxwell continuó hablando –Yo solo sé que desde que mi hijo me habló del tema y me pidiera que no hablara con nadie sobre ello no he vuelto a saber de él. Intenté buscarle en el estudio de Cornelius pero no había nadie. Necesito que me ayudes. –el panda se acercó hasta Nick y le puso sus dos manos sobre la mano derecha. –Necesito que lo encuentres.

Nick miró fijamente al oso y se le hizo un pequeño nudo en la garganta al ver su mirada perdida. Todo parecía una locura pero si algo había aprendido en estos 3 años como detective privado es que, al final, los casos más raros y extraños eran los que más alegrías solían dar. Aunque también podían ser los más peligrosos.

 _Esto es una locura, pero oye, quién sabe que puede salir de aquí…_

Con una ligera sonrisa, colocó su mano izquierda sobre las de Maxwell.

\- De acuerdo, puedes contar conmigo. –la cara de felicidad del panda no tardó en llegar, acompañada además de unos ojos humedecidos y agradecidos.

\- Muchas gracias, Nick. De corazón. Te pagaré bien.

\- Sobre mis honorarios ya hablaremos más adelante, ahora es importante concretar detalles. –Nick se levantó de su asiento y miró fijamente a Maxwell. –¿Has avisado a la policía de su desaparición? ¿Sabes si el profesor Cornelius tenía familia o alguien a quien preguntarle por el estudio?

El panda también se levantó. Le sacaba un par de cabezas a Nick pero en ningún momento el zorro se sentía inferior a él. –No, no me he atrevido… Como me dijo que no hablara con nadie del tema… -El oso volvió a frotarse las manos. –No sé, preferí buscar a alguien discreto. Necesitaba un detective privado, alguien que tuviera cierta reputación. Y entonces encontré un anuncio de tu oficina en Internet. –Maxwell puso una sonrisa esperanzadora en su cara. –No dudé ya que, al fin y al cabo, hace años ayudaste a salvar la ciudad. Eres de confianza, ¿no?

Nick intentó sonreír y decirle a Maxwell que se sentía halagado ante tal comentario, pero no lo consiguió. –Ya, bueno, lo pasado, pasado está. Centrémonos en encontrar a tu hijo.

 _Salvar la ciudad, ya… En fin, al menos estoy aliviado de que, de momento, no tengo que lidiar de ninguna manera con la policía._

Maxwell continuó hablando. –Sobre la familia de Cornelius, la verdad, no tengo ni idea. Como te digo, solo me preocupaba de mi hijo, únicamente hablé con el profesor un par de veces en estos últimos años, él era un hombre muy ocupado.

\- Entiendo. ¿Tienes alguna foto de tu hijo a mano?

\- Por supuesto, aquí tienes. –el panda le entregó una foto que se notaba que estaba preparada para algún tipo de carné, aunque era algo más grande de lo normal. Adam mostraba bastante parecido con su padre, una amplia sonrisa y un par hoyuelos en las mejillas. Obviamente era un panda, aunque el contorno de uno de sus ojos era completamente blanco. Sus ojos eran de color marrón avellana.

\- Perfecto. Dame también tanto el número de móvil de tu hijo como el tuyo por si los necesitara. –Nick desbloqueó de nuevo su teléfono, apuntó los números que le proporcionó Maxwell e hizo una pequeña pausa. –Creo que comenzaré acercándome hoy al estudio del profesor Cornelius por si hubiera alguien por allí, para empezar por algo. ¿Me puedes decir la dirección?

\- Claro, mira, está cerca de la Universidad. En el barrio estudiantil. Calle Rivelta. Número 12, segunda planta. Verás que hay una placa del estudio en el portal.

Nick lo anotó todo. –Perfecto. Ahora lo mejor será que vuelvas a casa, en cuanto descubra algo te llamaré por teléfono. –Nick agarró el antebrazo derecho de Maxwell. –Te prometo que le encontraré, tienes mi palabra.

El panda mostró alivio en su semblante y tras una breve despedida se marchó. Nick se quedó en silencio y comenzó a repasar mentalmente todos los datos de los que disponía. Aunque tuviera todo anotado, le gustaba poner su memoria a prueba.

 _Bueno, pues voy a darme una ducha, cogeré el coche y me dirigiré al estudio de Cornelius. Con un poco de suerte podré encontrar a Adam pronto._

Nick se sentía confiado ya que, desde que era detective privado, había podido resolver un buen número de casos. Mientras se duchaba y el agua fresca recorría su pelaje iba organizando en su mente las cosas que iba a hacer o, incluso, las preguntas que haría al profesor Cornelius si lo localizaba. Aunque intentó evitarlo por todos los medios, no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en su encuentro esa misma tarde con Judy.

Tras salir de la ducha y secarse se vistió con unos pantalones largos marrones tipo cargo y una camiseta negra de manga corta. No era buena idea ir muy tapado en una calurosa noche de verano por la ciudad.

Apagó el aire acondicionado, cogió las llaves de su coche y se quedó de pie en el recibidor durante un instante antes de salir definitivamente.

 _Seguro que no lo usaré, pero más vale prevenir que curar._

Se acercó a una cómoda que tenía cerrada en el salón, la abrió usando una llave del juego que colgaba del llavero de las llaves del coche y cogió un pequeño táser de autodefensa. No era mortal, pero le sería de mucha ayuda si alguien intentaba atacarle. Se lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos laterales.

Tras cerrar su casa y salir del edificio, notó en su cara el ambiente caluroso de la ciudad de nuevo. Era una sensación que odiaba.

 _A ver si va llegando ya el otoño… O mejor aún, el invierno._

Su coche estaba aparcado justo en frente del portal. Era un sencillo sedán de color negro que pasaba bastante desapercibido. Justo lo que el necesitaba como detective.

Al subirse y arrancar el coche, Nick cogió la salida 211 en dirección a la Universidad. Decidió que desde esa carretera sería más sencillo llegar al barrio estudiantil. Pensó que estaba de suerte ya que ahora mismo sería un lugar tranquilo. ¿El motivo? Casi todos los estudiantes, profesores y demás trabajadores de la universidad estaban de vacaciones y habían vuelto a sus casas.

A Nick le gustaba conducir de noche por Zootrópolis. Las luces de la ciudad se desdibujaban al coger velocidad y la metrópolis relucía gracias a sus neones de colores y edificios iluminados. Además, las carreteras del centro de la ciudad en verano no eran muy transitadas ya que la mayoría de habitantes volvían a sus respectivos distritos después del trabajo por lo que podía conducir tranquilo.

Redujo la velocidad, cogió la salida al barrio estudiantil y abrió bien los ojos.

 _Calle Rivelta… Calle Rivelta… Aquí es._

El GPS del coche le llevó con precisión y sin problemas al lugar. Ahora que tenía localizado el estudio prefirió aparcar un par de calles más abajo. La costumbre del detective tal vez.

No había nadie por la calle, eran las once y media de la noche. Nick inspeccionó el edificio y los alrededores. Era un edificio bastante viejo, situado justo en una zona de calles estrechas y de bastante difícil acceso. Tal y como le dijo Maxwell, había una placa donde indicaba que en la segunda planta estaba el estudio. Pulsó el timbre. No hubo respuesta. En el fondo era lo que él esperaba que iba a pasar.

Pensó en intentar llamar a otros pisos y que le abrieran la puerta, pero prefirió hacerlo a su estilo sigiloso. Además, no quería llamar la atención.

Trató de abrir el portal con un par de empujones suaves pero estaba cerrado a cal y canto. Se acercó a la esquina y pudo ver una puerta de acceso para el conserje a unos pocos metros. El edificio disponía en su parte trasera de un pequeño jardín que, a pesar de ser claramente viejo, estaba cuidado.

Nick miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie le observaba y trató de agudizar el oído. No se oía a nada ni a nadie. Se fijó en que únicamente unas pocas viviendas tenían luces encendidas en los edificios que le rodeaban.

Se acercó lenta y disimuladamente hacia la puerta del conserje y miró la cerradura. Sonrió. Cogió un pequeño alambre que escondía en su cartera y tras un par de movimientos abrió la puerta sin mayor esfuerzo.

 _Sigo teniendo "el toque"._

La puerta de acceso del conserje daba directamente al rellano del portal. En un pequeño hueco a la izquierda había una escoba y algunos utensilios de limpieza. En frente suya había un ascensor de color rojo con un aspecto muy vetusto, a su derecha, unas escaleras igualmente viejas pero que no corrían el riesgo de estropearse en el momento más inoportuno.

Nick subió por ellas despacio y sin hacer ruido. Pasó por la primera planta y todo estaba en silencio. Al llegar a la segunda planta miró hacia el pasillo que llevaba al estudio. El mismo silencio.

Al ser un edificio muy antiguo solo había una vivienda por planta por lo que no tenía pérdida. Caminó despacio y de repente se le tensaron los músculos y se le secó la garganta. La puerta del estudio estaba entornada y la cerradura destrozada. Alguien había entrado a la fuerza.


	3. 3 - Gloom and Doom

CAPÍTULO 3 – "Gloom and Doom"

El silencio sepulcral que se percibía en el pasillo ponía los pelos de punta al zorro. Nick caminó lentamente en dirección hacia la puerta y en cuanto estuvo a un par de metros de la misma se detuvo, cerró los ojos concentrándose e intentó escuchar el más mínimo atisbo de ruido. Silencio absoluto. No pudo evitar acercar su mano derecha al bolsillo donde guardaba el táser, por si acaso.

A Nick le vino fugazmente la típica imagen de las películas de misterio donde el protagonista de turno llega a un sitio sospechoso y habla en alto exponiéndose sin remedio al peligro. Este no iba a ser el caso. Continuó moviéndose hacía la puerta sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Pegó su oreja izquierda en la abertura de la puerta para asegurarse una vez más. No había nadie dentro. O al menos, nadie haciendo ruido. Ese pensamiento no le tranquilizó.

Examinó la cerradura sin tocarla y se fijó en que la habían abierto pegándole varios golpes fuertes, probablemente con algún tipo de porra u objeto contundente. Con mucho cuidado, empezó a empujar la puerta hacia dentro para abrirla. La penumbra llenaba por completo lo que parecía ser una especie de zona de exhibición, se percibían algunas vitrinas en frente suya. Si quería buscar en condiciones, tendría que encender la luz. Palpó la pared a su izquierda con suavidad, notó un interruptor y lo pulsó.

Una luz de tono azulado empezó a iluminar de forma progresiva la habitación. Había cuatro vitrinas con varios tipos de contenidos claramente antiguos, entre ellos, vasijas, manuscritos y algunos objetos dorados que Nick no sabía identificar, parecían algún tipo de ornamentaciones. Al fondo había un balcón cerrado, a mano derecha un par de puertas y a la izquierda un pasillo.

Lo que menos le sorprendió de todo a Nick, especialmente tras haber visto la cerradura rota, fue el lío que había por todas partes. A ambos lados de la habitación había estanterías con libros tirados por el suelo. Una de las vitrinas estaba rota, una librería en el suelo y varios papeles y documentos arrugados se encontraban desparramados por todas partes. Se fijó que sobre algunos de los papeles había manchas de lo que parecían ser suelas de botas.

 _Alguien estaba buscando algo, típico… ¿Pero el qué?_

Nick comprobó el balcón, estaba cerrado a cal y canto. Caminó entre las vitrinas y vio de cerca la que estaba rota. Seguía teniendo en su interior un viejo jarrón expuesto. Se fijó que en el techo había un par de cámaras de seguridad.

 _Sea lo que sea, no les interesaba lo que había expuesto. Es una suerte que haya cámaras. Espero que pueda ver que o a quién han grabado. Veremos…_

Al dirigirse de nuevo hacia la puerta de entrada, comprobó que la puerta más cercana a la misma era una pequeña cocina, donde vio que también había varios cacharros, platos y tazas por el suelo. Se notaba que habían buscado algo ahí también pero sin tantas ganas, el destrozo era menor.

Dio un vistazo a la puerta que estaba justo al lado de la cocina. Parecía un aula con sus pupitres y su pizarra. El espacio no era muy amplio. Había una mesa grande, probablemente del profesor Cornelius, y otras cuatro más pequeñas, las de los alumnos. Al fondo había un proyector y en la pizarra no había nada escrito. Algunos archivadores y libros decoraban de forma caótica el suelo enmoquetado. Aquí también habían estado buscando.

Nick regresó al hall del estudio y decidió comprobar el pasillo aunque antes miró de nuevo hacía la puerta de entrada e intentó dejarla cerrada lo máximo posible.

Al fondo del pasillo había tres puertas, en la de la izquierda había un baño intacto y en la de enfrente y en la de la derecha pudo ver como las cerraduras también habían sido forzadas.

 _En estas dos es donde estará el mayor destrozo seguramente._

Abrió lentamente la puerta de enfrente del baño, encendió la luz y se dio cuenta que había acertado de lleno. Era una habitación con una mesa, un armario, una televisión algo antigua y una cama, pero estaba todo patas arriba. Habían rasgado el colchón por varias partes e incluso habían hecho boquetes en algunas zonas de las paredes y suelo. Una vieja librería medio vacía estaba volcada contra la pared y un montón de libros rasgados se podían encontrar tanto por el suelo como por la mesa. El armario también lo habían vaciado y la ropa que contenía estaba desperdigada. Sorprendentemente, la tele estaba intacta.

 _Bueno, desde luego está claro que no son unos principiantes. Por el nivel de destrozo me imagino que habían varios investigando a la vez. Si esto lo ha hecho alguien solo, tiene que ser alguien muy bestia._

Nick se acercó hacía la puerta del balcón.

 _Éste también está cerrado, así que los asaltantes han entrado todos por la puerta principal. O al menos, eso parece._

Al regresar hacía la puerta de la habitación se fijó en que al lado de la mesita de noche había un marco de foto en el suelo. Al cogerlo pudo ver como el cristal se había roto pero la foto estaba intacta. Se podía ver a un león bastante canoso de ojos grises. Iba vestido con ropa de expedición color marrón, tenía una sonrisa muy agradable y sorprendentemente una tripa redonda de bastante tamaño. A su lado, abrazándole, había una leona joven de pelo rojizo, también muy sonriente. Del cuello le colgaba una cámara fotográfica y a sus pies había varios artículos de expedición y un ordenador portátil. En la parte de abajo se podía leer "Claire y yo en la tumba de Tihocanitzé, 2014".

 _Es de hace dos años. Éste tiene que ser Cornelius fijo. Y esta chica… ¿será su hija? ¿Su sobrina? Es familiar seguro, tienen los mismos ojos. Se parecen una barbaridad… la tumba de Tihocanitzé… ¿dónde narices estará eso? Fijo que en la zona exterior._

Con cuidado dejó la foto sobre la mesita de noche y se dirigió a la última puerta que le quedaba por investigar. Al abrirla y encender la luz la visión fue muy parecida a la de la habitación: un desastre absoluto y una muestra inequívoca de que habían estado buscando sin tener mucho cuidado.

Era una habitación pequeña, la más pequeña del estudio con diferencia. Al fondo se podía ver una ventana cerrada desde donde se veía el edificio de enfrente. Había un escritorio en la parte derecha con un pequeño flexo. En esa misma pared colgaban varias fotos, algunas estaban por el suelo, arrugadas y pisoteadas. En una que todavía colgaba de la pared se fijó que estaba el mismo león canoso de antes y Adam, ambos estaban en una especie de monumento. Fue fácil reconocer a Adam por el pelaje totalmente blanco que rodeaba su ojo derecho.

Los cajones del escritorio estaban totalmente revueltos y sobre la mesa había varios papeles arrugados, un teclado y un monitor de ordenador algo viejo.

Se trataba de un ordenador de sobremesa. Ya no se veían muchos por ahí ya que todo el mundo prefería tener un portátil. La torre del ordenador estaba en el lado izquierdo del escritorio, en el suelo, desmontada. Nick se imaginaba por qué, lo comprobó y estuvo en lo cierto. A parte de tener un montón de golpes y abolladuras faltaba el disco duro.

 _Leches…_

En la pared de detrás del escritorio había una especie de cuadro de mandos que parecía controlar el circuito cerrado de las cámaras de seguridad. Cuatro pequeños monitores, apagados, acompañaban un gran amasijo de botones y palanquitas, era un sistema poco convencional ya que la mayoría hoy en día estaban más automatizados e incluso se podían controlar desde un teléfono móvil. También estaba destrozado.

 _¿De qué te sorprendes Nick? El ordenador es viejo, la tele es vieja, el sistema de cámaras es viejo… ¡Todo acorde con el dueño, un apasionado de lo viejo! Aunque esté destrozado, no parece que hayan arrancado nada de circuitería, eso es bueno…_

De repente, mientras formaba sus ideas mentalmente, Nick frunció el entrecejo. En la parte izquierda del panel de control, un poco alejada del mismo, había una mancha rojiza que se deslizaba hacía la parte trasera de la puerta de entrada a la oficina, era un claro rastro de sangre. Se acercó, lo miró y pudo ver como ese rastro acababa torpemente en el suelo. La puerta por detrás también tenía sangre y en el suelo enmoquetado también se podían encontrar varias manchas, aunque no demasiado abundantes.

 _Mal asunto. ¿Atacaron al profesor? Da la sensación de que el agredido se intentó defender yendo hacia la parte de detrás de la puerta._

Nick echó un vistazo de nuevo a la oficina desorganizada y resopló.

\- Esto no va a ser nada fácil. –dijo en voz baja para sí mismo mientras miraba alrededor.

Un pequeño detalle le llamó la atención. En el suelo de la esquina que estaba a la derecha del panel de las cámaras de seguridad había una vieja papelera de metal. No estaba ni volcada ni demasiado llena. Se acercó a mirar y pudo ver varios papeles arrugados. Desenrolló uno al azar y vio que era una factura en artículos de expedición, los repasó.

 _Cuerdas, prismáticos, palas, arneses… La fecha es de hace 1 semana exactamente. Hay algo escrito en azul en la parte de abajo: "Recordar a Adam que debe estar aquí a las 7 de la mañana, no a las 8"._

 _Interesante. ¿Dónde irían? Fijo que cuando llamó Adam a su padre fue tras esta expedición. Así que se adelantó un poco…_

Dejó la factura a un lado y siguió buscando, ya tenía algo de información por lo que se sintió un poco más animado. Miró la papelera detenidamente de nuevo y se fijó que, al fondo, había una bola arrugada peculiar. Era un papel completamente negro. Al leer lo que estaba escrito en mayúsculas y en rojo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

" _QUERIDO CORNELIUS, ES EL ÚLTIMO AVISO. SI INTENTA AVISAR A LA POLICÍA NOS ENCARGAREMOS TANTO DE USTED COMO DE SU QUERIDO AYUDANTE. CREAME, NOS ENTERAREMOS. ENTRÉGENOS TODO LO RELACIONADO CON LA CIUDAD DEL CORAZÓN ROTO, TRABAJE PARA NOSOTROS Y NO SUFRIRÁ DAÑO ALGUNO. NO RECIBIRÁ MÁS AVISOS, MAÑANA MI MEJOR AYUDANTE LE DARÁ UNA VISITA. BESOS."_

 _Joder… parece que quedó bastante claro. ¿Cuándo recibiría esto? Qué pena que no haya fecha, pero debe de ser de esta última semana. "¿Besos?" Menudas confianzas. La cosa se complica._

De repente un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Nick. Era la puerta de entrada. Alguien la estaba abriendo. De forma lenta pero se notaba que la estaban abriendo. Con mucho cuidado y casi aguantando la respiración se colocó al lado de la puerta de la oficina. Podía oír los pasos al fondo del pasillo. Sacó el táser de su bolsillo con cautela y lo agarró con firmeza.

 _Mierda… ¡Mierda!_

Permaneció completamente inmóvil. Notó que quién caminaba no lo intentaba hacer en demasiado silencio. Acto seguido, pudo escuchar una voz.

\- ¿Hola? –una voz femenina desconocida preguntaba de forma dubitativa. –¿Papá?

 _¿Papá?_

Nick notó algo de alivio, aunque esa sensación le duró poco. Estaba en medio de todo el follón y él mismo se dio cuenta de que podría ser sospechoso si salía como si nada de la oficina. Además, todo parecía indicar que el profesor Cornelius estaba secuestrado, o puede que incluso muerto. No se le ocurría ninguna forma de poder acercarse a ella sin que la chica se pusiera a gritar como una loca, así que intentó hacer lo que mejor se le daba, improvisar.

Salió al pasillo, guardó su táser, recordó la foto que había inspeccionado antes y lanzó una pregunta en voz alta, pero sin gritar.

\- ¿Claire? –se lo jugó todo a una carta y se hizo un silencio que a Nick le pareció durar una eternidad.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? –la chica contestó desde el hall con tono nervioso y se acercó al pasillo. Nick pudo verla, era indudablemente la leona de pelo rojizo de la foto. Vestía un par de botas marrones hasta las rodillas, un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta de manga corta de color amarillo. Tenía una pose muy tensa, era algo más alta que él y eso no le dejó muy tranquilo. Si una leona quería, podía hacer mucho daño a un zorro.

\- Tranquilícese por favor, no sabía cómo dirigirme a usted.

\- ¡¿Quién coño es usted?! ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? –La leona se agitó y se puso a la defensiva sin poder evitar levantar la voz. –¡Voy a llamar a la policía!

\- No, por favor, ¡espere! Confíe en mí. Soy detective privado. Mire… –Nick avanzó poco a poco hacia ella por el pasillo mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos. El zorro cogió su cartera lentamente y le enseñó una pequeña placa. -¿Lo ve? Me llamo Nick, Nick Wilde. Soy detective privado. Estoy investigando la desaparición de Adam Bennett. Me he encontrado el estudio tal cual se lo acaba de encontrar usted.

La leona puso cara de extrañeza. –¿Adam? ¿El ayudante de mi padre?

\- Exacto, y me parece que tengo malas noticias. –Nick se acercó más y se quedaron cara a cara. La leona parecía muy confundida y miraba con ansía al zorro. –Parece ser que su padre también ha desaparecido. Hay indicios de agresión y de secuestro. Lo siento.


	4. 4 - The Wait

Capítulo 4 – "The Wait"

\- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo que agresión y secuestro? ¿Pero que me está contando? –la leona comenzó a mirar por todas partes y empezó a ponerse todavía más tensa, tal vez relacionando todo el desorden del estudio con la información que acababa de recibir.

\- Por favor Claire, tranquilízate. –El zorro intentó sonar lo más amable que podía. –¿Te puedo tutear? –Sabía que tenía que ser cauteloso y medir sus palabras.

\- Sí… sí… tengo, yo tengo que… sentarme… ¿cómo…? –la leona parecía a punto de perder el control.

\- Vamos, ven aquí. –Nick le pasó un brazo por la espalda y la condujo hasta una silla que estaba en el hall, cerca de la puerta de entrada. –Respira hondo. Sé que cuesta, pero por favor, te necesito tranquila. Respira hondo. –la chica parecía hacerle caso. –Eso es.

La leona tenía sus manos en la cabeza, la mirada fijada en el suelo y parecía estar en otro mundo. Nick se arrodilló en frente de ella mientras le acariciaba suavemente el antebrazo.

\- Escucha, Claire. No te voy a mentir, la cosa parece seria. Pero ante todo quiero que sepas que estoy de tu parte, estoy aquí para ayudar. Buscar a Adam requiere que tenga que resolver esto.

Claire miró fijamente a Nick con sus ojos azul celeste a punto de resquebrajarse.

\- Pero… Pero tenemos que avisar a la policía. Mi padre… –hizo una pausa mientras señalaba torpemente alrededor- ¿Seguro que me puedo fiar de ti?

\- Escucha, para empezar, no podemos llamar a la policía de momento y en cuanto estés un poco más calmada te explicaré por qué. –Nick se levantó del suelo –Mira, tengo bastante experiencia en esto, sé perfectamente que ahora mismo no puedes pensar con claridad pero necesito que me comprendas. Ni yo esperaba que nadie me pillara "in fraganti" mientras investigaba, ni tú esperabas encontrarte todo patas arriba.

El zorro agarró el hombro derecho de la leona con firmeza.

\- Solo necesito que sepas que voy a encontrar a Cornelius. Y a Adam. De corazón. Pero para ello voy a tener que preguntarte cosas y necesitamos estar bien atentos a cualquier detalle, ¿de acuerdo?

La leona resoplaba mientras miraba a Nick. El caluroso ambiente veraniego no la ayudaba a sentirse más cómoda con la situación.

\- Vale, bien. De acuerdo. –Se frotó los ojos mientras inspiraba con dificultad. –No entiendo nada.

\- No te preocupes, te voy a explicar todo. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cocina y preparo algo de café? ¿Prefieres un poco de agua tal vez? –Nick esbozó una leve sonrisa para intentar serenar lo máximo posible a Claire.

Ambos se dirigieron despacio a la cocina y, con cuidado, Nick arregló el desorden del suelo colocando los platos y vasos sobre la encimera. Se fijó en que la cafetera estaba conectada, pero apagada. Probó suerte, le dio al interruptor y funcionó a la primera.

\- A mí me gusta el café solo con dos cucharadas de azúcar, ¿te va bien a ti así? –Claire le miró sentada desde una pequeña mesa blanca que había en una esquina y simplemente asintió.

Tras ofrecerle el café y sentarse en frente de ella comenzó a contarle todo desde el principio. Le mencionó a Maxwell, como había ido desesperado a verle para buscar a su hijo, como le había explicado que éste trabajaba para Cornelius y le mostró de nuevo la foto de Adam. La leona admitió que conocía a Adam, aunque solo había coincidido con él un par de veces. Nick no se dejó nada en el tintero por lo que también le mencionó la leyenda de la que le había hablado Maxwell.

\- ¿La Ciudad del Corazón Roto? ¿En serio? –Claire parecía mostrar una mezcla de enfado y decepción –No me lo puedo creer.

\- Tú también conoces el mito por lo que veo –Nick miraba fijamente como la leona daba pequeños golpecitos en su humeante taza de café mientras parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué si lo conozco? Mi padre me ha hablado de ello durante toda su vida. Ha sido su gran obsesión. Pensé que había desistido. Si incluso… -se quedó súbitamente en silencio.

\- Si incluso… ¿qué? –Nick no vaciló ante la oportunidad de conseguir más información. Ella suspiró.

\- Incluso fue el motivo por el que mis padres se separaron. Mi madre le pedía por activa y por pasiva que dejara sus fantasías y que no me hablara del tema. Durante estos últimos años parecía que se había olvidado algo de ello. –Claire resopló –Su estúpida obsesión consiguió que mi madre se hartara de él.

\- Entiendo. Lo lamento. –Nick apuntó algunas notas en su teléfono mientras divagaba mentalmente.

 _Así que está obsesionado con el tema. No sé por qué pero creo que me estoy metiendo en un buen lío. Me empieza a mosquear el temita de la puta ciudad._

– Y, ¿sabes algo de la leyenda? ¿Cuál es tu postura sobre ello?

La leona le miró durante un instante y luego dejó la vista hundida en su taza. –Cuentos para críos.

\- Ya veo. Entonces, dime Claire, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con tu padre?

\- Hace una semana o así. Me llamó para ver como estaba, como suele hacer siempre, y me dijo que se iba con su ayudante a una expedición. Me pidió que fuera con él pero no podía ir.

\- Ah, ¿tú también te dedicas a la Historia? ¿Eres arqueóloga? –Claire sonrío tímidamente.

\- No, no… Yo soy fotógrafa. Aunque me dedico a la informática mayormente. He ido a algunas expediciones con mi padre pero no a cavar ni nada por el estilo, si no a documentar sus hallazgos y demás. Aunque la verdad, ya hace bastante que no le acompaño a ninguna.

 _Ya veo, eso explica la foto en el suelo que encontré en la habitación que estaba patas arriba._

\- Interesante, ¿entonces él no te dijo nada extraño o fuera de lo común?

\- No… no, la verdad. –la leona se rascó levemente la nariz mientras contestaba a Nick evitando el contacto directo.

 _Uy…_

\- ¿Seguro Claire? Necesito toda la información posible, cualquier detalle que pases por alto puede ser vital a la hora de encontrarlo.

 _Venga, cuéntamelo todo. Que te he pillado…_

La muchacha tragó saliva y se sinceró.

\- Vale, de acuerdo. Me dijo algo. Pero me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie.

\- ¿Relacionado con la Ciudad del Corazón Roto?

\- No, o al menos, no creo. –Sorbió un poco de café –Me dijo que me mandaría por correo un paquete, algo importante, que lo llevara conmigo pero que no lo abriera. Que ya se lo daría más adelante. Yo le dije que si estaba de cachondeo pero me lo dijo muy en serio.

\- ¿Un paquete? –Nick parecía intrigado. –¿Lo recibiste? ¿Lo llevas ahora contigo?

\- Sí. Me llegó esta misma mañana por correo certificado. Está en mi mochila. –Hizo una pequeña pausa –Realmente vine a verle porque quería que me hablara de ello. De todo este secretismo y misterio, porque él nunca ha actuado de esta forma.

 _¿Debería…?_

 _-_ ¿Me dejas verlo? –la leona miró detenidamente a Nick, por primera vez se fijó con calma en su rostro.

\- Si, mi mochila está en la entrada. En la percha. –El zorro se levantó de la mesa.

\- Voy yo a por ella.

Nada más salir de la cocina justo enfrente estaba la mochila colgada. La cogió y se dio cuenta de que pesaba bastante.

\- Vaya, como pesa. –Nick se dirigió de nuevo a su silla y dejó la bolsa encima de la mesa.

\- Si, llevo muchas cosas. Mi portátil, mi tablet… ya sabes.

Nick le acercó la mochila. –Claro. Y todo a tamaño león. –El zorro sonrió.

\- Oye, ¿nos conocemos de antes? Me suenas mucho. –la leona miraba el rostro de Nick con curiosidad, como buscando algo en las pupilas verdes del zorro.

 _Ya empezamos… A este paso podría teñirme el cuerpo entero para ver si paso más desapercibido. De zorro ártico. Bien blanco. Si, ¿por qué no?_

\- No, no nos conocemos. Pero digamos que hace unos años aparecí bastante por periódicos, televisión y demás.

Claire frunció levemente su entrecejo y acto seguido puso un gesto de sorpresa.

\- ¡Claro! Nick Wilde, el que ayudó a resolver el tema de los aulladores nocturnos. El primer poli zorro. Estaba tan nerviosa que no me había dado cuenta.

Nick sonrió un poco. –Bueno, no pasa nada. Eso es cosa del pasado. Ahora como te he dicho soy detective privado y lo importante es encontrar a tu padre. Y a Adam.

\- No te preocupes Nick, si es tema tabú para ti lo respeto. Gracias por salvarnos. Y gracias por ayudarme en esto.

 _Vaya, casi parece que al reconocerme le haya cambiado el carácter por completo. Al menos parece que no se va a poner en plan insistente. Bueno, si esto ayuda a que confíe en mí, no me voy a quejar._

La chica hurgó en su mochila, sacó un pequeño sobre de color marrón y se lo entregó a Nick. El zorro se fijó que no había remitente. La dirección de la leona estaba escrita a mano de forma magistral. Vivía en un buen barrio de la ciudad. Efectivamente, el paquete estaba cerrado. Apretó con cuidado el sobre para notar que había en el interior y parecía que fuera una especie de libro o bloc de notas.

\- Veo que has cumplido tu promesa y no lo has abierto. –Nick dejó el sobre enfrente suya.

\- No, no sé. ¿Debería haberlo hecho? Como mi padre me dijo que no lo abriera de forma tan seria. –El zorro posó su mano derecha sobre el paquete.

\- Mira, ahora que estás más calmada. Debo mostrarte algo. Espera un segundo aquí.

Nick se dirigió a la pequeña oficina y cogió el papel negro amenazador que había leído hace un rato. Volvió a la cocina y se lo entregó. –Quiero que recuerdes que voy a encontrar a tu padre. Este es el motivo por el que de momento es mejor actuar con cautela.

Claire leyó aquel papel negro y no pudo evitar que las manos le temblaran.

\- ¿Pero…? ¿Pero qué? ¿Quién coño le ha mandado esto? –El miedo volvió a aparecer en el rostro de la leona mientras miraba a Nick. -¿Pero que me estás contando con la ciudad de las narices?

\- No lo sé. No tengo ni idea. Me quedé igual de sorprendido que tú. A mí también me ralla que nombren el maldito cuento. Encontré la nota arrugada en una papelera, debió de recibirla hace unos días. –Nick bebió rápidamente de su café. –Hay varias cosas que me parecen raras. Lo de mandar una carta amenazadora tan "cantosa" en pleno siglo 21. Que alguien le mande "besos". –Hizo una pausa y tocó el sobre marrón. –Algo me dice que puede que todo este desorden, que todo el caos que hay en el estudio de tu padre ha sido por encontrar lo que hay justo aquí dentro.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo pero Nick lo rompió rápidamente.

\- Mira, mi plan es intentar ver las grabaciones de seguridad para conseguir más detalles. Ver que ha pasado. Han intentado cargarse el sistema y dudo que se encienda pero creo que podríamos sacar algo. No parece un cacharro de cintas o memoria flash. La verdad es que es un trasto algo viejo y no conozco mucho su funcionamiento, pero algo se me ocurrirá.

\- Mi padre es que es muy de conservar las cosas antiguas si funcionan bien. –Claire sonrío ligeramente. - Ese sistema de cuatro pantallas es algo vetusto y funciona con un chip de grabación, una tecnología que rara vez se usa hoy en día. Aunque hayan golpeado la carcasa, está empotrado en la pared. Puede que usando mi portátil consiga sacar algo de ahí.

\- Perfecto. Nos va a venir muy bien que controles de ordenadores y demás cachivaches. –Nick levantó su pulgar derecho en señal de aprobación. –Otra cosa. Se han llevado el disco duro del ordenador de la oficina.

\- Por eso no me preocuparía. –Claire miró hacia el techo suspirando. –Él prefiere anotar sus cosas y apuntes en cuadernos. A la vieja usanza. Ese ordenador de sobremesa se lo regalé yo hace unos años pero, créeme, lo ha usado bien poco.

Nick suspiró ligeramente. –Bueno es saberlo. Y bueno es que los que le han asaltado no parece que lo supieran.

El zorro se levantó, terminó de golpe su café, dejó la taza sucia en el fregadero y miró fijamente a Claire.

\- Bien, pues todo esto que me acabas de contar nos lleva de nuevo al paquete. Si tu padre es más "old school", puede que encontremos algunas respuestas ahí. –Nick señalo el sobre de la mesa. –Tal vez te mandó lo que sea que hay ahí dentro para evitar que los asaltantes lo cogieran. Y eso nos da otro motivo más para la esperanza. Necesitan vivo a tu padre, así que solo tenemos que encontrarlo, y él me llevará hasta Adam. O eso espero.

Claire se quedó unos instantes meditando hacia el infinito y miró a Nick de nuevo. –Pues puede ser. Puede que tengas razón.

\- Entonces, ¿me das permiso para abrirlo?

La leona tragó algo de saliva mientras se acariciaba suavemente el cuello. –Sí, adelante.

\- ¿Prefieres abrirlo tú?

\- No, no. Hazlo tú. Veamos que hay dentro.

Nick agarró un cuchillo que había encima de la encimera, se sentó de nuevo delante de Claire y con cuidado fue rasgando el sobre. Miró el contenido, metió despacio su mano derecha mientras lo sujetaba con la izquierda y sacó un pequeño libro de color verde oscuro. El zorro se fijó en la portada y se quedó mirándola unos segundos mientras intentaba encajar lo que estaba viendo. No podía hacerlo.

\- ¿Pero qué coño? –Aquella pequeña frase malsonante que dijo en alto le salió del alma.

\- ¿Que pasa Nick? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué pone? –Claire se puso algo tensa.

\- Pone, textual. "Mis recetas favoritas" –Nick miró incrédulo a su acompañante.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pues eso. –Nick ojeó rápidamente las hojas desde atrás hacia adelante y confirmó de nuevo el hallazgo –Es un maldito libro de recetas.


	5. 5 - Deadly Calm

CAPÍTULO 5 – "Deadly Calm"

Nick dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se frotó los ojos con suavidad. Una sonrisa burlona comenzó a aparecer en su rostro.

\- Parece que tu padre tiene un sentido del humor peculiar. -Claire se mostraba muy confundida.

\- No lo entiendo. ¿Recetas? –cogió el libro mientras negaba con la cabeza. -¿Me manda esto con tanto secretismo? ¿Que no lo abra y que ya se lo daré? A ver, a el de siempre le ha gustado cocinar, pero… ¿Pero qué demonios? No entiendo nada Nick.

Con un movimiento rápido Nick quitó de las manos el pequeño recetario a la leona, lo abrió al azar y sonrió de nuevo mientras le señalaba una de las páginas. –Tal vez quería que nunca olvides lo mucho que le gusta comer y preparar unos buenos "Macarons decorados con chocolate intenso y naranja confitada".

Claire no encontró nada gracioso en aquel comentario. –Que divertido señor zorro, pero te recuerdo que está desaparecido y han arrollado su estudio.

 _Tiene razón…_

\- Es verdad, perdóname. Suelo reaccionar con humor en situaciones complicadas. –golpeó con su índice derecho de forma repetida la portada del recetario. –En fin, no sé, puede que el libro tenga algo más que no vemos pero… -volvió a ojear de nuevo el contenido. –Pero la verdad, solo veo recetas, algún dibujito de platos y teléfonos de sus restaurantes favoritos. Son unos cuantos. –Nick tiró el recetario sobre la mesa y estiró los brazos levemente hacia arriba. –Daría lo que fuera por un trago de algo que no fuera café ahora mismo.

Claire resopló. –Bueno, en el fondo me alegra un poco que no sea una especie de libro endemoniado con poder para destruir el universo. Pero espero que mi padre me dé una explicación al respecto. –La leona hizo una pequeña pausa. –Cuando le encontremos.

\- Por supuesto, tú tranquila. Le encontraremos. –Nick se levantó de la mesa. -¿Qué hacemos con el libro? ¿Lo guardas tú? ¿Quieres que lo guarde yo? Creo que será mejor que no lo dejemos tirado por ahí. Solo por si acaso. Si luego no resulta ser más que algún señuelo o algún tipo de broma de tu padre fijo que nos reiremos.

\- Sí, claro. Quédatelo de momento. Si te cansas de llevarlo dámelo y lo guardaré en mi mochila.

\- Nada, tranquila. Me cabe bien en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón. –Nick se guardó el libro sin dificultad alguna. –Bueno, será mejor que le demos un vistazo al circuito de seguridad.

Claire se levantó, cogió su mochila y los dos se dirigieron a la oficina del estudio. Antes de entrar, Nick recordó algo importante. –Espera un segundo Claire. –La cogió del brazo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Verás… -Nick tenía que contárselo de la forma más suave posible. –Encontré otra cosa en la oficina, pero tienes que estar tranquila pues no tengo pruebas de su origen.

\- ¿Qué tratas de decirme? –Claire se mostraba algo intrigada.

\- Hay un ligero reguero de sangre que va de la pared donde está el sistema de vigilancia al suelo, con algunas pequeñas salpicaduras en la parte trasera de la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo? Pero, ¿es de mi padre? –Los ojos de la leona mostraban preocupación.

\- No lo sé, y es lo que espero poder averiguar. Entremos.

La luz amarillenta y tenue de la habitación permitió ver a Claire el gran desorden de la oficina. Vio de reojo el reguero de sangre del que le había hablado Nick pero prefirió no pensar demasiado en ello. Ambos se acercaron al panel de la pared.

\- Este sistema lo instaló mi padre cuando yo era pequeña. Recuerdo estar por aquí jugueteando cuando vinieron los técnicos a ponerlo a punto. De eso hace mucho, yo tendría… -Claire perdió la mirada al infinito durante un par de segundos. –Unos once o doce años. Vamos, hace lo menos diez años o por ahí.

\- ¿Y tu padre no ha pensado en modernizarlo algún día? –La leona sonrió mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

\- Que va. Ya te lo dije. Mientras algo funcione, él prefiere no tocarlo. Por si las moscas. –Claire cerró los ojos unos instantes. Por mucho que tratara de disimular, parecía muy afectada por la situación. –Hace un tiempo le pregunté sobre el sistema por curiosidad y me dijo que lo tenía automatizado y que nunca se había molestado en ver ninguna grabación. Conociéndole, seguirá configurado aún de esa forma.

\- Bien, recemos porque siga así y no lo tuviera desconectado. –Nick colocó las manos en sus caderas mientras observaba el sistema. –Como te dije, fíjate, parece que hayan golpeado el panel exterior y hay daños evidentes, pero algo me dice que no le dieron más golpes al ver lo antiguo que era. Probablemente pensaron que dándole solo un par de leñazos se quedaría inutilizado. –Nick miró fijamente a Claire. –Dijiste que a lo mejor conectado tu portátil podrías sacar algo. ¿Alguna posibilidad de que podamos ver algo en los monitores o sacar algún archivo de vídeo? Lo veo tan viejo que tengo mis dudas la verdad.

La leona miraba atentamente el panel mientras escuchaba la hipótesis del zorro. – Por lo que veo… -pulsó el botón de encendido. –No se enciende, probablemente del golpe se haya estropeado el sistema de arranque. Pero no pasa nada. Mira. –Señaló la esquina superior izquierda del panel y había una especie de tapa metálica abollada. La abrió. – Aquí dentro hay un puerto auxiliar. Es un puerto antiguo pero se sigue usando en infinidad de dispositivos. En mi mochila tengo un cable compatible. – Su tono de voz parecía volverse más alegre y emocionado por momentos. –Conectaré mi portátil a través de ese puerto, me bajaré de Internet algún programa para ver y extraer archivos de vídeo de sistemas de grabación antiguos y puede que tengamos suerte.

Nick se quedó mirando a Claire con los ojos abiertos de par en par. –Vaya, sí que controlas del tema sí. –La leona sonrió levemente.

\- Que va, si esto no es nada del otro mundo. Además, siendo tan viejo el cacharro fijo que hay mil programas que nos puedan ayudar. –Chasqueó los dedos casi de forma inconsciente. –Puede que hasta del propio fabricante. Voy a probar.

Claire abrió su mochila, sacó un portátil muy fino de color aluminio y lo encendió.

\- Yo es que con la informática no me llevo muy bien. Se usar lo justo. El móvil, la consola, el navegador del portátil, ya sabes… -Nick enumeró sus poco impresionantes habilidades tecnológicas mientras la leona sacaba el cable de uno de los bolsillos de la mochila y lo enchufaba al panel de la pared.

\- Como te digo, esto no es nada. Hace unos años sí que estaba un poco metida en el mundo del hackeo. Colarme en grandes empresas, juguetear un poco… Ser un poco un sombrero blanco, ya sabes. Pero lo dejé.

" _Sombrero blanco" "Ya sabes" Pues no, no sé._

Claire conectó el cable a su portátil, se sentó en el suelo, cruzó las piernas, colocó el ordenador en su regazo y comenzó a teclear y a usar el ratón táctil a una velocidad que Nick no podía seguir.

\- Vamos a ver, el sistema es de la marca VideoTronic… modelo PB5Y… a ver que encuentro… - Nick pudo ver como los ojos de la leona recorrían rápidamente todos los rincones de la pantalla del portátil. Decidió sentarse a su lado para ver que hacía.

 _Joder, va saltando de web en web que parece que vuela._

Pasaron un par de minutos. Nick sacó su teléfono móvil para ver si tenía algún mensaje o notificación. Nada. Eran las once de la noche. De repente el entusiasmo de Claire le provocó un pequeño sobresalto.

\- ¡Ya está! ¡Lo tengo! Madre mía estaba en la propia web del fabricante. Algo escondido en la sección de descargas antiguas por ser un sistema tan viejo, ¡pero lo tengo! Es un programa para sacar copias de seguridad de las grabaciones. – Claire giró la cara y miró con esperanza al zorro. –Creo que si vamos a poder ver las cámaras Nick.

\- Eres una crack. –Nick le mostró una sonrisa amable. –Bien, si hay cuatro paneles, quiere decir que hay cuatro cámaras, ¿no? He visto algunas de ellas mientras buscaba información por el estudio. ¿Qué lugares concretos se graban?

\- Veamos… -Claire comenzó a enumerarlos. –Se graba el hall principal, el aula, el balcón y ésta oficina.

\- Estupendo. Pues mira a ver si tenemos acceso a las grabaciones de la última semana.

Sin decir nada Claire comenzó a trastear en el programa y al cabo de unos instantes un insulto interrumpió el silencio de la oficina.

\- ¡Mierda!

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre? –Nick notó la mirada de frustración de la leona.

\- Pues que las grabaciones están corruptas. Seguro que de los golpes que se ha llevado el cacharro el chip de grabación se ha dañado.

 _No me jodas…_

\- ¿No puedes recuperar nada? ¿No se puede ver nada de nada? –Nick formuló ambas preguntas algo tenso. Sabía que si éste valioso recurso le fallaba las cosas se iban a complicar mucho más. La leona exhaló suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Creo que sí, algo podemos ver, voy a probar.

Nick miraba atentamente la pantalla del portátil. Tras teclear un rato, la leona se dirigió de nuevo hacia él. –Mira, la cámara del balcón no tiene nada. Pero esa es probable que de no limpiarla y cuidarla se haya estropeado por el paso del tiempo. Y más estando en la intemperie.

\- Tiene su lógica. Comprueba las de dentro.

\- Veamos, en la del hall hay algo. Tenemos algunos fragmentos cortos de varios días. A ver éste, es de ayer a las ocho de la mañana.

Los dos miraban atentamente la pantalla. Era un fragmento de veinticuatro segundos en blanco y negro con algún que otro salto en la imagen. Se veía un plano general del hall sin ningún movimiento aparente. La luz del sol iluminaba con claridad la estancia totalmente destrozada.

\- O sea, que ayer ya habían arrasado el estudio. –Nick se mostró ligeramente sorprendido. – Mierda. ¿Tenemos algo de anteayer?

\- A ver… sí. Tenemos algo. Anteayer a media tarde. Después de que el estudio cerrara. –Claire pareció algo molesta. –Joder, es un fragmento aún más corto. Doce segundos.

Conforme se reprodujo el archivo, los dos se quedaron en silencio y sin respiración. La cámara mostraba a un gran y corpulento tigre de espaldas mirando el hall principal. No había nada destrozado todavía. Al estar de espaldas no se le podía ver la cara pero se notaba que miraba lentamente alrededor. Su gruesa cola estaba totalmente inmóvil. Llevaba una especie de uniforme oscuro sin ningún distintivo especial que pudiera aclarar quién era.

\- Joder… ¡Ese tigre es enorme! –Nick tragó saliva. -¿Tenemos audio? –Claire empezaba a estar algo nerviosa.

\- No, por lo que veo esta cámara no capta audio, solo vídeo. –La leona se quedó en silencio unos segundos. –Parece ser que la única cámara con sonido es la de la oficina.

\- Pues busca ahí. Miremos en la oficina –dijo Nick decidido.

Claire comprobó los archivos rápidamente. –Tenemos algo. Este dura algo más pero hay muchos saltos de imagen. Es del mismo día. Unos minutos después. Se ve y se oye bastante mal.

El silencio absoluto de la oficina únicamente se vio truncado por un leve sonido estático proveniente de los altavoces del portátil de Claire. La calidad de audio era penosa y el vídeo tampoco es que se viera para tirar cohetes.

La grabación mostraba al profesor Cornelius un tanto nervioso de pie frente a su escritorio, mirando hacia la puerta. Parecía decir algo mientras levantaba las manos pero el audio era ininteligible. El corpulento tigre entró dando un portazo y se acercó hacia él. Sin mediar palabra le cogió del cuello, le levanto del suelo y lo golpeó contra el panel de las cámaras de seguridad que tenía detrás. A pesar de los kilos de más de Cornelius el tigre no parecía tener mucho problema en zarandearlo como si fuera de papel. Se podía apreciar un claro gesto de terror en la cara del león.

\- ¡Papá! –Claire no pudo evitar llamarlo de forma inconsciente aun sabiendo que no servía para nada. Nick se mostraba preocupado.

Mientras el tigre amenazaba a Cornelius, un par de tipos entraron en la oficina también. Iban vestidos de forma parecida al agresor. Uno era un cerdo, y el otro un oso. El primero llevaba una especie de pistola en la mano mientras que el otro llevaba una barra de acero. El audio vino durante un momento y se pudo escuchar a un Cornelius agonizante con algo de dificultad.

\- ¡No… verdad… favor!

El tigre le soltó el cuello y se apartó durante un instante. Al hacerlo se le pudo ver la cara brevemente. Llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho y tenía cara de muy malas pulgas. Sonrió levemente y sin decir palabra le propinó un puñetazo al profesor en la cara.

\- ¡No! ¡Hijo de puta! –Claire seguía sin poder evitar notar la impotencia.

 _Mierda…_

Del golpe que le dio el tigre al profesor le empezó a sangrar la nariz a borbotones. El audio vino de nuevo y se pudo apreciar como los agresores se reían mientras Cornelius comenzaba a sollozar. El tigre se apartó y entonces entró en escena el oso compinchado. Le pegó fuertemente con la barra de acero en la cara y el león cayó desplomado al suelo mientras trataba de agarrarse a la pared sin remedio. Se acababa de confirmar que, desgraciadamente, el reguero de sangre si era de Cornelius.

\- Malditos… -La leona no pudo evitar empezar a llorar desconsolada. Nick le acarició suavemente el hombro tratando de consolarla sin éxito.

El audio seguía yendo y viniendo en el archivo. El cerdo se agachó al lado de Cornelius para realizar algún tipo de comprobación. Tal vez para ver que siguiera vivo. De repente se pudo ver como el tigre sacó un teléfono de su bolsillo y se disponía a llamar a alguien. Se colocó el teléfono en la oreja. Esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

\- Si… llevaremos… sótano… nadie… tranquila, tranquila. –A pesar de que la imagen fuera a saltos se veía al agresor muy contento. –Bien… buscaremos… no… adiós, jefa.

 _¿Jefa? ¿Sótano?_

Nick cada vez se notaba más y más preocupado. Pensó que, probablemente, la desaparición de Adam también estaba ligada a esos tipos. Además, parecían estar comandados por una mujer. Empezó a pensar seriamente que todo se le estaba yendo de las manos.


	6. 6 - Memory of the Waters

CAPÍTULO 6 – "Memory Of The Waters"

Claire negaba insistentemente con la cabeza mientras sollozaba. Aquellas imágenes le habían devuelto de golpe y porrazo a la cruda realidad. No era solo que su padre estuviera desaparecido, es que acababa de confirmar su mayor temor. Estaba secuestrado. Y con la incertidumbre de si estaría vivo o muerto.

\- Claire, yo… -Nick intentó entablar comunicación con ella. –Lo siento mucho. Siento que te hayas visto envuelta en esto.

El zorro apartó el portátil de las piernas de la leona y la consoló. Ella no pudo evitar llorar pensando en por qué estaba pasando todo esto. Nick le acarició suavemente el brazo derecho mientras notaba su rabia.

\- Le vamos a encontrar, te doy mi palabra. Esta vez estoy más seguro que nunca. –Se apartó ligeramente para mirarla bien a los ojos. –Siempre resuelvo los casos que empiezo. Y este no va a ser menos.

La leona le miró con unos ojos resquebrajados y algo perdidos. No sabía bien por qué, pero creía al zorro. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que tenía razón y que le encontraría.

\- Mira, la mejor forma para poder resolver un caso es tomárselo todo fríamente. Por muy difícil que parezca. Intentar utilizar lo menos posible el corazón. –El zorro señaló su sien. –Hay que usar la razón por encima de todo.

La chica se secó torpemente las lágrimas de sus ojos. –Vale… De acuerdo. Tienes razón.

\- Sé que puede parecer difícil, pero es como de verdad se avanza. Sé que tienes ganas de gritar y sé que todo te parece una mierda. Pero te necesito.

Claire le miraba mientras asentía con suavidad.

– Bien, veamos. Vayamos por partes. –Nick se sentó en la amplia silla del escritorio mirando hacia ella y empezó a organizar los datos en voz alta. Era un recurso que solía utilizar a menudo en sus investigaciones para aclarar su mente y despejar dudas.

–Hoy ha venido un hombre a buscarme para decirme que su hijo ha desaparecido. Ese muchacho trabaja con Cornelius, tu padre. Hace justo tres días el chico llama a su padre para decirle que tienen "algo" sobre la Ciudad del Corazón Roto, la mítica leyenda. Algo que nadie más sabe. Recalca en que es peligroso hablar de ello y le ruega que no se lo diga a nadie.

Claire asentía como confirmándole que le seguía el hilo.

\- Tres días… La grabación que acabamos de ver fue de hace justo dos días, y como hemos podido ver, Cornelius estaba solo. –El zorro se frotaba suavemente la barbilla mientras miraba al vacío. –Probablemente se separaron al poco de que Adam hablara con su padre por algún motivo. Tal vez…

El zorro se golpeó suavemente el muslo derecho y pareció notar que las piezas empezaban a encajar. –Claro, seguramente tu padre le avisó de la amenaza, de lo de la carta, y lo mandó lejos. Para protegerle. Adam le dijo a su padre que le llamaría en unas horas para explicarle todo y eso no sucedió. Puede que esté oculto y desaparecido por expresa petición de tu padre, Claire.

La leona parecía algo confusa y la mente le daba vueltas. –Pues, no lo sé. Yo sé que mi padre tenía en muy alta estima al chico. Siempre hablaba bien de él. –Hizo una breve pausa. –Como te comenté solo lo vi en un par de ocasiones y me pareció un panda muy simpático. Disfrutaba de verdad viendo trabajar a mi padre y ayudándole.

\- Pero, ¿te encaja? ¿Considerarías que tu padre es muy protector? ¿Le ves protegiendo al chico? –Nick se mostraba muy interesado en ahondar en la personalidad del león.

Claire miró unos instantes al infinito mientras levantaba ligeramente sus dos manos como para demostrar incertidumbre. –No lo sé Nick. Supongo que sí. –Suspiró. –De lo que sí estoy segura es que si esto está relacionado con la dichosa leyenda de la Ciudad, fijo que mi padre ha hecho todo lo que esté en su mano para proteger la información.

\- Comprendo. –El zorro sacó su móvil del bolsillo, volvió a anotar algunos detalles para que luego no se le olvidaran y continuó hablando. –Luego está el asunto de la "Jefa" que nombró el tigre. Seguro que la que manda "besos" a tu padre en la carta es la dichosa mujer. No quiero sonar grosero ni inmiscuirme en la vida privada de tu padre pero, ¿alguna vez te comentó si había estado en alguna relación con otra mujer tras el divorcio? ¿Tal vez problemas del negocio? Aunque, sinceramente, no sé si los historiadores o arqueólogos tienen mucha competencia o problemas entre sí.

La chica pareció algo sorprendida por las preguntas. –Que va, para nada. O al menos no que yo sepa. En cuanto mi padre se divorció centró toda su atención en sus investigaciones y expediciones. Nunca nombró a ninguna mujer misteriosa o novia o rollete ni nada por el estilo.

 _Todo parece encajar, ¿pero quién es esa mujer? ¿Y dónde está Adam? ¿Y si también lo tienen cautivo? ¿Y ese absurdo libro de recetas? Nos faltan datos…_

-Oye, Nick. –El zorro salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a Claire.

\- ¿Si?

La leona parecía un poco ruborizada. –Sé que a lo mejor me meto donde no me llaman pero… ¿No puedes pedir ayuda a la policía? Me dijiste que eso era ya parte de tu pasado pero, no sé. Me siento morir viendo como esos subnormales le han hecho tanto daño a mi padre. A lo mejor podrían echarnos un cable.

Claire volvió a mostrarse un tanto nerviosa.

 _Judy…_

\- Comprendo que pienses eso Claire. Pero ya viste la nota. Decían expresamente que nada de policía. Y ya has visto cómo se las gastan. No quiero poner más en peligro a tu padre. Al menos, no de momento.

El semblante de la leona se mostró algo decepcionado y triste. –Entiendo.

La mente de Nick voló y volvió sin pedirle permiso a los días que compartió con Judy en el ZPD tras resolver el caso de los aulladores nocturnos. Volvió a sentir aquella sensación donde parecía que juntos podían conseguir todo. Como notaban que eran invencibles. Imparables. Esas miradas entrelazadas que decían mucho con muy poco.

 _Patrañas…_

Tras ese breve instante de silencio y recuerdos Nick sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió de nuevo hacia Claire. –Vamos a comprobar que más grabaciones hay que nos puedan dar algo de información. No sé, a lo mejor encontramos algún detalle que nos pueda ayudar a seguirles la pista. Algo que se nos haya pasado por alto. –Nick puso suavemente su mano derecha en el hombro de la leona mientras se arrodillaba a su lado. -¿Te ves con ánimos?

Claire se colocó su pelo rojizo hacia atrás con ambas manos y suspiró. –Sí. Sí, tenemos que seguir con esto.

\- Bien, te lo agradezco. –Una vez más, el zorro obsequió con una ligera sonrisa a la chica mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el suelo.

\- Veamos. –La leona cogió el portátil de su lado y se lo colocó de nuevo en su regazo. –Según los datos extraídos en la cámara de la oficina no hay nada más para ver. En la del hall… -dejó la frase unos instantes en el aire. –Tampoco.

 _Pues que putada._

\- A ver en la cámara que no hemos visto nada todavía. La del aula. –Se quedó de nuevo en silencio. –Mira, sí, hay una grabación que podemos ver. Y además es algo larguita, de unos cuarenta segundos.

\- Estupendo, pues vamos a verla. Con un poco de suerte podremos ver a esos matones rondando.

Claire le dio al botón de reproducir y ambos miraron atentamente a la pantalla de su portátil. Nada más iniciarse el vídeo se podía ver al oso y al cerdo registrando y buscando de malas maneras por las estanterías, pupitres y demás mobiliario.

\- ¿No tenemos audio aquí?

Ella negó con la cabeza. –No, lo siento.

\- Nada, tranquila.

 _Que mala pata._

El vídeo siguió mostrando como aparentemente hablaban entre ellos mientras se movían por el aula. El oso parecía buscar incluso en la parte de atrás de los radiadores de la pared mientras que el cerdo husmeaba en los cajones de la mesa del profesor. Se agachó para comprobar si había algo por el suelo. Las caras de los dos matones se veían algo molestas y la grabación terminaba justo cuando ambos se dirigían de nuevo hacia el hall principal.

Claire y Nick se miraron. –Pues no parece nada muy interesante. –Dijo el zorro en un tono derrotista. –Pensé que podríamos ver algún detalle del uniforme o algo interesante. Algo que nos ayudara vamos.

La chica suspiró y pareció notar algo de dolor en el cuello. Se apretó con su mano izquierda en la nuca mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Nick con voz suave. –Si quieres puedo repasar yo las grabaciones por si veo algo.

\- Estoy… no sé. Algo agotada. Demasiada cosa en tan poco tiempo. Voy a quedarme reclinada aquí en la pared un rato. Toma el portátil. –La leona se lo ofreció y Nick se lo quedó en su regazo. Era algo grande para el tamaño de sus manos pero enseguida pensó que peor hubiera sido un portátil de elefante así que decidió no quejarse.

\- Vale, pues voy a seguir revisando los vídeos. No te preocupes. Relájate un rato.

La leona apoyó la cabeza sobre la pared mientras cerraba los ojos y soplaba ligeramente. Nick volvió a repasar el primer vídeo que vieron.

 _Nada de nada, el tigre mira la sala de forma muy tranquila y pasota. Ningún detalle en especial. El uniforme parece como militar… pero no estoy muy seguro. Lleva sus pies totalmente cubiertos con botas. Fijo que las huellas que vi en algunas de las hojas que hay por los suelos son de él y sus secuaces. No tiene sentido fijarme en la forma de ellas ni nada porque se ve que son de lo más comunes._

Nada más poner el segundo vídeo le bajó rápidamente la voz. No quería que Claire volviera a oír los quejidos de su padre recibiendo los golpes de los agresores.

 _Menudo cacho de tigre, ese te da un ostión y te deja viendo las estrellas fijo. Sus compinches parecen más normalitos, aunque el oso también es muy grande. Ningún logotipo en solapas o brazos, nada de nada. Seguro que lo tienen todo más que pensado por si alguien les ve vestidos de uniforme para que no puedan saber de qué rollo van. Pobre Cornelius… Espero que esté bien. Y vivo._

Finalmente repasó el último vídeo.

 _Los dos deambulan por ahí, tiran cosas al suelo como brutos y charlan. Uno busca por aquí y otro por allá. Nada de nada. Menuda puta mierda._

Nick miró de nuevo a Claire y casi parecía que se hubiera quedado dormida. No se dio cuenta y dejó el último vídeo en bucle. Se quedó mirándolo atontado durante un par de minutos que rápidamente se convirtieron en diez. De repente, casi como por casualidad, se percató de algo extraño.

 _Espera un momento… Espera, espera._

Movió manualmente la línea de tiempo con algo de dificultad usando el ratón táctil y se fijó en el cerdo antes de que buscara en los cajones de la mesa del profesor. Llegaba a la mesa, los repasaba en orden de arriba hacia abajo, luego se agachaba para comprobar el suelo y se levantaba. La baja resolución del vídeo no ayudaba pero estaba seguro que ahí había algo raro. Reprodujo el segmento de nuevo y sus sospechas se confirmaron.

 _Parece… parece como si se le cayera algo del bolsillo al agacharse. ¿Qué es? No parece que se dé cuenta. Voy a comprobarlo de nuevo… Joder, se ve fatal con esta resolución de mierda pero sí… ¡Sí! ¡Algo se le cayó del bolsillo y no se dio cuenta!_

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y sintiéndose más afortunado que nunca dejó el portátil al lado de Claire. –Oye, Claire, voy a comprobar una cosa en el aula. Ahora vuelvo. Quédate aquí tranquila –La leona asintió mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados.

El zorro se levantó y se dirigió con premura al aula.

 _Por favor, que sea algo interesante. Que sea algo interesante…_

Al llegar se acercó rápidamente a la mesa del profesor y se agachó justo delante de donde estaban los cajones. Justo donde había visto al cerdo buscar con rabia por el suelo algo que no encontraba. Había varios papeles desparramados y folletos pisoteados pero tras rebuscar un poco encontró lo que estaba buscando. Tras un breve análisis ocular lo cogió con incertidumbre.

 _¿Una caja de cerillas?_

Lo que era indescifrable a través de la grabación de seguridad ahora podía verse claramente. Era una fina caja de cerillas con solapa que tenía dibujado un misterioso león verde en la parte trasera.

" _Club Green Mirror" Umm, no me suena de nada este sitio, ¿será un lugar habitual de estos tíos? En la parte de atrás pone que está… en la zona rica de la ciudad. El Upper Paw Side. Normal que no me suene, no suelo moverme por las zonas de la "alta sociedad"._

Nick abrió la pequeña solapa y se fijó en que faltaban unas cuantas cerillas. También comprobó que en el reverso de la misma había dibujada una especie de luna llena de color amarillo pálido.

 _Qué raro. En fin, es una buena pista. Si me acerco a dar un vistazo al club podré reconocer sin problemas a los secuestradores. Siempre y cuando se dé la casualidad de que estén por allí claro. Conociendo mi suerte, es posible que haya sido solo una puta casualidad y el cerdo tuviera esto en el bolsillo por cualquier otra razón. Pero bueno, no pierdo nada por probar. Es lo mejor que tengo de momento. Además, juego con ventaja. En el caso de que estén por allí, o uno o todos, yo sé cómo son, pero ellos no saben cómo soy yo…_

Nick sonrió un instante mientras daba vueltas a la caja de cerillas.

 _Bueno, tal vez me reconozcan como Nick Wilde, justo como me ha pasado ya hoy y como me suele pasar más veces de las que me gustaría, pero no saben qué ando investigando. Pero vaya, que siendo de noche y en un club, dudo que tenga problemas para moverme por allí como una sombra…_

De repente y casi como si le hubieran tirado un jarro de agua fría levantó al máximo sus orejas. Despertó ipso facto de sus pensamientos. Pudo escuchar claramente como Claire gritaba. Era un grito aterrador. Puro pánico.

 _¡Claire!_

Nick se levantó rápidamente del suelo, metió la caja de cerillas en su bolsillo y arrancó a correr atravesando el hall y el pasillo hasta la oficina. Notaba como si el corazón se le fuera a salir por la boca. Abrió la puerta de golpe mientras agarraba con firmeza el táser de autodefensa, lamentándose en su interior por no llevar nada más contundente encima. Claire estaba en el suelo, justo donde la había dejado pero con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- ¿¡Claire?! ¿¡Qué pasa?! –La voz del zorro sonó muy preocupada.

La leona a duras penas pudo señalar hacia la ventana. En cuanto Nick dirigió la mirada hacia donde ella señalaba también se quedó petrificado. La ventana estaba abierta y había alguien ahí. Era una especie de encapuchado encaramado que observaba en silencio, sin moverse. Impasible, movía lentamente su cabeza para observar con atención a la leona y el zorro.

Su ropa era algo extraña o por lo menos a Nick se lo parecía. La capucha estaba enganchada a su chaqueta, que más bien parecía algún tipo de armadura ligera. En los pies llevaba un par de botas negras que casi parecían de montaña y en las piernas un par de pantalones negros ceñidos con varios accesorios que el zorro no supo reconocer.

Pero eso era lo de menos. Lo que realmente sorprendió a Nick era como llevaba su rostro tapado por una especie de máscara dorada con forma felina. Una forma felina que a Nick le parecía algo siniestra. Le recordó vagamente a la típica máscara decorativa que usaría alguien en un baile de disfraces.

\- ¿Pero qué coño? –Nick no pudo evitar soltar esa frase en alto. -¿¡Quién eres?! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¿¡Qué le has hecho a la chica?! –El zorro no perdía de vista a aquel extraño mientras seguía analizándole.

De tamaño parecía algo pequeño, pero aunque no fuera muy grande se sentía muy intimidado sabiendo que el encapuchado si podía verle a él a través de la máscara mientras que él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo sería su rostro.

Tras unos instantes de silencio y sin decir absolutamente nada el desconocido saltó del borde de la ventana en dirección a la calle.

\- ¡Espera! -Nick se acercó corriendo aunque sabía que no se detendría. Se asomó y pudo ver como en la oscuridad de la noche y de forma muy ágil el desconocido bajó por una tubería para desaparecer rápidamente por un callejón cercano.

 _¿Pero qué cojones está pasando aquí?_


	7. 7 - The Things I Love

CAPÍTULO 7 – (I Always Kill) The Things I Love

Nick golpeó ligeramente con su puño el marco de la ventana, se giró mostrando un claro gesto de enfado y se quedó mirando a Claire.

\- Claire, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás herida? ¿Te ha hecho algo? –El zorro se acercó y se agachó delante de ella mirándola a los ojos. Su voz sonó muy conciliadora a pesar de su enfado. La leona parecía estar muy asustada.

\- Yo… Yo… Sí… Sí, estoy bien. –se miró y se tocó a sí misma durante unos instantes para comprobar que no tenía nada raro, aún no era muy consciente de lo que había pasado. –Yo… Estaba relajada, tranquila. Casi dormida. Oí ligeramente la ventana pero ni me fijé, pensé… -La chica miró a los ojos al zorro. –Pensé que eras tú buscando. Haciendo ruido. Joder cuando abrí los ojos y le vi ahí… casi me da algo.

\- Pero, ¿hizo algo? ¿Llegó a entrar a la oficina? ¿O solo le viste en la ventana?

\- Creo… Creo que no, yo diría que solo se quedó ahí. Mirándome. No movió ni un músculo –La leona se frotó suavemente su sien izquierda mientras cerraba los ojos. –Joder, que susto.

\- Tranquila. Ya se ha ido. Y bien rápido además. ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Qué buscaba? –Nick se levantó y volvió a asomarse por la ventana. –¿Por qué no nos ha dicho nada? –La tranquila noche veraniega empezaba a mostrar un leve toque de frescor en el ambiente. Casi parecía que fuera a llover de un momento a otro. La leona se dirigió a Nick.

\- ¿Crees que tendrá relación con los que han atacado a mi padre?

Sin mirarla, Nick se quedó mirando a la lejanía. Se podían ver los frondosos árboles del distrito selvático meciéndose ligeramente. –No estoy seguro pero la verdad, no creo. No iba vestido como ellos. Era algo extraño. Además, ya has visto que los tíos que han atacado a tu padre son unos brutos. Este tío. –Nick hizo una pequeña pausa. –O tía… Tenía los nervios de acero. Le estaba gritando y no se inmutó. Se quedó ahí, sin hacer nada de nada. No se parece a ellos. Y eso me preocupa.

 _Si pensaba que la cosa se complicaba con un puñado de matones jodiéndome la investigación ahora va y aparece un misterioso encapuchado. ¿Quién coño será? ¿Qué será lo próximo?_

\- ¿Por qué te preocupa? –Claire preguntó de forma curiosa.

\- Bueno, porque puede significar que otra gente anda detrás de tu padre. –El zorro miró de nuevo a la leona. –No sabemos nada de él. Ni sus intenciones ni sus motivaciones. Tal vez no nos esperaba encontrar aquí. O tal vez nos llevaba vigilando desde hace un buen rato. –Ese pensamiento hizo recorrer un pequeño escalofrío por la espalda de Nick.

\- Vamos, que todo es una puta mierda. –Claire dijo esto de forma tan sincera que el zorro no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Buena capacidad de síntesis, sí. –El zorro se volvió a alejar de la ventana para apoyarse en el escritorio de Cornelius. –Pero bueno, este tío raro no cambia nada. Mi intención sigue siendo rescatar a tu padre. Y a Adam.

Claire hizo un leve gesto de aprobación mientras miraba de forma algo temblorosa a Nick.

\- Mira, antes de oírte gritar encontré esto. –El zorro se metió la mano en el bolsillo y le mostró la caja de cerillas. –Me fijé que en la grabación a uno de los matones se le caía mientras rebuscaba por la parte de abajo del escritorio. ¿Te suena? –Nick le acercó la cajita y la leona la comprobó.

\- Club Green Mirror –dijo ella en voz alta mostrándose algo confundida. –No, ni idea la verdad. No soy de ir a clubs o discotecas. –Miró más detenidamente la caja. –Encima está en el barrio rico del centro. Yo no me muevo mucho por esa zona. ¿Crees que ahí podría estar mi padre?

La leona devolvió la caja a Nick sonando algo impaciente y éste se la volvió a guardar en el bolsillo.

-Ni idea. Ojalá fuera así de sencillo. No sé si ese sitio tendrá relación con el secuestro o simplemente al cerdo que se le cayó le gusta ir ahí en sus ratos libres. Por lo que hemos oído en la grabación nombran un sótano, pero claro, será por sótanos chungos en la ciudad. –El zorro resopló. –Pero bueno, voy a acercarme a dar un vistazo que nunca se sabe. Empieza el fin de semana o sea que seguro que hay mucha peña y me será fácil dar un buen vistazo. –Nick miró con preocupación a la leona. –Lo mejor sería que nadie se quedara aquí, no sabemos si podría volver el encapuchado o más matones. Creo que debería acercarte a mi piso, será mejor que evites tu casa por un tiempo. Solo por si las moscas. En cuanto resolvamos esto todo debería volver a la normalidad.

\- ¿Cómo? De eso nada, yo voy contigo a ese club. –La leona se levantó muy decidida, se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente al zorro. –Es mi padre, no pienso quedarme esperando sentada sin hacer nada. –Nick suspiró ante ese comentario porque se imaginaba que es lo que ella diría.

\- A ver, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero a lo mejor me molestas en la investigación. Necesito ir a mi aire.

\- No te molestaré, lo prometo. Será como si no estuviera ahí.

Nick observó la determinación en sus ojos, dijera lo que le dijera no aceptaría quedarse atrás. Sabía que no merecía la pena perder el tiempo discutiendo. –Vale, de acuerdo. Pero si te ordeno algo lo haces, ¿entendido? No quiero ponerte en peligro, tú te quedarás en la retaguardia.

La leona asintió con la cabeza mientras su cola se movía algo agitada. Parecía estar nerviosa, asustada y emocionada a la vez. Sus ojos azul celeste brillaban con intensidad.

\- Venga, pues vámonos. –Nick salió de la oficina y se dirigió hacia el hall principal. Dio un vistazo final al estudio y pensó que en limpiar y ordenar todo eso se tardaría un buen par de días. Claire cogió su mochila, guardó su portátil y siguió a Nick. Antes de salir, dejaron las luces apagadas y dejaron la puerta del estudio cerrada al máximo. Al menos, lo máximo que se podía debido a su cerradura rota.

Mientras bajaban por las escaleras las pisadas de ambos retumbaban en las viejas paredes creando un sonido más alto e incómodo del que esperaban. El edificio seguía en completo silencio. Una vez llegaron a la calle, el fresco les invadió y en cierta medida se sintieron aliviados de poder respirar aire puro.

\- Por aquí, dejé mi coche en una calle cercana.

\- ¿Por qué no aparcaste en la puerta? Hay sitio de sobra. –Claire preguntó con la intención de iniciar una conversación.

\- Porque siempre es mejor que no te vean venir si vas a investigar un caso. Un pequeño truco de investigador. –Nick miró a Claire mientras le lanzaba un guiño. Ella sonrío. –¿Tú como viniste? ¿En metro?

\- No, vine en autobús. El que para cerca de la Plaza Concorde. –La leona recolocó su mochila ya que, como la cogía de una sola correa, se le solía escurrir a menudo.

\- Vaya, poca gente usa ya el autobús. Todos prefieren el metro. Me incluyo.

Claire sonrío ante el comentario de Nick. –Bueno, sé que es un poco de gente mayor y eso. Será que algo se me ha pegado de mi padre, ese amor por las cosas viejas. –Intentó sonreír pero solo supo mostrar preocupación en su rostro. No podía dejar de pensar en su padre.

Tras un breve rato andando llegaron finalmente al viejo sedán del zorro. Nick sacó sus llaves, lo abrió y ambos se subieron.

\- Bueno, antes de arrancar voy a comprobar si encuentro algo en Internet sobre el local. La dirección exacta y eso. Qué ya es raro que la dirección no venga escrita por detrás y solo ponga que está en la zona rica de la ciudad. –Hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar a Claire mientras sacaba la caja. –Excentricidades de los ricos. –Sonrío, sacó también su teléfono móvil y empezó a investigar. Claire le miraba con atención desde el asiento del copiloto mientras agarraba su mochila. –Veamos… Club Green Mirror… Zootrópolis… -el zorro fue haciendo pequeñas pausas como para anunciar lo que iba escribiendo en su pantalla.

Empezó a comprobar los primeros resultados. –Aquí lo tengo, gracias al Altísimo por el 4G en el móvil. –Soltó una pequeña risita. –A ver, según esto, está en la calle Katz del Upper Paw Side. Número 11. –Nick leyó durante unos instantes en silencio y sonrío. –Fíjate, escucha: "Disfrute del Club Green Mirror, donde el buen ambiente y el jazz le acompañaran para disfrutar de los mejores cócteles de autor. Una velada tranquila donde tanto si viene solo, como con su pareja o con amigos disfrutará de las mejores voces del panorama musical en directo. Venga al Club Green Mirror, un club excepcional ubicado en el corazón de la mejor zona de Zootrópolis."

Claire miró sorprendida a Nick. –Vaya, parece un sitio de nivel.

\- Pues sí, eso parece. –El zorro se quedó pensativo. –La verdad, no veo yo a los matones disfrutando tranquilamente del jazz y de los cócteles, pero bueno, las apariencias engañan. Y si, debajo en pequeñito pone que está reservado el derecho de admisión. Ahí no dejan entrar a cualquiera y menos así vestido. –Nick se señaló su cómoda ropa como dejando entrever que no iba adecuado para el local. –Pero eso no es problema, yo siempre tengo un plan B. –Nick sonrío, preparó su GPS, arrancó el coche y condujo hacia la autopista central. De ahí a la zona rica podría llegar en un santiamén.

Claire le miraba con admiración, notaba que el zorro sabía aguantar el tipo en cualquier situación. Eso la tranquilizó.

\- ¿Te importa si bajo un poco las ventanillas? Me gusta sentir un poco el aire mientras conduzco. –Nick se dirigió a Claire que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- No claro, adelante. A mí también me gusta.

Tras bajar las ventanillas delanteras un par de dedos el frescor nocturno llenó rápidamente el interior del vehículo y el pelaje de ambos bailoteó mientras las luces amarillentas de la carretera les iluminaban fugazmente cada pocos metros. Era casi la una de la madrugada, si antes había poco tráfico, ahora había incluso menos. Los dos permanecieron en silencio durante casi todo el trayecto.

 _Bueno, a ver si tengo suerte y encuentro algo a lo que agarrarme por aquí. Como pierda la pista aquí, habrá que volver a empezar de nuevo._

El GPS sonó y le informó que estaba cerca de su destino así que, tras dejar de pensar en su interior, tomó la primera salida en dirección a la calle Katz y ambos pudieron ver enseguida el local desde la distancia. Por la decoración de la fachada y el cartel se notaba que era un sitio de postín, no apto para plebeyos. El nombre de "Club Green Mirror" estaba escrito con un bonito neón verde sobre fondo blanco, con el mismo león verde que aparecía en la caja de cerillas. A pesar de ser tan tarde había buen ambiente alrededor y mucha gente parecía charlar, reír, beber y fumar en el exterior. A lo largo de la calle había otros locales pero esos no le importaban lo más mínimo a Nick.

\- Ahí está, bueno, pues aparcaremos por aquella zona de allá. –Nick señaló con el dedo un pequeño cartel de parking público que estaba un par de manzanas más adelante. Sabía que su humilde coche destacaría demasiado entre tanto coche lujoso aparcado.

Con un suave movimiento de volante dejó el coche aparcado y bajó del vehículo, Claire hizo lo mismo. El aparcamiento estaba casi en silencio, únicamente se oía alguna que otra risa a lo lejos. Lo típico en un parking de madrugada. El zorro se dirigió hacia el maletero y la leona le observaba.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Nick miró a la leona mientras abría el maletero. –Antes te he dicho que siempre tengo un plan B. Hay que ir siempre preparado por si las moscas. –Revoloteó un poco por un montón de trastos, cachivaches y bolsas de plástico hasta que dio con lo que buscaba. No pudo evitar pensar en que debería ordenar más a menudo el maletero. –Justo, aquí está.

Claire miró intrigada la bolsa, donde ponía escrito "Etiqueta". –¿Y eso? –preguntó intrigada.

\- Pues un traje de etiqueta, con su pajarita y todo. Llevo un montón de ropa y trajes por aquí guardados. Un detective privado siempre ha de estar preparado para cualquier situación. –El zorro sonrió. –Tenerlos por aquí hace que estén un poco arrugados pero no importa. Este en concreto es el ideal para hoy, ideal para entrar a un sitio donde solo dejan entrar a "millonetis". –El zorro no paraba de mostrar una burlona sonrisa en su cara mientras se metía en la parte trasera de su sedán para empezar a cambiarse.

\- Sí que tienes recursos Nick, eres una caja de sorpresas. –Claire no pudo evitar decir esto sonriendo mientras apartaba la mirada del coche, no quería pillar a Nick en paños menores. O al menos, algo en su interior le decía que era lo más sensato. No quería que el zorro pensara que era una pervertida.

\- Es un viejo truco que me enseñó mi colega Finn, ese tío sí que es un maestro del disfraz. Tendrías que haberle visto cuándo se vistió de enfermera. –Tras unos breves instantes, el zorro salió totalmente transformado. Llevaba un bonito traje chaqueta de color negro, con una camisa blanca y hasta un pañuelo de seda con motivos carmesí decorando el bolsillo delantero de la chaqueta. La guinda del pastel eran unos botines de charol y una pajarita perfectamente colocada. Comenzó a hablar hacia Claire mientras estiraba los brazos y giraba suavemente sus caderas. –Me he puesto el pantalón del traje encima del pantalón cargo que llevaba porque el de etiqueta se me cae un poco por la parte de atrás, pero bueno, como llevo la chaqueta por encima, ni se nota.

Claire se quedó asombrada al ver la transformación del zorro. No pudo evitar fijarse en lo atractivo que parecía. –Vaya, Nick. Pareces… no sé, un agente secreto o algo. A lo James Wolf. –La leona sonrío mientras señalaba instintivamente todos los detalles del traje. –Estás fantástico. No parece que haya ningún defecto en el traje ni nada a primera vista.

Nick sonrío mientras se colocaba aún mejor su pajarita y sonreía. –Vaya, gracias señorita Geller. Ojalá estuviéramos en otra situación en la que ir a alguna fiesta y conocernos mejor. –El zorro cambió de semblante bruscamente, no veía óptimo intentar ligotear con una chica que había conocido hace unas horas. Además, los hechos recientes le empezaron a bombardear el cerebro como para recordarle que las tonterías mejor cuándo hubiese encontrado a Adam y al profesor Geller.

\- Bueno, tú espérame aquí. Solo voy a acercarme a dar un vistazo, si veo algo que haga que me pique la nariz volveré a por ti y veremos cuáles son nuestras opciones. ¿Te parece bien?

Claire asintió, dio un vistazo alrededor y se fijó en que el parking seguía tranquilo. –Vale, te espero dentro del coche. Por favor, no tardes. –La mirada de la leona decía más que sus propias palabras.

\- Tranquila, no tardaré. Y no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. –Nick se despidió con su mano derecha y empezó a caminar en dirección al club.

Como si también se hubiera transformado su personalidad, Nick cambió su forma de andar, moviéndose de forma muy pomposa y poniendo cara de creído. Sabía bien que esos sitios eran para aparentar.

Conforme se acercaba a la entrada del local podía oír el jaleo de la gente comentando sus banalidades tanto como por la acera como por los diversos locales que había alrededor. También pudo escuchar algún que otro choque de copas así como algún que otro beso.

En la entrada del Green Mirror había un carnero con cara de malas pulgas que parecía decidir quién entraba y quién no tras un cordón de terciopelo. Nick sabía bien cómo actuar en una situación así.

\- Buenas noches caballero, bonita noche. ¿Me permite? –El zorro le habló con amabilidad pero sin ni siquiera mirarle a la cara. Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca le ofreció un billete de 20 dólares doblado que el carnero aceptó con gusto quitando rápidamente el cordón.

Nick sonrío para sus adentros mientras entraba al local sabiendo bien que ese billete era falso. Otro viejo truco aprendido de Finnick. Empezó a pensar que debería invitar al malhumorado fénec a tomar algo más a menudo.

A pesar de intentar seguir el rollo de la gente que le rodeaba Nick no pudo evitar abrir los ojos embobado viendo el interior del local. Unas preciosas sillas de color negro y terciopelo verde decoraban un local a doble altura que era sencillo pero estaba decorado con muy buen gusto. Había varios instrumentos y fotografías de músicos en blanco y negro decorando las paredes. Cerca de la entrada había un cartel donde ponía: "Hoy disfrutarán de Johanna McGlynn y la HairBand."

En el medio, en la planta baja, había un pequeño escenario con un piano y una banda de jazz acompañado por una bella tigresa de pelaje blanco y traje de satén rojo con decoraciones de lentejuelas. La tigresa parecía cantar como los ángeles y todo el mundo estaba más o menos en silencio disfrutando del recital.

Nick se acercó a la barandilla que separaba la primera planta de la segunda y observó desde ella a la tigresa cantar durante unos instantes. Su belleza era impresionante y su voz aterciopelada atontaba su mente. Sabía cómo seducir al micro mientras cerraba los ojos en los versos más sentidos. La banda y el piano la acompañaban a la perfección. Cantaba sobre cómo, a pesar de que ella lo intentara, siempre terminaba matando las cosas que amaba y de cómo a veces los que más daño te hacen suelen ser los que te dijeron una vez "te quiero."

 _El jazz y sus historias "alegres"… Pero en fin, verdades como puños al fin y al cabo._

Nick se separó de la barandilla e intentó centrarse, no estaba ahí para disfrutar de un concierto. Tenía que investigar. Valiéndose de la baja intensidad de luz del local empezó a husmear por todos los rincones, tanto en la planta baja como por la barra, buscando a alguno de los matones de las grabaciones de seguridad, pero no hubo éxito. Solo veía a gente enjoyada y trajeada disfrutando de una copa o una charla animada. Se sintió algo decepcionado aunque en su interior sabía que sería lo más lógico no encontrar a ningún matón de mala muerte en un sitio tan exclusivo.

 _Pero entonces, ¿por qué llevaba las cerillas el cerdo? ¿Y si se las robó a alguien y estoy haciendo el idiota aquí?_

Nick comenzó a desesperarse, pero no a rendirse. Se acercó a los aseos del local. Se fijó en que estaban muy limpios y cuidados. Pero no estaba ahí para hacer sus necesidades, sabía que normalmente el acceso a la parte trasera del local estaba cerca de las puertas de los aseos y así fue. Se acercó a una pequeña puerta que ponía "Almacén", acercó su oreja a la puerta y dentro no parecía haber nadie. La abrió lentamente, agarró instintivamente su teléfono móvil para hacer fotos si fuera necesario y comprobó que efectivamente el almacén estaba vacío, simplemente había un periódico sobre una mesa, botellas de vino y alcoholes caros. Nada de trampillas a sótanos ni nada sospechoso. El zorro suspiró y de repente se sobresaltó.

\- ¡Oiga! ¡¿Qué hace ahí?! –Nick se giró rápidamente y vio a una canosa tortuga recriminarle su comportamiento.

\- Ay, disculpe buen hombre. –El zorro sacó su mejor tono de falsa culpabilidad. –Pensé que eran los aseos pero me he debido de confundir. Como no llevo mis gafas no habré leído bien, porque claro, no quedan bien con mi traje ya me entiende.

La tortuga le miró de arriba a abajo y gruñó un poco. –No, los aseos están más atrás. Por ahí.

\- Gracias buen hombre y perdón de nuevo.

Mientras salía por el pasillo en dirección a la puerta de entrada del local el zorro resopló.

 _Por poco…_

Miró una última vez al escenario donde la tigresa justo terminaba una canción y el público no dudó en aplaudir. Antes de salir Nick también aprovechó para aplaudir un poco. Tras eso, abrió la puerta con cuidado y el frescor de la calle le envolvió de nuevo. Antes de regresar al coche decidió que no estaría de más intentar dar un vistazo a la parte trasera del local, solo por si acaso. Pasó por un gran grupo de gente reunida y giró por un callejón hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada al almacén. Absolutamente nada. Ni un alma. Un par de cubos de basura y un ligero olor a alcohol fue lo único que se encontró. Desmoralizado, giró sobre sí mismo y deshizo el camino.

 _En fin, pues volveré con Claire a ver qué podemos hacer… No quiero tener que recurrir a la policía pero si sigo a este ritmo… Pues es posible que tenga que hacer un par de llamadas, aunque eso signifique tener que volver a ver a Judy…_

 _Judy…_

De repente y tras pasar esquivando intuitivamente un buen puñado de gente alguien chocó contra él. Nick soltó un leve quejido y se tocó en el pecho del ligero dolor del golpe. El que había chocado con él era un joven lobo que se había caído al suelo. Para nada iba vestido de etiqueta, más bien parecía que iba preparado para hacer ejercicio. Llevaba un pantalón blanco corto de sport, zapatillas y un chaleco rojo oscuro sin mangas. Estaba claro que el rollo del chico no encajaba con el local que acababa de visitar.

\- ¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento mucho señor! –El joven lobo miró con preocupación al zorro mientras se levantaba del suelo y sacudía un poco sus pantalones y la chaqueta. Eran más o menos de la misma altura. A Nick le llamó mucho la atención la heterocromía del muchacho, su ojo derecho era de color azul claro y el izquierdo de color miel.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo. Estoy bien. A la próxima fíjate bien por dónde vas.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. –El chico sacó la lengua pícaramente y se acercó un poco más a Nick. El zorro pensó que tal vez demasiado. –Oye, ¿estás solo? ¿Vas a este local tan de estirados? Por tu cara yo diría que te va más la marcha. –El joven lobo no dudó en tocar un poco la chaqueta del zorro mientras le ponía una mirada seductora.

 _¿Pero qué…? ¿Es cosa mía o este moco está intentando ligar conmigo?_

\- Oye, chaval, creo que te equivocas conmigo. –Nick se separó un poco de él. –No me van los tíos. Y además, eres un crío.

Al lobo pareció no sentarle nada bien este comentario. –¿Cómo que crío, vejestorio? ¡Tengo 19 años!

Nick le miró con cara de incredulidad.

 _¿19 años? Ya… Y yo soy una monja._

El lobo trató de ganar el terreno perdido. –Entonces… ¿No te interesa pasar un rato divertido? Dicen que los zorros sois muy de "carne y pescado", ¿no?

Nick se puso un poco nervioso y le apartó definitivamente. –¿Pero qué dices? ¡Que no chaval, que no! ¡No me interesa!

El lobo pasó por al lado del zorro muy malhumorado. –En fin, pues que te den.

Sin decir nada más el chico siguió andando y Nick se recolocó su traje.

 _Será posible el niñato… Joder, sí que van espabilados los chavales de hoy en día. Ligoteando ahí sin pudor._

De repente Nick se sintió el tío más idiota del mundo al tocarse la parte trasera de su pantalón. ¿Cómo no podía haberse dado cuenta?

 _¿Pero qué…? ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Mi cartera… ¡Y el libro de recetas! ¡Se ha llevado las dos cosas! ¿Por qué no dejaría el puto libro en el coche? ¿Pero cómo…?_

El zorro se dio la vuelta rápidamente y pudo ver al lobo corriendo a unos metros a gran velocidad sin mirar atrás.

\- ¡Oye tú! ¡Alto ahí! ¡Cabrón! –Nick comenzó a correr detrás de él decidido a recuperar lo que era suyo.


	8. 8 - Smack My Bitch Up

Capítulo 8 – Smack My Bitch Up

Nick pasó zigzagueando a través de varios grupos de viandantes y de la gente que disfrutaba de la noche a gran velocidad. Seguía viendo a lo lejos al lobo, el cual también se movía a través de la gente como podía. A pesar de estar bien entrada la madrugada la calle estaba bastante abarrotada.

El chico se giró brevemente al oír el vocerío del zorro para poner cara de sorpresa y aumentar aún más su ritmo. La gente de los alrededores miraba la escena sin mover ni un músculo, como si fuera un espectáculo.

 _Si crees que no te voy a pillar desgraciado, es que no me conoces bien._

Puede que Nick se hubiera abandonado algo en estos últimos años, pero seguía siendo un zorro ágil y astuto. La adrenalina corría a mares por sus venas por lo que sacó fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su interior y sus piernas reaccionaron en consecuencia.

\- ¡Perdón! ¡Apártese! ¡Disculpe! ¡Perdón! –El zorro iba gritando casi de forma sistemática a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino, daba igual cuál fuera su tamaño. El frescor nocturno cada vez iba desapareciendo más y más. Notaba como la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba por momentos.

 _Joder, si no llevara este puto traje podría correr mejor. Cuanto tiempo sin moverme así, la leche…_

Nick sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y trató de centrarse. Las farolas que iluminaban la acera se habían convertido en sus mejores aliadas ya que, a pesar del gentío, le permitían no perder detalle de por dónde iba su objetivo.

De repente, el lobo giró ágilmente hacía la izquierda para buscar otra ruta a través de un callejón. Buscaba perder de vista a su perseguidor como fuera. Nick ya había supuesto que no seguiría corriendo en línea recta durante mucho rato más por lo que no se sorprendió.

En pocos segundos el zorro alcanzó el sitio por el que giró el chico, se detuvo unos instantes, movió un poco sus orejas y pudo escuchar unas ruidosas zancadas que se alejaban a gran velocidad.

\- ¡Sé que has girado por aquí! ¡Para o te arrepentirás! –Nick trató de intimidarle sin éxito mientras su voz sonaba algo ahogada. Entró corriendo por ese mismo callejón y notó rápidamente que ahí la luz escaseaba. No era una oscuridad total, pero tenía que tener cuidado por si chocaba con algún cubo de basura o cualquier otro imprevisto. El olor no era muy agradable, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba ahora.

Tras unos segundos de esquivar cajas de cartón, palés, cubos de basura y demás desperdicios, el lobo por fin regresó al campo visual de Nick. Le veía perfectamente de espaldas corriendo muy rápido, a toda velocidad, como a cinco o seis metros delante suya. Su cola de color canela se agitaba y sus brazos se movían con fuerza al ritmo de la carrera. Solo se podía escuchar el jadeo de ambos retumbando en las paredes de los edificios colindantes. Nick empezó a pensar que necesitaba tomar ventaja o al final acabaría ganando el ladrón.

Al final del callejón una persiana metálica bloqueaba el paso. Con la misma agilidad que antes, el chico tomó esta vez un giro a su derecha donde otro estrecho callejón llevaba a una pequeña escalera metálica que bajaba hasta un nivel inferior de la calle.

El lobo, con mucha gracilidad, prefirió saltar las escaleras para bajar. Agarro la barandilla del lateral sin detenerse, la utilizó para impulsarse y, al tocar el suelo, rodó sobre sí mismo para salir corriendo con el mismo ímpetu.

-¡Joder! –dijo Nick en alto casi ahogándose mientras veía al ladrón realizar esa pirueta.

Puede que él no estuviera tan en forma como el lobo, pero también decidió saltar las escaleras para no perder tiempo. No fue ni usando la barandilla ni tan grácil ni tan espectacular, pero al menos no tropezó de morros y pudo conservar más o menos su velocidad.

\- ¡Para! ¡Para malnacido! –El enfado crecía por momentos en Nick al saber que el otro le escuchaba perfectamente pero no le hacía caso. No tardó en pensar que este tipo de situación era justo lo que necesitaba para redondear el día.

El ladrón miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando y Nick pareció notar cada vez más el agobio en su rostro. Después de todo no era alguien imbatible. Era mortal y se cansaba como él. Pero, aun así, empezaba a sacarle una mayor ventaja. Estaba alejándose por momentos.

Tras unos cuantos metros el lobo llegó a una bifurcación y giró a la izquierda para tomar esta vez una pendiente descendente que llevaba a otra calle algo más amplia e iluminada pero igual de sucia. De repente, la suerte se puso del lado de Nick.

Estaba unos cuantos metros por detrás pero, nada más girar, pudo ver claramente como el chico chocaba de forma brutal contra un corpulento alce que salía por una puerta. El muchacho, al tratar de mirar hacia atrás para vigilar los pasos de Nick, había perdido de vista lo que tenía en frente. El alce no se movió ni un centímetro a pesar de que se le cayera el cigarro que estaba fumando. El joven lobo rebotó y cayó al suelo de forma muy aparatosa debido a la alta velocidad que llevaba. Al lado del alce aparecieron otros dos hombres saliendo por la misma puerta, un guepardo bastante musculado y un búfalo con una enorme panza y cara de pocos amigos.

Se oía de fondo algo de música indescifrable, parecía la parte trasera de un club. Los tres iban vestidos de forma bastante decente: pantalones largos, zapatos, camisas de seda y pelo arreglado. Probablemente salían del local para planear su próximo movimiento. Nick comenzó a decelerar y a dar gracias al Altísimo en su interior por poder respirar un poco. Aprovechó un contenedor de basura cercano para observar la escena desde la distancia sin que le vieran mientras recuperaba el aliento.

\- ¡Pero qué haces gilipollas! ¡Mi cigarro! –El alce gritó malhumorado mientras insultaba al chico y lo levantaba del suelo de forma agresiva cogiéndole del chaleco. –Es que no sabes por dónde… ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Mira tú por donde! –De repente el alce comenzó a reírse de forma maliciosa mientras le miraba a la cara. –¡Chicos, mirad a quién tenemos aquí! ¡Pero si es el pequeño Gabriel! ¡Llevábamos buscándote hace tiempo cabroncete!

 _Ostias, ¿le conocen?_

Nick no perdía detalle de la situación desde su escondite y pudo ver como los otros dos hombres también comenzaron a reírse. El alce empujó al lobo contra la pared de forma agresiva y el chico soltó un lastimoso quejido.

\- Hombre, si es el guapito de Gabriel. ¿Dónde has estado tesoro? –Dijo el guepardo con sorna mientras se acercaba intimidante hacia su cara.

\- Eso, eso. ¿No estarías escondiéndote de nosotros no? –El búfalo dio un par de palmadas suaves en la cara al muchacho acorralado que, a pesar de intentar aparentar estar tranquilo, se notaba en su rostro que la situación le superaba. Claramente no esperaba encontrarse con ese grupo de matones.

 _Esto no tiene buena pinta._

\- La última vez que te contratamos nos robaste, ¿pensaste que no nos daríamos cuenta? –El alce comenzó a cambiar su tono de voz por uno bastante más amenazante mientras acercaba su rostro al del desconcertado muchacho.

\- Hola chicos, ¿cuánto tiempo no? –empezó a decir el lobo con falsa alegría y algo de dificultad mientras iba dirigiendo su mirada a todos por igual. –¿Cómo no me habéis visto? Si yo todos los fines de semana estoy por la zona, ya sabéis que… –El chico no pudo ni terminar su frase al recibir un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz por parte del alce. Soltó un pequeño grito ahogado mientras se ponía su mano derecha instintivamente en la zona de la boca. Notó como algo de sangre le empezaba a bajar por los labios.

\- ¿Pero tú te crees que somos imbéciles? –El alce le agarró por el chaleco con sus dos manos y le levantó unos centímetros del suelo. –Te llevaste mi reloj. Y le quitaste pasta de la cartera a Steve, como si no te hubiéramos pagado lo suficiente. –dijo el alce mientras señalaba con la cabeza al búfalo. –Por no hablar del móvil de Mike que desapareció misteriosamente. –El guepardo crujió sus nudillos.

 _¿Pero este chico a que se dedica? ¿Será un "camello"? ¿Tan joven? Mal asunto… Necesito recuperar mi cartera. Y el puto libro de recetas, por si acaso. Parece que no lo buscaba a propósito, simplemente me robó "todo lo que pilló", ¿eh? Cretino._

\- De verdad Jack, no sé de qué me hablas. Yo solo hice mi trabajo y me fui. No cogí nada de nada. –El lobo contestó con un tono de voz algo tembloroso y quebradizo mientras agarraba por las muñecas al alce que todavía le sujetaba fuertemente contra la pared.

\- Vaya, hoy estás más descarado de lo habitual, ¿eh? Bueno, no pasa nada, puede que nos venga mejor que nos robaras porque así ahora nos lo vamos a cobrar con intereses, ¿verdad chicos? –El alce se relamió los labios mientras miraba con malas intenciones al lobo. El grupo entero comenzó a reír de forma maliciosa mientras se miraban unos a otros.

\- Di que sí, no se me ocurre mejor forma de terminar la noche. –dijo el guepardo mientras acariciaba la cara del chico. –¿Nos lo llevamos a tu casa Jack?

\- No sé, no sé… Gabriel es muy putita, seguro que disfruta en la calle, ¿no? –El alce giró bruscamente al chico y lo puso de cara a la pared, poniendo su antebrazo en la espalda para que no se pudiera mover. El lobo no decía nada, simplemente permanecía en silencio soltando algún gemido de disgusto que otro. En ningún momento se le escuchó quejarse o pedir ayuda.

 _Mierda. ¡Mierda! Tengo que hacer algo. No quiero ni pensar que le van a hacer esos tres. Será un capullo por robarme pero no se merece esto… Piensa Nick, ¡piensa!_

\- Tú, Steve, vigila que no venga nadie. Luego llegará tu turno –dijo el alce mientras empezaba a acariciar el cuello del lobo a la vez que le separaba las piernas.

Nick miró a su alrededor como buscando algo que le permitiera ayudar al lobo, pero únicamente había basura e inmundicia. Sabía que él solo contra tres no iba a poder hacer nada, probablemente le darían una buena tunda. No había tiempo para pedir ayuda. Comenzó a buscar por los bolsillos.

 _Veamos, el táser solo me vale para uno, y si lo uso, los otros dos tienen vía libre para partirme la cara. Descartado. Tengo las cerillas. Qué bien, muy útiles aquí. Les diré a todos que se queden quietos un momentito mientras les prendo fuego. Y mi móvil… Mi móvil… Tengo mi móvil… ¡Un momento! ¡Claro!_

Nick trazó un plan en su mente. Sacó rápidamente su teléfono, abrió la aplicación de la cámara, quitó primero el flash luego desactivó el sonido e hizo un par de fotos de aquella situación sin que le vieran.

 _Bien. Va a ser o por las buenas o por las malas. Espero que no me reconozcan. Allá voy._

\- ¡Hombre! ¡Pero si estás aquí Gabriel! ¡Serás capullín! ¡Casi me despistas! –Nick entró en escena vociferando haciendo ver que venía corriendo desde la parte alta de la calle, fingiendo estar muy cansado y sin respiración.

Las caras de los tres matones mirándole eran indescriptibles. El lobo giró la cabeza levemente mientras era retenido y puso cara de póquer al ver al zorro. La situación acababa de tomar un giro surrealista.

\- Gracias por encontrarle caballeros, ¿hay algún problema? Tiene que volver conmigo.

 _Si esto me sale bien, me pondré una medalla a mí mismo._

El alce se separó del chico y miró a Nick de arriba a abajo. –¿Y tú quién cojones eres?

\- Ah, soy Jim. Jim Blake. Encantado. –El zorro extendió su mano como para estrecharla con el alce pero éste la miró extrañado mientras levantaba su ceja izquierda. –¿No? Bueno, no pasa nada. –Nick bajó la mano y puso su mejor sonrisa. –En fin, gracias por encontrarle pero Gabriel se tiene que venir conmigo.

El zorro caminó hacía donde estaba el chico retenido pero recibió un empujón del alce que casi le hace caerse. –¡Oiga! ¡Esos modales! –El zorro se quejó de forma exagerada mientras se colocaba bien la chaqueta.

\- El chico está con nosotros. ¿De qué coño lo conoces? –El alce quería saber más.

\- Ah hombre, haber empezado por ahí. Soy el tutor legal de Gabriel. Bueno, de él y de unos cuantos chicos y chicas más. Trabajo para la Dirección General del Menor en el Ayuntamiento de Zootrópolis.

El grupo de matones se miró entre sí algo extrañado y comenzaron a reír. –¿Cómo que tutor legal? –dijo el alce mientras miraba de nuevo al lobo. –Gabriel ya es mayorcito. Se lo garantizo.

\- ¿Cómo? No, no, caballero. Es menor de edad. –dijo Nick con toda la tranquilidad y convencimiento del mundo.

El búfalo se mostró algo tenso mientras miraba al guepardo. –¿Cómo que menor de edad? ¿De qué va esto? ¡Nos dijo que tenía 19 años!

\- De todas formas, ¿qué hacías persiguiéndole por las calles a estas horas? –preguntó el alce sin mostrarse intimidado por nada.

 _Mierda._

\- Hombre, eso tiene fácil explicación. Verá, Gabriel lleva un par de meses en un reformatorio. La policía le pilló robando y resulta que estaba viviendo en la calle, así que como es lógico nos hicimos cargo de él. –Nick hizo una pequeña pausa para cambiar ligeramente su tono de voz por uno más animado. –La cosa es que hoy el muchacho quería salir a divertirse un rato y yo se lo prohibí. Todos los chicos tienen prohibido salir por la noche, especialmente el fin de semana. Pero se escapó, así que fui tras él. ¡Llevo detrás de él un buen par de horas! ¡Es muy escurridizo!

El guepardo comenzó a hablar en voz baja hacia sus compañeros. –A ver si es por eso que no le hemos visto desde hace tiempo. –El lobo miraba a todos los presentes sin decir nada con la mirada confundida mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz. Probablemente estaba flipando igual o más que los matones. El plan del zorro empezaba a funcionar.

\- ¡Chorradas! No te creas nada de este mequetrefe. –El alce señaló con desprecio a Nick. El guepardo se quedó en silencio. –Si esa milonga es cierta, ¿por qué llevas un traje así con su pajarita y todo? ¿Eh, Jim? ¿No será que andabas detrás de sus servicios, se te ha escapado y crees que me lo vas a quitar, no? Es nuestro esta noche, así que búscate a otro.

 _Su puta madre. Es un hueso duro de roer. Pero yo lo soy más._

\- Disculpe, ¿cómo dice? ¿Qué servicios? –Nick se apartó un poco hacia un lado y habló directamente al lobo. –¿En qué líos te has metido muchacho? La de papeleo que me va a tocar hacer, ¡verás! –Nick interpretaba su personaje de forma infalible. El desconcierto entre los matones y el lobo cada vez era mayor.

\- Verá, señor. Estaba en una fiesta privada del Ayuntamiento en el Upper Paw Side, a unas cuantas manzanas de aquí. Ya sabe, la típica que se hace después de asambleas, jaleos y demás con los representantes del gobierno. El alcalde Lionheart estaba por allí y todo. –Al decir esto el guepardo y el búfalo se miraron entre sí con algo de nerviosismo.

\- Total, que de repente me llamó un compañero del reformatorio al móvil para pedirme ayuda. Se había escapado uno de los muchachos a mi cargo. –El zorro señaló al lobo sonriendo mientras sacaba el móvil de su chaqueta. –El granuja de Gabriel, que ignoró por completo mi prohibición para variar. –Nick movió sus brazos de forma algo exagerada como si estuviera indignado mientras proseguía con su explicación y con su papel.

–Vamos, es que no conocéis a mi compañero Zack. Se puso a gritarme como un energúmeno que si "le daba igual que estuviera en la fiesta de representación", que si "Gabriel estaba a mi cargo" y vaya, que tenía que ir a ayudarle. Así que me excusé ante el alcalde, hablé con calma con mi compañero por el móvil y fui a buscar al chico a su última ubicación conocida. –Nick hizo una pequeña pausa para observar los rostros de todos. Había conseguido que le escucharan con atención sin poner caras raras.

 _Y aquí viene el toque final._

\- Ahora de poco les sirve escapar por que les podemos localizar fácilmente por el GPS de sus móviles, y sabemos que no les gusta desprenderse de ellos. –Nick río tontamente mientras señalaba el teléfono de sus manos. –Cómo me has hecho correr Gabriel. ¡Te vas a quedar un mes sin postre mínimo! –Nick reprendió al muchacho que le miraba atónito y comenzó a caminar un poco de lado a lado mientras observaba a los matones.

\- En fin, mi compañero estará monitorizándome y ya sabrá que nos hemos detenido aquí. Probablemente ya esté viniendo en su furgoneta para llevarlo de vuelta.

 _Venga, a ver si ahora eres tan valiente alce de las narices. A ver si tienes más preguntitas._

El búfalo tragó saliva. –Oye Jack, que mejor nos vamos, ¿no?

\- ¿Pero qué dices Steve? ¿Te crees esa mierda? –El alce respondió muy alterado. –Ya sabes que los zorros son unos liantes de cuidado. ¡No me creo nada!

\- Mira, no sé, prefiero no arriesgarme. Si es menor y demás… ¡vámonos joder! –El búfalo insistió y el guepardo le respaldó.

\- Sí, yo estoy con Steve. Vámonos Jack.

 _¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Lo conseguí!_

\- Y una mierda, no nos vamos. Este tío es un fraude. A ver, listillo. Enséñame tu identificación. Demuéstranos que todo es cierto. –El alce se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba fijamente al zorro.

 _Hijo de la grandísima puta. En fin, tú lo has querido. Por las malas será. Ahí va eso._

Nick se apartó un poco poniendo cara de sorpresa. –¿Mi identificación? ¿Queréis ver mi identificación? ¿No me creéis? Bueno, sin problemas. Aquí está. –El zorro abrió la galería de imágenes del móvil y puso en pantalla la foto que había hecho antes donde se veía claramente a los tres acorralando al lobo, especialmente al alce abriéndole las piernas y forzándolo contra la pared mientras le manoseaba el culo. Les mostró el teléfono de forma que vieran lo que había en pantalla. Difícil era describir las caras que pusieron, incluido el lobo.

\- Aquí está mi identificación, también conocida como "marchaos de una puta vez o mando ya mismo esta bonita foto a la policía donde se ve claramente como tratáis de violar a un menor". –Nick sonrío. –Y si, fijaos, ¡vuestras caras salen estupendas! ¡Muy reconocibles! ¿Qué dirían vuestras madres? –El agobio empezó a recorrer a los matones al ver como el zorro señalaba una a una sus caras en la pantalla.

\- Tengo el número guardado chicos, solo tengo que darle a enviar. –El zorro abrió el menú de opciones de la imagen rápidamente y pasó su pulgar a escasos centímetros de la pantalla mientras observaba al trío abusón. –¿Entonces, que? ¿Sigue sin ser menor? ¿No os importará entonces que la poli vea la foto, no?

\- No sabíamos que era menor. Nos dijo que era mayor de edad. –El alce sonó por primera vez más sereno que nunca. Intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

\- Oh, ¿en serio? ¿De verdad creíais que era mayor de edad porque él os lo dijo? ¿Viendo su estatura y su cuerpo? Bueno, pues entonces explicádselo al juez. A lo mejor en vez de diez os caen ocho años en el trullo. –Nick volvió a acercar su pulgar a la pantalla, esta vez más cerca. El guepardo y el búfalo abrieron los ojos al máximo.

\- Vale, vale tío. Para. Tú ganas. No queremos problemas. –El alce sonó algo nervioso. –Eres un hijo de puta. Como te vuelva a ver por la zona te vas a tragar tu puto móvil. Larguémonos de aquí chicos.

Aunque no dijeran nada, Nick pudo ver que en la cara del guepardo y del búfalo apareció algo parecido al alivio. Antes de marcharse, el alce se acercó intimidante al lobo. –Ya nos volveremos a encontrar sin un zorro metomentodo entre medias. A ver que es de ti entonces. Ves rezando lo que sepas. –Se alejó mientras gruñía y golpeaba con fuerza una lata que estaba en el suelo provocando un enorme estruendo. Aún se le pudo escuchar a la salida del callejón acordándose de toda la familia del zorro.

Nick se guardó el móvil y se acercó al chico, el cual no salía de su asombro. El zorro se apoyó en la pared, a su lado. –Lo sé, lo sé. No me des las gracias. –Se miró sus zarpas con cara sonriente. –Oh bueno, no te lo voy a impedir si lo haces.

El lobo se colocó bien su chaleco, se ajustó la goma de los pantalones y empezó a hablar muy enfadado hacia Nick. –¿Pero tú eres gilipollas o que te pasa? ¿Para qué te metes? ¿¡Eh!? –El zorro se quedó con la boca abierta. Era la última reacción que esperaba encontrarse.

\- Vaya, que forma más graciosa tenéis los jóvenes de dar las gracias hoy en día. ¡Música para mis oídos! –El zorro se separó de la pared mirando hacia al lobo con expresión seria. Se acabaron las bromas. –Juraría que acabo de salvarte el pellejo.

El chico comenzó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza y se movía de forma nerviosa con los brazos cruzados. –Uy sí, ¡me ha salvado señor zorro! ¡Le debo la vida, caballero de radiante armadura! ¡Muchísimas gracias por meterse donde no le llaman y joderme la vida! –La ironía del lobo salió disparada como la espuma de su boca.

El zorro frunció el entrecejo. –No, si ahora resultará que encima de que impido que esos tres te hicieran daño, te he jodido la vida. –Nick se llevó las manos a la cabeza. –Estoy flipando.

\- "Que me hicieran daño" –musitó con rabia y voz baja el chico. Rechinaron sus dientes. –Si hubiera pasado un rato siguiéndoles el rollo habría saldado mi deuda y se acabaron mis problemas con ellos. Ahora se han ido más enfadados que un elefante con dolor de muelas, convencidos de que les he robado y con más ganas de nunca de divertirse a lo bestia a mi costa. Bravo, salvador de los cojones. –El lobo aplaudió de forma burlona en dirección a Nick.

\- ¿Pero tú te estás escuchando? ¡Que eres menor! Que te querían… –Nick pensó en suavizar la frase, pero no estaba para sutilezas. Y menos al ver el descaro del chico. –¡Que te querían violar! ¡Te iban a follar en el callejón!

El lobo no pudo evitar reírse en alto. -¡Vaya! ¿No me digas tío listo? ¡Y yo que pensé que como éramos cuatro querían jugar al parchís conmigo! –La cara del zorro se quedó blanca ante estas palabras. Empezó a encajar piezas en su mente.

\- Pero, pero tú… ¿Tú te dedicas a eso entonces? ¿Eres…? –Nick no pudo terminar la frase.

\- Si, lo soy. "Chico de compañía" si prefieres llamarlo más finamente. –Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo.

\- ¡Y yo pensando que eras camello! ¡Y esto es aún peor! ¡Eres menor de edad! ¿Y qué opinan tus padres de eso? ¡Si es que lo saben claro! –Nick dijo en alto algo alterado.

\- Joder macho, ¡que pesado con lo de menor de edad! ¿Y qué más da eso? –El lobo se apoyó sobre la pared mientras colocaba su pie derecho en la misma. -Y no tengo padres. Hago lo que me da la gana.

\- O sea, que si eres menor. Estaba en lo cierto. Ya sabía yo que 19 años mis cojones. ¿Cuántos tienes? –Nick se cruzó de brazos.

\- Tengo 15, ¿algún problema? –El chico miró desafiante al zorro.

\- ¿Problema yo? Ninguno. El problema lo tienes tú chaval.

\- Oye, oye. –El lobo se acercó a él mientras le hablaba con un rostro enfadado. –No me juzgues. No me conoces una mierda. No sabes nada sobre mí. –Se quedó mirándole cara a cara. –Anda, toma. ¿No querías esto? ¡Pues aquí tienes! –El chico se sacó dos objetos del bolsillo del pantalón y se los dio. Eran su cartera y el libro de recetas. Primero le dio la cartera y luego, antes de dárselo, observó el libro de recetas poniendo cara de incredulidad.

\- ¿Recetas? ¿Toda esta mierda por un libreto de recetas? ¡Ahora el que está flipando soy yo! –El muchacho empezó a reír, tal vez por nerviosismo o por incredulidad. –¡Recetas tío! ¡Recetas! ¡Y yo que creía que había mangado un talonario o algo así! –No podía controlar la risa. –Eso tiene que tener una explicación cojonuda, ¿qué haces con eso encima?

Nick se sacó del bolsillo el táser y la cajita de cerillas para guardarse la cartera y el libro. –Es una larga historia, y ni te va ni te viene. –De repente Nick notó algo, algo muy sutil. El chico se quedó mirando atento la caja de cerillas de sus manos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó Nick de forma calmada.

\- ¿Eh? Nada, nada. –el muchacho se empezó a mostrar algo intranquilo de repente. Ya no había más cachondeo en él.

\- Te has quedado de piedra al ver esto. –Le mostró la caja de cerillas y el lobo tragó saliva al verla de cerca. –¿Pasa algo?

\- Nada. Nada, perdona. No sabía que tú eras un VIP. Perdóname. ¿Amigos, eh?

Nick estaba flipando de nuevo. –¿Eh? ¿Cómo que VIP? ¿Qué es esta caja de cerillas? ¿Qué sabes sobre ella?

El chico pareció comprender que el zorro realmente no sabía nada sobre el tema. –¿Te estás haciendo el tonto como antes contando esa historia de telefilm de sábado por la tarde sobre el reformatorio o realmente no tienes ni idea de que es eso?

Nick cambió su expresión y su tono de voz por completo. –No, de verdad. Te juro que no se nada. Por favor, ayúdame. ¿Qué sabes de esta caja de cerillas? ¿Qué pasa con el Club Green Mirror? Es de vital importancia que me digas lo que sepas. –Nick trató de no sonar desesperado, pero no lo consiguió.

\- Vale, vale, vale. Tranqui tío. –El lobo pareció recuperar su tono normal de voz mientras se apartaba un poco de él. –Eso es una invitación VIP. Pocos son los que tienen una. Son para fiestas muy exclusivas, normalmente a las afueras de la ciudad. Bueno, realmente el sitio lo van cambiando, pero sí que suelen ser casi siempre por el extrarradio. Son fiestas… peculiares. –El chico ladeó ligeramente de lado a lado la cabeza con cara de no saber explicarse mientras movía suavemente las manos con las palmas hacia arriba. Más bien era cara de no querer dar más detalles. –En alguna he estado. Como acompañante. –El lobo se rascó un poco su muñeca derecha al decir esto.

Nick miró la cajita mientras le daba vueltas. –Pero, ¿cómo que invitación? ¿La enseñas en la puerta o algo así y te dejan pasar?

El chico se rió ante la ignorancia del zorro. –¿Qué? No, no. Pone el lugar, el día y la hora dónde se hace la fiesta. El que la recibe sabe así donde tiene que ir. –Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras sonreía. –Enseñar la cajita, sí. "Hola señor, aquí tengo las cerillas, ¿puedo entrar a la fiesta?" Me parto contigo zorro.

\- Nick, me llamo Nick. –El zorro abrió la cajita y estaba exactamente lo mismo que había visto hace unas horas. Faltaban unas cuantas cerillas y había una luna llena en el interior de la solapa. Nada más. –¿Y dónde se supone que está toda esa información?

\- Ahí mismo.

Nick empezó a perder un poco de paciencia. –¿Te importaría ser algo más específico?

El chico sonrío. –Mantén tu pulgar sobre la luna llena unos segundos.

Nick miró sorprendido al chico e hizo lo que le dijo. Por un momento pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero tras unos instantes sobre la luna apareció toda la información que había dicho el lobo. El zorro abrió los ojos con una expresión de sorpresa.

\- ¡Ostias! Reacciona al calor, ¿cómo no lo pensaría? No es algo que se suela ver ya a menudo.

 _Joder, no gano para asombros esta noche._

\- Aurora. 27 de Agosto. 10 PM. –Nick leyó en alto lo que salía escrito en la luna antes de que el frescor nocturno lo ocultara de nuevo. –27 de Agosto, ¡eso es mañana! ¡Mañana por la noche! –Nick volvió a sentirse triunfal.

 _Por fin vuelvo a estar en el buen camino. Es más que probable que los matones se hayan llevado a ese sitio a Cornelius. Seguro que si es una fiesta "peculiar" como ha dicho el chaval tienen ahí de todo. Hasta puede que sótanos peligrosos. "Aurora"…_

Aunque no fueran realmente buenas noticias Nick sonrió. Era otra pista prometedora. –Oye, "Aurora", ¿lo conoces? ¿Qué es?

\- Sí, es una fábrica. He ido ahí un par de veces. Es un nombre en clave. –El chico se puso las manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco.

\- Vale, ¿y dónde está? –Nick le miraba con entusiasmo.

\- Ah, ¿y por qué te lo iba a decir? –sonrió el muchacho mientras le guiñaba su ojo color miel. Nick se quedó en shock.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Por favor Gabriel! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡Es muy importante! ¡Te he salvado! ¡Me lo debes! –El zorro le tocó con el dedo índice en el torso.

\- ¡Me has salvado y una mierda! ¡Me has metido en un buen lío! –el muchacho apartó el dedo de Nick. –Yo paso de tus rollos raros. Ya nos veremos. –El lobo comenzó a andar dirigiéndose hacía la salida del callejón.

 _No puede ser, para cuando averigüe donde está "Aurora" ya será demasiado tarde. Necesito que me ayude._

\- ¡Espera! Espera, por favor. –Nick usó un tono de voz lastimoso que rara vez solía utilizar. –Te pagaré si me lo dices. Te pagaré bien.

El lobo se giró sonriente y sacó la lengua. –No necesito tu dinero cariño. Ciao ciao. –Prosiguió su marcha mientras levantaba la mano como despidiéndose.

 _Con que sí, ¿eh? Bueno, si a ti te van también las cosas por las malas, que así sea._

Nick se acercó sin hacer mucho ruido hacia él e inmovilizó al chico cogiéndole los brazos por la espalda. -¡Oye! ¡Pero qué haces! ¡Suéltame enfermo mental! –el lobo trató de liberarse sin éxito. Nick sabía bien como inmovilizar a alguien gracias a su entrenamiento en la ZPD. Siempre que fuera alguien de más o menos su tamaño, claro.

\- Bueno, pues si no necesitas mi dinero, puede que si necesites mi silencio. –Comenzó a decir un sonriente Nick a su oído. –Si no me ayudas llamaré ahora mismo a los servicios sociales. Seguro que están encantados de recoger a un chaval de las calles. Sin padres. Y que se dedica a lo que se dedica. Robar y otras "cosas". –el zorro cambió su tono de voz a uno burlón. –Ya me estoy viendo todos los cursos de buen comportamiento que te vas a tragar.

\- ¿Me estás chantajeando vejestorio? –El chico no pudo evitar reír un poco.

\- No es un chantaje, es un… pacto, por decirlo así. Tú me ayudas, y yo te dejo en paz. Solo te pido eso. –Nick le soltó y el lobo se dio la vuelta. –De verdad, te necesito.

El chico se fijó durante unos instantes en la mirada de Nick. Puede que en ese momento lo que más deseara fuera pegarle un puñetazo en la cara, pero podía ver la desesperación en sus ojos. Le había metido en un lío, sí, pero gracias a él podría pasar la noche tranquilo. Además, no podía recordar la última vez que alguien le necesitara para algo que no fueran "negocios".

\- Joder. Bueno, vale. Si me lo pides con esos ojos de corderito. –el lobo esbozó una sonrisa. –Aurora está en el complejo TriSteel, en los límites del barrio pobre. Es la fábrica que está más cerca del río. Ahí dentro será la fiesta, ¿contento?

Nick sonrió mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros del lobo. –Gabriel. Tú no eres consciente, pero me acabas de ayudar muchísimo. –Nick hizo una pausa. –Que conozcas tanto del mundillo de la noche me ha salvado el culo. Gracias.

El chico pudo notar que sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco. Que alguien le tratara con esa gentileza no solía suceder muy a menudo. –De… De nada.

\- Entonces, ¿tú has estado por allí? –Nick puso de nuevo su voz indagadora.

\- Si. Es un sitio bastante grande.

\- Pues entonces, ¿qué te parece si me hechas un cable? Ven conmigo. Si conoces el terreno me serás de ayuda. Te pagaré. Pero no para tus "servicios especiales" obvio. –Nick se rascó un poco el cuello. –Te pagaré para que me ayudes a resolver un caso. Soy detective privado. Y prometo no ponerte en peligro. Solo necesito tu conocimiento del lugar.

El chico le miró sorprendido. –¿Tú? ¿Detective? –se quedó un rato en silencio como asimilando la información. Nick habló de nuevo.

\- Piénsalo, ganar dinero haciendo algo honrado. Sé que no te conozco. No sé nada sobre ti como me has dicho antes. Pero lo que sí sé es que ganar dinero como lo haces no es la mejor forma de vivir.

El lobo no tuvo nada que rebatir ante esas palabras. Además, ahora estaba intrigado por las pesquisas del zorro. Pensó que no le vendría mal un cambio de aires. Sonrío y dio una palmada en el brazo derecho de Nick.

\- Joder tío, que labia tienes. Venga, me has convencido. Pero si veo que la cosa es muy chunga yo me voy. ¿Te va bien así?

Nick asintió. –Claro, sin problema. Si puedo confiar en ti tú podrás confiar en mí. Ahora, vamos, tengo una compañera esperándome que seguro que está preocupada. Tengo que ponerla al día.

Sin decir nada más, el zorro comenzó a caminar a través de las callejuelas en dirección hacia el coche y el lobo le siguió.

 _Bien, la cosa marcha. Si Cornelius está allí y le puedo rescatar todo acabará. Bueno, antes tendrá que ayudarme a encontrar a Adam. Aunque algo me dice que solo estamos arañando la punta del iceberg. Y mi instinto no suele fallar. La "jefa", el libro de recetas, la Ciudad del Corazón Roto, el encapuchado… Joder. Estoy reventado. Necesito descansar un poco._


	9. 9 - Searching The Past

Capítulo 9 – Searching The Past

El zorro y el lobo se dirigieron hacia el coche a través de los enrevesados y sucios callejones que hace un rato estaban recorriendo mientras se perseguían el uno al otro. La noche estaba en su punto más oscuro y el caminar de ambos esta vez no provocaba ningún escándalo. A penas se oían sus pisadas.

A pesar de que a lo lejos todavía se oía algo de ambiente ya empezaba a reinar el silencio y la tranquilidad. No todos los locales se podían permitir abrir hasta tan tarde.

El paso de Nick era calmado pero constante, no quería hacer esperar a Claire mucho más.

 _Soy idiota, mira que no pedirle a Claire su número de teléfono… Así podría haberla avisado y no la tendría ahí esperando sin saber que está pasando. Pero bueno, no entraba en mis planes tardar tanto por culpa de un ladronzuelo. Me he quedado roto de tanto correr. Definitivamente necesito hacer más ejercicio._

El zorro suspiró pensando en las ganas que tenía de llegar a casa y descansar, había sido un día agotador. Según el mensaje oculto de la caja de cerillas la fiesta se realizaría por la noche así que tenía toda la mañana y toda la tarde para preguntar más cosas a Gabriel acerca del sitio o incluso para buscar en Internet algo de información del complejo donde se haría el evento. Nunca estaba de más tener datos adicionales.

Nick se fijó en el chico sin dejar de andar. Tenía la mirada perdida en su teléfono móvil mientras movía el dedo por la pantalla, probablemente estaría cotilleando alguna red social o similar. Era casi un milagro que a pesar de no levantar la vista no se chocara contra nada. Se le veía muy tranquilo siguiendo el paso de Nick, cualquiera diría que hace escasos minutos estaba acorralado por tres abusones con malas intenciones. El zorro cayó en que llevaban un buen rato callados. Además, todavía no le había preguntado por el golpe.

\- Oye, ¿te duele?

Gabriel levantó la mirada hacia Nick. –¿Eh? ¿El qué?

El zorro se señaló su propia nariz. –Pues hombre, el mamporro que te ha dado ese tío no ha sido muy flojito. Has sangrado y todo.

El chico bajó la mano donde llevaba el teléfono móvil y con la otra se tocó instintivamente donde le habían golpeado. Sonrió un poco. –Ah, la nariz. No, estoy bien. Me he llevado ostias peores créeme.

 _Para ser tan joven, se le ve duro. A saber por toda la mierda que habrá pasado…_

Gabriel volvió a sumergirse de nuevo en su móvil y sin mirar a Nick le habló. –Por cierto, ¿no te has fijado en tus pantalones, no?

\- ¿Qué les pasa a mis pantalones? –Nick se miró las piernas mientras oía como el chico se reía un poco. Se empezó a palpar y a mirar por todas partes y entonces se dio cuenta. Justo por la parte de atrás se había hecho un enorme agujero, desde la base de su cola hasta el camal derecho. Se podía ver claramente su ropa interior. Seguramente le había pasado durante la carrera y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

\- Joder, están destrozados. Ya podrías haberme avisado antes. –En realidad Nick se enfadó menos de lo que pensaba. Estaba tan cansado que le dio bastante igual.

\- Bueno, te acabo de avisar, ¿no? Y lo he hecho antes de que salgamos de los callejones. Si alguien te mira raro ya sabes el motivo. –Gabriel habló con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su boca.

–En fin, ya me compraré otros. Total, me venían un poco grandes. No es lo que más me preocupe en estos momentos. Vamos, por aquí.

Tras unos minutos llegaron finalmente a la avenida donde estaba el Club Green Mirror, donde había comenzado la persecución. Se dirigieron con paso ligero hacia el parking, esta vez sin tener que esquivar a gente al vuelo. La avenida se había vaciado bastante pero todavía se podía ver como algunos seguían buscando fiesta. Otros parecían estar suplicando para poder regresar a sus casas de una vez. Igual que Nick.

 _Por fin, ya estamos cerca._

\- Ya estamos llegando. –dijo Nick sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte de Gabriel, el cual seguía a sus cosas en el teléfono.

Al pasar por al lado del Green Mirror el zorro se percató de que todavía estaba abierto, eso sí, con mucha menos gente. Pensó en preguntarle sobre el sitio al chico ya que el asunto de las fiestas y las invitaciones le tenía intrigado, pero lo descartó. Ya le preguntaría al día siguiente.

Unos cuantos metros después finalmente llegaron al parking. Estaba muy tranquilo. Una ligera brisa veraniega era lo único que provocaba que se oyera algún ruido.

Nada más pasar por la entrada el zorro visualizó su vetusto sedán. Allí seguía todavía. Al lado del mismo había una figura femenina apoyada en el que parecía estar muy inquieta. Ésta giró la cabeza y miró hacia Nick fijamente. Su cara mezclaba preocupación y enfado a partes iguales.

\- ¡Se puede saber dónde estabas! ¡Estaba muy preocupada! –Claire no dejó hablar primero a Nick. Él era consciente de que se merecía esta reprimenda.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Perdón Claire. Como no te podía avisar yo… Lo siento. Culpa mía. No pretendía preocuparte. ¿Estás bien? ¿Algún problema por aquí? –El zorro se acercó y sin verlo venir ella le abrazó.

\- Pensé que te había pasado algo. Y no sabía qué hacer. Con todo lo de no llamar a la poli ni nada... –Le apretó un poco más fuerte. –Me alegro de que estés bien. –Los dos se miraron y sonrieron durante unos instantes.

Gabriel contempló la escena desde atrás. –Vaya, ¿ésta es tu novia? Es guapa. Me gusta. Un poco alta para ti, ¿no? –Claire le miró sorprendida, al igual que Nick.

\- No es mi novia chaval, es mi compañera. Ya te lo dije. –El zorro se metió de nuevo en la parte trasera del coche para quitarse su destrozado traje.

\- ¿Por qué tienes el traje destrozado Nick? –dijo Claire mientras se fijaba en el roto de los pantalones al ver al zorro girarse. –¿Y quién eres tú? –se dirigió hacia el lobo.

\- Hola encanto, yo soy Gabriel. Siempre está bien conocer a chicas guapas como tú. –Se acercó a la leona con mirada seductora y le dio un beso en la mano. –Soy un...

\- Es un lobo. –dijo Nick interrumpiendo al chico mientras salía del coche ya con su ropa normal. –Un lobo que se ha escapado de casa. Nos va a ayudar con el caso. Sabe mucho del mundillo de la noche y demás. –Claire no podía tener más signos de confusión en su rostro. Nick cogió la bolsa con el traje roto y la tiró en una papelera que había allí cerca. Se guardó de nuevo el libreto de recetas en sus pantalones.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué me interrumpes, carcamal? –Gabriel miró con gesto de enfado a Nick.

\- ¿A quién llamas tú carcamal, renacuajo? –le contestó el zorro cruzando los brazos.

\- ¿Es que siempre te inventas historias para liar a la peña o que pasa? ¡No me he escapado de casa ni nada por el estilo! –el chico refunfuñó. –"Es un lobo" –se rió un poco tras imitar la voz de Nick. –Estoy seguro de que ella no se había dado cuenta. Fijo que al verme pensó que era una jirafa.

Nick resopló. –A ver, chico. No puedes ir diciéndole a todo el mundo de buenas a primeras lo que eres o cómo eres. Es mejor tantear el terreno primero, nunca sabes lo que te vas a encontrar.

Claire seguía confundida.

\- Me da igual que sepa lo que soy, no me avergüenzo. –El lobo se metió sus manos en los bolsillos del chaleco mostrando una sonrisa burlona. –Además, tengo mucho éxito con mis clientes. Por algo será. Vergüenza cero.

Nick se llevó su mano derecha a la cara con resignación.

\- ¿Tus clientes? –Claire dijo con tono de sorpresa. –¿Pero en que trabajas tú? ¿Me vais a contar que pasa aquí o qué?

\- A ver. A ver. Vayamos por partes. Vamos a subir al coche que ya es muy tarde y estoy reventado. –Nick se impuso. –Vamos a mi casa. Tenemos que descansar. Durante el trayecto te pondremos al día Claire.

Dicho y hecho. Los tres subieron al coche. Nick conduciendo, Claire de copiloto y Gabriel en el asiento de atrás.

A pesar de ser tan tarde las luces de la ciudad seguían brillando como siempre. Mientras Nick conducía le empezó a contar todo a Claire. Lo que había visto en el Club Green Mirror, como el lobo le había robado la cartera y el libro de recetas al salir, la persecución, el encontronazo con los matones y el misterio de la caja de cerillas. Ella escuchaba atentamente y sin perder detalle todo lo que el zorro contaba.

\- Así que al final le convencí para que nos ayudara. –dijo Nick. –Aunque lo veas un poco impertinente, sé que tiene picardía para ser un buen aliado.

Aunque no le pudo ver, Gabriel se sonrojó un poco. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a que le adularan sin pagarle.

\- Pero, pero… ¿Qué es eso de fiestas "solo para VIPS"? ¿Estás seguro que esto nos puede llevar a mi padre? –Claire preguntó preocupada. Ahora era Gabriel el que no perdía detalle pues el todavía no sabía toda la historia.

\- Bueno, tú tranquila. Es la mejor pista que tenemos. Como mañana vea rondando por allí a los tíos chungos de la grabación, habremos marcado gol. Confía en mí.

\- Vale. –Claire sonrió a duras penas. –Lo haré. –Tras unos instantes miró hacia atrás –¿Y cómo es que tú te dedicas a…? ¿Pero de verdad? ¿No es ninguna trola?

\- Cuándo quieras te lo demuestro, guapa. –Gabriel le guiñó un ojo a la leona y esta se ruborizó al límite. –No soy muy caro.

\- ¡Gabriel! ¡Córtate! –dijo Nick en alto mientras miraba por el retrovisor. Se cruzaron sus miradas.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Has dicho que no era tu novia! Yo respeto a las parejas, pero si hay vía libre... –Gabriel se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras miraba por la ventanilla sonriente. –Pues muevo ficha.

Nick permaneció unos instantes callado, pero sintió la necesidad de preguntar. –Así que con chicos y con chicas, ¿eh? –dijo con un ligero tono de burla.

\- Hombre, no hay que cerrarse a nada. El negocio es el negocio. –dijo el lobo de forma muy orgullosa. Nick no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

 _Vivir para ver. Pero bueno. Me conozco muy bien lo que es ir de sobrado y ser un listillo para que nadie sepa cómo eres en realidad. Me lo conozco muy bien…_

\- A ver. Me choca, lo reconozco. –Claire añadió. –Pero no sé. No sé nada del mundo de la noche, siempre he sido muy casera. Así que no se realmente como de raro es. Imagino que muy normal no será siendo el tan joven.

\- Me dijo que tenía 19 años. Pero tiene 15 en verdad. –dijo Nick en alto y con un ligero tono de escandalizado.

\- ¿15? Pues sí que eres joven sí. –dijo Claire mirando fijamente a los ojos bicolor del muchacho.

\- Vaya tela. Que pesaditos todos con la edad. Sé lo que me hago. Plastas. –concluyó Gabriel.

Claire suspiró, miró al frente y perdió la vista al infinito. –Realmente ahora mismo solo me preocupa una cosa. Encontrar a mi padre. Y a Adam.

\- Lo haremos Claire. –dijo Nick convencido.

Tras un rato de conducción relajante llegaron a los apartamentos Torres. Nick aparcó en su sitio habitual, bajaron del coche y entraron al portal sin hacer mucho ruido. Claire se colocó su mochila en la espalda. Era tan tarde que casi era temprano. No se oía ni un alma.

\- Vamos. –Nick llamó a sus dos compañeros en voz baja mientras pulsaba el botón con el número 3. Gabriel y Claire entraron al ascensor. –Lo mejor de vivir aquí es que tengo muy pocos vecinos. Pero bueno, no hagáis mucho ruido por si acaso.

Al salir del ascensor el lobo y la leona siguieron a Nick hasta su apartamento. El número 32. El zorro abrió la puerta y encendió la luz. Sin decirles nada entró directamente en su habitación. Necesitaba cambiarse de ropa cuanto antes.

 _Uf, la verdad es que me gustaría darme una ducha. Tanto correr antes me ha hecho sudar pero bien. Pero bueno, de momento necesito quitarme esto. Me pondré un pantalón corto y una camiseta, ya me duchare luego. Y si hace falta me vuelvo a cambiar de ropa._

\- Poneos cómodos que ahora mismo salgo –dijo Nick en dirección a la puerta entornada de su cuarto mientras se cambiaba.

\- Un poco pequeño el piso, ¿no? –pudo oír Nick como le decía el lobo a Claire. Ella no dijo nada. El zorro miró unos instantes hacia el techo mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza.

Cogió el libro de recetas del bolsillo del pantalón que se acababa de quitar y salió finalmente de la habitación ya con su ropa de andar por casa, le daba igual que fuera algo vieja y que le vieran con ella. Nada se podía agradecer más que estar por casa con ropa cómoda.

Nick vio que Gabriel estaba cotilleando su colección de videojuegos mientras que Claire se había sentado en el sofá moviendo las piernas de forma intranquila agarrando su mochila. El zorro dejó sobre la mesita que estaba en frente de la tele el libreto de recetas de Cornelius.

\- Claire, te ofrecería algo de ropa pero seguramente no tenga nada tan holgado para tí. –dijo Nick sin saber muy bien si se sentiría ofendida por este comentario. No es que estuviera gorda, ni muchísimo menos. Tenía un cuerpo esbelto lleno de curvas. Pero era obvio que era más grande y alta que él.

\- Ah, no te preocupes. –dijo la chica mientras se quitaba un mechón de pelo rojizo de su cara. –En mi mochila llevo algo de ropa para dormir. Mi idea era quedarme en casa de mi padre pero… bueno, ya sabes. –La leona miró al suelo con semblante triste.

\- Lo sé. Tranquila. Esto acabará pronto, confía en mí.

 _Eso espero…_

\- Oye, oye. ¿Y yo qué? ¿No me vas a ofrecer nada de ropa a mí? –dijo Gabriel mientras se apoyaba en la ventana que daba al balcón. -¿O es que quieres que me quede totalmente desnudo? –levantó sus dos cejas rítmicamente mientras le miraba.

Nick miró con los ojos entrecerrados al muchacho mientras ponía una mueca. –¿Tú no te rindes eh? –a pesar de todo, Nick sonrió. –Claro que te iba a ofrecer algo, pero te has adelantado. Somos más o menos del mismo tamaño así que algo te valdrá.

\- Chachi. Pero que no sea algo de hace 50 años como lo que llevas puesto por favor. –Gabriel sacó la lengua a Nick y éste se rió un poco. Claire miraba la situación con una leve sonrisa.

\- Bueno, antes que nada. Supongo que tendréis hambre, ¿no? Será mejor que comamos algo. Aunque a estas horas, mejor que sea algo de desayuno. –Nick se rascó levemente el cuello. –Id hacia la mesa que traeré algo de zumo y a ver si con suerte tengo algunos bollos en la despensa.

Nick había acertado. Tanto Claire como Gabriel tenían bastante hambre así que, ¿qué mejor que sentarse un rato en la mesa para poder comer algo tranquilamente antes de dormir? El lobo y la leona se dirigieron a la mesa del salón mientras Nick se metía en la cocina.

A pesar de que esta no estuviera muy sucia tampoco se podría decir que estuviera muy limpia. Nick llevaba bastante tiempo dejado. Con todo en general, no solo con la casa. Los casos de su agencia era lo que le animaban a seguir adelante. Eso, y las facturas que tenía que pagar a medias con Finnick.

Le costaba admitirlo, pero en el fondo sabía que si no fuera por su trabajo como detective se habría vuelto un alcohólico recluido por completo. A pesar de que habían pasado más de 3 años, el pasado seguía atormentándole a diario. Casi se podría decir que el único con el que aún mantenía amistad de su antigua vida era Finn. Y eso era así porque le conocía de mucho antes de que se hiciera policía. Su viejo y cascarrabias compañero de trapicheos.

El zorro suspiró mientras preparaba una bandeja con tres vasos, algo de zumo de manzana de la nevera y unos cuantos bollos de canela que había en una bolsa sobre la encimera.

 _Joder, yo antes que un zumo me bebería un whisky ahora mismo. Ideal para caer redondo en la cama. Pero bueno, tengo invitados. Ya habrá más momentos para poder tomar un trago. Por el Altísimo que si estuviera solo me preparaba uno con hielo. Cortito._

Nick borró la seriedad de su rostro y salió de la cocina con una sonrisa. Colocó la bandeja en la mesa del salón y se sentó junto a Claire y Gabriel.

\- Oh, qué bueno. Bollos de canela. –Gabriel cogió uno y se lo llevó a la boca. Su cara puso un claro gesto de disgusto. –Joder, están un poco duros. ¿De cuándo son? ¿No tienes nada mejor?

Nick le miró mientras golpeaba con sus dedos sobre el mantel. –¿Es que vas a ponerle pegas a todo? No, no tengo nada mejor. Normalmente hago compra los fines de semana. O eso o nada, ¿qué prefieres? –Los dos se miraron durante un instante fijamente. Gabriel siguió masticando a regañadientes.

\- No le hagas caso Nick. –dijo Claire mientras comía uno. –Están buenos. –sonrió dulcemente.

 _Vaya. Espero que a partir de mañana pueda sonreír siempre así._

\- Sí que te conformas con poco chica. –dijo el lobo a la leona.

\- Hay que ser agradecidos. Para mí esto ahora mismo es un manjar. –dio un sorbo de su vaso. Tuvo que llenarlo varias veces porque era algo pequeño para ella.

Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio mientras comían y bebían, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos. La tranquilidad de la madrugada se hizo presente. Había una calma y un silencio que todos agradecieron. Nick se fijó en que Claire empezó a mirar alrededor. Por todas partes. No pudo evitar preguntarle.

\- ¿Pasa algo Claire?

\- ¿Eh? No, no. No pasa nada. –la chica se ruborizó un poco.

\- No, en serio. –Nick rió levemente. –Dime.

\- Pues… –la chica dudó unos instantes. –No sé, pensaba que alguien como tú viviría en la típica casa enorme y eso. Que ojo, me parece muy acogedor tu piso. Pero, bueno… Yo, perdóname. –se rió de forma intranquila.

\- Tranquila, te entiendo. Hace unos años vivía en un casoplón sí. –El zorro volvió a sentir de nuevo una punzada en su corazón. –Pero ya no. Mejor en un sitio así. Más tranquilo y acogedor.

Gabriel se mostró muy curioso ante aquella conversación. –¿Como que "alguien como tú"? ¿Me he perdido algo?

 _Ya estamos…_

Claire se quedó sorprendida. –Hombre, ¿es que no sabes quién es? ¡Pensé que te habrías dado cuenta!

El lobo miró atentamente a Nick para luego volver a mirar a Claire. –¿Eh? ¿Es que acaso es alguien famoso? ¿Este abuelete? –El chico se rió. Parecía disfrutar mucho remarcando la supuesta vejez de Nick. Y tampoco es que el zorro fuera un anciano, pero ya estaba cerca de los 40 y mucha gracia no le hacían esos comentarios.

\- Otra broma más de mi edad y duermes en la calle. Enano. –dijo con total seriedad el zorro. El lobo no pudo evitar reírse un poco más ante aquel intento fallido de intimidación.

\- Venga Gabriel, ¡es Nick Wilde! ¿No te dice nada ese nombre? –Claire pareció mostrarse entusiasmada. Por un instante parecía que se hubiera olvidado por completo de todo lo que había pasado ese día.

\- ¿Wilde? –el lobo se quedó pensativo. –Pues ahora que lo dices… De algo me suena ese apellido pero no sé, No sé… ¡Ah! –exclamó. -¿Wilde? ¿El que ayudó a la coneja poli esa a desmantelar el asunto de las plantuchas que volvían a la gente majareta?

 _Menuda forma de resumirlo._

\- ¡Claro! ¡Es él! –dijo Claire emocionada. El zorro notaba como las miradas de ambos se clavaban en él analizándole de arriba a abajo.

\- Vaya, vaya señor Wilde. –Gabriel se acercó un poco más a él desde su asiento con una pícara sonrisa. –No sabía que fueras alguien famoso. Y con pasta.

Nick no pudo evitar reírse. –¿Con pasta? Si vaya, se nota en esta gran mansión con 20 criados que tengo. –Nick negó un poco con la cabeza mientras señalaba alrededor con sus dos manos. –Puede que antaño no pudiera quejarme del dinero. Pero no es el caso ahora. Tengo lo suficiente para sobrevivir. –sonrió. –Y la fama… bueno, os seré sincero. Creo que no hay nada peor en la vida que perder la anonimidad. Siempre trato de mantener un perfil bajo. No bromeo cuando os digo que a veces he pensado en tintarme el pelaje de todo el cuerpo y ponerme lentillas de colores.

\- Ya Nick, pero… –Claire siguió mostrándose fascinada por él. Parecía haber olvidado por completo que el zorro le dijera hace unas horas que era un tema espinoso para el –Tu ayudaste mucho a la ciudad. Fuiste un héroe.

\- Es verdad. –tomó la palabra Gabriel. –Yo justo empecé el instituto cuando pasó todo eso. Había muchos controles para entrar. A los "carnívoros" nos hacían mil pruebas y tests. Menudo puto coñazo. –el lobo se apoyó sobre el respaldo. –Y a pesar de todo ese rollo muchos compañeros nos marginaban. Tenían miedo. Las clases incluso se dividieron…

Nick se quedó sorprendido por dos motivos. El primero era que por primera vez supo algo sobre el pasado de Gabriel. Y el segundo le dejó pensativo. Sabía que el tema se descontroló pero no había pensado hasta que nivel había afectado a todos los estratos de la población. Niños y chavales incluidos. Él se pasó su infancia sabiendo bien lo que era que le marginaran así que supuso que el lobo lo pasaría bastante mal.

\- Pero bueno, que les den. Nosotros éramos mucho más fuertes y más guapos. –Sonrió ampliamente Gabriel –¡Carnívoros al poder!

 _Vale, creo que a él no le afectó demasiado el tema._

\- Las cosas siempre se ven distintas desde el otro lado. –Nick comenzó a girar despacio su vaso. Aún tenía algo de zumo. Lo miraba con la vista perdida. –Quiero decir, vosotros veis solo el lado "romántico" de eso. "¡Oh, salvó a la ciudad!", "¡Es un héroe!" –el zorro suspiró. –Yo simplemente hice lo que tenía que hacer. Además, no lo hice todo yo solo. Hay muchos héroes a diario en la ciudad. –Se quedó unos instantes en silencio. –Un héroe es todo aquel que siempre hace lo que puede.

Claire le miraba con admiración. Sabía que él podría encontrar a su padre. Gabriel comenzó a sonreír un poco.

\- Vaya Nick, sí que te has puesto serio de repente. –el chico se apoyó sobre la mesa.

\- Oh, lo siento. –Nick se rascó un poco la cabeza. –Bueno, suficiente. No me gusta hablar de esto. –Estiró los brazos ligeramente hacia arriba. –Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir que son las… –giró un poco su cuerpo para ver el reloj que tenía en una de sus estanterías. –¡Son las 6 de la mañana! En nada va a amanecer. Mañana tenemos mucho que hablar y organizar.

\- Eso, que yo me he metido en esto pero aún no sé qué pasa. Solo sé que investigas un secuestro. –dijo el lobo metiéndose de nuevo sus manos en los bolsillos. –El del padre de Claire. Y su ayudante.

La chica asintió levemente.

\- Mañana te ponemos al día.

El zorro se levantó y comenzó a dejar todos los vasos sucios sobre la bandeja. –Claire, ¿quieres dormir en mi cama?

Gabriel se levantó y le dio suavemente con el codo en el costado al zorro. –Uy, sí que va usted lanzado señor Wilde.

Claire sonrió con algo de nerviosismo y Nick le pegó un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo al lobo. –Dormir en mi cama. A solas. –Remarcó el zorro y miró de nuevo hacia la leona. –Este sofá se puede desplegar y se convierte en dos camas. Yo puedo dormir aquí. Prefiero que tú descanses más cómoda.

\- Vale. Te lo agradezco. –la chica sonrió. –Pues entonces me retiro a descansar chicos.

\- Tienes un cargador encima de la mesita de noche por si quieres cargar tu móvil. Y si tienes calor, hay un ventilador de techo.

\- Genial. Gracias Nick. –la leona sonrió.

\- Bueno, pues yo creo que con levantarnos a las doce o así iremos bien. Que menos que dormir seis horitas. –dijo el zorro mientras se ponía las manos sobre la cintura.

\- A mí si me dejan puedo dormir 12 horas seguidas. –dijo Gabriel sonriendo. Se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá.

\- Bueno, pues olvídate de tantas horas que mañana te necesito despejado. –dijo el zorro mientras le señalaba. Volvió a mirar a Claire –Cualquier cosa que necesites, sal. Estás en tu casa.

La chica sonrió de nuevo. –Perfecto. Que descanséis.

El zorro y el lobo le dieron las buenas noches. Nick pidió al chico que se quitara del sofá pues tenía que abrirlo. Fue todo un alivio ver que la cama de abajo estaba ya preparada. Probablemente la dejaría lista hacía mucho tiempo para algún invitado y así se quedaría. Él se conformaría con dormir sobre el sofá. Además, era algo que solía hacer mucho en verano. De todas formas, le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué prefieres, abajo o arriba? –dijo Nick. El lobo empezó a sonreír maliciosamente.

\- No sé. Me da igual. Me gusta de las dos formas. –Gabriel guiñó el ojo hacia el zorro.

Nick resopló. –Joder, ¿es que a todo le sacas el lado sexual o qué pasa? No tienes remedio. –Los dos rieron un poco.

\- Pues abajo está bien. –El lobo se sentó sobre la que sería su cama para esa noche.

\- Ah sí. Voy a coger de la secadora algo para que lo uses de pijama. –Nick se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina. En la galería anexa tenía la lavadora y la secadora. No solía utilizarlas mucho, más que nada por vagancia. Cogió una simple camiseta negra de manga corta y unos pantalones grises cortos. Los miró y pensó que le valdrían al lobo.

Regresó al salón y le ofreció la ropa al chico. –Bueno, no es de la colección primavera-verano de El Corte Zootropés pero estarás cómodo para dormir. Y no son prendas de hace 50 años.

Gabriel no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario del zorro. –Gracias.

Nick miró su teléfono móvil. No tenía ningún mensaje ni llamada perdida.

 _Joder, me hubiera gustado llamar al padre de Adam para informarle. Mañana le llamo sin falta y le digo cómo va la cosa_.

El zorro puso su móvil a cargar en una de las estanterías del salón, donde tenía un par de cables de carga. Se giró para decirle a Gabriel que si quería ahí podría cargar el suyo pero antes de abrir la boca se quedó en silencio mirándole.

El chico se había quitado el chaleco y su camiseta y los estaba dejando en una silla. Estaba de espaldas con el torso desnudo. Nick pudo ver claramente que tenía una gran cantidad de cicatrices por toda su espalda. Algunas eran alargadas, otras circulares. Algunas eran enormes y otras eran más pequeñas. Fueran como fueran, a Nick le parecieron horribles.

 _Y eso que su pelaje cubre bastante y no se ven enteras pero… joder. Pobre. Me pregunto cuál será la historia detrás de tanta violencia física._

El chico se giró y fue a colocarse la camiseta negra. El zorro pudo comprobar que por delante también tenía un gran número de magulladuras y cicatrices. Prefirió no preguntarle y hacer como si no hubiera visto nada.

\- Oye, aquí puedes cargar tu móvil si quieres. –Nick hizo una pausa. –Yo me voy a dar una ducha rápida y me iré a dormir también.

\- Ok viejo. Pues me voy a mi cama. Puede que cuando salgas ya esté roncando. –El chico sonrió sacando la lengua.

\- No me llames viejo. –el zorro se puso serio para luego sonreír de nuevo. –Venga, que descanses.

El lobo se acomodó en su cama sin taparse. Nick se miró un poco a sí mismo y vio que la ropa que se había puesto seguía bastante limpia y no olía mal, así que simplemente se ducharía y se volvería a poner lo mismo. Sí que decidió coger otro par de calzoncillos de la secadora.

Apagó la luz del salón, se metió en el baño, se desnudó y se quedó un rato mirándose al espejo. Comprobaba su pecho haciendo alguna que otra posturita.

 _Propósito para cuando resuelva el caso. Volver a hacer ejercicio. De verdad de la buena._

Nunca había sido un zorro cachas ni nada por el estilo, pero estaba convencido de que ahora le sobraban un par de kilos. Tal vez tres. Había perdido gran parte de la definición que ganó cuando se preparaba para los exámenes físicos para ser policía.

Le vinieron recuerdos de esa época y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Se preparó muy en serio para conseguir el puesto y consiguió ser un zorro todavía más ágil y más rápido. Ahora sin embargo había perdido pulmón y medio por las callejuelas de la ciudad persiguiendo a un simple muchacho.

 _Como se entere Finn de esto fijo que se parte el culo._

Se metió debajo del chorro de agua y notó el alivio enseguida en su cuerpo. Reguló la temperatura. Aunque fuera verano le gustaba usar un poco de agua caliente para quitarse con más facilidad el sudor y la suciedad de su pelaje anaranjado.

Al recordar su preparación, no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en ella. Ya iban unas cuantas veces en lo que parecía ser un día interminable.

Judy le ayudó mucho en esa época. Nick recordó la vez en la que él estaba convencido de que no pasaría los tests, se encerró en su cuarto de la academia y ella no paró de aporrear la puerta durante cuatro horas hasta que Nick se desquició y le abrió la puerta. Momento que aprovechó para obligarle a continuar.

 _Zanahorias… Que pesada te ponías a veces. Pero al final siempre te salías con la tuya._

El zorro suspiró mientras se frotaba los ojos. No se podía quitar de la cabeza como le dio un vuelco al corazón al verla en persona hace unas pocas horas. Demasiados recuerdos entrelazados. Buenos y malos. Muy malos.

Nick cerró el grifo con semblante triste, salió de la ducha y empezó a secarse rápidamente por todo el cuerpo con una toalla que colgaba de la pared. Su pelaje se quedó limpio, brillante y con un suave aroma a lavanda. El verano ayudó a que se secara por completo en poco tiempo. Se puso sus calzoncillos, y luego los pantalones. Salió del baño con la camiseta colgando del hombro.

La casa seguía en silencio. Se fijó en la puerta cerrada de su cuarto y sonrió un poco.

 _Seguro que ya está durmiendo. Aunque esté preocupada por su padre, han sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día._

Entró al salón y pudo ver como Gabriel se había quedado dormido boca arriba. La expresión del chico era totalmente distinta al dormir. Se le veía joven, frágil e inocente.

 _Míralo, parece que no haya roto un plato en su vida. Es un poco memo, pero es buen chaval sin duda._

Miró hacia el sofá, pero decidió que antes de tumbarse le daría un vistazo al teléfono. Lo desenchufó de la corriente y miró la pantalla que se encendió ipso facto. Aún le quedaba la mitad de batería.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta del balcón y salió fuera. Notar el fresco en su torso desnudo era algo que le encantaba. Ni siquiera se oían grillos, había silencio absoluto. Se apoyó sobre la barandilla y comenzó a ver titulares en la pantalla de su teléfono. Noticias, bolsa, deportes, etc. No había nada interesante.

Miró hacía la ciudad. Resplandecía como un diamante en la oscuridad. Empezó a dar algunos golpecitos en la barandilla. En el fondo sabía que había cogido el móvil por otra razón, pero se maldecía a si mismo por admitirlo.

Dudó un poco. Se mordió el labio. Volvió a dudar. Pero finalmente no lo pudo evitar. Entró en la galería de fotos del dispositivo y abrió una carpeta oculta que tenía como título "Borrar".

Dentro había una única foto. Una que había mirado demasiadas veces. En ella aparecían Nick y Judy en el garaje de la comisaría. La había hecho Clawhauser el día que les dieron su propio coche patrulla. Un bólido totalmente equipado, precioso. Nick sujetaba sus gafas de sol con una mano mientras se agachaba un poco para abrazar a Judy por el hombro. Ella sonreía con los ojos cerrados mientras tenía su cara pegada a la del zorro y le abrazaba.

 _La verdad, que guapos estábamos de uniforme. Buenos tiempos…_

El zorro no pudo evitar sonreír un poco a pesar de sentir algo de pena.

 _Que injusto todo. Supongo que la vida es así. Termina siendo injusta quieras o no. Algún día borraré esta foto. Pero todavía no. Simplemente… no puedo._

Sin más dilación el zorro entro en casa, corrió las cortinas, se puso la camiseta y volvió a conectar el teléfono al cargador. Con cuidado de no pisar a Gabriel se tumbó en el sofá con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, mirando hacia arriba. Al infinito. Cruzó las piernas.

Él era consciente de que lo que hacía no ayudaba a mitigar el dolor, al revés. Pero de vez en cuando tenía que ver la fotografía. No lo podía evitar. Era como su especie de tortura personal. Cerró los ojos pensando en todo lo que le esperaba al día siguiente. Envuelto en la oscuridad del salón, se dio la vuelta y se durmió.


	10. 10 - Out of Phase

Capítulo 10 – Out of Phase

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable. El latido de su corazón retumbaba con fuerza a una velocidad vertiginosa provocándole espasmos en el cuello. Tenía la visión borrosa y sudores fríos invadían su cuerpo. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared. Al zorro le faltaba la respiración.

\- ¿Pero qué has hecho? ¿¡Qué has hecho!? –Le dijo ella desesperada, dándole golpes en el pecho mientras sus ojos se empañaban.

La apartó violentamente sin decir nada. Se miró las manos mientras las alzaba. Estaban llenas de sangre. Sangre caliente que bajaba lentamente en forma de pequeños regueros hacia sus muñecas, dejando su pelaje pegajoso y con un cierto olor metálico. Hiperventiló.

\- No... Yo no sabía… Esto no… No es… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué he hecho? –El zorro no podía articular palabra. Se puso las manos en la cabeza sin importarle que estuvieran ensangrentadas.

\- ¡La has cagado! ¡La has cagado, Nick! ¡Joder! –La angustia de ella era evidente. No podía dejar de caminar de un lado a otro mientras le señalaba de forma acusatoria.

\- Pero… Pero si ha sido… –Hizo una breve pausa con la mirada totalmente ida hacia el infinito. Luego, la miró fijamente. –Ha sido tu culpa… ¡Ha sido tu culpa! ¡Desgraciada! ¡Te avisé! ¡Debíamos asegurarnos! ¡Hija de puta! ¡Te avisé! –se abalanzó sobre ella cegado de locura y la agarró por el cuello con fuerza, estrangulándola.

La chica intentó soltarse sin éxito agitándose y dándole patadas en el estómago. Agarró las manos del zorro mientras le miraba con el miedo forjado en sus ojos. Intentó quitarlas con todas sus fuerzas. Intentó hablarle, pero no pudo. No aguantó.

Todo lo que había alrededor se fundió a negro y Nick notó que se ahogaba, como si no hubiera aire a su alrededor. De repente, luz.

Se incorporó de golpe en el sofá. Una gota de sudor le bajaba por la frente. Jadeaba con la boca abierta de par en par. Había sido una pesadilla. Se frotó el pecho lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

 _Otra vez. Otra vez la misma pesadilla. Estoy harto. ¡Harto! ¿Nunca va a desaparecer? ¿Voy a tener que revivirlo hasta que me muera?_

Se quedó sentado, en silencio. Los recuerdos bombardeaban su cerebro como si fuera una lavadora llena de dolor y angustia. Se tapó la cara con sus manos. Llevaba un par de meses sin soñar con eso pero tarde o temprano acababa repitiéndose.

El zorro miró al techo mientras respiraba lentamente. Intentó no hacer demasiado ruido. Se alegró de no haber gritado como le había pasado otras veces. Se fijó en el reloj que tenía en la estantería, eran las once y media pasadas. Estaba a punto de ser mediodía.

Miró a su lado y pudo ver como Gabriel seguía durmiendo, de costado. Tenía la boca abierta y un reguero de saliva unía su boca a la almohada. Nick se fijó en la puerta de su habitación, seguía cerrada. Pensó que, con toda probabilidad, Claire seguiría durmiendo. Ver que estaba de nuevo en el mundo real le tranquilizó un poco.

Tras pasar unos instantes en silencio se levantó del sofá sin hacer ruido y notó el suelo fresco bajo sus pies. Se dirigió al aseo y, al entrar, se quedó mirándose en el espejo. Tenía los ojos rojizos, acompañados por una cara de angustia y fatiga que no se podía disimular. Se lavó la cara durante un buen rato con suavidad, intentando tranquilizarse por completo. El sonido del agua corriendo por el desagüe le relajó.

Por un instante pensó en ir a la cocina corriendo y beber un buen trago de whisky. Pero lo descartó enseguida mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sabía que esa no era la solución, por muy tentadora que pareciera. Suspiró.

Se quitó la camiseta sudada, la dejó en el cesto de la ropa sucia, levantó la tapa del váter y orinó. Un escalofrío de gusto recorrió su espalda. Al terminar, tiró de la cadena y se lavó las manos.

 _Será mejor que espabilemos. Prepararé café y despertaré a Claire y Gabriel._

Al abrir la puerta del aseo Nick se sobresaltó y no pudo evitar alterarse un poco.

\- ¡Coño! ¡Gabriel! Que susto me has dado. –dijo Nick viendo que el chico se había levantado y le miraba con los ojos aun entrecerrados por el sueño desde la puerta de entrada al baño. Le colgaban los brazos casi como si fuera un zombi.

\- Mucho sueño. Mear. Quita. –la voz de Gabriel sonó casi de ultratumba y con un tono muy malhumorado. Nick se apartó y le dejó entrar. Sonrío.

 _Menudo despertar tiene el colega._

El zorro entró de nuevo en el salón y corrió las cortinas. Miró desde dentro al exterior. Era un día muy soleado y agradable, las calles estaban concurridas y el tráfico parecía fluido. Dejó el balcón abierto para que se ventilara la estancia. Al dirigirse a la cocina vio que Gabriel salía del baño bostezando y rascándose el pecho.

\- Buenos días chaval. –Le dijo Nick en tono amable.

\- No pueden ser buenos levantándome tan temprano un sábado. –Dijo el lobo quejándose. –Por cierto, menudo careto llevas Nick, ¿no has dormido bien?

El zorro tragó saliva de forma inconsciente y le respondió. –Mira quién fue a hablar. –Señaló varias partes de la cara del lobo mientras sonreía. –He dormido bien, más o menos. Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. –Carraspeó un poco. –Tenemos mucho trabajo. Voy a hacer café. ¿Quieres?

\- Sí por favor. Lo necesito. –dijo Gabriel sentándose en la mesa del comedor mientras se rascaba las mejillas y volvía a bostezar.

Nick entró en la cocina y llenó el depósito de la cafetera con agua. Estaba muy contento con su máquina de cápsulas puesto que el café salía rápido, bueno y caliente. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

 _Viva la modernidad._

\- ¿Lo quieres con leche Gabriel? –dijo Nick desde la cocina, elevando un poco la voz.

\- Si, gracias. –Le replicó el muchacho.

Mientras se preparaba el desayuno, el zorro aprovechó para ponerse una camiseta cualquiera de la secadora. Una vez tuvo Nick listo el café del chico, cogió la azucarera, salió al salón y se lo ofreció. –Toma. Y aquí tienes la azucarera para que te pongas el azúcar que te apetezca. –El zorro le sonrío.

Gabriel se quedó bastante sorprendido ante esa amabilidad. Por costumbre nunca estaba de más en casas ajenas, solo el tiempo necesario. Que alguien le preparara el desayuno era una novedad agradable.

\- Gracias Nick. –Le dijo el muchacho con una leve sonrisa.

\- Voy a despertar a Claire. –Nick hizo una pausa mirando hacia su habitación. –Espero que haya podido dormir algo.

Gabriel tocaba suavemente por los lados su taza de café, como esperando que ya estuviera frío para poder bebérselo. –Hombre, no sé toda vuestra historia juntos. Pero vaya, anoche la vi bastante decaída en algunos momentos.

Nick se puso un poco serio. –Ahora luego te pondremos al día no te preocupes. Pero créeme, es normal que la vieras algo ausente. –Suspiró. –Ahora vengo.

\- ¡Voy a poner la tele! –dijo el lobo en alto mientras Nick se dirigía a la puerta de su habitación.

El zorro golpeó suavemente con sus nudillos en la puerta y la abrió un poco, solo una pequeña rendija. Acercó su cara a la misma y habló desde fuera. –Claire, ¿estás despierta?

Pudo oír una especie de suaves quejidos desde el interior. Todo indicaba que la leona estaba en proceso de despertarse. Tal vez fuera por su voz o tal vez por el ruido que habían hecho él y Gabriel fuera.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Nick con educación. Volvió a escuchar unos cuantos quejidos más y un pequeño bostezo.

\- Sí, sí. Pasa Nick. –Claire contestó con una voz un poco más grave de lo habitual.

El zorro entró y pudo ver como la leona se había incorporado y tenía la espalda apoyada sobre el cabezal de la cama. Su pelo pelirrojo estaba bastante enmarañado y sus ojos apenas permanecían abiertos. Nick se sentó en un lateral de la cama sonriendo.

\- ¿Has podido dormir algo Claire? –dijo el zorro con dulzura.

\- Bueno… –La leona se rascó un poco la cabeza mientras bostezaba, tapándose la boca con la otra mano. –A ratos. No ha sido una noche de dormir a pierna suelta desde luego.

Nick sonrió ante aquel comentario mientras miraba al suelo. –Ya, no te preocupes. A mí me ha pasado lo mismo. –Volvió a mirarla de nuevo. –Mi cara me delata. –Claire esbozó una sonrisa mientras se fijaba en el rostro del zorro.

Tras eso, los dos se quedaron en silencio. A duras penas se podía oír de fondo la televisión que acababa de encender Gabriel. El zorro habló de nuevo –Pero vaya, que es normal. Estamos con algo delicado y ayer fue un día completito. Bastante es que hayamos podido descansar algo creo yo. –Dijo sonriendo para pasar a ponerse algo más serio. –Pero bueno, no quiero que te preocupes. Aunque no haya dormido bien, estoy a tope. Con mis casos siempre me esfuerzo al máximo. –El zorro miró a la chica mientras se levantaba de la cama y le guiñaba un ojo.

Claire le miró con esperanza en sus ojos y asintió. –Confío en ti Nick. –La leona dio una suave palmada. –Bueno, será mejor que me levante ya. No me gusta remolonear en la cama. Y menos si hay trabajo que hacer. –La leona se levantó y Nick se fijó en que llevaba puestos unos pantalones muy cortos de color blanco y una camiseta azul bastante holgada. El estampado de la misma era de un grupo pop que ya no existía. Se notaba que era la típica camiseta para dormir.

El zorro se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta. –Le he preparado un café a Gabriel y yo me voy a hacer uno, ¿te apetece?

La chica le sonrió mientras desconectaba su teléfono móvil de la corriente. –Ya te digo. Pónmelo solo y largo, por favor.

El zorro se quedó algo sorprendido. –Vaya, ¿solo y largo, eh? Te cuesta arrancar por las mañanas como a mí. –No pudo evitar reír un poco en alto y Claire hizo lo mismo.

\- Ni te lo imaginas, Nick. Ni te lo imaginas. –Se rascó un poco las piernas. –Fijo que tengo muy mala cara. En cuanto duermo mal se me nota muchísimo.

\- Que va mujer. ¡Cualquiera diría que has pasado mala noche! Si estás igual de guapa que ayer. –le dijo el zorro con convicción.

Aunque se lo había dicho sin segundas notó como ella se quedó sorprendida ante el comentario.

 _Vaya, no quería que sonara a ligoteo pero es que es verdad. Está muy guapa. En comparación a mi careto…_

\- Gracias Nick. Empezar la mañana con un piropo no está tan mal. –Le dijo la chica mientras colocaba su mochila sobre la cama. –Me cambio y salgo enseguida.

\- Por supuesto, te esperamos fuera.

Nick se dirigió a la cocina y preparó el café tal y como se lo había pedido Claire. Decidió que se prepararía uno igual. Escuchó como la leona entraba al aseo.

El zorro cogió ambas tazas, se dirigió al salón y las dejó sobre la mesa. Se fijó en la tele. Estaba puesta una serie algo antigua que le encantaba. Se llamaba "Colegas" e iba sobre 6 amigos que vivían en dos apartamentos contiguos en el corazón de Zootrópolis, donde vivían miles de situaciones cotidianas que al final se solían torcer.

 _No ha habido ni habrá una sitcom tan buena como esta. Me encanta._

\- Joder, que olor a café más fuerte. –Dijo Gabriel con cierto disgusto. –¿Es que os lo tomáis solo?

Nick sonrió mientras se acercaba a comprobar su móvil y le contestó sin mirarle. –Claro, es que los mayores nos tomamos el café solo, no con leche como los nenes.

\- Ja, ja. Qué gracioso míster arrugas. –Dijo Gabriel con burla. Nick se rió un poco.

 _Vale, no tengo ningún mensaje ni nada. Después llamaré a Maxwell para contarle mis avances. Aunque no tenga nada "sólido" fijo que lo agradece._

Volvió a dejar el teléfono sobre la estantería y en ese mismo instante apareció Claire. Se había vestido de forma parecida a la de la noche anterior pero había sustituido su camiseta amarilla por una de color blanco y negro.

\- Buenos días chicos. –Dijo ella con un tono agradable.

\- Buenos días Claire. ¿Has podido dormir algo? ¿O los ronquidos de Nick te lo han impedido? –dijo Gabriel de forma irónica. La chica se rió un poco ante aquella pregunta.

\- ¡Oye! Que yo no ronco chaval. –Dijo Nick algo indignado mientras se sentaba de nuevo al lado del lobo y cogía su taza de café.

\- ¡Vaya que no, abuelete! –Gabriel se acercó un poco hacia él y le tocó con su dedo índice la nariz. –Menudo trombón llevas ahí. –El chico le sacó la lengua.

\- Que va, que va. –Claire interrumpió a ambos mientras se sentaba en la mesa, al lado de Nick. –No he oído nada. Y eso que he dormido de forma intermitente. Me despertaba, me dormía… Así que lo siento Gabriel, pero me parece que voy a creer a Nick. –La leona puso sus manos en su taza con semblante sonriente notando como el calor del café la reavivaba.

El zorro miró con ojos entrecerrados y sonrisa burlona hacia el chico. –Te has quedado solo en este inútil intento de difamación pequeño.

\- ¡Bah! –espetó el lobo. Acto seguido dio un sorbo de su café sin añadir nada más. Nick y Claire se iban turnando la azucarera. –Bueno, pues contadme cosas, ¿no? Si voy a ayudarte me gustaría saber en qué me estoy metiendo.

Nick dio un sorbo largo a su café y suspiró.

Tanto él como Claire le fueron contando con detalle todo lo que había sucedido, además de cómo se habían conocido el día anterior.

Le contaron todo: La desaparición de Adam y de Cornelius, el allanamiento del estudio, el extraño libro de recetas, los misteriosos matones. También le hablaron sobre el encapuchado. Al lobo le pareció igual de extraño que a ellos.

Nick sabía que para conseguir ayuda valiosa era necesario que todos se sintieran parte de un todo. Nada de secretos. Al menos, nada de secretos en relación con el caso a resolver.

El lobo mostró un semblante algo confuso y se quedó un rato en silencio. De repente, habló. –Joder. Menuda movida. –El chico miró hacia la leona con un gesto algo serio. –Menuda movida chunga, ¿no?

La chica no sabía si reír ante el lenguaje del lobo o compadecerse de sí misma. –Pues sí, es algo complicado la verdad. Ni te imaginas lo que sentí cuando vi el estudio patas arriba. Y ver que de repente sale alguien diciendo mi nombre, alguien que no conocía de nada.

Nick acarició suavemente el hombro de Claire. –Tú tranquila. Con la pista que conseguí anoche fijo que todo se resuelve pronto. Hoy solo tenemos que ir al sitio de la fiesta, comprobar el terreno y buscar a tu padre. Una vez le encontremos y veamos que está a salvo te prometo que sí que llamaremos a la policía para que les detengan y los encierren. –El zorro dejó de acariciarla. Ella le miró agradecida.

 _Aunque me preocupa eso de que tengan "Jefa". Pero bueno, una vez esté claro que Cornelius no corre peligro es lo que toca hacer. Podrían ser una organización grande y ahí yo solo sí que no podría hacer mucho más…_

\- Te lo dije, ¿no? Solo tenemos que asegurarnos que no le hacen daño. O que no le hacen más daño del que ya le han hecho, vaya. No me gustó nada la pinta que tenían esos matones. –Nick cayó en algo. –Por cierto Gabriel, ¿si te enseñamos el aspecto de esos capullos podrías decirnos si te suenan?

El lobo se terminó su café de golpe y se limpió con su mano derecha los restos de sus labios. –Claro, a lo mejor les he visto antes. Conozco a mucha peña del mundillo nocturno.

\- Claire, trae tu portátil y le mostraremos las grabaciones, por favor. –El zorro hizo una breve pausa. –No es necesario que las veas de nuevo si no quieres.

La leona se levantó. –No, tranquilo. No te preocupes. Voy a por mí portátil. Dejé mi batería cargándose así que la colocaré y lo traigo.

Gabriel miró con curiosidad a Nick. –Oye, entiendo que no queráis involucrar a la policía si Cornelius está amenazado y todo eso, pero, ¿tú no eras colega de la coneja poli? Seguro que ella te podría echar un cable.

Nick sintió de nuevo una punzada en el estómago.

\- Bueno ya, eso era antes. Ahora mismo no nos hablamos mucho. –Hizo una breve pausa. –Por no decir que no nos hablamos nada de nada. Es complicado.

Gabriel sonrió un poco mientras se ponía las manos detrás de la cabeza. –Ah, mal de amores, ¿Eh? ¿Te dejó por otro? ¿La dejaste por otra? –El lobo siguió hablando sin parar. –Siendo el primer policía zorro, seguro que tenías a todas loquitas. ¿Por qué lo dejaste? Recuerdo que en todas partes decían que tú y ella estabais juntitos. Ya sabes que las parejas interespecie venden mucho en las revistas y periódicos. Aunque a muchos no les parece bien que dos… –De repente Nick le miró fijamente y le cortó.

\- Por favor, para. –El zorro no cambió ni un ápice de la seriedad de su rostro y siguió hablando. –Créeme, es más complicado que todo eso. Ni me gusta ni quiero hablar del tema.

\- Vale, vale. –El lobo se quedó algo incómodo ante aquella contestación tan tajante. Le sorprendió ver a Nick tan sombrío. –Coneja fuera. Estamos solos. Ya no eres poli. Comprendido.

Claire apareció con su portátil bajo el brazo y se fijó en la extraña cara del lobo y del zorro. –¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Nada, nada. Te estábamos esperando. Vamos a enseñarle eso. –Contestó con premura Nick.

\- Vale. –Claire se sentó, colocó el portátil delante de ella y a su lado se sentaron Nick y Gabriel. Moviendo rápidamente los dedos la leona colocó en pantalla algunas de las grabaciones que habían obtenido ayer. Comenzaron mostrándole al enorme tigre con el parche en el ojo. Desde varios ángulos.

\- Madre mía, es enorme. Está súper cachas. –Dijo Gabriel. –Pues la verdad, no me suena haberlo visto nunca.

\- ¿Te suena de algo ese uniforme negro? ¿Recuerdas haber visto a alguien en esas fiestas VIP vestido así? –Le preguntó Nick.

El lobo dudó un instante. –No, la verdad es que no. Normalmente en esas fiestas hay bastante gente y es posible que si hubiera alguien así no coincidiera con el. Es que depende mucho del tipo de fiesta. A la última que fui, estaba casi todo a oscuras.

\- ¿Y cómo veis por dónde vais? ¿O cómo sabes con quien hablar? –Preguntó con curiosidad Claire. Nick sonrió un poco.

 _Sí que es ingenua la pobre._

\- Bueno Claire, esa es la idea. Además, no son fiestas pensadas para hablar precisamente. –Dijo Gabriel con una leve sonrisa. –Es el objetivo en esa situación. No ver a nadie. Buscas a la gente por el "tacto", ya sabes. –Hizo un gesto con sus manos como de agarrar algo.

Claire frunció un poco el entrecejo y pareció comprenderlo. –Ah, vale. O sea, ya, ya… Todos con todos ahí a lo loco, ¿no? –La chica se puso un poco colorada aunque sus compañeros no lo notaran.

\- Exacto. Son fiestas temáticas. Por ejemplo, la primera a la que fui era de disfraces. El "dresscode" se suele especificar en las invitaciones. Si no pone nada, es que es fiesta libre.

\- ¿"Dresscode"? –Claire preguntó algo perdida. Nick habló.

\- El "dresscode" es como debe ir la gente vestida a una celebración o evento. En casos más formales suele ser de etiqueta, cocktail, etc. Aquí pues me imagino que serán todo tipo de perversiones.

Gabriel asintió. –Exacto. Y bueno, perversiones tampoco. Solo es gente pasándoselo bien. –El lobo sonrió.

\- Entonces, por la invitación que conseguimos, ¿no hay que ir vestido de forma específica no? –Preguntó Nick en tono de duda.

\- No, no ponía nada. Cada uno irá como le apetezca. Eso puede ser bueno y malo. –El lobo se rió un poco. –Más que nada porque algunos y algunas no son conscientes del ridículo que pueden llegar a hacer.

\- Me sigue flipando que sepas tanto de ese mundillo siendo tan joven. ¿No te da miedo a veces? –Preguntó Claire con cara de intriga.

\- El miedo es de los cobardes leona mía. Si te sabes manejar bien, se mueve mucha pasta y se ganan buenos favores en el mundillo. –Dijo Gabriel guiñándole un ojo. –Si te ganas la amistad de ese tipo de gente, tu vida se vuelve mucho más fácil, créeme.

 _Joder con el chaval. Eso de que las nuevas generaciones están más espabiladas no puede ser más cierto. Como dirían algunos "La culpa la tiene Internet". Pero bueno, no creo que haya muchos más como él._

\- Supongo que por eso te quedaste algo sorprendido al ver que tenía una invitación, ¿no?

\- Claro. –respondió Gabriel. –Me parecías un pelele cualquiera. Y más al ver que llevabas un libro de recetas encima. –El lobo rió. –Pero cuando vi que tenías eso, pues hombre, sé de buena tinta que los que van ahí no son gente cualquiera. Es gente con mucho poder. Y mucho dinero.

\- Interesante. –Nick hizo una pausa. –Oye, antes de continuar hablando de las fiestas. Claire, muéstrale a los otros dos esbirros.

\- Ah sí, pondré la grabación del aula. –La leona tecleó, cliqueó y enseguida aparecieron en pantalla el oso y el cerdo husmeando. La chica pausó en el momento exacto para que se le vieran bien las caras.

\- A ese tío fue al que se le cayó la caja de cerillas. –Dijo Nick mientras señalaba al cerdo en la pantalla. –El otro es el compañero. –Señaló al oso.

Gabriel se acercó un poco a la pantalla y los observó. –Siento no poder ayudaros, pero no me suenan nada de nada. El uniforme no ayuda, yo diría que nunca lo he visto. Tampoco parecen ser del tipo de perfil que suele buscar mis servicios.

Claire pareció sentirse algo incómoda. Le seguía chocando bastante el hecho de que ese chico, siendo tan joven, se ganara la vida como se la ganaba. Nick notó la incomodidad en Claire y siguió indagando.

\- Bueno, pero aunque no te suenen. Si el cerdo tenía esta invitación, ¿crees que es posible que estén esta noche allí?

Gabriel se reclinó sobre su asiento y se cruzó de brazos. –Es posible. Esas invitaciones no son fáciles de conseguir. Aunque la haya perdido si sabe el lugar puede que asista. Que tú la pillaras gracias a su descuido es casi un milagro. –El lobo hizo una pequeña pausa. –Yo creo que sí que es posible que vayan. Es un sitio grande, con recovecos. –El lobo miró primero a Nick y luego a Claire. –Es más que probable que tengan allí a tu padre, esa fábrica es de todo menos pequeña. Es el sitio ideal para que nadie sospeche. Alguien podría pensar que están haciendo un juego de rol o algo así.

Nick se rascó la barbilla, pensó que lo que decía el chico tenía mucho sentido.

 _Claro, si alguien les ve maltratar al pobre hombre puede que se piensen que es un juego y no se extrañarían lo más mínimo. Ni se interpondrían. Seguro que en ese tipo de fiestas nocturnas uno se puede encontrar de todo. Y más si es de forma secreta en las afueras._

\- ¿Tienes idea de quien organiza las fiestas? Tiene que haber alguien que sea el que dictamine como funciona todo, ¿no? ¿El Club Green Mirror está involucrado?

Gabriel negó con la cabeza. –Para nada. Los clubs simplemente tienen cierto número de entradas o invitaciones que acaban dando a sus mejores clientes. Se las dan a los que saben que no les importa gastarse grandes cantidades de dinero en deseos. Pueden llegar a pagar un dineral por obtener una invitación. –El lobo se apoyó sobre la mesa mirando a sus compañeros.

\- Sobre quien lo organiza, pues la verdad, no tengo ni idea. –Continúo Gabriel. –Yo oí hablar de esas fiestas gracias a un cliente. Me contrató y me pidió que le acompañara, nada más. Ahí fue cuando fui por primera vez a una de ellas, la que os he comentado de disfraces.

Nick miró a Claire y por un instante le pareció notar que la leona ardía en deseos de saber de qué iba disfrazado el muchacho aquella noche. El zorro sonrió un poco. –Tengo un amigo al que también le van mucho los disfraces.

Gabriel abrió los ojos sonriendo. –¿Ah, sí? ¿También ha ido a fiestas así?

En la mente del zorro apareció la imagen de Finn haciendo cosas indecentes con otras personas mientras iba vestido de elefantito. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza. –¿Eh? No, no. No creo la verdad. Los usa para investigar, como yo con mi traje chaqueta de ayer. Algo así.

 _Me va a costar quitarme esa imagen de Finn de la cabeza._

Gabriel retomó la palabra. –Ya veo. En fin, mirad. He visto a gente que va solo para tomar una copa y gozar de una mayor libertad. Pero también he visto gente que va a esas fiestas para desmadrarse del todo. Para poner los cuernos, para liarse con alguien más joven, con alguien más viejo… –Gabriel comenzó a enumerar usando sus dedos. –Drogas, juegos sexuales, mazmorras… –Nick le mostró la palma de su mano.

\- Vale, vale. Lo pillamos. Sitios donde los ricos pueden pasárselo en grande sin temor a represalias dando igual si es legal o ilegal lo que hacen.

El lobo sonrió. –Muy bien resumido, sí señor. –El chico hizo una pausa y miró a Claire entrecerrando los ojos. –Y por cierto, iba de Caperucita Roja. –Nick se puso la mano derecha sobre la cara y la leona se ruborizó de nuevo.

–Vaya tela. ¿Tú de Caperucita Roja? Pero siendo un lobo… Madre mía. –La chica estaba algo escandalizada. –Yo no tenía ni idea de que este tipo de cosas pasaban en la ciudad.

El lobo suspiró levemente. –Ay hija mía, si tú supieras…

\- Yo sabía que había fiestas privadas. Siempre las ha habido. Más de una vez me invitaron a alguna. –El zorro agachó la mirada levemente. –Eso sí, a este nivel y con tanto secretismo nunca. Pero bueno, vamos a centrarnos. –Dijo Nick mientras le pedía el portátil a Claire. –¿Me permites?

La leona se lo dio gustosamente y el zorro abrió el navegador. Buscó información sobre el complejo TriSteel.

\- Así que es una fábrica de acero. Partes para coches, utensilios… Pues ya tiene que ser grande. –dijo Nick con un poco de sorpresa.

\- Si, sin duda. Es un sitio muy grande. No lo he recorrido todo, pero vaya, que si quieren encerrar a alguien ahí sin que nadie se entere, lo pueden hacer.

\- Una pregunta. –Nick miró directamente hacia Gabriel. –Para entrar, ¿basta con pasar sin más? ¿Te cachean por si acaso?

El chico subió una pierna a la silla, se sentó sobre ella y contestó. –Para entrar, basta con decir el código de la invitación. En este caso, Aurora. Si alguien llega y pide "pasar" o "que hay ahí" le despachan sin más. Suele haber seguratas en la entrada. Uno o dos, depende.

El lobo se incorporó de nuevo y miró un instante hacia el techo. –Sobre lo de cachearte… Me suena que no. Pero por las veces que he ido te digo que ahí nadie va armado. Bueno, a no ser que consideres armas a maletas llenas de consoladores de tamaños que van desde el oso hasta la comadreja.

Claire seguía alucinando con las cosas que contaba Gabriel. Nick no lo pudo evitar y se rió ante ese comentario.

\- Bueno, ese tipo de cosas en malas manos son peligrosas. –Ahora era Gabriel el que reía gracias al comentario del zorro mientras Claire ponía cara de circunstancia. Nick siguió hablando. –Entonces, por tu experiencia. Si vamos los tres juntos, ¿crees que podremos explorar sin problema?

Gabriel asintió. –Sí. Además, si vamos como "trio" puede que alguien quiera unirse para hacer cosas con nosotros. Pero basta con decir que no necesitamos a nadie más. En este caso, cuantos más seamos, mejor excusa tendremos.

\- Perfecto. –Dijo Nick mientras a Claire se la veía algo abrumada ante la situación.

\- ¿Trío? Pero… ¿Trío? –Repitió la leona sin saber bien que decir. Gabriel se rió ante su inocencia.

\- Tu tranquila Claire, no pasara nada. Estaremos allí los tres juntos. –Nick le puso la mano en el hombro. –Confía en mí.

La chica le miró y asintió de nuevo. Aunque fuera una locura lo que oía sabía que era algo con sentido. Si eso le iba a ayudar a encontrar a su padre, estaba preparada.

 _Vale, pues parece que están todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Es hora de trazar el plan._

\- Bien, pues escuchadme. –Dijo Nick mientras se levantaba y miraba de frente al lobo y la leona. –Esta noche nos acercamos allí los tres. Como podemos ir vestidos de forma normal no hace falta que vayamos dando el cante. Aparcaremos cerca, lo suficiente para salir pitando si es necesario. Aunque espero que no sea necesario. –El zorro se rascó un poco la cabeza.

\- Por si acaso nos pondremos tres audífonos de comunicación. –Nick abrió uno de los cajones del salón y sacó tres pequeños dispositivos. –Los llevaremos en la oreja por si nos separamos y tenemos que hablar los unos con los otros. Es muy pequeño y no hace falta hacer nada especial, solo hay que hablar y punto.

Gabriel comenzó a sonreír. –Madre mía, como si esto fuera una película de espías. –Rió en alto. –A quién se lo cuente no se lo cree.

Claire también parecía algo excitada. Tenía miedo pero a la vez se sentía con fuerzas para todo gracias a sus dos nuevos compañeros. Casi se atrevía a pensar ya en ellos como amigos.

\- Nos iremos moviendo sin prisa pero sin pausa. Husmearemos un poco, evaluaremos la situación y ya veremos lo que haremos. No me gustan demasiado las armas la verdad. –Nick se rascó levemente su brazo derecho sintiéndose algo incómodo. –De todas formas, como no sabemos si nos cachearan, es mejor no llevar nada cantoso. Me llevaré mi táser de defensa atado al tobillo, por si las moscas. –El zorro se sentó de nuevo, esta vez dándole la vuelta a la silla y apoyándose sobre el respaldo.

\- Quiero que os quede clara una cosa. No dejaré que os hagan daño. Si vemos que la situación se complica, salimos por patas y fin. Ya buscaremos una alternativa. –El zorro se quedó en silencio observando la cara de Claire y de Gabriel, notó sin ninguna duda que estaban preparados. El lobo sonreía y la leona tenía los ojos brillantes.

\- Vale, sí. Sin riesgos. Me gusta. –Apuntó Claire.

\- Bueno, yo solo os digo que puede que veáis cosas que os choquen mucho. Tratad de no llamar la atención. –Dijo Gabriel mientras cruzaba de nuevo los brazos. –Pensad que la gente que va allí va buscando precisamente eso, cosas "diferentes". No busca llevarse las manos a la cabeza y acusar. No lo olvidéis.

\- No lo haremos, no te preocupes. –El zorro se acercó hasta su móvil. –Muy bien, pues voy a llamar al padre de Adam para comunicarle cómo va la cosa. Preparaos, saldremos en un rato.

Claire y Gabriel siguieron hablando de sus cosas mientras recogían la mesa y se preparaban para ir al complejo TriSteel. Para el lobo no era nada extraño ir a una fiesta un sábado por la noche pero la leona estaba especialmente nerviosa. Gabriel le aseguró que no pasaría nada siempre y cuando fueran todos unidos. Le confirmó una y otra vez que no habría peligro. Era curioso pero, a pesar de ser tan diferentes, los dos habían hecho buenas migas.

Nick buscó el número de Maxwell en el teléfono y le llamó. Una temblorosa voz le contestó casi al momento. –Señor Bennet, soy Nick. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

El panda le confesó que había pasado mala noche pero recibir la llamada de Nick tan pronto le hizo ponerse muy contento.

\- Tengo noticias. Ayer me acerqué al estudio y parece que también ha desaparecido el profesor Cornelius. Ahora mismo estoy siguiendo una pista importante que puede llevarme a él. Si todo sale bien, puede que esta misma madrugada tenga noticias del paradero de Adam.

El panda no podía parar de llorar de alegría. Sabía que no le había encontrado todavía pero ya estaba tranquilo sabiendo que el zorro avanzaba en la investigación.

\- Usted no se preocupe, tengo todo bajo control. –Sonrió Nick mientras oía al panda darle las gracias. –Espere noticias mías pronto. Tranquilícese y trate de descansar. Hasta luego.

El zorro colgó y dejó el móvil en la mesita del salón, justo encima del libro de recetas.

 _Bueno, pues parece que todo marcha bien. En principio no debería de haber problemas. Nunca es bueno afirmar que todo va a salir bien, pero creo que esta vez va a ser así._

Nick sonrió y se fijó en que Claire y Gabriel estaban listos. Gabriel se había quitado el pijama y llevaba de nuevo su ropa callejera. Claire simplemente se arregló un poco el pelo y había sacado su mochila al salón.

\- Vaya, veo que estáis ya listos. Pues voy a vestirme y nos vamos. Así cotilleamos antes por la zona.

El zorro se metió en su habitación y decidió que llevaría un par de pantalones vaqueros negros y una camisa de color azul pálido con motivos en azul oscuro. Mejor llevar algo cómodo y sencillo. Se vistió rápidamente, se dio un vistazo rápido en el baño y salió con sus compañeros.

\- Bien, que no se nos olvide nada. –El zorro cogió los audífonos y se los dio a Claire para que los guardara en su mochila. Al coger su móvil vio el libro de recetas y también se lo ofreció a la leona para que lo guardara. Mejor no dejarlo por ahí tirado, por si acaso. Estaría mejor con ellos. Finalmente, también se llevó su táser de autodefensa.

El zorro recordó que en el maletero tenía cinta adhesiva. Decidió que se lo ataría en el tobillo antes de entrar en la fábrica.

 _Por si las moscas me lo pondré de forma que me pueda deshacer fácil de él. Si veo que hay cacheos exhaustivos lo tiro por ahí antes de entrar y se acabó el problema._

\- Bien, pues creo que estamos listos. –El zorro miró al lobo y a la leona. Sonrió a ambos. –Tenemos que encontrar al profesor Cornelius. Y a Adam.

Los tres salieron de casa y se dirigieron al coche. A pesar de estar en una situación delicada el ambiente era distendido. Comentaban, hablaban, reían... Estaban decididos a ser ganadores. Estaban preparados para cualquier cosa. O al menos, eso es lo que ellos creían.


	11. 11 - Confusion

Capítulo 11 – "Confusion"

De nuevo en la carretera. El sol comenzaba a descender por el horizonte y la noche cada vez estaba más cerca. Eran las ocho de la tarde y las sombras de los edificios cada vez se volvían más alargadas. Al ser verano aún faltaba un rato para que la oscuridad tomara por completo la ciudad.

Nick llevaba bastante tiempo sin tener que conducir dos días seguidos. ¿El motivo? Sus últimos casos no habían sido nada del otro mundo y casi todos habían tenido lugar en el distrito donde se encontraba su oficina: La típica desaparición de dinero en una caja registradora, cuyo culpable fue un empleado. Una anciana tejona que había perdido sus gafas, las cuales se le habían caído por una alcantarilla. Por no hablar de los múltiples casos de engaños amorosos.

El zorro agarró con fuerza el volante notando como el cuero crujía bajo sus manos. Esta vez era diferente, pensaba. Era un caso con todas las de la ley. Algo peligroso, sí, pero eso lo convertía automáticamente en todo un reto. Nick necesitaba demostrar que seguía siendo bueno y que no solo resolvía casos menores. Realmente no necesitaba demostrárselo a nadie en concreto, sino a sí mismo. Mientras seguía haciendo sus cábalas mentales se dio cuenta de que Gabriel y Claire hablaban entre ellos de forma animada. Decidió prestar atención.

\- Pero a ver, entonces… ¿Eso de la Ciudad del Corazón Roto te lo tragas? Porque vamos… Yo lo había oído de pasada, pero no sé… ¿Quién cree en esas chorradas de lugares mágicos y misteriosos? –El lobo comenzó a reír en alto mientras se reclinaba en el asiento trasero y dirigía su mirada hacia la ventanilla.

La estela multicolor de la ciudad se fue desdibujando para dar paso a una más monocromática formada por grandes complejos, fábricas y barrios menos favorecidos. Estaban dejando atrás el centro neurálgico de la ciudad para tomar la carretera nacional Z-120. El complejo TriSteel se encontraba cerca de la entrada al distrito forestal, aún quedaban unos cuantos kilómetros.

\- Pues… –Claire hizo una pausa. –Mira, durante muchos años mi padre no dejó de hablarme sobre ello pero nunca llegue a captar su… pasión. –La chica dudó a la hora de elegir la palabra adecuada para describir la obsesión de su padre. Suspiró. –Realmente, él me quitó las ganas de dedicarme a la arqueología. Por eso me hice fotógrafa. –La leona agarró el reposabrazos con algo de rabia y fuerza sin que sus compañeros lo notaran.

\- Cuando era más pequeña me fascinaba todo el tema y sus descubrimientos. Pero llegó un punto que empezó a perder los estribos y casi la cordura. Era algo más que una obsesión. –La chica perdió la vista al infinito durante unos instantes sin decir nada. –Y yo que pensaba que ya había dejado de lado el temita de la maldita Ciudad… –La leona apoyó suavemente su cabeza en el reposacabezas y se frotó la cara con suavidad. –Lo único que sé con certeza es que centrarse en ese mito le ha quitado mucho más de lo que le ha otorgado.

El suave sonido del motor llenó el silencio tras las palabras de Claire. La chica se cruzó de brazos y se quedó pensativa mirando por la ventanilla. Nick carraspeo un poco y se involucró en la conversación. –Bueno, hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de la vida y de este mundo. –Claire y Gabriel le prestaron atención. –No os voy a mentir. Cuando vino a mi puerta el padre de Adam hablándome de todo ese tema casi le cierro la puerta en las narices. –El zorro rió un poco y pudo escuchar como Gabriel también lo hacía. Claire permaneció en silencio.

\- Pero me conmovió. Vi su desesperación. Mitos aparte, su hijo había desaparecido y eso sí que era algo real. Algo tangible. Dolor. –El zorro miró por el retrovisor de su izquierda, no había nadie detrás suya en la carretera. –Bueno, exista o no exista la famosa "Ciudad del Corazón Roto" sabemos que hay gente peligrosa que busca información sobre ella. Y hemos visto cómo se las gastan con el pobre Cornelius. Si la gente peligrosa se interesa por estas cosas… –Nick hizo una breve pausa. –Creedme, mal asunto.

Una suave llovizna veraniega comenzó a repiquetear por toda la carrocería del coche. Nick continuó hablando tras activar el limpiaparabrisas. –Necesitamos respuestas. Aclaraciones. En cuanto hablemos con el padre de Claire es posible que se nos despejen todas las dudas. –El zorro hizo una pequeña pausa mientras negaba ligeramente con su cabeza. –La verdad, a mí tantos misterios tampoco me gustan. Que si el recetario, que si el encapuchado, que si los matones… –Suspiró. –Pero bueno, ya queda menos para salir de dudas. Confiad en mí.

\- Esperemos que tengas razón Nick. –Dijo Gabriel en un tono serio y formal poco habitual en él. –Eso sí, no os lo voy a negar. Esto me parece emocionante de la ostia. –El lobo no pudo evitar cambiar su tono y sonreír mientras se frotaba las manos. Nick se quedó a medio camino entre la sonrisa y la preocupación. Claire seguía en su mundo, su cara reflejaba de todo menos tranquilidad.

De repente una voz femenina algo robótica informó a Nick de que debía tomar la siguiente salida, era el GPS. El zorro giró por el desvío, bajó durante varios metros por una pendiente y tomó un ancho camino sin asfaltar. La débil lluvia había provocado que unos cuantos charcos llenos de barro hicieran el trayecto un tanto menos agradable, pero nada que el vetusto sedán de Nick no pudiera superar.

Una gran planicie llena de césped que llegaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista se puso ante sus ojos. Se podían ver a los lados del camino varias fábricas grandes con sus características chimeneas gigantes. Depósitos enormes, maquinaria pesada, tuberías que salían de sitios imposibles, edificios que no tenía ni idea de que podían ser… Por si había alguna duda un enorme cartel de color negro y letras blancas en la parte derecha del camino anunciaba que estaban en el complejo TriSteel. "Cuna de las mejores piezas de acero de todo Zootrópolis".

\- Este sitio es enorme. –Dijo Claire en alto. Nick aminoró la velocidad pero no se detuvo. Los tres iban mirando alrededor desde sus respectivas ventanillas con gran curiosidad. La zona estaba tranquila. Increíblemente tranquila. La oscuridad ya empezaba a ser patente y algunas luces automáticas comenzaban a encenderse para iluminar ciertas zonas del complejo. La lluvia parecía estar amainando.

 _Es lógico que haya poco movimiento, es una zona de fábricas un sábado por la noche. Algún vigilante de seguridad puede que haya por ahí perdido, pero poco más… Nadie podrá negar que es el sitio ideal para montar una fiesta privada._

\- Nick, como te dije, la fábrica que buscamos es la que está más cerca del río. Así que habrá que atravesar el camino principal para llegar hasta allí. –Dijo Gabriel mientras se acercaba al asiento del piloto. Claire le miró y luego observó a Nick.

\- De acuerdo, pues vamos allá. –El zorro volvió a ganar algo de velocidad y recorrieron durante varios minutos el camino principal.

Conforme avanzaron pudieron comprobar que casi todo el complejo estaba vallado y su iluminación era bastante escasa. Estaba claro que no era lugar para que hubiera gente por la noche deambulando. Varias carreteras pavimentadas y con casetas de control unían algunos edificios con otros al otro lado de las vallas, probablemente para que los camiones y sus mercancías pudieran salir rápidamente a la autopista principal.

\- Ahí está, aquella es. "Aurora". –El lobo señaló al frente. A lo lejos se podía ver un edificio enorme, algo viejo e iluminado. No destacaba de ninguna forma, era exactamente igual que el resto de fábricas que habían dejado atrás. Por los alrededores se veían ya algunos vehículos aparcados y algo de gente dirigiéndose a la entrada de la fábrica.

\- Bien, hemos dado con el lugar. –El zorro sonrió levemente. –Y todo gracias a ti Gabriel. Te debo una.

El lobo sacó la lengua mientras se rascaba la nariz. –Me debes una, si… ¡Y de las gordas! No se me olvidará, no te preocupes.

\- Joder… -Claire comenzó a perder el control. Su pierna derecha se agitaba con rapidez. Se mordió las garras de forma instintiva. –Estoy algo nerviosa.

Nick se fijó en ella y sonrió. –Nadie lo diría Claire. Se te ve muy serena. –El zorro intentó que la leona se relajara pero no fue el caso, su mirada asesina habló por si sola. –Tranquila, estamos los tres en esto. No te preocupes. Todo va a salir bien.

Claire se acarició la nuca mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. –Todo va a salir bien, sí. Todo va a salir bien. Vamos a rescatar a Papá y nos largamos. Todo va a salir bien. –dijo ella sin mostrar mejoría en sus síntomas de nerviosismo. Gabriel se reclinó hacia delante y le tocó el hombro izquierdo.

\- Tú tranquila leona. Que yo controlo de todo esto. No te va a pasar nada. Tú tan solo piensa que es una fiesta, nada más.

Claire giró tímidamente su cabeza para mirar al lobo y le sonrió. –Gracias Gabriel. Te lo agradezco. –El lobo le guiñó un ojo mientras le mostraba su sonrisa de seductor nato.

\- Bueno chavales, será mejor que aparquemos por aquí y vayamos andando hasta la entrada. –dijo Nick con algo de entusiasmo.

El zorro detuvo el coche, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y los tres salieron casi a la vez. Nick miró su móvil: Eran las nueve y media. La noche ya hacía acto de presencia y la fiesta estaba a punto de comenzar. Hacía bastante más fresco que en la ciudad, aunque a ninguno de los tres pareció importarle. La débil lluvia había cesado. Era agradable sentir algo de frío en pleno verano.

El lugar no era un aparcamiento propiamente dicho pero todo el mundo parecía estar dejando por ahí sus coches sin ningún orden en particular. Nick se aseguró de haberlo dejado en un lugar que le permitiera salir fácilmente al camino de vuelta a la carretera, por si las moscas. Al menos ya no se trataba de camino embarrado, solo asfalto algo húmedo.

Casi sin darse cuenta los tres se quedaron de pie observando a la gente que se dirigía hacia la fábrica. Había de todo tipo: Elefantes, leones, tigres, carneros, panteras, cerdos, comadrejas… Algunos iban riendo y en grupo. Otros en solitario mirando alrededor, observando a los demás. También alguna que otra pareja cogida de la mano. Algunos parecían jóvenes, otros no tanto. La diversidad reinaba por encima de todo.

A Nick le llamó la atención que todos fueran vestidos de forma muy normal. Era tal y como le había dicho horas antes Gabriel. –Pues cualquiera diría que van a una fiesta. Van muy… normales, supongo. –Dijo Nick en alto mirando hacia Gabriel. El lobo se acercó a él y se apoyó sobre el coche.

\- Ya te lo había dicho. Hoy tiene pinta que será fiesta "casual". Si van vestidos de forma normal es más fácil no dejarse guiar por ver quién va mejor o peor vestido.

El zorro asintió como dándole entender a Gabriel que lo entendía. Y así era. Si todos vestían de forma corriente nadie destacaba. Ideal para conocer a gente anónima sin etiquetas.

Claire pareció mostrarse algo más relajada, ver tanta normalidad en el ambiente la tranquilizó. –Menos mal que es una fiesta "casual", si llego a tener que ponerme algún disfraz o algo peor…

Gabriel sonrió y le dio un ligero golpecito en la cadera con sus nudillos. –Hombre, tú tienes muy buen cuerpo. Seguro que algún que otro disfraz te quedaría de muerte. Tendrías que haberme visto lo bien que me quedaba el de Caperucita a mí.

Claire puso cara de susto mientras el lobo se reía ante la timidez de la leona. Nick se puso algo serio y se metió entre los dos. –Bueno, centrémonos parejita. Hemos venido a investigar, no a bromear, disfrazarnos y beber margaritas. –Nick se dirigió al maletero, lo abrió y sacó de la mochila de Claire los audífonos.

 _Desde que estoy metido en este caso, cada vez voy notando menos las ganas de beber._

\- Ponéoslo en la oreja. Para desactivarlo basta con darle dos veces al botón que tiene en la superficie, pero podéis dejarlo activado sin problema, así estaremos siempre en contacto. –Nick se colocó el suyo mientras explicaba el funcionamiento y sus dos compañeros hicieron lo mismo tras oírle. Tras un par de pruebas rutinarias comprobaron que funcionaban a la perfección.

Nick cogió algo de cinta adhesiva del maletero, sacó el táser de la mochila y se lo lió en su tobillo izquierdo. –Bueno, esperemos que no me cacheen. –El zorro hizo una leve pausa. –Y esperemos que no tenga que usarlo.

Claire se mostró algo intranquila ante aquel comentario. Gabriel simplemente asintió. –Por cierto –añadió Nick –dejaremos tu mochila en el maletero, Claire. No nos interesa llevarla a cuestas porque podrías perderla. Que dentro está el famoso recetario, ya sabes.

\- Claro, no te preocupes. Déjala ahí. –La leona le sonrió. Nick dejó la mochila a buen recaudo y cerró el maletero.

\- Una cosa más antes de que vayamos dentro. –Dijo Nick de forma seria de nuevo mientras el lobo y la leona escuchaban con atención. –Si veis que hago tonterías, me invento cosas u os pido que hagáis algo, intentad seguirme el juego, ¿de acuerdo? El truco de la improvisación es que todo quede creíble. La espontaneidad es la clave del éxito.

\- Claro, sin problema. –Dijo Gabriel mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos. –Aunque a ver qué cosas haces o nos pides hacer, ¿eh viejete? –El lobo le dio un par de codazos suaves en el costado. Nick miró hacia el cielo con algo de resignación.

\- En fin, a lo que iba. Claire, ¿algún problema con esto? ¿Podrás seguirme la corriente si es necesario?

\- Si… Si, supongo que sí vaya. Sin problema. –La chica era un mar de nervios, pero se notaba que estaba dispuesta y preparada.

\- Bueno, pues vamos allá.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la entrada de la fábrica. Pronto se vieron rodeados de gente que iban en su misma dirección. Nick caminaba con total orgullo dirigiendo su mirada hacia todas partes. En parte lo hacía para ver si tenía suerte y podía localizar a alguno de los matones de las grabaciones. Tenía pinta de ser complicado entre tanto bullicio. No supo calcular cuanta gente habría por allí pero supuso que más de cien seguro.

Gabriel parecía estar en su salsa: Guiñaba el ojo a varios chicos y chicas, sonreía, hacía alguna que otra mueca... Nick no pudo evitar acercarse a su oído y pedirle que se cortara un poco. Mejor no llamar demasiado la atención. El lobo aceptó a regañadientes.

Claire caminaba al ritmo de sus compañeros y de vez en cuando tuvo que aguantar algún que otro piropo por parte de desconocidos (y desconocidas). Nick se dio cuenta de ello así que se acercó a ella y la cogió por la cintura. Una imagen valía más que mil palabras. Ella era de él esa noche. La leona se lo agradeció hasta el infinito simplemente con una mirada.

Tras un rato caminando finalmente llegaron a la entrada. Un pequeño control les separaba de la entrada a la fábrica. Una fila de personas esperaba sonriente y animada para poder acceder a la fiesta. El ritmo de entrada estaba siendo rápido por lo que Nick dedujo que no estarían cacheando a nadie. Asomó la cabeza ligeramente desde detrás de un enorme oso polar que tenían en frente y comprobó que así era. Respiró aliviado. Podría llevar consigo algo el táser sin ningún problema.

Nick se colocó entre el lobo y la leona, agarró a ambos por la cintura y puso automáticamente su cara de vividor y seductor. –Bueno, es hora de integrarse. ¿Listos para la fiesta?

Claire se ruborizó un poco y sonrió tímidamente, el cambio de Nick había sido totalmente de sopetón. A Gabriel no le costó nada seguirle el juego. –Claro que si zorro, vamos a pasárnoslo bien. –Le dijo el lobo mientras le acariciaba el pecho. Nick no se esperaba algo así pero le daba igual, era el momento de interpretar un papel. Tal y como muchas otras veces había hecho.

Llegó el turno de ellos para entrar. Un enorme elefante de cara algo siniestra custodiaba la entrada. Llevaba un traje de color ceniza y una cadena dorada en el cuello y en la cintura. Se quedó mirando a los tres sin decir nada. Gabriel seguía sobando ligeramente a Nick y Claire ponía cara de circunstancia. Nick entrecerró los ojos y se dirigió al elefante. –Aurora. –Dijo con decisión.

El elefante asintió, se apartó y les dejó pasar sin añadir nada más.

 _Joder, ¡sí! Sin cacheos y con la contraseña adecuada. Magnífico. Todo va sobre ruedas. La suerte está de nuestro lado._

Empezaron a caminar de nuevo sin titubear. Nick se acercó al oído de Gabriel mientras sonreía. –Parece que te debo otra. Gracias por la contraseña. –El lobo le guiñó su ojo azulado sin decir nada más.

Tras un par de metros otro elefante vestido de forma similar al anterior les comenzó a abrir la puerta de entrada a la fábrica. Era metálica y tremendamente grande. Nick se fijó en que para abrirla hacía falta activar un conmutador que se encontraba en un pequeño panel de control en el lado derecho de la misma. Tras abrirse del todo el elefante no se dirigió hacia ellos pero sí que agachó ligeramente la cabeza. El zorro devolvió el gesto.

Nick mantuvo su postura de seductor y cruzó el arco de entrada mientras seguía agarrando a sus dos acompañantes. No tardaron en escuchar de fondo algo de música electrónica machacona. Los tres apartaron sin dificultad un par de cortinas de color negro que separaban la entrada del lugar de la fiesta. Por fin estaban dentro. Casi de forma inconsciente el zorro soltó a Gabriel y a Claire.

\- Ostia puta. –Dijo Nick en alto asombrado y sin poder evitarlo. Claire estaba literalmente con la boca abierta. Gabriel sonreía ante las reacciones de sus compañeros, él ya estaba acostumbrado a todo ese ambiente.

 _Este sitio es enorme…_

Ante ellos había un espacio gigante que cada vez estaba más lleno de gente de todo tipo. La música, a pesar de estar a un volumen elevado, no lograba tapar el ruidoso barullo de fondo. El lugar estaba alumbrado únicamente por unas cuantas luces en movimiento de color rojizo que le daban un aspecto muy "infernal" al lugar. Varias máquinas y demás utensilios de la fábrica se habían tapado con lonas de seda roja y negra para que al ambiente fuera más acogedor. Estaba todo tan bien decorado que nadie pensaría que ese lugar era realmente una fábrica.

Alrededor de ellos seguía entrando más gente. Varios retazos de conversaciones llegaban a sus oídos. Muchos reían. Algunos hacían planes de todo lo que iban a beber. Otros se apresuraban para arremolinarse frente a un escenario que ocupaba gran parte del centro de la sala. En el había una especie de cubículo con un micrófono y una mesa de mezclas. En la parte superior del mismo, en grande y con letras blancas, había un rótulo electrónico que mostraba una frase: "Aquí estáis para celebrar una fiesta, la mejor posible mientras viváis. Ese es vuestro deber, disfrutar."

 _Vaya, bonito lema para gente con pocas preocupaciones._

\- Bueno, ¿qué os parece? –Dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa y de forma algo elevada colocándose delante de Claire y Nick mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura.

\- Esto es… Es muy… –Claire señalaba alrededor, embobada ante las rojizas luces que danzaban por toda el lugar creando una imagen nueva y excitante para ella. –Es una pasada.

Nick sonrió ante el comentario de Claire. –La verdad es que he estado en fiestas de todo tipo, pero nunca en un macro fiestón como este con tanta gente. –Dijo inclinándose hacia adelante de forma espontánea, esperando que así sus compañeros le oyeran mejor.

\- Pues no habéis visto nada, esto es solo el calentamiento. Seguro que luego actúa alguien cojonudo. –Dijo Gabriel emocionado señalando al escenario. Nick le agarró suavemente del brazo para moverlo mientras hacía una señal a Claire. Los tres se separaron de la zona de entrada hacía una especie de reservado en una esquina con una mesa, justo al lado de una enorme barra de bar. La mesa era circular y algo pequeña. Los tres se apoyaron en ella y Nick se acercó hacía ellos de nuevo para asegurarse de que le escuchaban con claridad bajo la ruidosa música.

\- Gabriel, ya me imagino que cuando has venido a fiestas así te lo has pasado en grande. Pero recuerda que estamos buscando al padre de Claire. –Nick se quedó en silencio un instante y la leona asintió mientras le miraba.

\- Vale, vale, es verdad. Tienes razón. Me centraré. –Gabriel se mordió levemente el labio inferior. –O al menos, lo intentaré. –Nick le miró fijamente mientras entrecerraba un poco los ojos. –Vale, vale. Madre mía, ¡que soso eres zorro!

El ambiente cada vez era más animado. Las zonas de las barras ya empezaban a estar llenas y los camareros y camareras empezaban a atender a todo el mundo con una amplia sonrisa y con muy poca tela. Llevaban unos uniformes bastante provocativos de color blanco y negro.

Las mujeres, casi todas felinas, llevaban unos escotes que a Nick no le parecieron mal en absoluto. Los hombres, de los cuales había de varios tipos, simplemente llevaban pantalones muy ceñidos dejando poco espacio para la imaginación y nada más en la parte de arriba. El zorro se acercó un poco hacia Gabriel.

\- Bueno, dime. A parte de esta zona, ¿qué más hay por aquí? –Preguntó Nick con curiosidad.

\- Pues a ver… –El lobo se quedó algo pensativo. –Aunque cambien los lugares de las fiestas la distribución siempre suele ser la misma. O muy parecida. –Se rascó suavemente la barbilla. –Aquí arriba solo está la pista de baile y el par de barras de bar que veis con sus respectivas mesas y sillas. –Señaló hacia la barra de bar que estaba al otro lado de la estancia. –Detrás del escenario hay unas escaleras que bajan. Ahí abajo es donde la gente se divierte de verdad. –El lobo levantó las cejas rítmicamente mientras miraba a Claire. La leona se ruborizó un poco, pero no podía negar en su interior la enorme curiosidad que le suscitaba el lugar.

\- Vale, pero, ¿sabes si hay algún sótano? ¿Algún nivel inferior al que podamos bajar? –Dijo Nick para indagar más a fondo. De repente se sobresaltó un poco. Una hermosa tigresa de pecho sugerente se puso muy cerca de él sin avisar. Portaba una bandeja plateada.

\- Hola guapetón. Qué bien acompañado estás. Soy Danielle, ¿os apetece algo de beber? –La chica le guiñó un ojo mientras le acariciaba el hombro y sonreía a los demás. Nick se quedó embobado durante unos instantes mirando a su enorme escote pero reaccionó rápidamente.

\- No, no. Todo está bien de momento, ¿verdad chicos? –El zorro miró a sus acompañantes y estos asintieron a la tigresa sin añadir nada más.

\- Muy bien guapísimos, a ver si luego nos vemos por la pista de baile… O mejor aún, por la zona de abajo. –La tigresa no dudo en darle un beso en la mejilla a Nick y éste se quedó bastante sorprendido. Claire le miraba con asombro y Gabriel no pudo evitar hacerle ojitos.

\- En fin, ya que esa preciosidad lo ha comentado… En la zona de abajo hay diversas habitaciones. En cada una de ellas se hacen cosas de todo tipo. No tienen por qué ser específicamente sexuales, aunque muchas si lo son. –El lobo instintivamente volvió a mirar a la leona, la cual pareció tragar saliva.

\- Un segundo, ahora que lo pienso… –Gabriel miró hacia el escenario, como intentando ver la parte de atrás a través de él. –Verás, no te lo puedo asegurar a ciencia cierta, pero en el pasillo de las habitaciones de abajo, al final, creo que hay una puerta cerrada electrónicamente. No sé lo que hay ahí detrás. No sé realmente si solo será alguna zona de la fábrica en sí ajena a la fiesta, pero podría ser algo interesante de investigar.

Nick sonrío. –Bien, pues ya tenemos un objetivo entonces. Es probable que esa puerta lleve a otro subnivel o algo. –El zorro se separó de la mesa. –Por cierto, estad atentos por si veis a alguno de los matones de la grabación. Si nos separamos un poco ya sabéis que tenemos los pinganillos para escucharnos. –Se tocó levemente el interior de su oreja con el dedo índice.

De repente las luces se apagaron por completo. La gente comenzó a vibrar y a sonar extasiada. El escándalo era abrumador. Nick se quedó un poco tenso y agarró instintivamente la mano de Claire. La leona notó el cálido tacto del zorro y respiró tranquila. Gabriel comenzó a emocionarse en alto al igual que el resto de gente. –¡Si, si! ¡Vamos! –Dijo casi aullando.

El zorro se acercó a su oído sin soltar a la leona. -¿¡Pero qué pasa!? –El lobo le dio una ligera palmada en la espalda y comenzó a reír. –¡Pues que va a empezar el espectáculo!

De la parte superior de la nave comenzaron a bajar lentamente cuatro grandes tubos de cristal. Se detuvieron en cuanto estuvieron a unos tres metros sobre la pista de baile. El griterío aumentó de forma considerable. Los tubos se iluminaron de forma secuencial mostrando lo que había dentro de cada uno de ellos: personas totalmente quietas, inmóviles. Dos leones y dos leonas. Bailarines.

Lo que más llamó la atención a Nick y Claire sin lugar a dudas es que estaban completamente desnudos, tanto ellos como ellas. Únicamente llevaban puesto un collar de color negro. Gabriel ya los había visto antes, pero no perdió la oportunidad de dar un buen vistazo mientras sonreía.

Un bajo electrónico ensordecedor comenzó a inundar el lugar y la gente cada vez gritaba más alto. La zona de la mesa de mezclas se iluminó y de debajo del escenario apareció un oso con gafas de sol vestido de forma bastante peculiar. Llevaba una chaqueta con multitud de colores y un collar de neón verde iluminado en su cuello.

 _¿Quién es ese tipo? La gente parece adorarle_

Sin cambiar su expresión facial el oso se acercó al micro que tenía al lado y comenzó a hablar de forma muy calmada. Su voz retumbó en todas las esquinas.

\- Buenas noches libertadores. Hoy vosotros marcáis la diferencia. Danzad, malditos. –Con un rápido movimiento de brazos bajó la vista y empezó a apretar botones en su mesa de mezclas. Las luces rojizas comenzaron a ir encendiéndose poco a poco, parpadeando al ritmo de la música que ya sonaba. Los bailarines empezaron a moverse mientras se tocaban por todo el cuerpo de forma muy sensual al ritmo de la melodía demencial. Una melodía demencial que estaba dejando sordo a Nick.

 _Joder, el volumen está altísimo. Menudos bailarines… Mira que bien se lo montan los ricachones._

El zorro aprovechó la histeria colectiva para dirigirse a sus compañeros. –Vale, chicos. Ahora que está todo el mundo de conciertazo, vayamos detrás a dar un vistazo. Seguidme.

Los tres empezaron a avanzar hacia la parte trasera sorteando a la gente como podían. Claire no pudo evitar dar un último vistazo a los bailarines antes de que los perdiera de vista. Gabriel se dio cuenta de este detalle y sonrió maliciosamente hacia la leona. Ella hizo como que no había visto al lobo mofarse de ella y siguió caminando.

La zona de bajada estaba bastante oscura pero en los escalones había pequeñas bombillas que iluminaban los peldaños. Poco a poco, y no sin antes sortear a algunas parejas que ya habían empezado a intimar en los escalones, los tres bajaron.

\- Joder, ¿quién era ese tío? –Preguntó Nick a Gabriel mientras descendían. El lobo no pudo evitar mostrarse algo excitado. –Ese tío es el puto amo. Es DJ Four Colors. Hace unas mezclas y unos remixes que te mueres. Solo le había visto una vez en otra fiesta, pero no fue aquí.

\- Creo que voy a tardar un poco en recuperar mis oídos. –Dijo Claire medio en broma medio en serio. -¿La gente no se queda sorda en conciertos así?

Nick sonrío y pudo ver como Gabriel intentaba convencer a Claire de lo maravillosa que era la experiencia, aunque ella no parecía estar por la labor de entenderlo.

Una vez abajo la música ya no sonaba tan alta aunque seguía haciendo acto de presencia entre ellos. Nick observó lo que tenía en frente: Un largo pasillo donde había multitud de habitaciones. La entrada a las mismas únicamente estaba bloqueada por cortinas de seda negra, justo como en la entrada de la fábrica.

En la parte superior de las habitaciones había carteles señalando las actividades que sucedían dentro. O eso intuía Nick. El zorro se sorprendió al ver que algunos de ellos no sabía descifrarlos.

" _¿Juegos y más?" "¿Dolor exquisito?" "¿Zona de pañales?" Vaya tela con los nombrecitos. "¿Una contra 20, eh?" Esa sí que me hago una idea de qué puede ser. Qué barbaridad._

Varias personas merodeaban por la zona, entrando y saliendo de las estancias mientras sonreían y comentaban sus jugadas. Nick aisló todos los estímulos cercanos para fijarse en el fondo del pasillo. Tal y como había dicho Gabriel, había una puerta cerrada. Probablemente a unos cuarenta o cincuenta metros. Pudo verla claramente a pesar de que la iluminación no fuera especialmente potente. No tenía ningún tipo de distintivo especial y nadie hacía guardia delante de ella. En la parte derecha de la misma había un pequeño panel electrónico.

 _Bien, antes de investigar por allí será mejor que demos un vistazo por las zonas más comunes y no tan radicales._

El zorro miro a su alrededor. Se fijó en una puerta cercana que, en principio, no parecía muy peligrosa. Prefirió asegurarse, por si acaso.

\- Oye, Gabriel. Esa habitación que pone "buffet libre"… ¿Realmente es de comida, o es alguna cosa extraña? –El zorro se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba al sonriente lobo.

\- No hombre no, ahí es donde la gente va a comer algo. Ideal para reponer fuerzas entre tanto "esfuerzo". –El lobo hizo especial hincapié en remarcar la palabra "esfuerzo".

Claire siguió mirando alrededor suya, leyendo los carteles de la zona. En el fondo quería evitar parecer una completa novata, pero no sabía disimular muy bien. No pudo evitar preguntarle a Gabriel. –Oye, tío. Todas estas habitaciones… Tú has… –A la leona parecía darle cierto pavor preguntar lo que quería preguntar, pero el lobo se le adelantó.

\- ¿Qué si yo he estado en todas estas habitaciones? ¡Para nada mujer! Como os dije, hay gente que viene y ni siquiera baja a esta zona, se queda arriba tomando una copa y bailando. –El lobo frotó ligeramente sus manos. –Yo solo he estado en un par. –Hizo una breve pausa dramática. –No daré más detalles, de momento. –El lobo le dio un pequeño codazo a Claire y ésta sonrío. En el fondo ella admiraba la valentía y el arrojo del lobo.

\- Bueno, antes de cotillear la puerta cerrada vamos a dar un vistazo a la zona del buffet, a ver que nos encontramos por ahí. –Nick arrancó a andar y, en movimiento, habló hacia sus compañeros. –Es pura lógica. Comer, come todo el mundo. Así que a ver si tenemos suerte y vemos a alguno de los matones o algo más revelador.

Los tres se dirigieron sin detenerse hacia la zona de buffet libre. En sus fosas nasales empezaron a llegar aromas deliciosos y variopintos. A Nick le rugió un poco el estómago. Gabriel y Claire se dieron cuenta, se miraron entre sí y luego se rieron sin ningún tipo de disimulo de él.

Tras apartar la cortina resoplando, Nick pudo ver con asombro que era un lugar bastante más amplio de lo que aparentaba por fuera.

 _Bueno, al fin y al cabo es normal. Esto es una fábrica inmensa, es lógico que todo sea tan espacioso._

En la sala había unas cuantas mesas alargadas donde cabían varios animales. También había algunas para cuatro personas. Nick se giró hacia sus compañeros e hizo un gesto a una de las mesas para cuatro. Caminaron hacia ella y se sentaron dejando una de las sillas vacías.

Tras un par de instantes, Nick se sorprendió al ver la cara de Claire. Parecía estar como muy sorprendida, con la mirada fija en un punto concreto. Siguió su mirada y lo que vio también le sorprendió. Había una mujer y un hombre totalmente desnudos con comida encima suya, una gacela y una cebra. Varias personas parecían encantadas de coger la comida sobre sus cuerpos, algunos incluso lo hacían con la boca en vez de con la mano mientras sonreían lascivamente.

El zorro miró hacia Gabriel con un gesto de ligero enfado. –¡Te había preguntado si esto era un sitio solo de comida y no de cosas extrañas!

El lobo se mostró algo sorprendido. –¿Pero es o no es un sitio de comida? –Sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Eres de lo que no hay. Lo decía por Claire, porque fijo que se siente incómoda. –Nick miró hacia la leona y comprobó con sorpresa que la chica no apartaba la mirada de los cuerpos desnudos con comida.

\- Estoy flipando. –Fue lo único que pudo decir ella con una ligera sonrisa en la boca. Gabriel sonrió ante aquello.

\- Uy sí, ya se ve lo incómoda que está. –Dijo el lobo mientras agitaba la palma de su mano en frente de los ojos de Claire.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, perdón. No a ver, nunca había visto nada así. No sabía que ese tipo de cosas se hacían. –La chica pareció recuperar por un momento la timidez y la vergüenza.

\- Claro que sí. Es algo habitual en buffets así. Yo alguna vez… –La leona miró fijamente a Gabriel y no se pudo callar.

\- Como ahora me digas que tú también has estado de esa guisa con comida encima, me muero. –Los dos rieron un poco.

\- ¡Coño! –Dijo Nick en alto cortando las risas de los otros dos para acto seguido quedarse algo cabizbajo en su asiento.

 _¿Qué hace ese aquí? Jamás pensé que lo vería en un sitio como este._

\- ¿Qué pasa Nick? –Preguntó Claire algo agitada. Gabriel también estaba algo confundido.

\- Nada, nada. Que acabo de ver a un antiguo compañero mío del ZPD. McCuerno. –El zorro señaló hacia una mesa algo solitaria del buffet. Claire y Gabriel miraron hacia ella con algo de disimulo.

McCuerno estaba como a seis o siete mesas de distancia, sentado de forma que no podría ver a Nick y compañía a menos que se girara a propósito. McCuerno era un rinoceronte veterano agente de policía con el que Nick había trabajado alguna que otra vez. No se llevaba mal con él, pero tampoco demasiado bien. Pertenecía a ese grupo de personas a las que no le hizo mucha gracia que los zorros pudieran ser policías.

\- Hacía un montón que no le veía. Quién me iba a decir a mí que lo vería en un sitio como este. Que desmejorado está.

\- ¿Ese era colega tuyo? ¿Y es poli? –Dijo Gabriel volviendo a mirar a Nick.

\- Sí. No es colega, solo es un conocido. Y si, todavía seguirá siendo poli, supongo.

El zorro notó que Gabriel estaba algo extraño, parecía como que se iba a reír en cualquier momento. Nick no pudo evitar preguntarle.

\- ¿Qué pasa Gabriel? ¿Le conoces?

\- Bueno, personalmente, lo que es personalmente, no le conozco. –El lobo hizo una pequeña pausa para ponerse sus manos detrás de la cabeza. Sonrió. –Pero una vez contrató mis servicios.

Nick abrió los ojos como platos. Claire se llevó instintivamente la mano a la boca tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué… Qué tú te has liado con McCuerno? –Dijo el zorro casi a trompicones. El lobo se incorporó hacía delante.

\- Bueno, bueno, a ver. No me "lié" con él. Solo hicimos… cosas. Me pidió que le hiciera una… –Antes de terminar la frase, Nick le detuvo.

\- Por favor, no es necesario que termines esa frase Gabriel. –Claire parecía estar alucinando aún más que con los cuerpos desnudos con comida. Nick siguió hablando. –Vaya tela. McCuerno. Jamás hubiera pensado que a él le iban los jovencitos.

\- Uy, ya te digo yo que le van sí. –Añadió Gabriel sacando la lengua hacia Claire. La chica no pudo evitar responderle mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro.

\- Menudo figura estás hecho, Gabriel.

Los dos rieron ampliamente hasta que se dieron cuenta extrañados de que el rostro de Nick estaba totalmente desencajado. Su boca estaba entreabierta.

El zorro notó como su garganta se secaba. Parecía que todo a su alrededor hubiera comenzado a ir en cámara lenta. No podía escuchar si quiera a Gabriel o a Claire.

 _No puede ser… Es él… ¡Es él!_

A la solitaria mesa de McCuerno acababa de llegar el cerdo al que horas antes Nick había visto perder sus cerillas en la grabación del estudio de Cornelius. Su rostro era inconfundible. A pesar de no llevar puesto el uniforme negro, el zorro supo que era él. Jamás olvidaba un rostro. Al ver que los dos comenzaban a hablar animadamente y sonriendo al zorro se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

 _¿Qué cojones hace con McCuerno? Esto no me gusta nada de nada_


	12. 12 - This Pleasure Needs Pain

Capitulo 12 – "This Pleasure Needs Pain"

Nick observó atentamente la situación sin perder detalle. El ruido ambiente de decenas de personas comiendo no consiguió impedir que se concentrara al máximo. Si hubiera podido perforar objetos con la mirada, probablemente McCuerno y el cerdo ya hubieran pasado a mejor vida. Tenía más que claro que no era un encuentro fortuito, se notaba que eran buenos colegas viendo las risas y gestos que compartían. El matón se sentó en frente del rinoceronte de forma poco delicada.

\- Oye, Nick, parece que hayas visto un fantasma… ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Claire algo intranquila mientras dirigía la mirada instintivamente hacia donde el zorro estaba mirando. No pudo evitar quedarse sin respiración. –Espera… ¡Es él!

El lobo miró también ipso facto. –Ostias, ¿ese es el cerdo de la grabación? ¿Estáis seguros?

\- No hables tan alto Gabriel. –Ordenó Nick sin parecer especialmente exaltado. –Sí que es él. Garantizado. –Tras una ligera pausa, se inclinó hacia delante y continuó hablando en un tono algo más bajo. –Escuchadme bien los dos. –El zorro miro a los ojos bicolor de Gabriel primero y luego se detuvo en los ojos celestes de la leona. Observó de nuevo a su ex compañero y al matón mientras hablaban a unas cuantas mesas de distancia.

\- Vamos a esperar aquí a ver qué es lo que hacen. Estoy en una buena posición para vigilarlos sin que me vean. –El zorro agachó ligeramente la cabeza. Miró instintivamente hacia el techo para fijarse en que el lugar donde estaban sentados no estaba especialmente bien iluminado. Era perfecto. –Esperaremos a que se marchen y les seguiremos. Recordad que ellos aún no saben quiénes somos, tenemos una gran ventaja. –Nick dudó un instante. –Bueno, McCuerno sí que me conoce, obviamente, pero no se podría imaginar por qué estoy aquí.

Claire no podía evitar dirigir de vez en cuando la vista hacia atrás casi como si se sintiera forzada. Sabía que haber encontrado a aquel hombre allí significaba estar un paso más cerca de reencontrarse con su padre. A pesar del alivio de ese pensamiento no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente asustada.

\- Vale, me parece bien. Hagamos eso. –Gabriel asintió suavemente mientras se apoyaba sobre la mesa. Claire tragó saliva.

\- Vale… Vale, tú mandas Nick. –El zorro sonrió hacia ella en gesto de aprobación.

\- Bien, os voy a ir diciendo todo lo que veo. En cuanto os de la orden, nos levantamos y me seguís de cerca, ¿de acuerdo?

No hizo falta que sus compañeros dijeran nada, simplemente asintieron y permanecieron en su sitio. Miraron con interés hacia el rostro de Nick.

\- Están hablando animadamente… Se ríen bastante. Lo que daría yo por tener un micrófono direccional ahora mismo.

 _Aunque claro, fijo que si sacara un cacharro así aquí dudo mucho que pasara desapercibido._

De repente, un ligero movimiento del rinoceronte puso en alerta a Nick. –Le está… Le está dando algo McCuerno al cerdo. Parece… –El zorro se esforzó al máximo en poder ver que le daba. –Parece una… ¿tarjeta? Es negra. Me da la sensación de que McCuerno se está disculpando por algo.

\- Oh, sí. Recuerdo bien que él también se disculpó conmigo después de que… –Gabriel no pudo terminar la frase. No hizo falta que ninguno le dijera nada. La mirada fija de Claire y de Nick en él fue suficiente para saber que no era el momento ni el lugar. –Vale, lo siento. –En ese momento el lobo se sintió algo avergonzado.

\- Vale chavales, se marchan. A mi señal me seguís. –dijo Nick en voz baja mientras no perdía de vista la situación.

Primero se levantó el rinoceronte y acto seguido le siguió el cerdo. Ambos compartieron un abrazo y un par de carcajadas más. Continuaron hablando de forma despreocupada mientras se dirigían hacia la salida.

El zorro hizo un leve gesto con la mano y se levantó sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, asegurándose de estar caminando de forma natural y despreocupada.

Los dos desaparecieron tras la tela de entrada al buffet de modo que Nick aprovechó para aligerar el paso. Se aseguró de que no se hubieran detenido en la misma entrada asomando ligeramente el hocico.

 _Bien, siguen caminando. Van hacia la izquierda, hacia el fondo del pasillo._

Salió con decisión y se quedó apoyado en la pared frente a la puerta de entrada al buffet, observándoles. El sonido de la música de la planta superior volvió a hacer acto de presencia en el ambiente. Ni se había dado cuenta de que dentro del buffet apenas se escuchaba nada de la misma debido a las risas y al barullo.

 _Menos mal que hay bastante gente por el pasillo, así es mucho más fácil pasar desapercibido._

Y así era. A pesar de que no se pudiera decir que estuviera totalmente atestado, había gente de todo tipo charlando, riendo y sobretodo, intimando. Nick miró rápidamente hacia atrás para ver si sus compañeros le seguían. Así era. Se sorprendió al ver que Gabriel había cogido por la cintura a Claire. Le miró a los ojos y el lobo le devolvió una sonrisa. Nick se fijó en que Claire tenía una cara de agobio importante aunque parecía apreciar el gesto del adolescente.

El zorro se centró nuevo y continuó caminando. Tras un par de metros sus objetivos se detuvieron para charlar cara a cara de nuevo. Nick se apoyó ligeramente en la pared de nuevo, tratando de disimular a la vez que le imitaban Claire y Gabriel a su lado.

Tras un abrazo final entre ambos el rinoceronte se metió en una de las salas y el cerdo siguió caminando hacia el fondo del pasillo. Nick miró el cartel de la sala donde se había metido McCuerno y sintió un escalofrío.

" _Jovencitos juguetones" Si se enteraran tu mujer y tus hijos de esto… Qué cabrón eres. Si ha hecho cosas con Gabriel, que no hará ahí dentro…_

Por un momento pensó en hacerle una foto en aquel lugar para poder delatarlo, pero sabía que el objetivo a perseguir no era McCuerno y sus gustos sexuales si no aquel cerdo desaliñado.

Viéndolo en carne y hueso Nick pudo fijarse mejor en él. Calculó que tendría alrededor de 40 años. Llevaba unos pantalones raídos color crema y una camiseta marrón algo sucia y arrugada. Caminaba de forma cansada y sin ninguna prisa.

 _Me juego lo que quieras a que va a entrar por la puerta cerrada que vimos antes._

Casi como si el destino le escuchara observó que, en efecto, caminó con lentitud en dirección hacia allí observando a la gente de los alrededores. Una vez estuvo en frente de la puerta utilizó aquella misteriosa tarjeta que le había dado McCuerno en el lector digital. Un led del panel se puso durante unos instantes en azul y la cerradura electrónica se abrió.

Observando en silencio Nick vio como aquel tipo desaparecía sin llamar nada la atención y sin levantar ninguna sospecha, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 _Vale, la gracia ahora va a estar en saber cómo entrar dentro. Seguro que Cornelius está atrapado ahí. Por lo que veo la gente pasa bastante en general y a nadie parece haberle llamado la atención la puerta. Bien._

\- Vamos chicos, venid. –Dijo Nick decidido mirando hacia el lobo y la leona.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el final del pasillo y se fijaron en la puerta. Lo único que había cerca de donde estaba era acceso a otro par de salas más y unas cuantas parejas matándose a besos en los rincones más oscuros, ajenos a todo lo que les rodeaba.

El zorro palpó la puerta. Era de acero, imposible de abrir sin forzarla montando un escándalo. Nick se rascó la barbilla.

\- Claire, estoy seguro de que tienen a tu padre detrás de esto. Tenemos que buscar la forma de acceder y ver que esconde el cerdo y sus amiguitos. –El zorro se cruzó de brazos un instante. –Y además, deprisa. No sabemos si ese tío volverá a salir pronto.

El brillo en los ojos de la leona se hizo más intenso y pudo notar como su corazón se aceleraba.

\- Oye, se me ocurre algo. –Dijo el lobo mientras Nick y Claire fijaban sus miradas en él. –¿Y si McCuerno tiene otra tarjeta? Podría entrar donde se ha metido y cotillear en sus pertenencias. –El lobo comenzó a mover suavemente sus cejas. –Ya sabéis que, con mis encantos, nada es imposible.

Nick negó con rotundidad. –No, para nada. Ya te dije que te podrías ganar un dinero de forma honrada si me ayudabas. –El zorro le puso una mano en el hombro. –Y meterte en esa sala no me parece lo más honrado, la verdad. Buscaremos otro método.

Gabriel notó como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente, no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que alguien se había preocupado por su integridad de esa forma.

\- Bueno, vale, de acuerdo. Yo solo daba ideas…

Mientras tanto, Claire seguía fijándose en los alrededores. Consiguió anular por completo el ruido ambiente al concentrarse. De repente, se dio cuenta de algo.

\- Oye, Nick, mira. Fíjate. –El zorro se acercó hacia su posición y vio que señalaba hacia la esquina inferior derecha de la pared donde se encontraba la puerta. Había un par de finas tuberías que descendían hacia abajo. –¿Eso de ahí no parece una trampilla? Mira como las tuberías van en esa dirección, como si en el piso inferior hubiera algo. A lo mejor es un acceso de seguridad, o algo por el estilo. Es que… –La leona sonó algo dubitativa. –No se ve muy bien con tan poca luz.

Nick entrecerró los ojos y se agachó a comprobar el lugar que había señalado Claire. Palpó por la zona y vio cómo su mano se manchó de suciedad al instante. Estaba claro que la limpieza brillaba por su ausencia.

 _Joder, qué asco. Mucho fiestón, mucha perversión… pero de limpieza cortitos. No quiero ni pensar todas las cosas que habrán caído por aquí. Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo es una fábrica, supongo que tiene sentido que esté así de sucio._

No era momento de ponerse tiquismiquis y continuó limpiando mientras Claire y Gabriel no perdían detalle.

Efectivamente, en la zona del suelo, una especie de cuadrado había quedado sepultado debajo de una buena cantidad de suciedad. Una vez estuvo la zona más o menos limpia quedó a la vista una trampilla en la que aparecían escritas las palabras "Mantenimiento" en una diminuta placa de metal.

\- Premio Claire. Leona lista. –Nick miró desde el suelo a Claire y ésta pareció emocionarse. El zorro se incorporó. –Bien, es posible que bajando por aquí se pueda acceder a lo que quiera que haya detrás de la puerta. A lo mejor no, obviamente, pero por mirar no perdemos nada. –Se colocó su mano derecha en la cintura. –Es bastante pequeña, pero creo que cabré.

Claire se mostró bastante sorprendida ante lo que dijo Nick. –¿Qué quieres decir con "cabré"? No pensarás irte sin nosotros, ¿no? –El tono de la chica se notó frágil. Gabriel observó la situación esperando la respuesta del zorro.

Nick la miró con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. El ruido de la música y del gentío pareció haber desaparecido por un instante para los tres. –Pensadlo, es lo mejor. Si entro yo solo será más sencillo que pase desapercibido. Además, si necesito ayuda os puedo avisar a través del pinganillo. –Se tocó instintivamente la oreja donde lo tenía colocado e hizo una breve pausa. –Gabriel está contigo. No os pasará nada.

Gabriel se cruzó de brazos y pareció dudar. Le contestó. –Hombre, no sé si es lo más sensato del mundo que te metas tú solo ahí dentro, pero tú eres el experto. Lo de que pases más desapercibido al fin y al cabo tiene sentido. –Acarició el brazo izquierdo de Claire suavemente mientras la miraba. –No te preocupes, le esperaremos aquí.

La leona miró de nuevo hacia Nick y pareció no estar conforme del todo. El zorro se acercó a ella.

\- No te preocupes Claire. ¿Qué te dije? ¿Qué confiaras en mí, no? –El zorro le tocó suavemente la barbilla. –Pues te pido que lo hagas. Todo va a salir bien. Si de verdad está ahí detrás, hoy podrás verle y abrazarle.

Los azules ojos de Claire empezaron a enturbiarse, pero asintió. –Vale, de acuerdo. Tú nos avisas ante cualquier cosa.

\- Por supuesto. –Nick la cogió de las manos. –Confía en mí.

\- Bueno venga, no os pongáis tan acaramelados, vamos al tajo. –Dijo Gabriel mientras movía algo nervioso su cola.

\- Tranquilo lobo, que ya voy. –Nick le guiñó un ojo, se giró y miró hacia la trampilla. –Bien, vais a hacer una cosa. –Giró con suavidad la cabeza para mirarles una vez más. –Colocaros ahí en la pared, apoyados de lado, como si estuvierais charlando. De esta forma yo podré trabajar bien en la trampilla a ver si se puede abrir.

El lobo y la leona asintieron y se colocaron tal y como les había dicho sin añadir nada más. Nick notó que Gabriel no tardó nada en darle conversación a Claire. No pudo distinguir bien lo que decía, pero juraría que había empezado a hablar de nuevo sobre cosas algo subidas de tono. Sonrío.

El zorro se agachó. La trampilla tenía una manilla algo oxidada en la parte derecha. Probó a tirar de ella. Aunque cedió un poco, no se abrió.

 _Umm, desde luego no parece una cerradura compleja. También está un poco oxidada. Yo diría que simplemente es algún tipo de pestillo._

Había una especie de agujero cuadrado en uno de los laterales.

 _Probablemente sea un hueco para una especie de manivela o llave para levantar el pestillo y que se pueda abrir… Me parece que esto va a ser sencillo._

Con una sonrisa Nick sacó su cartera y cogió una de sus tarjetas de crédito. Con facilidad la pudo introducir en la rendija donde estaba la manilla. La movió con suavidad con un gesto deslizante y en un par de instantes pudo escuchar como crujía el pestillo. Probó a alzar suavemente la trampilla y se abrió con un leve chirrido.

 _Bingo._

El zorro se levantó y se acercó hacia Gabriel y Claire, fijándose especialmente en si alguien se les había quedado mirando. Todos seguían a lo suyo. El ambiente seguía igual que antes.

\- Bueno, ya la he abierto. Ha sido fácil.

\- ¿Ya? Que rápido Nick. –Claire se mostró sorprendida y contenta. El zorro asintió.

\- Así que tú también tienes tus truquitos, ¿eh, abuelete? –Gabriel le mostró una pícara sonrisa y Nick no pudo evitar guiñarle un ojo.

\- Bueno, voy a bajar. Una vez esté en la zona inferior probaré a ver si me podéis oír a través de los pinganillos. –Nick hizo ademán de irse pero volvió a su posición. –Una cosa más, si os pido cualquier cosa, por loca que suene, hacedme caso, por favor. –Hizo una breve pausa. –Sin rechistar.

\- Bien. Entendido. –Gabriel asintió mientras le contestaba. Claire tragó saliva con algo de dificultad, no podía esconder la preocupación en sus ojos.

El zorro se dirigió a la trampilla y la abrió con sumo cuidado, asegurándose una vez más de que nadie le observaba. No salió un olor muy agradable de dentro.

 _Y eso que no son cloacas. Por el Altísimo que peste..._

Con sumo cuidado se asomó y vio una escalera de metal que descendía. Se metió con delicadeza y con suavidad cerró la trampilla de mantenimiento tras de sí.

Bajó por las escaleras metálicas y llegó al suelo. Se fijó en que unas viejas bombillas decoraban las paredes, ofreciendo muy poca visibilidad en el entorno.

 _Al menos no estoy a oscuras._

La música parecía haberse ido por completo, aunque aún podía notar como retumbaba en el suelo. Si la suciedad arriba estaba presente, aquí era la realidad absoluta. Todo estaba polvoriento y descuidado. Sin embargo, esto hizo sonreír a Nick.

 _Por aquí no ha pasado nadie en mucho tiempo. Eso es bueno. Una posibilidad de moverme libremente sin miedo a toparme con nadie. O al menos, eso espero._

El zorro miró hacia el techo. Se fijó en las tuberías que había visto Claire por primera vez. Serpenteaban un poco por la pared hasta doblar una esquina y continuar hacia abajo. Miró hacia la ubicación de la puerta electrónica en la planta superior y sonrió.

 _Perfecto. Un pasillo que va en la misma dirección de la puerta. Solo tengo que seguirlo y ver si con suerte puedo acceder a la zona a la que ha entrado ese tío._

Nick se tocó suavemente el pinganillo. –Chicos, ¿me oís?

\- «Perfectamente Nick.» –Dijo Claire con un ligero tono de alegría.

\- «Te oímos zorro. Que voz más sexy tienes con tanta reverberación. » –Gabriel no pudo evitar sonreír y Nick suspiró ligeramente sin contestar a ese comentario.

\- Hay un pasillo que va en la dirección de la puerta de arriba, voy a seguirlo. Aquí no ha pasado nadie en años. Todo bien de momento.

\- «Perfecto, ten cuidado.» –Le dijo una temblorosa voz femenina.

El zorro asintió, aún a sabiendas de que Claire no le vería, y comenzó a caminar con cuidado por el pasillo. Las viejas bombillas quedaron atrás y no veía demasiado bien, así que sacó su teléfono móvil y utilizó el brillo de la pantalla como linterna.

 _Espero no encontrarme ningún bicho raro. O cucarachas. Las odio._

El silencio comenzó a envolver a Nick. A pesar de que notaba en sus pies como las vibraciones de la música le seguían, cada vez estaba más alejado de la zona de baile.

 _¿A dónde lleva este sitio?_

Se topó con unas viejas escaleras que bajaban. No podía seguir por ningún otro sitio así que no le quedó más remedio que descender. Siguió iluminando el suelo con su teléfono mientras miraba bien donde pisar. Una agobiante humedad comenzó a estar presente en el ambiente.

Al llegar a suelo llano caminó un par de metros, pasó por una pequeña fuga de agua proveniente de una tubería pequeña y se topó de bruces con algo que no le gustó nada.

 _Mierda. Una puerta de rejilla cerrada. A ver si tengo suerte…_

El zorro empujó la puerta pero no cedió casi nada. Miró la parte superior, imposible pasarla por encima. Aquel obstáculo metálico también estaba cerrado electrónicamente. Aunque, eso sí, la cerradura parecía mucho menos compleja que la de la puerta del piso superior.

 _Esta cerradura no parece tan moderna como la de arriba. Se ve algo endeble. A lo mejor de una buena patada podría hacer que se abriera de par en par._

Antes de ponerse a hacer tanto ruido, barajó otras ideas. No quería delatar a nadie su posición. Utilizó el brillo de su teléfono móvil para buscar algún punto débil por donde atacar el obstáculo. Tras un par de minutos hizo un suave chasquido con su boca y negó con la cabeza.

 _Creo que no hay otra forma de abrirla. Tendré que arriesgarme a hacer algo de ruido._

Sin embargo, pensó que no estaría de más consultarlo. Se dirigió hacia sus compañeros. –Chicos, ¿podéis oírme bien?

\- «Alto y claro zorro.» –Le contestó un enérgico Gabriel.

\- He encontrado otra puerta electrónica, pero está cerrada. ¿Sugerencias?

\- «¿Es como la de aquí arriba, Nick?» –La voz de Claire sonó con más confianza que nunca.

\- No, no. –El zorro empujó un poco la puerta. –Es de rejilla, más endeble. Puedo ver que el pasillo continúa detrás de ella.

\- «A lo mejor si le pides por favor que se abra, se abre.» –Gabriel rió en alto. Un par de sonidos secos se colaron a través del pinganillo –«¡Oye! ¡No me pegues!» –Dijo sorprendido el muchacho.

\- «Perdónale Nick, ya sabes como es.» –Claire contestó algo airada. Nick no pudo evitar sonreír viendo la reacción que había tenido la leona. –«Pues no se me ocurre nada, ¿crees que es sensato arriesgarse a hacer ruido?»

\- No sé la verdad… –Nick observó de nuevo la puerta. –Supongo que tendré que probar.

\- «Un electricista te podría ayudar zorro. Si quieres te busco alguno por aquí. Un electricista sexy a poder ser.»

 _Acaba de recibir de parte de Claire y aun así lo vuelve a hacer. Un electricista dice… Electricista._

Nick se quedó unos instantes en silencio. De repente, sonrió. –¿Electricista?

\- «Si, lo sé. Ya me callo. Antes de que Claire me pegue otro par de collejas.» –Gabriel sonrío.

\- No, no. Creo que has dado en el clavo, pequeñajo. Ahora os cuento.

\- «¿Eh?» –Claire no pudo evitar sonar confundida. –«¿Qué quieres decir?»

Al escuchar a Gabriel decir aquello, Nick recordó que en su tobillo izquierdo llevaba enganchado con cinta adhesiva su táser de autodefensa. Se agachó para cogerlo, cortando la cinta adhesiva que lo mantenía sujeto con una de sus garras.

 _Creo que ahora si me vas a ser de utilidad._

Nick se fijó en la cerradura electrónica, enfocándola de nuevo con su teléfono móvil. Dudó un instante. Recordó que unos pasos más atrás había pasado al lado de una fuga de agua. Se acercó a ella con premura y ahuecó la palma de su mano para coger un poco de agua, tampoco demasiada.

 _Joder, ¡qué fría está!_

Con cuidado volvió a la puerta y tiró el agua que llevaba en su mano sobre la cerradura. No pasó nada, aunque ya contaba con eso.

 _Bien, vamos a darle un poco de caña al asunto._

Usó el táser que tenía en su otra mano para provocar una descarga en la zona de la cerradura. Tras un leve destello y un zumbido después observó que de la cerradura empezó a salir un ligero hilillo de humo negro.

El zorro solo tuvo que empujar la puerta con suavidad y se abrió. Miró con asombro el táser, se había estropeado. Decidió que lo dejaría allí mismo para no tener que cargar con el.

 _Soy el mejor._

\- Vale, voy a seguir. Ya pude abrir la puerta. –Dijo Nick sonriendo. –Recuérdame que te invite a un heladito cuando salga de aquí Gabriel.

\- «No sé qué habrás hecho pero déjate de heladitos, a mi invítame a un buen vodka.» –Gabriel comenzó a reír y Nick hizo lo mismo.

\- «Ten cuidado, Nick.» –Añadió Claire en tono de súplica.

El zorro prosiguió unos cuantos metros, siempre alumbrando con su teléfono. Tuvo que tomar obligatoriamente un giro a la izquierda. De repente, en frente suya, vio con claridad una pequeña escalerilla que subía al piso superior. Estaba bloqueada por una trampilla similar como por la que había bajado. También pudo ver ver otro pasillo que giraba a la derecha, justo al lado de esa escalerilla.

Nick vio todo esto sin problemas ya que los laterales del techo de aquel pasillo no eran opacos, eran rejillas. Guardó su teléfono y se asomó desde abajo con cuidado hacia ellas. Se fijó en que unos tubos fluorescentes iluminaban la estancia superior. Había unas cuantas puertas de color blanco y en una de ellas se podía leer "Calderas". Justo en la que estaba encima del pasillo que se encontraba al lado de la escalerilla.

De repente pudo escuchar a lo lejos unas risas. El zorro se agachó un poco instintivamente. Alguien estaba a punto de entrar arriba. Sabía que era imposible que le vieran escondido ahí abajo pero no quiso arriesgarse. Se quedó observando entre las sombras.

\- Te lo juro tío. ¡No veas la que tienen montada allí! Si es que nadie se da cuenta de nada, son unos panolis. –El cerdo que había estado hablando con McCuerno entró desde otra sala sin ningún tipo de cuidado, hablando animadamente con otra persona que le fue muy familiar a Nick nada más pudo verle.

 _Joder tío… ¡Es el oso de la grabación! Esto solo puede significar una cosa: Cornelius está aquí fijo._

\- No sé cómo te puede caer bien ese tal McCuerno, a mí me parece un gilipollas de manual. –La voz del oso sonó más grave que la de su compañero. Iba vestido de forma parecida al cerdo. Continuaron caminando y entraron a la vez a la sala de calderas. Nick decidió seguirles desde abajo.

 _Es el sitio perfecto para espiarles sin que me vean. Vamos allá._

Haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, Nick pasó a través del pasillo que estaba al lado de la escalerilla y enseguida vio que ya no había más camino por el cual seguir. Otra pequeña trampilla permitía salir a la sala de calderas pero no había otra salida.

 _Bueno, mientras permanezca aquí escondido, estaré seguro. En esa trampilla del fondo parece haber un ligero desnivel. Puedo observarles mucho mejor sin que me vean desde ahí que desde aquí abajo._

Nick se acercó sonriente a esa ubicación y se colocó en posición pero rápidamente perdió la sonrisa. Lo que pudo ver le hizo tragar saliva lentamente y que le cortara la respiración de golpe.

 _No me jodas…_

Allí estaba. Vio a Cornelius atado a una silla, con la cara ensangrentada y la ropa hecha jirones. Sus muñecas estaban atadas en la parte trasera de la silla y su cabeza colgaba hacia adelante con gesto de dolor y con los ojos cerrados. Estaba claro que no habían sido muy amables con él.

\- Venga Jack, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? –El cerdo se apoyó en una mesa que había cerca de la puerta de entrada a la sala de calderas. –¡Sabes bien que gracias a McCuerno la jefa ha encontrado pistas muy valiosas! A mí me parece un tío de puta madre.

 _Otra vez la dichosa jefa… pobre Cornelius. De momento no puedo hacer nada. Tengo que esperar a que vuelvan a abandonar la sala intentar para rescatarle._

El zorro observó mejor la sala de calderas. Era muy amplia y grande. Una escalera metálica de peldaños en un lateral permitía subir a un nivel superior. En esa zona elevada había varias puertas con carteles ilegibles desde su posición.

La zona inferior estaba llena de máquinas y tuberías que recorrían las paredes en mil y una direcciones. No tardó en notar también un calor muy seco y algo desagradable. Pudo ver que al lado de Cornelius, como a 20 metros, había una puerta donde se podía leer "Salida de emergencia. Subida a envío de materiales."

 _Interesante… ¿Debería avisar ya a Claire? Si hablo aquí… Corro peligro. Mierda. No sé qué hacer. Lo más sensato será esperar._

El oso se acercó lentamente a una especie de armario pequeño cercano a la mesa y cogió una botella de agua. Bebió sin prisa y, entonces, respondió. –Normal que te parezca un tío de puta madre, os gustan las mismas perversiones cabronazo. –Los dos rieron un poco. –¿No te das cuenta que se cree el rey del mambo? Menudo capullo.

\- No es ningún capullo tío. –El cerdo se incorporó de nuevo, mirando a su compañero.

\- Vaya que no Dave, es el típico tío que se cree más listo que los demás. –El oso hizo una pequeña pausa. –Sabes bien que una vez que la jefa ya no le necesite… –Jack hizo un gesto como de degollamiento en su propio cuello.

 _Jack y Dave… Cabrones. Me aseguraré de que os empapelen pero bien. Pero si tienen de contacto a McCuerno… es un tío importante… ¿Estará la ZPD comprometida?_

De repente, la puerta de entrada a la sala de calderas se abrió de nuevo. Los dos esbirros parecieron ponerse muy tensos de inmediato. Se quedaron erguidos, recuperando la compostura. Nick se fijó en la persona que entró y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

\- ¡Grayson! Que pronto has venido, no te esperábamos hasta dentro de un par de horas. –Dijo Jack perdiendo algo de firmeza en su voz.

 _Y ahí está el hijo de puta del tigre que ha jodido al padre de Claire… ¿Grayson, eh? Mierda, espero que no haya venido con intención de hacerle nada._

Grayson comenzó a caminar con gran lentitud atravesando la sala en dirección a Cornelius. Observó a sus dos esbirros con su único ojo bueno, un ojo azul pálido de mirada gélida y amenazante. Su gruesa cola se movía muy lentamente de lado a lado. Nick se sorprendió ante su tamaño. Probablemente le sacaba cinco o seis cabezas, como mínimo.

\- Por lo que veo sois incapaces de hacer vuestro trabajo. –La voz de Grayson sonó tan profunda y grave que Nick pareció notar como su pecho retumbaba. El tigre crujió sus nudillos mientras se colocaba al lado de Cornelius, agachándose y levantándole la cabeza cogiéndole de la barbilla.

Los labios del león estaban hinchados y tenía varios cortes por toda la cara, Nick se estremeció.

\- ¡Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido Grayson! Pero el capullo éste no nos dice nada de nada. –Replicó el cerdo. –Hemos usado todos los medios posibles para que cante, pero no hay manera. –Trató de excusarse el oso.

El tigre comenzó a reír de forma calmada y muy siniestra mientras miraba fijamente a Cornelius. –Si hubierais usado todos los medios, no tendría que haber venido yo personalmente a encargarme de esto.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio en la sala, únicamente entorpecido por los quejidos y suspiros de Cornelius.

\- Mira, leoncito. –Le dijo un visiblemente molesto Grayson. –Aunque no me creas, puedo tener algo de corazón. –Volvió a sonreír. –No mucho, pero algo tengo. –Le agarró con más firmeza por la barbilla. –Solo tienes que decirnos donde tienes escondido el orbe y podrás volver a tu aburrida vida.

 _¿Orbe?_

\- Sabemos que lo tienes tú. –El tigre sonrío. –Bueno, más concretamente, sabemos que lo tiene tu querido ayudante.

Los ojos grises del león se agitaron ante aquella afirmación.

 _¡Adam! Joder… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué es ese orbe del que hablan?_

\- «¿Nick? ¿Estás bien? Llevas mucho rato callado.» –El zorro pudo escuchar en su oído a Gabriel. Inevitablemente pegó un pequeño bote al notar al lobo en su oreja. Rezó porque la voz del muchacho no hubiera sonado demasiado alta. Casi sin pensar, apagó el pinganillo.

 _No puedo hablar ni permitir que me oigan aquí o soy zorro muerto. Espero que no se preocupen. Mierda, ¿qué debería hacer? ¿Aviso a Finn?_

El zorro miró con cuidado su teléfono móvil y, como sospechaba, no tenía cobertura.

 _Genial… ¡Joder!_

El tigre se levantó con lentitud, echando violentamente la cabeza del león hacía atrás. Cornelius soltó un quejido. Jack y Dave se acercaron a la escena, posicionándose cerca de la puerta de salida de emergencia. Los dos sonreían burlonamente.

 _Es que encima están disfrutando… ¡Es un anciano! Menudos desgraciados…_

\- ¿Nada que decir entonces, vejestorio? –El tigre comenzó a mover lentamente las garras de su mano derecha mientras las miraba.

Nick se fijó en algo extraño, parecía como si las garras tuvieran un aspecto sintético, incluso metálico.

 _Esas garras tienen algo raro… ¿Son de hierro o algo así?_

\- Yo… –La voz de Cornelius a penas se escuchó. –Yo jamás… os diré nada… –La pesadumbre en su voz era más que evidente. –No dejaré que unos malhechores como… como vosotros… encuentren la Ciudad. ¡Jamás!

El tigre puso un leve gesto de sorpresa a la vez que miraba a sus esbirros. Estos le devolvieron la mirada y los tres empezaron a reír a carcajada limpia de inmediato.

\- ¡Vaya con el leoncito! –El tigre se agachó en frente de Cornelius de nuevo. –¡Malhechores! –Grayson continuó riendo mofándose de él, al igual que sus compañeros, mientras le daba un par de bofetadas suaves en la cara.

 _Hijos de puta… ¡Pero es que no puedo hacer nada! Si salgo ahí me harán papilla…_

\- ¿Sabes? A lo largo de mi vida… –El tigre puso su mano derecha en el pecho del león. La camisa estaba bastante destrozada, llena de sangre seca. Cornelius pareció ponerse algo tenso. –He aprendido que todo el mundo tiene un precio. –Esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras empezaba a mover su mano ligeramente hacia la derecha. –Tarde o temprano, con los recursos adecuados, todo el mundo acaba entregando sus más secretas confesiones para poder sobrevivir. –Grayson pareció buscar algo con su dedo índice. –¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?... –Empezó a decir con un tono casi infantil. –¡Ah! ¡Aquí está! Esto es lo que buscaba…

Cornelius soltó un grito tan desgarrador y de tanta agonía que Nick se quedó petrificado viendo lo que Grayson le estaba haciendo. Le había introducido una de sus zarpas metálicas a través de las costillas, haciendo que la sangre saliera en abundancia casi de inmediato. El tigre se manchó su propia mano pero pareció darle igual. Un reguero rojo empezó a descender por la barriga del león. No tardó en acumularse de forma algo engorrosa en su muslo izquierdo.

\- Ah, música para mis oídos. Algo me dice que ahora ya estarás algo más listo para cantar, ¿no?

La puerta de entrada a la sala de calderas se abrió. Nick dirigió la mirada hacia allí y vio a una joven guepardo entrar muy decidida. Su pelo castaño era corto y llevaba una camisa blanca perfectamente planchada. Sus pantalones de vestir de color azabache estaban enganchados a los hombros a través de un par de tirantes de color carmesí.

 _¿Y esta quién es? ¿Será la jefa?_

\- ¡Grayson! ¿Has averiguado algo? –La chica se puso una mano en la cadera mientras con la otra sostenía una tableta. Por su tono de voz se notaba que no estaba para tonterías.

A Nick le sorprendió la indiferencia total que mostró ante el agonizante Cornelius. Grayson se levantó lentamente desde donde había dejado a Cornelius sangrando.

\- Estas cosas requieren tiempo, Kate. –El tigre se limpió la sangre de su garra con la lengua. Esto sorprendió bastante a Nick. –Tiempo y paciencia.

\- Bueno, pues ella quiere saber si va a hacer falta que venga en persona hasta aquí o si tú te puedes encargar de verdad. –La chica hizo una leve pausa para resoplar. –Viendo lo poco que han conseguido los inútiles de tus hombres tengo mis dudas. –Le miró fijamente. –Ya sabes que no le gusta esperar. Y a mí tampoco.

\- Lo sé, créeme. –El tigre se cruzó de brazos. –Lo sé bien. Dile que en breve tendremos respuestas. –Miró de reojo al agonizante Grayson. Los esbirros estaban completamente callados, tal vez algo avergonzados por las palabras de la chica. –Por cierto, ¿alguna novedad del seguimiento?

 _¿Seguimiento? ¿Y quien es esa tía tan misteriosa de la que hablan? Seguro que es la de la carta que recibió Cornelius. Claire, lo siento, ojalá te pudiera avisar pero esto es un maldito zulo…_

\- Sí. –La chica empezó a mirar su tableta con rapidez. –Ya sabemos con seguridad que el tío éste... –Dijo señalando con desprecio a Cornelius. –Le mandó un paquete a su hija. No tardaremos en localizarla. Podría ser algo importante.

A Nick se le heló la sangre. La cosa se estaba complicando por momentos. Sintió que todo a su alrededor era como un castillo de naipes que, tras un leve toque, se estaba empezando a derrumbar por completo.

\- ¡No! Por favor… ¡Mi hija no! Todo menos eso… –El león sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía para pedir clemencia hacia su hija. –¡No metáis a ella en esto!

Cornelius alzó la cabeza agitando la silla a pesar de estar sangrando en abundancia por la zona de la perforación.

 _Tiene que estar sufriendo lo que no está escrito. Que impotencia, joder…_

\- Por favor… –Dijo la joven guepardo mientras sonreía haciendo un gesto como para taparse los oídos. –Menudo escándalo está montando. –Se giró y se detuvo en la puerta antes de marcharse. –Date prisa Grayson. Si ves que vas a perder el tiempo, cárgatelo y a otra cosa. Seguro que la hija sabe algo. Puede que hasta sepa dónde está el ayudante. –Sonrió levemente. –Ya veremos.

La joven se marchó dejando tras de sí el ruido de sus botines al caminar. Los ojos de Cornelius se abrieron al máximo a la vez que el tigre y los otros esbirros sonreían.

\- Oh. ¿Qué me dé prisa? Encantado, Kate. –Grayson se giró hacia Cornelius con una sonrisa todavía más pérfida.

\- No… de verdad… Ella no sabe nada. No sabe… dónde está Adam. Os lo ruego –El león comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía para sollozar.

\- Qué penita me das... –Dijo con sorna Grayson mientras volvía a acercarse hacia Cornelius para, sin avisar, meterle de nuevo una de sus zarpas metálicas en el costado. Esta vez, a una mayor profundidad. –¡Dinos de una puta vez dónde está el orbe de las narices y tu ayudante! ¡Estoy perdiendo la paciencia viejo de mierda! ¡Habla, joder! ¡Habla!

Las risas de los esbirros no pudieron cubrir el enorme grito de dolor que soltó el león. Lágrimas resplandecientes caían por su rostro mientras el tigre disfrutaba desgarrándolo. Nick lo pudo ver en el rostro del tigre. Disfrutaba haciéndole sufrir. En el fondo, le dio la sensación que le daba igual si le daba una confesión o no su prisionero. La sangre cada vez era más abundante y los lamentos de Cornelius pidiendo clemencia para su hija cada vez parecían más una súplica. Su última súplica antes de morir.

 _Joder… ¡Va a matarlo! ¡Va a matarlo y no puedo hacer nada! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_

El zorro volvió a mirar su teléfono como esperando alguna respuesta, pero todo seguía igual. No podía avisar a nadie. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando encontrar una solución a todo aquello, pero no la había. Sencillamente, no la había.

De repente, un extraño descenso de volumen en el jaleo alarmó a Nick. Dirigió la mirada de nuevo al grotesco espectáculo y se quedó con la boca abierta.

El oso se había quedado completamente inmóvil mientras el cerdo seguía riendo a su lado, ajeno a lo que acababa de suceder. Una especie de daga metálica se había clavado por completo en su cabeza. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco al cabo de unos instantes y cayó en redondo al suelo.

\- ¿Pero qué coño? ¡Jack! ¡Jack, que ha pasado! ¿Pero quién? –El cerdo se agachó a su lado sin saber cómo reaccionar, viendo la daga clavada en su cabeza. Esto hizo levantarse a Grayson, algo sorprendido, dejando a Cornelius de lado durante unos instantes. Su mano estaba completamente manchada de la sangre del león.

\- ¿Qué cojones? –El tigre no pudo decir otra cosa al ver a uno de sus esbirros muerto, en el suelo. Miró hacia arriba como sospechando de donde podría haber venido el ataque. Ahí estaba el culpable.

 _¡Es el encapuchado que vi en el estudio de Cornelius! ¿Qué hace aquí?_

Nick no podía sentirse más intranquilo y más inseguro. Su cabeza le daba vueltas intentando asimilar todo lo que estaba viendo mientras permanecía agazapado debajo de aquella trampilla. Observó como el cerdo intentaba reanimar sin éxito al oso y como Grayson miraba al encapuchado con un semblante extremadamente serio.

La misteriosa figura estaba de pie en una de las barandillas del piso superior, totalmente inmóvil. En aquel momento el único ruido presente en la sala era el leve sonido de las calderas y los dolorosos llantos de Cornelius.

Con un grácil movimiento aquel extraño bajó de un salto al piso inferior, apoyándose en el suelo para amortiguar el golpe. Lentamente se incorporó y se pudo ver claramente la máscara dorada que portaba en el rostro. La misma máscara extraña que Nick le había visto llevar en su visita al estudio de Cornelius.

\- ¡Cabronazo! ¡Has matado a Jack! –Le gritó el cerdo desde el suelo de forma rabiosa.

No pareció inmutarse. Era bastante más bajito que Grayson pero su silencio y su comportamiento conseguía que los pelos de Nick se pusieran de punta. De repente, pareció relajar un poco su pose.

El tigre apreció este detalle y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sacó de la parte trasera de su pantalón una pistola que disparó hacia él, sin preguntar. Nick abrió los ojos al máximo temiendo lo peor. Pero algo extraño sucedió.

La bala no dio en el blanco y el encapuchado permaneció totalmente inmóvil ante aquel ataque. Un leve destello salió de su extraña armadura en el momento del impacto, como si tuviese algún tipo de campo electromagnético integrado.

 _¿Pero qué me estás contando? Imposible… ¡No puede ser!_

Incluso Grayson comenzó a reír, algo sorprendido. –¡Vaya, vaya! Y yo que pensaba que lo había visto todo. ¿Quién cojones eres?

El encapuchado permaneció en silencio. Con mucha suavidad sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una especie de dispositivo extraño. Grayson volvió a apuntarle con la pistola. –¡No me toques los cojones enano! ¿Qué coño quieres?

El cerdo miraba la situación en silencio. Grayson no perdió ni un ápice de firmeza mientras le apuntaba. Cornelius continuó lamentándose y desangrándose sin poder remediarlo.

El encapuchado extendió su mano y agarró aquel dispositivo. Tenía una forma que a Nick le parecía sonar, y por la reacción de Grayson, supo que él también sabía lo que era

\- ¿Un detonador? –Grayson gruñó sin evitarlo. Entonces, sin dejar de apuntarle, agarró el cuello de Cornelius con su mano llena de garras metálicas. El león soltó otro quejido –¡Cómo hagas alguna gilipollez mato al viejo aquí y ahora!

El enmascarado observó aquel gesto y Nick apreció como, mientras miraba a Cornelius agonizar, cerraba con fuerza el puño que no sostenía el detonador.

Por primera vez el zorro y el resto de presentes en la sala escucharon la voz de aquel tipo tan misterioso.

\- No debe ser encontrada. –Dijo de forma pausada y suave una voz masculina sin añadir nada más. Acto seguido, pulsó el botón del dispositivo sin dudar ni un instante.

Toda la fábrica empezó a retumbar y a vibrar. En la lejanía empezaban a oírse lo que parecían ser cientos de personas gritando. Explosiones. Muchas explosiones sonando al unísono.

 _¿Pero qué ha hecho el tío? ¡Ha detonado el lugar! ¡Lleno de gente inocente! ¡Mierda! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!_

\- ¡Hijo de puta! –Grayson le vació el cargador entero mientras gritaba de rabia, pero ninguna bala le acertó. Tiró la pistola al suelo con saña.

El encapuchado dio un salto para volver a alcanzar la barandilla del piso superior que a Nick le pareció irreal. De sus botas había salido otra especie de destello extraño. Sin decir nada, entró por una de las puertas y se esfumó.

 _No puede ser… ¿Cómo ha hecho eso?_

Grayson miró rápidamente al agonizante Cornelius y, sin pensárselo dos veces, le desgarró por completo la garganta de forma muy violenta, gritando, provocando que el león cayera al suelo mientras permanecía atado a la silla.

 _¡No! ¡No! ¡Mierda!_

\- ¡Dave! ¡A por él! –Ordenó el tigre al cerdo mientras subía las escaleras metálicas persiguiendo al encapuchado al trote. Dave le hizo caso sin rechistar dejando en el suelo el cadáver de su compañero asesinado.

Nick no perdió tiempo. En cuanto se quedó la sala despejada abrió la trampilla de golpe y salió escopetado en dirección a Cornelius. El suelo retumbaba y las explosiones todavía llenaban el lugar. No tenía mucho tiempo antes de salir de allí a toda mecha.

\- ¡Oiga! ¡Oiga! –Nick se agachó al lado de Cornelius y comenzó a zarandearle, manchándose las manos de sangre sin poder evitarlo. Aprovechó para desatarle lo más rápido que pudo, aun a sabiendas de que ya no iba a servir para nada. –¡Cornelius! ¡Por favor! ¡Me tiene que ayudar!

El zorro sonó desesperado. El león tenía los ojos abiertos al máximo. Tenía dificultad para respirar, probablemente por la sangre acumulada en su garganta. De sus labios comenzaron a salir varios regueros de sangre que le mancharon la parte inferior de la boca por completo. Miró con nerviosismo al zorro sin cambiar ni un ápice el gesto de dolor.

\- Su hija está bien. Créame. Claire está conmigo. No sufra por ella, de verdad. Está bien. –El zorro agarró al león por las mejillas sin poder evitar emocionarse y tratando de convencerle. Tenía que convencerle. –Pero tiene que ayudarme, estoy buscando a Adam. Su padre me envía, por favor. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Adam?

Nick sabía que el tiempo de Cornelius se acababa. Se sentía tremendamente decepcionado consigo mismo. Había fallado a Claire. Mil y un pensamientos sobre la leona se le pasaron por la mente pero sabía que no era el momento de andar con cautela. Necesitaba las respuestas y las necesitaba ya.

\- Mi… mi pastelito… Mi pastelito. –Pudo decir a duras penas el león esbozando lo que intentaba ser una sonrisa al haber escuchado una última vez el nombre de su hija. –La casa… pequeña. Mi pastelito. Mi… Es mi pas… mi pastelito.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras del león torturado. Un león valiente que no había cedido ante Grayson y sus esbirros. Nick cerró los ojos mientras alzaba la cabeza, arrodillado al lado de Cornelius. Le agarró las manos, impotente.

\- ¡Mierda! –No pudo evitar gritar en alto. - ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! –Nick negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que todo se había ido al garete. Estaba perdido. Estaba confundido. Los gritos lejanos seguían escuchándose sin descanso. El suelo continuaba vibrando, tenía que darse prisa. Necesitaba asimilar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero el destino no le iba a dar tregua.

La puerta de entrada a la sala de calderas se abrió. Nick se giró sorprendido desde el suelo y pudo ver a la joven guepardo que había entrado anteriormente mirarle fijamente. La acompañaban cuatro tipos armados con rifles portando máscaras anti gas. Apuntaron al zorro.

\- ¿Pero… qué? –La chica abrió ligeramente la boca observando la situación. –Tú… ¡Tú eres! ¡Yo te conozco!

 _¡Mierda!_

\- ¡Disparadle! ¡Disparad a ese hijo de puta!


	13. 13 - Mona Lisa Overdrive

Capítulo 13 – Mona Lisa Overdrive

Las ráfagas provenientes de las ametralladoras de los matones no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia. Nick se agazapó y se protegió la cara usando su antebrazo derecho aún a sabiendas de que no serviría de nada. Un inútil acto reflejo ante la posibilidad de morir de un balazo. O de varios.

Mientras continuaba cubriéndose la cara se apartó del cuerpo de Cornelius a trompicones para buscar algún lugar donde resguardarse. Las balas siseaban a su alrededor como una lluvia mortal de plomo. Una enorme y gruesa tubería vertical le sirvió para resguardarse durante unos instantes. Necesitaba salir de ahí y necesitaba hacerlo ya.

Se giró y, entonces, la vio. Justo delante de sus ojos, a unos pocos metros. Era la puerta de salida de emergencia que había visto minutos antes desde su escondite, lugar donde hubiera deseado poder estar en ese mismo instante.

Con el corazón en la boca fue corriendo hacia la salida rezando para que durante el corto trayecto al descubierto ninguna bala acertara en su cuerpo.

 _Si está cerrada, se acabó. Fin de la historia._

Los pensamientos negativos de Nick mientras se dirigía al trote hacia la puerta comenzaron a martillearle el cerebro casi de forma dolorosa. Los disparos, los gritos de la guepardo y las explosiones lejanas parecían haber quedado en un segundo plano para él.

El destino se decantó a su favor. Al agarrar el tirador de la puerta ésta se abrió de forma muy violenta por la velocidad que llevaba. El zorro trastabilló hasta casi caer de morros, pero supo guardar el equilibrio. No dudó ni un instante en cerrar la puerta tras de sí de golpe.

 _¡Mierda! No tiene pestillo._

Nick buscó alrededor algún objeto con el que poder atrancar la puerta, pero no tuvo suerte. Un par de metros frente a la puerta había un montacargas, sin embargo, la cabina no estaba en esa planta. Descartó utilizarlo ipso facto mientras tragaba saliva con algo de dificultad.

Escuchó los pasos y las zancadas de los matones al otro lado de la puerta. No podía perder más tiempo. Al lado del montacargas había una escalera que ascendía. Subió al galope por ella sin atreverse siquiera a mirar hacia atrás.

Una vez estuvo en el piso superior escuchó como la puerta que había cerrado hacía tan solo unos segundos se abría de forma violenta de nuevo, creando un gran estruendo.

\- ¡Que no escape! –gritó la guepardo de forma autoritaria desde abajo.

 _Me pisan los talones. ¡Joder! Vamos, Nick… ¡Vamos!_

El zorro se topó de bruces con una bifurcación. Un panel informativo indicaba que hacía la derecha se encontraban las oficinas y los vestuarios. A la izquierda, la salida de mercancías. No dudó en tomar el camino de la izquierda, corriendo a toda velocidad.

Pasó por unos cuantos pasillos pobremente iluminados hasta llegar a un largo corredor que conectaba la zona de calderas con la salida de mercancías. Una enorme pasarela unía ambos extremos y, mientras la recorría, comprobó atónito como el fuego se abría paso rápidamente a través de varias de las zonas superiores e inferiores del interior de la fábrica.

 _¿Pero por qué ha hecho esto el encapuchado? No entiendo nada. "No debe ser encontrada" dijo antes… ¿A qué se refería? Seguro que Cornelius podría habernos ayudado… Joder._

La mente del zorro estaba casi al borde del colapso. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes para poder ordenar sus ideas.

Pensó en encender el auricular para avisar a Gabriel y a Claire de lo sucedido, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un puñado de balas comenzó a rebotar a su alrededor creando un metálico y escandaloso estruendo.

\- ¡Alto ahí cabronazo! ¡No muevas ni un músculo! –gritó Kate desde la distancia mientras Nick arrancaba a correr como nunca antes en su vida.

 _Joder, joder, joder..._

Las chispas provocadas por las balas estallaban y saltaban a su alrededor. A lo largo de toda la pasarela había un buen número de palés y barriles de aluminio que le vinieron de perlas para poder zigzaguear a través de ellos y así dificultarles el trabajo a los que querían verle muerto.

La suerte siguió de su lado y pudo darles esquinazo, aunque el zorro se preguntaba hasta cuándo podría seguir esquivándolos. Pronto se topó con un gran hall lleno de puertas y pasillos.

 _¿Dónde estoy? Necesito llegar a la salida. Tengo que salir de aquí. Vamos, Nick. Céntrate._

Su mirada voló a través del lugar buscando algún dibujo representando unas escaleras de emergencia, o algún cartel que indicara "Salida". Una nueva ráfaga de balas le interrumpió una vez más, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que girar hacia un pasillo que tenía a mano derecha casi de forma involuntaria.

 _¡Mierda! Tengo que perderles de vista de una vez por todas. ¿Podría esconderme por aquí…? No sé si quiero arriesgarme._

Corrió durante un par de metros y, al girar la esquina, encontró de nuevo unas escaleras que ascendían. Las subió sin pensárselo dos veces. En la planta superior vio en una placa de metal justo lo que estaba buscando.

" _Está usted en la planta -2. Salida en planta baja." Venga. Vamos allá. Necesito subir dos más para llegar hasta la salida._

Aunque no oía detrás suya a los matones no quiso quedarse a comprobar si le seguían persiguiendo o no. Subió las escaleras a ritmo rápido y constante. Se dio cuenta que, en aquel momento, solo podía escuchar sus jadeos.

Aprovechó la relativa tranquilidad del momento para activar su audífono. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, una gran cantidad de gritos y lamentos se colaron por el auricular. La voz de Claire comenzó a sonar de una forma totalmente desgarradora y desesperada.

\- «Maldita sea Nick, responde. ¿¡Dónde estás!? ¡Responde!» –el tono de la leona no pudo sonar más derrotista.

\- ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Estoy aquí! –dijo Nick queriendo seguir hablando más, pero le fue imposible.

\- «¡Pero serás hijo de puta maldito viejo!» –dijo Gabriel claramente molesto. –«¿¡Dónde cojones estás!? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿¡Por qué han empezado a explotar bombas por toda la fábrica!?

\- ¡Demasiadas preguntas! –Nick cortó al lobo sin pensárselo dos veces de forma jadeante mientras seguía subiendo escaleras. –Ahora no es momento de explicaciones. ¡Id hacia el coche! ¡Esperadme allí! ¡Vamos!

\- «¡Pero Nick! ¿Y mi padre? ¿Le has encontrado? ¿¡Está contigo!?» –las preguntas de Claire perforaron el corazón de Nick de forma rápida y mortal. Deceleró suavemente su ritmo. Tardó varios segundos en pensar que responder, pero realmente no sabía que decir. Aquel silencio habló por sí solo.

\- «No… Es imposible. No puede ser. No.» –dijo Claire. - «No puede ser…». –La voz de la leona se resquebrajó a través del auricular de forma clara a pesar del jaleo y los gritos.

\- «¡Zorro! ¡Si ya estamos fuera! ¡Te estábamos esperando cerca de la entrada! Hay un montón de heridos. Y de muertos también, tío. ¡Esto es una mierda!» –dijo Gabriel con el mismo tono molesto de antes pero con un cierto toque desesperado. Tras una breve pausa al darse cuenta de la reacción de la leona ante el silencio del zorro se dirigió hacia ella. –«¡Vamos, Claire! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! ¡Hagamos caso a Nick! Es lo que nos pidió que hiciéramos.»

 _Gracias Gabriel. Ya te debo tres._

\- Luego… Luego hablamos. –dijo Nick con voz entrecortada retomando de nuevo el ritmo. Intentó sonar lo más tranquilizador posible a pesar de su agotamiento físico. –Enseguida estoy con vosotros. Tengo que dejaros. Id con cuidado. –El zorro desactivó el auricular.

Nick se sentía impotente y culpable por lo que le había sucedido a Cornelius. Odiaba sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo. En aquel momento tener al oído a Claire sollozando y haciendo preguntas sobre lo que había pasado le iba a hacer perder la concentración y no podía permitírselo. Cerró los ojos durante un par de segundos y sacudió suavemente la cabeza.

 _Lo siento Claire… Por lo menos ya sé que tú y Gabriel estáis bien. Aguantad por favor._

El zorro llegó por fin a la planta baja. Atravesó una pequeña puerta de cristal y apareció en un pequeño pasillo que, tras un par de giros y varias puertas, conectaba con una especie de mostrador con impresoras, ordenadores, máquinas de agua y demás.

 _La salida debe de estar cerca. Esto parece el centro de reparto._

De forma rápida pero sigilosa el zorro llegó hasta la entrada del hangar de salida de mercancías. Entró sin dudar.

Una vez dentro vio un par de camiones enormes aparcados, ambos sin ningún tipo de carga en su parte trasera. Todo estaba iluminado por una tenue luz amarillenta proveniente de bombillas y tubos halógenos. La calma imperaba por encima de todo en aquel lugar a pesar de que en la lejanía aún parecían percibirse resquicios de todo lo que había sucedido.

 _Tengo que estar en la otra punta de la fábrica. Va a haber un buen trayecto hasta el coche. No hay nadie por aquí. Demasiado tranquilo está este sitio… Atento, Nick. No te confíes._

El zorro tensó ligeramente sus músculos y suspiró suavemente mientras caminaba lentamente al lado de uno de los camiones hacia la parte delantera del hangar. Usando la enorme rueda del vehículo como escondrijo observó que una gigantesca puerta metálica cerrada le impedía salir del lugar.

 _Ya me imaginaba que la puerta de entrada de vehículos estaría cerrada. Veamos…_

Se fijó en el lateral derecho de la misma y pudo ver con claridad una puerta de salida al exterior. Los ánimos volvieron a invadirle durante unos instantes.

 _¡Perfecto!_

El zorro no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y se dirigió corriendo hacia aquella puerta. Giró el pomo y ésta no cedió ni un centímetro. Sus ojos parpadearon un par de veces con algo de incredulidad mientras miraba su mano con algo de nerviosismo. –No me jodas… –Intentó abrir la puerta una y otra vez sin éxito.

\- ¿Vas a algún sitio, zorro? –Una voz femenina dejó helado a Nick. Se quedó petrificado, sin saber realmente como actuar. Su mano todavía seguía agarrada al pomo. –Date la vuelta. Lentamente.

Nick hizo caso a aquella orden y no le gustó nada lo que vio. Allí estaba la guepardo, Kate, apuntándole con una pistola de gran calibre. Detrás de ella, los matones con máscara anti-gas hacían lo mismo que ella pero con sus rifles. El grupo estaba en abanico entre los dos camiones. Habían acorralado por completo al zorro.

 _Se acabó._

\- Qué fácil ha sido atraparte. Una perfecta ratonera. ¿Pensabas que podrías escapar? –Dijo la chica de forma petulante mientras sonreía. –Que sorpresa verte por aquí, Nick Wilde.

Nick se quedó algo sorprendido, pero no dejó que lo notaran.

\- Y yo que pensaba que pasaría desapercibido en esta fiesta. ¡Maldita fama! –dijo sin moverse del sitio, mostrando una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

La guepardo no pudo evitar reír mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza. –Tengo que reconocer que tienes cojones. –Suspiró. –Si yo estuviera en tu situación, jamás se me ocurriría bromear con alguien que está deseando pegarme un tiro.

Se hizo un interminable silencio en el hangar. La chica miraba fijamente al zorro, en concreto, a su cabeza. Nick tragó saliva mientras pensaba en sus posibilidades para escapar: Nulas.

\- Jamás pensé que justo tú estuvieras involucrado con lo que investigaba el vejestorio inútil ese. –Dijo mientras no perdía la sonrisa del rostro. Nick sintió una enorme rabia por dentro.

\- Que valiente faltarle el respeto a un pobre anciano al que habéis apalizado, humillado y asesinado sin que tuviera posibilidad alguna de defenderse. –El zorro permaneció inmóvil en su sitio. Temía que en cualquier momento llegara el fin, pero no pudo quedarse sin decir nada.

La chica hizo caso omiso de ese comentario. Sacó un pequeño teléfono de su bolsillo, pulsó algo en la pantalla y se lo colocó en la oreja mientras seguía apuntándole con su pistola. –Grayson. Lo he atrapado. Hangar 6E. –Miraba al zorro mientras asentía. –Sí, sí. Relájate. No le he hecho daño todavía. ¿Has encontrado al encapuchado? –Nick frunció ligeramente el ceño ante aquella pregunta. –Está bien. No, por aquí no le hemos visto. Date prisa. –Guardó el teléfono sin perder su sonrisa. –Que contenta se va a poner la jefa al saber que tenemos un nuevo filón que investigar.

\- Yo no tengo nada que ver con Cornelius. –Dijo el zorro con decisión, mirándola fijamente.

\- Oh, claro que no zorro. Estabas ahí intentando rescatarlo porque eres una hermanita de la caridad. –Agarró con algo más de fuerza la empuñadura de su pistola. –No vayas de bueno. Ni de héroe. Yo te conozco bien. Sé quién eres y lo que eres. –La chica hizo una pausa. –Eres un asesino.

 _¿Pero qué…? ¿Quién es esta tía?_

\- Yo no soy un asesino. –Dijo Nick con algo de dificultad.

\- ¿Eso es lo que te dices a ti mismo por las noches para poder dormir, zorro? –La chica no pudo evitar sonreír. –Por favor, deja de defenderte, suenas patético. –Bajó ligeramente la pistola. Sus esbirros siguieron apuntándole con sus rifles. –Cuando antes te vi al lado del cuerpo del viejo no me lo podía creer. Te reconocí enseguida, ¿sabes? –Se acarició suavemente su pelo corto y castaño. –¡El maldito Nick Wilde metido en esto! –Le miró fijamente para luego, lentamente, volverle a apuntar. –Tenía muchas ganas de tenerte frente a frente, créeme.

El zorro miraba con curiosidad a la chica a pesar de la situación. –¿Pero tú quién eres? ¿Qué te he hecho yo a ti?

\- No me conoces, créeme. Pero yo a ti sí. –La guepardo ladeo ligeramente su cabeza. –Y no por "salvar" la ciudad precisamente. –Añadió con algo de sorna. Nick se sintió bastante confundido ante la situación.

–Qué curioso es el destino. –Sonrió ella. –He soñado con tenerte en esta misma situación muchas veces. –La chica se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior. –Qué lástima que no pueda pegarte un tiro. –Hizo una pequeña pausa. –Al menos, de momento.

\- Pues no es la sensación que tú y tus matones me habéis dado. –Dijo Nick con algo de seriedad en su rostro.

\- Eso fue antes de saber que la jefa estaba interesada en saber hasta dónde estás involucrado. Si no, créeme que ahora mismo ya serías un colador peludo. –La chica hizo una pequeña pausa y rió. –Se ha quedado muy intrigada al saber que tú, el famoso Nick Wilde, también andas tras la Ciudad del Corazón Roto.

El zorro entrecerró los ojos y apretó ligeramente los dientes. –Créeme que yo no ando detrás de nada. –Hizo una pausa a la vez que cerraba con fuerza sus puños mientras miraba a la chica fijamente a los ojos. –¿Por qué buscáis ese lugar de cuento para críos? ¿Es que existe de verdad? ¿Por qué habéis tenido que asesinar al pobre Cornelius?

La chica miró al zorro de forma sonriente mientras negaba con la cabeza. –Uy, demasiadas cosas quieres saber encanto. –Tras una breve pausa, se puso un poco más seria. –Nada de eso es de tu incumbencia. –Retomó de nuevo su tono burlón. –¿La muerte del viejo? Bueno, cosas de Grayson. La verdad es que no tenía por qué haber muerto, pero bueno. Digamos que el tigre tiene un temperamento… "especial". –Kate comenzó a reír.

–Ah, Nick… Si te llego a matar, me hubiera caído una bronca enorme. Menos mal que la suerte ha estado contigo y no has muerto. A la jefa no le gustan los imprevistos. Y créeme que con lo que ha pasado hoy aquí por culpa de ese gilipollas encapuchado, está bastante… molesta. Por decirlo suavemente. –La chica entrecerró los ojos y sonrío pérfidamente. –¿No serás amiguito de él, no?

Nick negó rotundamente con la cabeza mostrando seriedad en su rostro. –No, no sé quién es.

\- Desde luego, no parece que me estés mintiendo. –Dijo la guepardo con cierto desdén. Suspiró. –De hecho, te noto bastante perdido Nick Wilde. –Rió de nuevo, esta vez acompañada de sus esbirros.

 _Mierda. Estoy bien jodido. Esta situación me supera. ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

\- En fin. En cuanto llegue Grayson te llevaremos frente a la jefa. Ahí nos contaras todo lo que sabes. Y si no lo haces… –La chica rió ligeramente. –Bueno, pues sobredosis de plomo. O puede que algo peor.

Tras un breve silencio, la chica sonrió de nuevo. –Por cierto, ¿no conocerás a la hija del viejo, no? Al haber muerto él, ella va a ser nuestro próximo objetivo. Tal vez sea más sensata que ese viejales testarudo y quiera ser más cooperativa. –Rió malévolamente.

Nick tragó saliva e intentó no mover ni un músculo de su rostro para no delatarles que, en efecto, la conocía. Y no es solo que la conociera, sino que en ese mismo instante estaba muy preocupado por ella.

 _Claire… Esto se complica cada vez más. Van a ir a por ella… ¿Qué coño voy a hacer?_

De repente, las luces del hangar comenzaron a parpadear. Tanto Nick como Kate miraron hacia las bombillas y los tubos del techo. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, la oscuridad invadió por completo el lugar.

\- ¡Activad la visión nocturna! –Ordenó la guepardo de forma casi inmediata. –¡No perdáis de vista al zorro! –La chica comenzó a reír. –No te vas a escapar querido, puedo verte bien aunque no haya luz. Así que ni se te ocurra moverte.

Acto seguido, la puerta del hangar comenzó a abrirse muy lentamente, dejando que una tenue luz azulada entrara desde el exterior de la fábrica. Kate se empezó a alterar.

\- ¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo estás haciendo esto hijo de puta? –Siguió apuntando en dirección hacia Nick a pesar de no entender qué estaba ocurriendo. –¿¡Quién está abriendo la puerta!? ¡Cogedle!

De repente, el encapuchado misterioso cayó justo delante de Nick, dándole la espalda. La luz que comenzaba a entrar desde el exterior le permitió al zorro verlo con bastante claridad.

 _¡Es él! ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí sin darnos cuenta? ¿Y Grayson?_

Con un grácil movimiento, el misterioso enmascarado lanzó un dispositivo al suelo, justo en frente de Kate y sus esbirros, los cuales ya habían comenzado a avanzar hacia el zorro.

-¡Tú! –Gritó la chica muy sorprendida, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más.

De aquel artefacto salió un gran destello de luz en dirección hacia ellos. Los matones de las ametralladoras comenzaron a quejarse y se quitaron la visión nocturna al instante. Se habían quedado totalmente ciegos. Kate también se quedó sin visibilidad.

\- ¡Cabronazo! ¿¡Entonces sí que estás con el friki encapuchado!? ¡Hijos de puta! –Gritaba al aire de forma muy enfadada, apuntando con su pistola hacia delante, agitándola de lado a lado sin poder ver absolutamente nada.

El encapuchado pulsó algo en su antebrazo y del dispositivo del suelo salió una gran explosión sónica en dirección al grupo cegado que hizo que la chica y los cuatro matones salieran despedidos hasta el fondo del hangar. Nick abrió los ojos al máximo al ver aquello.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Qué pasada! ¿Cómo has hecho eso, colega? –dijo sin poder evitarlo. La puerta del hangar se quedó totalmente abierta, provocando un notable estruendo. Notar el frescor nocturno sobre su pelaje hizo sonreír al zorro. El encapuchado se giró de golpe y Nick pensó en darle un abrazo incluso en forma de agradecimiento, pero no pudo. Aquel hombre le cogió con fuerza por el pecho y le miró fijamente a través de su máscara dorada.

\- ¡Sal de aquí, estúpido! Y no lo olvides jamás… ¡No debe ser encontrada! –la figura le empujó hacia fuera, haciendo que Nick cayera de bruces contra unas cuantas cajas de cartón que había en la entrada al hangar.

El zorro le miró desde el suelo algo dolorido y observó cómo aquel tipo tan extraño y misterioso subía a uno de los camiones de un salto sin ninguna dificultad. Tras otro grácil salto, desapareció de su vista en un santiamén.

 _¿Pero qué cojones…? ¿Quién diablos es ese tío?_

Nick agitó suavemente su cabeza, parpadeó un par de veces y se levantó rápidamente. Salió escopeteado, dispuesto a dar la vuelta a la fábrica y llegar hasta el coche. No se iba a quedar a comprobar que diantres acababa de pasar.

 _Vamos Nick, corre. ¡Corre!_

Mientras corría esquivando tuberías, palés y bidones, Nick se fijó en como las llamas salían por los lugares más recónditos de la enorme fábrica. El fuego la estaba consumiendo de forma lenta pero constante. Estaba contento sabiendo que Claire y Gabriel estaban bien, pero se le erizó el pelo de la nuca al pensar en toda la gente inocente que habría fallecido ahí dentro.

 _¿Cómo ha tenido la sangre fría el encapuchado de hacer esto? ¿Cuántos inocentes habrán muerto?_

El zorro aceleró el ritmo y tras un buen par de minutos alcanzó la parte delantera de la fábrica. Un montón de gente herida permanecía en el suelo, algo alejada de la entrada. Enormes llamas salían por la puerta por donde habían entrado él y los demás. Decenas de hombres y de mujeres tenían la ropa hecha jirones y llena de sangre. Algunos lloraban, otros se lamentaban mientras pedían ayuda. Muchos permanecían completamente inmóviles en el suelo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Muertos.

 _Por el altísimo… Qué horror._

Parte de él hubiera querido quedarse allí y socorrer a los heridos, pero sabía que no se lo podía permitir. Debía escapar de allí cuánto antes. Con gran pesar en su corazón se alejó de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás mientras cerraba con fuerza sus puños.

Su respiración entrecortada se alivió ligeramente al ver en la distancia su viejo sedán. Claire y Gabriel estaban delante del mismo, caminando nerviosamente de lado a lado. Nick elevó la voz para avisar de su llegada. –¡Chicos! –Alzó el brazo saludando sin dejar de correr hacia ellos. Los dos le miraron. Gabriel sonrió ligeramente, Claire sin embargo mostraba una expresión claramente ausente. De repente, Nick escuchó un disparo detrás suya e inmediatamente notó un gran escozor en el brazo que tenía levantado.

Una bala le había perforado de forma severa el antebrazo. Cerró los ojos con gran dolor, se presionó instintivamente la herida con su mano izquierda y giró la cabeza ligeramente sin dejar de correr. El que le había disparado no era otro que Grayson.

El tigre le apuntaba desde varios metros de distancia con un revolver mientras reía en alto. –¡Te acabo de marcar Nick Wilde! ¡Ya eres mío! –Dijo gritando y con tono jocoso de una forma algo siniestra mientras seguía apuntándole con el arma. Detrás de él había otro grupo de matones con máscara anti-gas como los que acompañaban a Kate. Aquella situación no le gustó nada al zorro.

 _¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Como duele! Malditos lunáticos…_

La herida comenzó a sangrar en abundancia, empapándole por completo de sangre la mano que la taponaba. El subidón de adrenalina del momento le permitió llegar hasta el coche sin detenerse. Gabriel y Claire se habían resguardado en la parte posterior del vehículo y sus caras eran un poema. Sin pensárselo, el zorro abrió las puertas del coche pulsando el botón de apertura de la llave que tenía guardada en el pantalón.

-¡Subid! ¡Subid! ¡Subid! –Dijo Nick de forma agresiva y nerviosa mientras abría la puerta lateral trasera del coche y subía de golpe, cerrando tras de sí. –¡Claire! ¡Corre! ¡Ponte en el asiento del conductor! –Gritó el zorro.

 _Espero que sepa conducir._

La situación se tornó caótica en apenas unos instantes. La leona subió a través de la puerta del copiloto y se colocó tras el volante como pudo. El lobo subió en la parte trasera con el miedo marcado en sus ojos, dirigiendo sus pupilas a todos los rincones del cuerpo del zorro. -¡Joder tío! ¿Ese era el tigre de la grabación? ¿¡Estás bien!? –Le miró el brazo. El zorro seguía taponando la herida mientras apretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos.

\- ¡Nick! ¿Estás bien? ¡Ese tigre te ha disparado! –dijo Claire de forma claramente nerviosa mientras miraba hacia atrás desde el asiento del conductor.

\- ¡Si, joder, si! ¡Ya me he dado cuenta! ¡Estoy bien! –Le dio las llaves del coche al lobo con un rápido movimiento. –¡Dáselas a ella, corre! ¡Arranca, arranca, vámonos!

Una lluvia de balas comenzó a martillear el lateral del vehículo. Los gritos de Claire y de Gabriel no tardaron en llegar, ambos se cubrieron la cabeza con sus manos mientras la agachaban instintivamente. La voz del tigre se podía escuchar claramente desde el exterior del coche, a unos quince o veinte metros de distancia. –¿¡A dónde creéis que vais!? –Tras una breve pausa, elevó todavía más la voz. –¡Seguid disparando al coche! ¡Destrozadlo!

\- ¡Vamos Claire! ¡Sé fuerte, por el altísimo! ¡Arranca! ¡Tú puedes! –Gritó Nick desde su posición mientras seguía sangrando y dolorido.

A la leona le temblaban las manos. Su visión estaba algo borrosa. Aquella situación no era la idónea para meter la llave en aquel minúsculo cilindro de encendido. Abundantes lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de su rostro.

\- ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! –dijo a duras penas sin poder dejar de llorar.

\- ¡Claire, encanto! ¡O arrancas ya o palmamos los tres! –Gritó Gabriel en dirección hacia ella sin quitarse las manos de la cabeza y sin perder de vista a Nick.

Una lluvia de balas arrasó de nuevo el lateral del vehículo. Esta vez, la luna trasera y las ventanillas laterales de la parte izquierda se quedaron hechas añicos, provocando que cientos de trozos de cristal cayeran dentro y fuera del coche.

 _Por favor, Claire, por favor…_

El sonido del motor en marcha hizo que Nick abriera los ojos de par en par. La leona, contra todo pronóstico, había conseguido arrancar el sedán. –¡Dale Claire, dale, pisa a fondo! –gritó el zorro con toda su alma.

Las ruedas traseras molieron el barro durante unos instantes y, tras unos cuantos segundos que parecieron eternos, el coche aceleró con un destacable vaivén.

La parte trasera del sedán recibió el impacto de más disparos mientras éste se alejaba a toda velocidad a través del camino por el que habían accedido horas antes. La leona, algo encorvada, no quitaba ojo de la carretera. Nick se miró la herida mientras apretaba los dientes. No tenía muy buen aspecto y no dejaba de sangrar. Gabriel miró hacia atrás desde la protección de su asiento.

\- ¡No nos siguen! ¡Dale duro Claire! ¡Volvamos a la ciudad! ¡Hay que ir a un hospital! –dijo el lobo claramente alterado.

El zorro empezó a sentirse mareado. Se preguntó cómo era posible que, lo que iba a ser una noche de investigación tranquila, se había tornado en tal desastre. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Escuchaba como Gabriel y Claire hablaban entre sí, entre gritos y con actitud nerviosa. ¿Se estaban dirigiendo a él? ¿Estaban reprochándole sus actos? ¿Estaban dando las gracias por no haber muerto? Sea como fuere, el zorro tenía claro que la situación se había ido a pique.

Ahora, aquel grupo de matones sabía que Nick estaba relacionado de una forma u otra con Cornelius. Además, Kate, la guepardo, parecía conocer al zorro más allá de su fama habitual. Su compañero tigre, Grayson, no había dudado a la hora de matar a sangre fría al padre de Claire. El zorro estaba seguro de que podría haberle pegado un tiro por la espalda perfectamente, pero en vez de eso, decidió "marcarlo". Para redondear el asunto, habían dejado muy clara la postura de querer encontrar a Claire. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que les encontraran.

 _Menudos cabrones. ¿Pero quienes serán estos tíos? No voy a permitir que la encuentren. Necesito ayuda. Necesito ayuda… de ella._

Nick cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. La herida de bala había provocado que parte de la tapicería y de su ropa estuviera totalmente manchada de un rojo oscuro muy intenso.

\- ¡Claire! –gritó desde su asiento. –¡No podemos ir a ningún hospital! Para en el arcén por favor, tengo que hacer algo.

\- ¿Estás seguro Nick? ¿¡Y si nos persiguen!? ¡Estás sangrando un montón! –dijo el lobo con algo de inquietud.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres que pare? –añadió Claire sin soltar el volante con tanta fuerza que podría haberlo arrancado si hubiera querido.

\- Sí, sí. –dijo de forma lastimosa el zorro. –Estoy mal, y no puedo… No podemos ir a un hospital. Esos tíos… no me fío. –apretó de nuevo los dientes al taponar con algo más de fuerza la herida, estaba empezando a perder el sentido. –Estos tíos… Estos tíos son peligrosos. Tenemos… que tener cuidado.

Sacó con su mano ensangrentada el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón, no le importó lo más mínimo en aquel momento mancharlo de sangre. Como pudo, desbloqueó la pantalla. Abrió la aplicación de mensajería instantánea que usaba de forma habitual y buscó por la letra "J". Tras un par de deslizamientos la ficha de contacto de Judy apareció en pantalla.

 _No tengo más remedio… No pensé que tuviera que hacerlo, pero la necesito. Espero… Espero que se acuerde de lo que acordamos._

\- He perdido… mucha sangre. Creo que me voy a… Me voy a desmayar. Pero tranquilos. No es grave… –Nick notó que tanto la leona como el lobo comenzaron a hablarle y a gritarle, pero estaba demasiado cansado y ausente como para poder entender algo de lo que estaban diciendo. –Va a venir ayuda a por nosotros. Estoy seguro que vendrá…

El zorro mandó a la coneja un icono de una zanahoria de la lista de emoticonos más recientes, seguido de la localización GPS de donde estaban. Cerró los ojos y se dirigió de nuevo hacia sus compañeros dejando caer el teléfono al suelo. –Necesito… descansar. Esconde un poco el coche por aquí cerca, Claire. –El zorro inspiró con suavidad. –No salgáis. Todo… Todo va a ir bien. Lo siento, chicos.

 _No me falles, Judy. Por favor te lo pido. No me falles esta vez._


	14. 14 - Why Does My Heart Feel So Bad?

Capítulo 14 – Why Does My Heart Feel So Bad?

Nick entreabrió los ojos con algo de dificultad. No tardó en notar como un cálido sol anaranjado le bañaba la cara a través de la ventana que tenía en frente. No pudo abrir sus ojos mucho más debido a esto, por lo que permaneció con la mirada turbia durante unos instantes. La calma más absoluta imperaba en el lugar.

 _¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy?_

El zorro se atrevió a abrir los ojos por completo parpadeando unas cuantas veces, habituándose a la luz de la habitación donde se encontraba. Movió la cabeza lentamente de izquierda a derecha, examinando el lugar. Era una habitación pequeña y algo polvorienta. Únicamente había un escritorio algo desvencijado y una silla a juego. Encima de ella había algo de ropa que no reconocía. Se fijó en que las paredes estaban empapeladas con un tipo de papel antiguo y amarillento con un estampado bastante pasado de moda.

El detalle del estampado fue lo que le hizo suspirar profundamente y con tranquilidad, ya sabía dónde se encontraba.

 _Nuestro antiguo piso franco… Sabía que no me fallarías._

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y una infinidad de preguntas empezaron a bombardear su mente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido durmiendo? ¿Qué pasó al final con la fábrica? ¿Murió mucha gente? ¿Estarían bien Claire y Gabriel?

 _Calma, Nick. Tómatelo con calma o acabarás peor, las cosas de una en una…_

Intentó incorporarse en la cama, pero al apoyar su brazo derecho en la misma no pudo evitar soltar un quejido en alto.

\- ¡Joder! –el zorro se miró el antebrazo con un claro gesto de dolor mientras apretaba los dientes. Le sorprendió verlo perfectamente vendado y limpio.

 _¿Quién me lo habrá vendado? ¿Judy? Está impoluto… Por el altísimo, que daño…_

Nick se quedó observando el vendaje mientras recordaba con angustia el tiro que le había pegado Grayson durante la huida de la fábrica. Escuchó con claridad en su mente de nuevo la espeluznante risa del tigre. También recordó cómo éste se había jactado de haberle "marcado".

Cerró los ojos un instante, respiró profundamente y, esta vez, se incorporó en la cama utilizando su brazo izquierdo como soporte. Apoyó la espalda en el cabezal y suspiró. Se dio cuenta entonces de que tenía el pecho descubierto. Tampoco llevaba pantalones, estaba en ropa interior.

De repente, alguien golpeo con suavidad la puerta de entrada de la habitación. Nick la miró desde su posición, pero no dijo nada. Tragó saliva con algo de dificultad a pesar de haber reconocido dónde se encontraba. El zorro sabía bien que las apariencias engañaban y nunca estaba de más no bajar la guardia. Tensó ligeramente su cuerpo.

La puerta se abrió muy lentamente y ella entró sin titubear. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros algo raídos y una camisa roja a cuadros. Le miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió con un cierto toque de nerviosismo mientras elevaba ligeramente su mano derecha para saludarle.

\- Hola, Nick. –dijo Judy con un tono amable sin moverse de la puerta.

El zorro la miró durante unos instantes sin poder pronunciar palabra. Miles de recuerdos le vinieron a la mente al ver su rostro una vez más, pero en aquel momento todo le dio igual. Le sonrió de vuelta sin pensárselo. No tenía ninguna duda, se alegraba de verla tras todo lo que había pasado.

\- Hola, Judy. –esbozó una media sonrisa. –Volvemos a vernos.

La coneja cerró la puerta con suavidad, se acercó hasta la cama y se quedó de pie a su lado. Sin mediar palabra, acercó sus manos hasta el antebrazo vendado de Nick para comprobarlo.

\- Bien, todo está en orden –dijo ella con un tono relajado y distraído para luego mirarle a los ojos y elevar un poco más su voz. –Sí, volvemos a encontrarnos. Aunque no parece que sea la mejor de las situaciones. Al menos esta vez no han tenido que pasar años. –miró de nuevo el antebrazo de Nick sin darle demasiada importancia a la última frase que había pronunciado. –¿Te duele mucho? Oí como te quejabas y supuse que te habrías despertado.

\- Bueno, me apoyé mal en la cama y me dolió bastante, sí. –Se acarició el antebrazo. –Pero si no hago fuerza ni lo apoyo está bien. –Suspiró levemente. –Has hecho un buen trabajo con el vendaje.

\- No ha sido nada. –le sonrió tímidamente. –Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti. –miró hacia el brazo vendado de nuevo. –Te inyecté un calmante, te limpié la herida y la vendé. Tuviste suerte de que la bala atravesara de forma limpia el brazo, sino sí que se hubiera complicado bien la cosa. –La coneja le miró de nuevo a los ojos y juntó las manos. –Bueno cuando digo "suerte", ya sabes a qué me refiero. –Dijo con un tono a medio camino entre la broma y el nerviosismo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un instante, un instante que pareció ser una eternidad. Nick sabía que el último encuentro con ella en la oficina había sido un desastre, pero no podía evitar seguir teniendo sentimientos encontrados hacia ella. Aquel encontronazo había sido reciente, o al menos, esa era la sensación que tenía en su cabeza. Necesitaba saber más cosas sobre su situación actual antes de si quiera plantearse si debía disculparse o no por lo sucedido.

\- Dime, ¿cuánto llevo dormido? –preguntó el zorro mientras se rascaba la oreja izquierda.

\- Casi dos días. –dijo Judy sentándose suavemente sobre el colchón, a su lado. –Es lunes por la tarde. Son casi las ocho.

\- Dos días… –dijo el zorro de forma casi ausente. De repente, levantó la mirada con algo de intranquilidad para preguntarle de nuevo, pero Judy se adelantó.

\- Si, tus compañeros están aquí también. Claire y Gabriel. –sonrió. –Me ibas a preguntar por ellos, ¿verdad?

El zorro suspiró mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra el cabezal. –Veo que sigues sabiendo adelantarte a mis movimientos.

La coneja sonrió. –Hay cosas que nunca se pierden ni se olvidan, ya sabes. –Señaló hacia la entrada. –Están fuera, luego podrás verlos y hablar con ellos si quieres. –Hizo una breve pausa para mostrar un semblante serio. –Me han puesto al día de todo lo sucedido.

– Así que te lo han contado todo… –El zorro cerró los ojos y se frotó la cara con algo de suavidad. –¿Y qué opinas al respecto?

Nick sabía que Judy tenía una mente privilegiada. Durante su tiempo juntos en la ZPD se lo había demostrado en numerosas ocasiones. Puede que hubieran tenido problemas y rencillas en el pasado, pero tenía muy presente que su opinión y análisis seguía siendo algo a tener muy en cuenta.

\- Pues la verdad, me sorprende que no pidieras ayuda antes. –Hizo una breve pausa. –Ya no digo a mí, obviamente… –dijo con un tono algo confuso. –Pero podrías haber llamado a Finn. O a algún otro colega, no sé. –se cruzó de brazos. –¿En qué estabas pensando cuándo te metiste ahí a investigar sin ayuda de alguien profesional? Claire está aterrorizada y destrozada... –La coneja agachó instintivamente la mirada y sus orejas. –Y el muchacho, Gabriel, está muy asustado aunque trate de esconderlo.

El tono de Judy irritó ligeramente a Nick. –Bueno, si hubiera sabido que todo se iba a torcer de la forma en que se torció, créeme, habría hecho las cosas de otra forma. –Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. –Pero como iba yo a saber que iba a pasar todo esto. Pensé que lo tenía todo controlado. Que iba a ser otro caso sencillo…

 _Pero no lo es. Y debería haberme dado cuenta antes de ello, las señales estaban ahí. Claire… Maldita sea, lo siento. Gabriel… Los dos han estado en peligro por mi culpa._

Judy pareció saber bucear en la mente de Nick y le puso su mano en la pierna. –Bueno, sé que te estarás culpando de lo que ha pasado, pero sabes bien que no es así. –La coneja hizo una breve pausa, mirando hacia la entrada de la habitación para luego mirar a los ojos al zorro de nuevo. –Tienes que hablar con ella, no sabe qué le ha pasado exactamente a su padre. Lleva dos días sin poder parar de llorar.

Nick miró a los ojos de Judy y pudo ver como la empatía que caracterizaba a su ex compañera se mostraba en todo su esplendor.

\- He tenido que darle unos cuantos tranquilizantes durante estos días. –Prosiguió Judy. –El chico ha tratado de apoyarla de todas las formas posibles, pero no ha dado resultado. Está también bastante desmoralizado. –Suspiró y miró a los ojos al zorro de nuevo. –Bueno, es que tendrías que haber visto mi cara cuando vi tu sedán totalmente agujereado por balas. Y cuando te vi, lleno de sangre, con los ojos cerrados…

Judy apartó la mirada y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior. –Pensé que habías muerto. –Dijo con tono apesadumbrado. –Claire estaba llorando en el asiento del piloto y Gabriel estaba muy nervioso tratando de reanimarte. –Le miró de nuevo. –Ha sido duro, la verdad. Tanto para mí como para ellos.

Nick agachó la cabeza ligeramente mientras su rostro se llenaba de culpabilidad. –Ya me imagino que no habrá sido agradable para nadie. –Cerró los ojos momentáneamente. –Pero en ese momento solo podía confiar en ti, créeme. Recordé el viejo código que acordamos en caso de peligro. El icono y la localización GPS. –Elevó de nuevo la cabeza para mirar a Judy. –Me alegro de que haya funcionado. Y me alegro de ver que aun conservas la llave de este piso.

La chica sonrió ligeramente y se levantó de la cama. –Pues si no llego a llevar el móvil encima o llego a estar de viaje, a saber qué te habría pasado. –Negó ligeramente con la cabeza. –Pero bueno, lo que importa es que ahora estáis bien. –Se acercó a la entrada y le miró. –Encima de la silla tienes algo de ropa, que la tuya tuve que tirarla toda. Estaba llena de sangre. –Se rascó el cuello ligeramente y abrió la puerta. –Sal cuándo te apetezca, nosotros estaremos fuera. Les diré a tus amigos que estás bien y consciente. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Claro, ahora saldré. No tengo muchas más ganas de dormir, la verdad. –dijo el zorro mientras estiraba suavemente su brazo no vendado.

\- Perfecto. Pues ahora nos vemos.

 _Creo que debo hacerlo…_

\- Una cosa más, Judy.

\- Dime. –dijo ella con la mano todavía en el pomo de la puerta.

\- Siento lo que pasó el otro día en la oficina. –El zorro miró hacia la ventana mientras le hablaba. –No debí haberte hablado así. Lo siento.

La chica cerró unos instantes los ojos y sonrió. –No te preocupes por eso ahora. No tienes por qué disculparte. –Hizo una breve pausa para mirar al suelo instintivamente. –Nos vemos ahora. –Sin añadir nada más, Judy cerró suavemente la puerta tras de sí y Nick se quedó mirando al techo. Imágenes de la muerte de Cornelius le bombardearon la mente.

 _¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Le digo toda la verdad a Claire? Supongo que tiene derecho a saber cómo murió. Pero fue tan desagradable…_

El zorro se destapó y, con cuidado, se levantó de la cama. Caminó en dirección a la silla del escritorio mientras notaba el cálido suelo bajo sus pies.

 _Y pobre Gabriel… Por mucha mierda que haya pasado estoy seguro de que vivir la situación de estar a punto de morir de esa forma le habrá pasado factura._

Comenzó a vestirse con calma, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarse el brazo. Judy le había dejado una camiseta verde con un estampado blanco y un pantalón gris claro largo. Le costó unos instantes, pero finalmente reconoció esa ropa. El mismo la había dejado en el piso franco hacía ya casi cuatro años.

 _Bueno, espero que me siga valiendo._

El zorro terminó de vestirse y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Antes de salir observó de nuevo la estancia por si veía su teléfono móvil en algún enchufe o encima del escritorio. Al no verlo supuso que lo tendría Judy así que, sin más dilación, salió por la puerta.

Tras unos cuantos pasos llegó al salón del piso. Se fijó en seguida en que estaba mucho más limpio que la habitación, probablemente lo habrían limpiado mientras el permanecía inconsciente. Había una tele algo antigua encendida, una mesa redonda de madera con cuatro sillas, un sofá de color beige y una minúscula cocina que mostraba signos de haber sido usada recientemente. El sol vespertino iluminaba la estancia a través de una ventana similar a la de la habitación.

No hizo falta que dijera nada para que todas las miradas de los presentes se centraran en él. Judy estaba sentada en la mesa al lado de Claire mientras ésta sostenía una taza de café entre las manos. Gabriel, tumbado en el sofá, utilizaba su teléfono móvil con ahínco.

\- ¡Nick! –Dijo Claire desde la mesa.

\- Nick tío, ya era hora de que te despertaras. –Gabriel dejó su teléfono móvil a un lado para sentarse y mirarle desde el sofá. Intentó ocultar su preocupación usando su peculiar sentido del humor, pero su tono de voz resquebrajado le delató.

\- Hola, chavales. –El zorro quiso levantar el brazo para hacer un gesto de saludo, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino. –Siento si os habéis preocupado por…

No pudo terminar de hablar. Claire se levantó de golpe de la silla, provocando que hiciera mucho ruido al ser arrastrada por el suelo. Se acercó rápidamente hasta él. Nick pensó por un momento que ella iba a pegarle por lo que le había pasado a su padre. Pero no fue así.

\- Me has preocupado muchísimo, Nick. –dijo la leona mientras le abrazaba con fuerza, teniendo especial cuidado con su brazo vendado. Se agachó ligeramente y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro derecho del zorro. –Me alegro de que hayas despertado por fin.

 _Claire…_

\- Gracias. –Dijo Nick de forma algo vacía mientras le acariciaba la espalda. –No deberías preocuparte por mí. –Miró a Judy, que aún permanecía sentada en la mesa. No hizo falta que hablaran para saber en qué estaba pensando la coneja. –Siento… Siento mucho lo de tu padre, Claire. No pude salvarlo. No pude cumplir mi promesa. –Hizo una breve pausa que pareció ser el pistoletazo de salida para que de los ojos de Claire brotaran de nuevo las lágrimas. –Lo siento mucho.

Permanecieron un buen rato en esa posición mientras Nick la consolaba. Judy y Gabriel observaban la escena, sabían que no tenían nada que decir ni que añadir en ese momento.

\- Dime… –dijo Claire mientras se separaba del zorro y le miraba, secándose los ojos con el dorso de sus manos de forma bastante aparatosa. –Él… ¿Él sufrió?

Nick cerró suavemente los ojos y tragó saliva. Sentó a la chica en el sofá. Se puso de cuclillas en frente de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

\- Claire, reconozco a una persona fuerte y valiente cuando la veo. Y créeme que tu padre fue valiente hasta el final. –Cogió las manos de la leona. –No te voy a mentir. –Negó ligeramente con la cabeza. –Es más, no te quiero mentir. Sí que sufrió, pero te puedo asegurar que murió sabiendo que tú estabas a salvo. Pude decírselo antes de que nos dejara. –Le acarició con suavidad ambas manos usando sus pulgares. –Estoy seguro de que lo eras todo para él. Murió en paz.

La chica rompió a llorar como nunca sin poder evitarlo. Nick siguió consolando a Claire desde su posición, dejando que ésta se desahogara cuánto quisiera.

Poco a poco les fue contando a todos como había sido la situación. Narró cómo lo vivió todo desde aquella trampilla: Las agresiones a Cornelius, la aparición en escena de Grayson y Kate, el misterioso encapuchado volviendo a hacer acto de presencia… Y, finalmente, como el tigre había acabado con la vida de Cornelius con un simple movimiento de sus garras metálicas.

Todos escuchaban atentamente a Nick. Judy no perdía detalle de nada, Gabriel miraba atentamente al zorro mientras éste hablaba y Claire no podía evitar seguir llorando a ráfagas lamentando la muerte de su padre mientras el zorro contaba lo sucedido.

También aprovechó para contarles como su persecución y huida de la fábrica había sucedido de una forma bastante aparatosa, y de cómo el encapuchado le había salvado la vida. Nick seguía sin estar seguro de si era alguien de fiar o no.

\- Ese hombre es un lunático. –Dijo Judy desde su sitio. –O sea, ¡voló una fábrica llena de gente inocente! –Hizo una breve pausa. –Bueno, tal vez no todos eran inocentes, inocentes… pero está claro que no nos podemos fiar de él. –Dijo de forma sentenciadora.

\- No sé, es raro… –Nick agarró con fuerza la mano derecha de Claire mientras se sentaba a su lado. –Lo que está claro es que va contra este extraño grupo de matones. Al que se cargó lo hizo sin despeinarse y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, vaya. Igual que cuando mandó a paseo a Kate y a sus esbirros. –El zorro recordó en su mente la escena y seguía impresionándole. –Pero si, parece que le da igual cómo conseguir sus propósitos. A mí no me hizo daño, pero si, tendremos que andar con ojo.

Gabriel se unió a la conversación. –Oye, ¿y eso del orbe que dijo el tigre? Tal vez el encapuchado también lo busca. –Nick le miró y levantó los hombros mostrando claros signos de ignorancia.

\- No lo sé. Parecía que Grayson sabía bien de lo que hablaba, pero Cornelius no le dijo nada. –Suspiró. –El encapuchado habló poco, solo les dijo que "no debe ser encontrada". Luego en el hangar me lo dijo a mí de forma directa también, antes de tirarme hacia aquellas cajas. –Miró hacia el suelo con semblante pensativo. –Me pregunto si se referirá a la Ciudad del Corazón Roto…

Judy no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente y de forma irónica mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla. –Si es que existe, claro.

\- Yo después de ver todo lo que he visto, creo que empiezo a pensar que existe de verdad. O al menos, creo que ellos están convencidos de que es real. Si no, ¿por qué se toman tantas molestias en averiguar todo lo que pueden con este tipo de métodos? –dijo Nick.

La coneja miró instintivamente al techo y le contestó –Supongo que tienes razón. Tiene sentido.

\- Pero, ¿por qué la buscan? ¿Qué hay ahí que tanto desean? –dijo Nick sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, al aire. –Menuda situación.

El zorro se levantó dejando a Claire sola por un momento, Gabriel le sustituyó sin que él tuviera que decir nada. Mientras caminaba de lado a lado se rascaba su barbilla anaranjada. –Me escamó mucho esa tal Kate. Parecía que me conocía de algo, pero no tengo ni idea de quién es. –Miró a Judy de forma cómplice. –Dijo que yo era un asesino.

La coneja puso un semblante serio mientras fijaba su mirada violácea en los ojos verdes del zorro. Ambos sabían a qué se refería la guepardo. También sabían que no era un tema que fueran a hablar delante de Claire y Gabriel.

\- Por cierto –dijo Nick apoyándose al lado de la ventana desviando la atención hacia otro tema. –¿Te han contado que vimos a McCuerno allí?

\- Sí, me lo dijo Gabriel. Yo también me quedé algo sorprendida. –Miró hacia el lobo cambiando ligeramente su tono de voz por uno claramente reprochador. –Sobre todo por el exceso de información del chico respecto a su relación con él.

Gabriel se rascó ligeramente la nariz. –Bueno, ya sabes cómo soy conejita. Puro todoterreno. –El lobo pensó en seguir bromeando pero al ver a Claire como estaba se le quitaron todas las ganas de golpe. No añadió nada más.

Judy se levantó de su silla para colocarse en el otro extremo de la ventana mientras miraba a su ex compañero. –McCuerno falleció en el incidente, aunque supongo que ya te lo habías imaginado. Se calcula que en total han muerto alrededor de doscientas personas, Nick. Puede que incluso más… Ha sido uno de los peores ataques terroristas de los últimos años. –Miró hacia Claire con algo de angustia. –Muchos de los cuerpos o no los han podido recuperar, o han terminado calcinados.

El zorro ladeo ligeramente la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y asimilaba la información. –Así que lo han calificado como ataque terrorista, ¿eh? –Perdió la vista mirando al infinito a través de la ventana. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior mientras maldecía en su interior a aquel loco encapuchado. –McCuerno tampoco es que me dé demasiada pena, aunque si hubiera sobrevivido, podríamos haberle hecho unas cuantas preguntas. Pero toda esa gente que solo había ido a divertirse…

Judy se cruzó de brazos. –Pues si la ZPD está ayudando a estos matones estamos ante un lío y de los gordos. –Perdió la vista durante unos instantes mientras miraba al suelo, acarició el suelo suavemente con su pie derecho y volvió a mirar al zorro. –¿Estás seguro de que McCuerno les pasaba información?

\- Por lo que dijeron aquel cerdo y aquel oso, así era. –Miró a Judy a los ojos. –Dijeron que su misteriosa "Jefa" había conseguido "pistas muy valiosas" gracias a McCuerno… ¿Pero pistas de qué? ¿De la Ciudad del Corazón Roto, supongo? –Suspiró. –¿Tú has visto algo extraño en la comisaría estos últimos meses?

Ella negó con la cabeza. –No, la verdad. Casi todo son casos menores y, desde que soy teniente, ando bastante más liada que de costumbre. Siempre hay alguna excepción, claro. Pero nada extraño. –Miró por la ventana, perdiéndose entre los edificios que les rodeaban. –Mi relación con McCuerno era puramente cordial. Así que, ni idea de en qué estaba metido. Y ni idea de si hay alguien más que colaboraba con él. –terminó de decir Judy a la vez que apoyaba con cuidado la cabeza en la pared.

El salón se quedó en silencio, únicamente interrumpido por los leves sollozos de Claire y el casi inaudible volumen de la televisión. La leona elevó la cabeza para mirar a Nick y se dirigió hacia él con la voz totalmente quebrada.

\- Nick… Mi padre… ¿Dijo algo concreto de mí? Me gustaría saber que dijo exactamente. Por favor.

El zorro miró a Claire desde su posición sin evitar que la visión de la leona totalmente destrozada le derrumbara el alma.

\- Pues dijo las típicas cosas que dice un padre que adora a su hija. Que eras su pastelito. –Dijo con voz suave y tranquila. Hizo una pausa para tragar saliva. –Le pregunté también sobre Adam, ya que, al fin y al cabo, era mi búsqueda principal. Pero no dijo mucho más. –El zorro resopló. –Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tu padre también murmuró algo sobre una "casa pequeña".

El zorro se acercó hasta la leona y volvió a cogerla de las manos. –¿Te dice algo eso, Claire?

La chica se secó de nuevo sus lágrimas mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y movía las pupilas de lado a lado. –La… ¿La casa pequeña?

\- Eso es. –dijo Nick, reafirmando lo que le había dicho.

\- La casa pequeña… –la chica se rascó el cuello. –Hace muchos años, vivíamos en Plaza Sahara, en una casa muy humilde. Le dio mucha pena cuando tuvimos que mudarnos de allí por el trabajo de mi madre. Adoraba el clima seco y cálido de la zona. Se pasó muchos años diciéndome lo mucho que añoraba su "casita pequeña". –la chica no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al rememorar todo aquello.

\- Claro… –dijo Nick mientras miraba a Gabriel con una clara expresión de victoria. –¡Eso es! Ahí tiene que estar Adam.

La leona se sorprendió y le contestó. –¿Qué? ¿Allí? Pero no puede ser. Esa casa la vendimos hace muchos años.

La expresión de victoria de Nick se desvaneció rápidamente. –¿La vendisteis? Mierda…

Gabriel se reclinó hacia adelante y puso su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Claire. –Bueno, pero aun así, podríamos ir a echar un vistazo. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor tu padre la volvió a comprar en secreto por algún motivo. –Hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar a los ojos a Nick. –O tal vez nunca la llegó a vender.

Todos miraron hacia Gabriel. Judy asintió ligeramente sin añadir nada más. Nick le dio un ligero golpecito en la pierna al lobo. –¡Claro! No perdemos nada por ir a mirar. Si me lo dijo tu padre, ¿sería por algo, no?

La leona, algo ausente, asintió. –Sí, bueno. Supongo. No lo sé. –Cerró los ojos de nuevo mientras se frotaba la cara.

\- Puede que Adam esté allí escondido guardando ese orbe misterioso por el que se interesó Grayson. Y si es así, está en peligro. –dijo Judy mientras se acercaba al sofá con una de sus manos en las caderas.

 _Es posible. Kate también me dejó claro que iban a por Claire, y además sabían que su padre le había mandado un paquete. Aunque creo que lo que no saben es que es un mero libro de recetas. Pero bueno, hemos hecho bien en conservarlo, está claro que ahí tiene que haber algo importante aunque de momento no sepamos lo que es…_

 _Han asesinado a Cornelius, pero no dejaré que toquen ni un pelo a Claire._

\- Si, así que lo mejor será que vayamos en seguida, es la única pista que tenemos. –Nick se levantó y miró hacia Judy. –¿Tienes algún vehículo decente en el que podamos ir todos? No quiero que nadie se quede aquí solo, por si acaso.

Judy asintió. –Claro, cuando os rescaté fui con mi nueva furgoneta. Ahí hay espacio de sobra para nosotros. Y por cierto... –Se sacó algo del bolsillo. –Toma, te he estado guardando tu teléfono móvil. –Sonrió. –Estaba llenito de tu sangre, así que lo limpié. Menos mal que no soy escrupulosa.

El zorro lo cogió mientras sonreía. –Lo sé. Otra buena virtud de las tuyas. Gracias por las molestias. –Lo agarró entre su mano con firmeza.

Gabriel se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia Judy mientras se metía las manos en sus bolsillos. –Bueno, ¿y tu chico que hará? ¿Vendrá también con nosotros?

 _¿"Tu chico"?_

Nick miró con un ligero gesto de confusión hacia Gabriel. Acto seguido, miró hacia Judy. Sonreía levemente.

\- Oh bueno, pues la verdad es que… –Antes de que pudiera terminar de decir su frase, la puerta de entrada del piso franco se abrió. Menos Claire, todos dirigieron la mirada hacia la puerta.

Un conejo de cara afable, con el pelo negro, corto y ligeramente de punta entró con total confianza. Llevaba puesto un uniforme reglamentario de la ZPD. Camisa azul clara y unos pantalones negros a juego. –Hola, cariño. Ya estoy aquí. –Dijo con voz suave y alegre.

\- Oh, ya se ha despertado. –El conejo fijó su mirada grisácea en Nick mientras caminaba hacia Judy. Abrazó a la coneja con suavidad y acto seguido le dio un rápido beso en la boca. Ella se ruborizó ligeramente.

\- Nick, éste es Max. Mi novio. –dijo Judy dirigiéndose a Nick con una sonrisa algo nerviosa en su rostro mientras señalaba al conejo.

\- Mucho gusto señor Wilde. Judy me ha hablado mucho de ti. –El conejo le extendió la mano y Nick la miró fijamente durante un instante. Un torrente de emociones comenzó a nublar su mente. Por un momento, pensó que había estado mirando esa mano durante una eternidad. Finalmente, reaccionó.

\- Ah, encantado, Max. –El zorro le estrechó la mano con firmeza mientras intentaba mostrar su mejor sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió.


	15. 15 - Never Forgive Me, Never Forget

Capítulo 15 – Never Forgive Me, Never Forget Me

\- Es un alivio verte recuperado. –Max miró con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro hacia Judy. –Ni te imaginas lo preocupada que la tenías.

Nick fingió su mejor sonrisa, algo a lo que estaba bastante acostumbrado. –Sí, ya me ha comentado algo. –Carraspeó ligeramente. –Siento las molestias, pero en esa situación, era la única que me podía ayudar.

El conejo le miró con gesto afable. –No te disculpes, no hay nada de lo que disculparse. Lo comprendo, tranquilo. Hiciste lo correcto, eso está claro.

 _¿Qué sabrá este tío de mí? Mejor dicho, ¿qué le habrá contado Judy sobre mí?_

Los pensamientos de Nick volaban de un lado a otro. La situación se le antojaba bastante surrealista.

No entendía muy bien por qué se sentía tan molesto con aquel chico, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que nunca había tenido ninguna relación amorosa con Judy. Es posible que si las cosas hubieran sido distintas cuando trabajaban juntos, su destino hubiera pasado por tener un noviazgo con ella. Pero aquello se había convertido en algo imposible después de lo que había pasado entre los dos en aquel fatídico caso, ese caso que aun atormentaba en las pesadillas a Nick.

A pesar de todo, en cuanto el zorro escuchó que aquel tipo era "su chico", algo por dentro le arañó el corazón sin remedio.

\- ¿Qué tal te encuentras, Claire? –Dijo Max de forma amable mientras observaba a la leona. –¿Hoy estás algo mejor?

La chica seguía teniendo el rostro algo desencajado. Todo lo que le había contado Nick seguía pasándole factura por dentro, así que simplemente asintió, aunque aquello era una clara señal de que tampoco es que estuviera como para dar saltos de alegría.

\- Tómatelo con calma. –Dijo el conejo con un claro tono reconfortante.

Judy le acarició suavemente el antebrazo a la muchacha. –Nick ya le ha contado lo que pasó en la fábrica. –Suspiró. –Necesita tiempo.

\- Comprendo. –Dijo Max a la vez que se acercaba a la encimera para coger una botella de agua y servirse un vaso.

Un silencio incómodo se asentó en el salón. Nick miró a Judy a los ojos y ella le devolvió la mirada. El zorro sabía que tenían muchos asuntos pendientes y estaba convencido de que la coneja también era consciente de ello. Aunque ahora no fuera ni el momento ni el lugar, aquella mirada hablaba por si sola: Tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar del pasado.

\- Bueno, ¿le vais a contar ya el plan a Max o esperamos a echar raíces? –Dijo Gabriel mientras se cruzaba de brazos y resoplaba ligeramente.

\- Oh, ¿ya tenéis un plan? –Dijo Max con sorpresa tras dar un trago de agua y secarse ligeramente los labios. –Pues contadme, contadme. Pensé que le daríais un poco de tregua a Nick pero está claro que no. ¿Qué tenéis en mente? –El conejo parecía algo emocionado. Nick entrecerró ligeramente los ojos mientras le analizaba una vez más de arriba a abajo. No se fiaba de Max, y no es porque fuera el novio de Judy, es que algo en él le daba mala espina.

\- Bueno, plan, plan, lo que se dice plan… –Las palabras de Nick se quedaron en el aire. Gabriel le miró mientras alzaba ligeramente una ceja. Judy arrugó su mirada.

\- Claro que sí, lo hemos hablado hace un rato. –Dijo Judy mientras sonreía, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Nick. El zorro pronto se acordó de lo mucho que ella le conocía a la perfección.

 _Joder… Menuda encrucijada. Sé que ya no tenemos la misma relación que antes, y es posible que nunca vuelva a ser igual. Antes podría habérselo dicho directamente, pero, ¿cómo le puedo decir que no me fío de su novio? Pensará que lo hago porque creo que "todavía hay algo entre nosotros". Chorradas. Quedaría como un capullo si le digo lo que pienso. Seguramente ella ya se ha olido algo, sabe bien lo desconfiado que soy…_

\- Ah, eso. Sí, claro. Bueno, tampoco sabemos que vaya a funcionar. Es solo que…

\- Es solo que no te fías de Max, ¿verdad? –Dijo Judy de forma contundente quitando la palabra a Nick. Aquella frase provocó que el leve barullo lejano de la ciudad fuera lo único que pudiera escucharse en aquel instante.

\- Venga, Judy. No te alteres. –Dijo el conejo mientras se acercaba a ella. –En parte, le comprendo, ¿sabes?

Nick fijó sus curiosos ojos verdes en el rostro del conejo.

\- Es normal que no se fíe. Tras todo lo que ha pasado con Gabriel y con Claire, y más sabiendo lo de que la ZPD podría estar comprometida, es perfectamente lógico que tenga sus dudas sobre mí. –Max le dedicó una sonrisa amable al zorro, pareciendo no importarle en absoluto que Nick no le tragara. –No te preocupes, sé que ahora mismo mi palabra no servirá de nada, pero créeme, puedes fiarte de mí. –Miró hacia Judy. –Y si no te fías de mí, fíate de ella, por vuestros viejos tiempos, ¿no?

Aquello no sentó nada bien a Nick. No tenía ni la más remota idea de por lo que habían pasado ambos, ya que dudaba mucho de que Judy se lo hubiera contado.

 _Serás cretino… ¿Nuestros viejos tiempos? En los buenos, puede. ¿Pero con lo que pasó? ¿Se atrevería el idiota este a decirme eso si supiera algo? Espero que Judy no le haya contado nada. Porque, ¿y si lo ha hecho… pero a su favor? No quiero ni pensar en ello. No, ella jamás…_

El pecho del zorro comenzó a arder ante las dudas, pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo. Miró hacía Claire y pudo ver como le miraba de forma ausente. Sus ojos vidriosos estaban totalmente perdidos. Entonces, lo comprendió. No podía dejarse arrastrar por sus peores sentimientos en aquella situación, tenía que centrarse. Tenía que tener claro cuáles eran sus objetivos: encontrar a Adam y proteger a Claire.

\- Bueno, escúchame, Max. –Nick pronunció su nombre de una forma tan remarcada que casi sonó de forma desagradable. –Tiene razón, no me fío de ti. Está claro que Judy me sigue conociendo y sabe cuando alguien no me da buenas vibraciones. Y vaya, me gusta ver que lo entiendes, así que, bueno… –Miró hacia Judy. –Ella me ha salvado la vida, y eso es algo que jamás podré olvidar. –Suspiró. –Así que, si ella se fía de ti, yo intentaré fiarme de ti. –El zorro miró de nuevo al conejo. –Y esa es la palabra, sí, "intentaré". No te quito un ojo de encima.

El conejo, sorprendentemente, solo sonrió una vez más ante aquellas palabras. –Me parece estupendo. Ya conseguiré yo que te fíes de mí. Te lo garantizo. –Max le extendió de nuevo la mano. Nick la miró con algo de incredulidad.

\- Bien, ardo en deseos de ver si tienes razón. –Dijo el zorro sin añadir nada más.

\- Ala, magnífico, ya sois "best friends". –La voz exasperada de Gabriel se interpuso entre los dos. Dio un suave golpe en el hombro a Nick. Éste inspiró aire a la vez que su mirada se perdía ligeramente por el techo. –Pongámonos manos a la obra, anda.

 _Ya tendré tiempo de preocuparme más de Max, a ver si pronto puedo hablar con Judy a solas…_

A pesar de que la tensa situación entre Judy y Max dejó el ambiente algo enrarecido, pronto comenzaron a compartir entre sí toda la información de la que disponían. Gabriel y Claire ya habían comentado a Judy y Max muchas cosas mientras Nick permanecía inconsciente, como lo del encapuchado misterioso, el incidente de la fábrica y el dúo conformado por Grayson y Kate. A Nick le quedó bastante claro que ellos si se habían fiado de él desde el principio.

\- Es bastante peligroso, la verdad… –El conejo hizo una larga pausa mirando hacia Judy. –Pero supongo que no queda alternativa.

Claire tenía un ligero brillo en los ojos, no de pena, ni de rabia, sino más bien de esperanza. Conocía poco a Adam, pero sabía que su padre le tenía en muy alta estima. Sabía que ir a por él era lo correcto, y más tras ver aquel horror en la fábrica. Su corazón se agitó pensando en que aquello era exactamente lo que su padre hubiera querido que hiciera.

\- Pues no, la verdad. Es lo único que tenemos –Dijo Nick de forma tajante. –Bueno, eso, y el misterioso libro de recetas. –El zorro lo señaló, estaba al lado suyo, sobresaliendo de la mochila de Claire. Dio una suave palmada. –Bien, pues entonces, iremos en la furgoneta de Judy a dar un vistazo a la "casa pequeña", si vemos que la cosa no pinta bien, pues esta vez nada de arriesgarse, pensamos otro plan.

\- Tiene sentido, que no se repita algo como lo de la fábrica. –Dijo Judy mientras apoyaba sus manos en las caderas.

\- No salimos de una para meternos en otra, ¿eh? –El hablar distendido de Gabriel suavizó un poco la situación. A pesar de que era un bocazas, Nick comenzaba a estar muy contento de tenerle cerca.

En aquel instante, Max se acercó hasta la ventana y se fijó en los coches que pasaban por la calle. Su semblante mostraba una clara muestra de preocupación.

\- Me da mucha rabia, pero yo no podré acompañaros, tengo guardia en una hora. Me toca el turno de noche. –El conejo miró a Nick, el cual ya le había comenzado a mirar con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. –Y tranquilo, sé que sigues sin confiar en mí, pero yo confío plenamente en Judy. –Dijo mientras miraba a la coneja directamente a sus ojos violáceos. –Así que estoy seguro de que todo irá bien, está claro que no me necesitáis.

 _Pues sí, conejo repelente, no te necesitamos para nada. Solo necesitamos que no seas un soplón._

Los dos conejos se miraron durante unos instantes sin mediar palabra, el gesto de Judy se relajó. Gabriel soltó una leve carcajada.

\- Vaya tela, menudos pasteleros que sois. –Puso un gesto de desagrado en la cara que hizo sonreír levemente a Claire. Aquel gesto de la leona reconfortó ligeramente a todos, ya que sabían que su carga emocional debía de ser bastante insoportable.

\- Bueno, Claire. Entonces, dinos. –Nick se sentó en una silla y sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo, dispuesto a apuntar una vez más lo que hiciese falta. –¿Dónde estaba exactamente la "casa pequeña" que tanto le gustaba a tu padre?

La leona miró de forma algo distraída a Nick mientras sus pupilas viajaban de un lado hacia otro, buscando la información en sus recuerdos con algo de dificultad. Se sentó justo a su lado. –Pues está… en una urbanización del Risco Arenoso, en la carretera que va en dirección al distrito Tundra. –La muchacha sonrío tímidamente. –Desde allí podía verse claramente el mar, ya que era un sitio que estaba muy alto. Y aunque hacía mucho calor, el frescor del distrito contiguo hacía que las noches fueran mucho más llevaderas. Sunset Hill era el nombre, si no me equivoco. No sé si ahora tendrá otro nombre aquella urbanización, la verdad.

Todos escucharon en silencio a la muchacha. Sin pensárselo, Gabriel le rodeó suavemente el cuello con su brazo derecho y le sonrío. –Estoy seguro de que los buenos recuerdos de ese sitio nunca se irán de tu cabeza. –La zarandeó suavemente. –Recuérdale ahí, en tus mejores momentos. Piensa que al menos tuviste un padre que te quería y que estaba ahí para ti…

Aquella frase que quedó algo suspendida en el aire no se le pasó por alto a Nick, y por la mirada que le dirigió Judy, a ella tampoco. Era algo que el zorro había medio supuesto, que la relación del chico con sus padres había sido o muy mala, o nula directamente.

\- Gracias, Gabriel. –Dijo la muchacha mientras le cogía la mano del brazo que la rodeaba suavemente.

\- Está bien, pues vamos a la furgoneta. –Dijo Judy bastante animada. –Coged todo lo que tengamos aquí, mejor no dejemos nada por si las moscas. –Se giró hacia Max tras señalar con especial interés la mochila de Claire. –Bueno, pues nos vemos mañana. –Dijo a Max con un tono de voz muy dulce. Acto seguido, le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

\- Tened cuidado, ¿vale? Recuerda que si pasa algo grave llámame, un mensaje, lo que sea. Acudiré en vuestra ayuda.

Nick le miró ligeramente de soslayo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. –Claro. Gracias, Max.

 _Seguramente es irracional, pero no le soporto._

Judy le miró intentando deducir cuales eran sus pensamientos, pero a Nick le daba igual.

\- ¿Es el mismo garaje de siempre? –Le dijo el zorro a Judy tras ver como ella cerraba la puerta, dejando a Max dentro.

\- Sí, el mismo. El que está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Al salir del piso franco, el sol ya se había despedido prácticamente del firmamento, aún así, en aquel callejón perdido de la ciudad, seguía haciendo un calor sofocante. La enorme salida de aire caliente del metro de Zootrópolis que estaba justo en la entrada del edificio fue como la guinda de un pastel que nadie había pedido.

 _Que venga ya el invierno, por favor. No sé cuántas veces me digo a mi mismo esta frase._

Mientras el zorro caminaba hacia el garaje contiguo, miró hacia Claire, la cual andaba algo apesadumbrada con su mochila a cuestas. –Claire, ¿llevas todo entonces? –Comenzó a enumerar. –Tu portátil, el libro de recetas…

La muchacha le miró y le dirigió una suave sonrisa. –Sí, esta todo aquí en mi mochila. No he movido nada de ella por si acaso.

Judy se quedó algo pensativa mientras caminaba al lado del zorro y llegaban a la puerta del garaje. Tras pulsar un botón de su mini mando a distancia, esta se abrió con un sonoro estruendo y le miró. –Qué cosa más rara lo del libro de recetas, ¿verdad?

Nick asintió suavemente. –Pues sí. Tiene que haber algo en ese libreto, pero debe ser algo que no comprendemos aún. Algún código secreto. No sé, algo.

\- Ya te lo dije el otro día, pero pedazo de furgo, Judy. –Dijo Gabriel en un tono muy jovial mientras observaba aquel vehículo azul oscuro y reluciente.

Judy sonrió. –Hombre, ¿qué te piensas? Que soy teniente, chaval. Me merezco un vehículo a mi altura.

\- Ya te digo. Nada que ver con la tartana que tenía aquí el amigo. –Dijo señalando de forma algo despectiva a Nick.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Cómo que tartana? –resopló. –Era todo un clásico. –Le dio un ligero empujón al lobo. –Además, nos salvó la vida, no lo olvides.

El muchacho sonrió ligeramente. –Bueno, eso de que nos salvó… Nos salvó Judy. La tartana casi se convierte en nuestro ataúd. Un ataúd viejo, feo y algo roñoso. –El lobo le dio un par de codazos suaves a Nick. –Como tú, zorro.

Judy sonrió ante aquel comentario mientras abría la parte trasera de la furgoneta para él y Claire. Nick le dio un ligero capón al lobo que provocó que se quejara. La leona sonrío y se dirigó hacía Judy con un fino hilo de voz. –Tiene razón, ya te lo hemos dicho mil veces, pero gracias por salvarnos, Judy.

La coneja negó con la cabeza. –No tenéis por qué darme las gracias, ya lo sabéis. –Miró hacia Nick antes de subir al asiento del piloto. –Además, se lo debía.

 _A pesar de lo mal que acabamos, tengo que reconocer que me alegro demasiado de compartir asiento con ella una vez más. Aunque tengas a un novio mosquita muerta del que no me fio un pelo, eso sí. Eso no cambia el hecho de que siempre te agradeceré que me salvaras la vida._

La furgoneta arrancó de forma suave y rápida. –Pues nada, Risco Arenoso, allá vamos. –Dijo Judy casi con impaciencia marcando en el GPS la dirección. –Tardaremos casi dos horas, así que si queréis descansar ahí atrás, no os lo penséis, que es algo tarde. –Dijo Judy girándose, mirando al lobo y a la leona. Ambos asintieron.

Nick sabía lo mucho que ella disfrutaba de su trabajo. Técnicamente ahora estaba haciéndole un favor al zorro al margen de la ZPD, pero sabía que adoraba ese tipo de misiones.

La nueva furgoneta no tenía nada que ver con la última a la que se había subido con ella hacía ya tres años. El vehículo estaba totalmente equipado con accesorios de última tecnología. Disponía de un ordenador de a bordo con acceso a la base de datos de la ZPD, un armario lleno de armas reglamentarias, chalecos salvavidas e incluso una nevera con botellas de agua entre otros muchos artilugios. Era amplia y con el espacio muy bien aprovechado.

\- Creo que es la primera vez que me alegro de verdad de subir a un vehículo policial. –Dijo Gabriel con una amplia sonrisa en la boca. Claire le miró algo sorprendida desde su asiento contiguo.

\- ¿La primera vez que te alegras? ¿Ya habías subido a un vehículo policial antes? –La muchacha no sabía por qué pero se seguía sorprendiendo de las aventuras y desventuras de aquel lobo deslenguado.

\- Ya sabes, sales un poco de fiesta, se desmadra el asunto… –Le guiñó su ojo azul. –Y acabas continuando la fiesta en un coche patrulla con dos agentes con ganas de marcha.

Judy miró hacia Nick con los ojos como platos y éste solo pudo resoplar y negar lentamente con la cabeza. –Lo sé, yo también me sigo sorprendiendo, pero creo que ya me voy acostumbrando.

\- ¿Cómo que "agentes con ganas de marcha"? –Dijo Judy mientras no perdía ojo de la carretera ya que el tráfico de la ciudad estaba bastante denso. –Pero si cuando los policías están de servicio… –Dejó la frase ahí. –Sabes qué, da igual. Creo que prefiero no saber nada.

El lobo soltó una suave carcajada mientras veía a Claire ruborizarse una vez más.

El ambiente en la furgoneta se tornó mucho más agradable que el vivido en la tensa situación del piso franco entre Judy, Nick y Max. Gabriel logró hacer sonreír a la leona un par de veces más contando algunas de sus batallitas.

Claire acabó girada en su cómodo asiento y cerrando los ojos. Se quedó dormida en cuestión de minutos.

Gabriel utilizaba su móvil con ahínco pero terminó quedándose dormido también. El suave ronroneo del motor unido al ruido de la conducción de Judy se convirtió para ellos pronto en un somnífero de lo más efectivo.

Tras un buen rato, salieron del núcleo urbano. La vasta carretera del desierto se mostró ante ellos.

\- Bueno, ¿y que me puedes contar de ese tal Max? –Dijo Nick de forma abrupta e inesperada. El tono de voz del zorro tenía un leve atisbo de sorna. –Max, el amable y leal conejo policía.

Judy le miró durante un par de segundos con los ojos algo entrecerrados. –No te metas con él, te aseguro que es un chico maravilloso. –Movió ligeramente su nariz. –Se llama Max Cartland, le conocí hace un año. Le trasladaron de fuera. Es del suroeste, de la sabana.

\- Max Cartland. –Dijo Nick de forma algo rimbombante.

\- Pues si, y para que lo sepas, congeniamos muy bien. –Los dedos de las manos de Judy se movieron con un ligero tic. –Tú es que siempre has sido un paranoico. Te aseguro que es un tío legal.

\- Oh sí, legal. Como McCuerno, ¿no? –Aquello que dijo Nick no le hizo especial gracia a Judy.

\- No me compares, por favor. McCuerno era un desgraciado con demasiado amor por los muchachos jóvenes. –Hizo una leve pausa tras fijarse en cómo le miraba Nick. –Vale, vale, por los niños. –Negó ligeramente con la cabeza. –Maldito pervertido… –Dijo casi para sí misma en un tono de voz muy bajito. –Pero él no tiene nada que ver con ese pobre desgraciado, te lo garantizo.

\- Ya has visto lo que hay, Judy. Si la información es cierta, la policía está comprometida. Tenemos que tener cuidado de quien nos podemos fiar.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. –La chica parecía algo molesta y con pocas ganas de seguir con la conversación.

\- Tan sólo prométeme que no te dejarás llevar por el corazón. Recuerda lo que te dije una vez en el pasado: Que alguien esté en la policía, no le convierte automáticamente en un ser de luz, bondadoso y bueno. Si viéramos que tiene algo sospechoso, que el amor no te ciegue.

\- Vale, vale... –Le miró con el rostro bastante serio. –De acuerdo, razón antes que corazón. Como decíamos siempre. –Hizo una breve pausa. –Pero yo si me fío de él.

\- Bueno, ya me imagino. No saldrías con alguien que te hiciera daño, digo yo.

Aquella frase tuvo mucho más peso de lo que Nick hubiera querido en un principio. Tanto, que bastó para silenciar aquel momento entre los dos durante un largo rato.

 _Pues claro que no saldrías con alguien que te hiciera daño… Alguien como yo en su día. Si tan solo se pudieran cambiar ciertas cosas del pasado…_

Eran casi las 12 de la noche. La temperatura del coche comenzó a descender y aquello pareció bastar por el momento como para aliviar la pesadumbre del zorro.

Nick observó a Judy conducir y algo por dentro se le retorció. La iluminación amarillenta de las farolas jugueteaba con el contorno de la coneja. Las luces rojizas de los pocos coches que iban delante de ellos adornaban en silencio la carretera en aquella noche despejada y tranquila. Aquello sí que era sin ningún tipo de duda lo más parecido a los buenos tiempos.

Judy giró levemente la mirada y le pilló observándola. Él movió sus ojos de nuevo hasta el móvil que sostenía en la mano. –¿Qué pasa, Nick?

\- Nada, nada. –Hizo como que observaba algo en la pantalla del teléfono. –Solo recordaba cosas. –Hizo una breve pausa. –Cosas buenas.

Judy mostró una media sonrisa en su rostro y volvió a fijar la mirada en la carretera que se mostraba casi infinita en el horizonte. Recolocó sus manos en el volante y suspiró.

\- El otro día… –Judy se lo pensó un poco, pero decidió continuar hablando tras pegar rápidamente un vistazo al retrovisor central y ver como Gabriel y Claire seguían dormidos. –El otro día pensé que las cosas saldrían de otra forma.

Nick apoyó su brazo derecho en el marco de la ventanilla y la miró. –¿El otro día? –Se fijó en la carretera del mismo modo que ella lo había hecho segundos antes. –¿Te refieres a lo que pasó en mi oficina?

 _No, otra vez no…_

Ella asintió suavemente. –Sí, exacto. –Sus orejas se mostraron algo alicaídas. –Te juro que lo hice con buena intención. Sabes que siempre he creído en ti. –Ella le dirigió la mirada durante un par de instantes. –Siempre he pensado que eras bueno. –Dudó. –No, bueno no, el mejor.

Nick permaneció en silencio durante un rato que pareció alargarse hasta el infinito. –Lo sé.

Los pulgares de Judy juguetearon suavemente con el cuero del volante. –Mi idea inicial del otro día también era pedirte perdón. Pero la situación se volvió algo… tensa. –Hizo una breve pausa. –Créeme, sé que todo lo malo de aquel caso pasó por mi culpa.

El zorro giró lentamente la cabeza y pudo ver como los ojos de su ex compañera se comenzaban a tornar algo vidriosos. –Debí haberte apoyado tras lo que pasó, pero… –Perdió la compostura durante unos instantes. –Todo se fue a la mierda tan rápido, que yo no…

\- Judy. –Dijo Nick con firmeza. –No importa realmente de quien fuera la culpa. –El zorro bajó levemente el tono de su voz. –Ya sabes que perdí los papeles en su momento, te dije cosas muy feas. –La coneja le escuchaba en silencio. –Al final del día, el que la cagó fui yo. –Miró por la ventanilla de su derecha. La luna iluminaba aquel árido paisaje con un tono blanquecino y resplandeciente.

\- Aun así, todo podría haber sido distinto. –Remarcó Judy con un tono de voz no demasiado elevado. –Podrías haberte quedado, todos te apoyábamos. Bueno, casi todos. –Le miró y se fijó en como estaba de ensimismado con el paisaje nocturno. –Sabes que aquello fue un accidente.

\- Podría haber sido distinto, pero no lo fue. –El zorro giró la cabeza y fijó la mirada en la carretera una vez más. –El pasado no se puede cambiar. Yo maté a aquel niño.

Judy permaneció en silencio unos instantes mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior. –Sí, lo mataste. Pero no fue queriendo. Fue un terrible accidente, nada más. No fue tu culpa.

\- Está bien, Judy. Da igual. Sé que dejamos muchas cosas pendientes, pero ni te imaginas lo doloroso que fue para mí. Todavía no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza, y mira que ya ha pasado tiempo. ¿Por qué te crees que odio las armas de fuego? No te haces ni una idea del infierno que llevo por dentro. –La voz de Nick parecía querer resquebrajarse, pero él no lo iba a permitir.

La coneja asintió ligeramente. –Claro que me lo imagino, para mí también fue horrible, ¿sabes? Era tu compañera. Lo que te dolía a ti, me dolía a mí.

Nick cerró con suavidad sus ojos y los mantuvo así. –Es igual. Entiendo que teníamos que hablar de ello, pero ya está. Siento mucho lo que sucedió el otro día. –Abrió los ojos y los fijó en su móvil de forma algo ausente. –No necesito que me pidas perdón. –Acarició suavemente la pantalla del dispositivo. –No te preocupes por mí.

\- Sabes bien que no puedo no preocuparme por ti. Siempre fuiste especial, mi mejor compañero, siempre…

La señal del navegador les indicó que estaban cerca de su destino. Aunque el tono del aviso no fue demasiado elevado, Judy se sobresaltó un poco. Tocó con suavidad la pantalla del GPS dejando aquella frase sin terminar. –Estamos a punto de llegar. Será mejor que nos preparemos.


	16. 16 - Dark Field

Capítulo 16 – Dark Field

Nick observó como la mirada violácea de su ex compañera volvía a centrarse en la carretera. No mostró ni el más mínimo atisbo de querer terminar aquella frase. Sus pequeñas manos agarraban con suavidad el volante, dando ligeros golpecitos en el mismo con sus pulgares.

Pensó en decirle que sí, que tenía razón y que lo mejor sería ir preparándose, pero que podía seguir hablando si así lo quería. Se acarició suavemente el anular derecho, suspiró levemente y optó por no añadir nada más en ese instante.

 _Mejor así, no es necesario que la conversación continúe. No es momento de pensar en sentimentalismos. Ella ha pasado página, y yo lo hice hace tiempo. Hay que centrarse._

El zorro se fijó en como ya aparecía en la pantalla del GPS, a poco menos de un kilómetro, un buen puñado de calles pequeñas, desplegadas en abanico como ramas de árboles en todas direcciones. Alrededor de ellas, pequeños cuadrados señalaban las casas del lugar.

 _Allá vamos. Esa debe ser la urbanización donde vivía Claire. Ahí tiene que estar la "casa pequeña" de Cornelius. Espero que tengamos suerte…_

\- Recuerda, siempre es mejor… –Nick comenzó a hablar mientras no perdía ojo al GPS pero Judy no le dejó terminar.

\- Si, no aparcar cerca de donde vamos. Lo tengo presente. Sigo poniendo en práctica algunos de tus consejos. –Le dirigió una mirada amable. Nick le mostró una leve sonrisa. –Bueno, las cosas útiles por supuesto. Otras como lo de robar material de oficina sin que se den cuenta los superiores no las practico tan a menudo. –El zorro sonrió una vez más ante aquel comentario.

–Mira, allí, aquel cerro tiene buena pinta. Nos permitirá observar el terreno y la urbanización desde arriba. –La coneja señaló el lugar sin perder ojo de la carretera. La brillante luna llena permitía ver todo a la perfección.

Se trataba de un pequeño terreno elevado con unas cuantas rocas, matorrales y algún que otro cactus. En su punto más alto había una especie de tejado con unos cuantos bancos y mesas. Nick pensó que probablemente sería un merendero o un mirador. No había duda, era un buen sitio para dejar la furgoneta. Ajena a la vista de todos.

\- Bien visto, zanahorias. –Nick abrió durante unos instantes los ojos como sorprendido de sí mismo y volvió la vista hacia su ventanilla. Judy le miró. –Lo siento, me ha salido sin querer.

La coneja sonrió. –No te disculpes. No sé cuánto tiempo hacía que no me llamabas así. –Nick la miró de nuevo. –¡Años!

\- Ha sido un acto reflejo, ya sabes. Como antaño. –Dijo él con más vergüenza de la que le hubiese gustado admitir. –En fin, será mejor que vayamos despertando a Claire y a…

\- Bueno, bueno, me quedo dormido y aprovechas para ligotear con tu ex compañera. –La voz medio adormilada de Gabriel sorprendió a ambos e interrumpió a Nick. –Que la señorita tiene novio, señor zorro. –Dijo el lobo con cierto retintín.

Nick se giró hacia atrás desde su asiento para mirarle a la cara con un gesto de enfado. –¿Pero qué dices, mocoso?

Gabriel se reía desde su asiento. –Ay, por favor… "zanahorias". –Sus risas despertaron a Claire. –Si es que no puedes ser más cursi. –El lobo miró la cara somnolienta de Claire mostrándose casi extasiado. –Te lo has perdido, chica. Cursilada en la carretera a tope.

Judy miraba hacia Gabriel desde el retrovisor central mientras sonreía. Al mirar a Nick y ver su cara de enfado, no pudo evitar sonreír aún más. –Venga, Nick. No te enfades con el muchacho. –Ella miró una vez más hacia Gabriel, el cual aún seguía riendo y contándole lo que había sucedido a Claire. –Y tú, lobo descarado, no es ninguna cursilada. –Judy miró de nuevo hacia la carretera mientras se dirigía ya a la parte superior del mirador. –En el fondo, siempre me ha gustado el mote.

Nick no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa ante las palabras de su ex compañera.

El camino de subida era algo angosto, pero al menos estaba asfaltado. El traqueteo de la furgoneta paró de golpe. Judy estacionó en el aparcamiento de la zona, el cual estaba totalmente vacío. Algo bastante comprensible teniendo en cuenta las horas que eran.

Nick abrió su puerta y agradeció infinitamente el poder estirar las piernas. El frescor nocturno removió el pelaje de sus brazos con suavidad. Observó a Judy salir de la furgoneta, aunque algo en ella le pareció extraño. Su rostro parecía un poco desencajado y sus piernas parecían flaquear ligeramente.

\- Oye, Judy. –Nick se acercó hasta ella pasando por delante de la furgoneta. –¿Estás bien?

La coneja le miró con un leve gesto de confusión pero enseguida le sonrió. –¿Eh? Sí, sí, claro. No te preocupes. –La chica se dio un ligero golpe en la sien para luego frotarse los ojos. –Hacía tiempo que no conducía tanto, y bueno, me he mareado un poco. Muchas curvas por la carretera. Pero ya está, estoy bien. –Comenzó a estirar sus brazos y piernas sin más dilación. –Que bien sienta este frescor desértico nocturno.

 _Ya me lo imagino… Con su nuevo puesto, estará casi todo el día en la oficina central, en vez de patrullar tanto. Con lo que a ella le gustaba ir de aquí para allá y no quedarse en un mismo sitio…_

Nick se frotó ligeramente las manos. –Pues sí, la verdad. Tenía razón Claire, el fresco que llega desde el distrito Tundra hasta aquí es fantástico. Está claro que es un sitio fenomenal para pasar el verano. –El zorró miró hacia la leona. –Entonces, es aquí, ¿no, Claire?

Claire cerró la puerta de la furgoneta y se colocó al lado de Nick mientras cruzaba sus brazos. –Sí. Sunset Hill. Cuánto tiempo sin notar este frescor. –Miró lentamente hacia el cielo estrellado. No había ni una sola nube, por lo que la vista desde allá arriba era espectacular. La luna parecía una enorme farola iluminando por completo todo el terreno desértico, casi hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. –Y cuánto tiempo sin ver tan bien las estrellas. En la ciudad no se ven así.

Gabriel se colocó la capucha de su sudadera y, con las manos en los bolsillos, se unió al grupo. –Pues yo prefiero algo más de calorcito, la verdad. –Sonrió. –No es que aquí no se esté bien, pero vaya, si te quedas a la intemperie un buen rato fijo que te congelas. –Se acercó hasta la barandilla del mirador y se apoyó en ella. –En verano es lo suyo: calorcito, ir con poca ropa, chicos guapos… –El lobo dudó un instante. –Chicos guapos con poca ropa… –Guiñó su ojo azulado mientras fijaba la mirada en Claire.

Nick le dio un ligero cachete a Gabriel, éste se frotó la zona mientras le miraba con algo de enfado en los ojos. –Solo tú eres capaz de añadir algo de perversión a un bonito recuerdo de Claire.

La leona sonrió ante aquella situación. –No Nick, no te preocupes. Ya sabes que me hace gracia. –A pesar de que se la veía bastante tranquila, su mirada se mostraba cargada de melancolía y algo de tristeza.

El lobo le dio un puñetazo en el hombro a Nick. –¿Lo ves, vejestorio? Le gustan mis acertados comentarios. –El zorro se cruzó de brazos sin mirarle. Judy suspiró con algo de resignación.

Claire se quedó mirando hacia la urbanización. Las luces de algunas de las casas resplandecían con claridad. La zona se veía especialmente tranquila, en la entrada no parecía haber nadie. Inspiró profundamente.

–Recuerdo pasar muchas noches en nuestro jardín, observando el cielo. Mi padre tenía una manta enorme bajo la que nos metíamos mi madre, él y yo. –Sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente. –Como le echo de menos.

Nick la miró con gesto de compasión. Suavemente la abrazó de lado y le frotó la espalda. –Es normal sentirte así. Está claro que te quería con locura.

\- Sí… –Dijo de forma casi inaudible la leona. –Pero bueno… –Se separó lentamente de Nick y se enjuagó los ojos. –No puedo estar siempre así, llorando como una boba.

Judy se acercó hasta ella y le acarició el antebrazo. –Es normal llorar en una situación así. No debes de sentirte boba, Claire.

\- Ya Judy, pero Adam está en peligro. Y parece que la dichosa Ciudad del Corazón Roto también. –Hizo una ligera pausa. –Si es que existe. Así que, bueno. Tengo que ser fuerte.

 _Claire… Eres toda una luchadora._

\- Así se habla, colega. –Le dijo Gabriel en un tono muy amigable. –Y ahora, muy bonitas vistas, muy bonitas las estrellas, muy bonitos los recuerdos, pero, ¿qué tal si nos ponemos en marcha? ¿Cuál es el plan?

Judy sonrió. –Creo que tengo una idea. Lo estuve pensando por la carretera.

Nick la miró con curiosidad. –Somos todo oídos.

La coneja se dirigió hasta la parte trasera de la furgoneta. –Venid, mirad. –Judy la abrió y todos pudieron observar la enorme cantidad de artilugios y demás que allí habían.

\- Vaya, sí que ha mejorado el presupuesto de la ZPD. –Dijo Nick sin poder dejar de mirar todos los recovecos del enorme maletero.

\- Bueno, ya sabes, no todos disponen de tantas cosas. Es lo que tiene ser teniente. –Judy apretó un pequeño botón y un par de cajones de armas se abrieron. –No suelo necesitarlas, ya que delante hay un pequeño armario con armas reglamentarias. –Miró hacia el grupo. –Y, realmente, ya es raro que tengamos que usar pistolas. –Volvió la vista de nuevo a los cajones. –Pero aquí tengo un par de rifles. Una escopeta. –Abrió otro pequeño compartimento, al lado de ese, y repasó el contenido. –Botiquín, granadas de humo, cuerdas… De todo, vaya. –Sonrió.

Judy se fijó en como Nick miraba las armas de fuego. Sabía bien que aquel terrible incidente le hizo aborrecerlas. –Nick, sé que no te hacen gracia las armas de fuego. –Dijo mientras caminaba de nuevo a la parte delantera de la camioneta. Al volver, le ofreció una pistola reglamentaria de la ZPD, igual a la que había manejado él en el pasado. –Pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que tal vez las necesitemos. –Negó ligeramente con la cabeza. –Que espero que no, pero no estará de más llevar armas.

El zorro la miró y le entraron ganas de negarse, pero sabía que tenía razón.

 _Judy…_

Sin decir nada, la aceptó y se la guardó en la parte trasera de su pantalón. –Espero que tengas razón, que no tengamos que usarla.

\- ¿Y yo que? –Dijo Gabriel con los ojos resplandecientes. –¿Hay alguna para mí? –Nick le miró y estuvo a punto de decirle lo que pensaba, pero Judy se le adelantó.

\- Claro, Gabriel. Nada como para honrar mi puesto de teniente y acabar en prisión. Armando a un menor de edad. De madrugada. En una misión secreta. –Enumeró con enorme ironía.

El lobo se cruzó de brazos mientras entrecerraba los ojos. –Y dale con lo de menor de edad.

Claire le acarició la espalda. –Bueno, creo que será mejor que dejemos a los expertos llevar armas, ¿no crees?

El lobo la miró a los ojos. Le sonrió. –Bueno, te haré caso. Pero solo porque eres guapa.

Nick no pudo evitar suspirar de nuevo ante aquel comentario.

\- En fin. –Dijo Judy para retomar la explicación del plan. –El plan que he pensado es el siguiente. –Alargó su brazo izquierdo hasta un pequeño maletín que había en una balda de la parte izquierda de la furgoneta. Lo abrió ante la atenta mirada de los tres.

\- Mirad, es un dron de vigilancia. Un último modelo. –Judy abrió el maletín y comenzó a montarlo. –Es ligero, muy silencioso y dispone de una cámara que podemos ver desde aquí. –Dijo señalando a una especie de control remoto de color negro y azul.

Nick se frotó la barbilla. –Entonces, ¿sugieres que lo usemos desde aquí para inspeccionar el terreno?

La coneja asintió –Eso es. Es un cacharro fantástico, lo he usado en otras ocasiones. El rango es muy amplio, así que, ¿por qué no usarlo? Estaremos a distancia, así si vemos algo raro, pues nos lo pensamos dos veces antes de meternos allí a lo loco.

Claire se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior. –A mí me parece una idea fantástica.

\- Está claro que la señorita Judy sí que sabe lo que se hace. –Dijo Gabriel mientras le daba un par de codazos suaves a Nick

El zorro sonrió mientras colocaba sus manos en las caderas. –Desde luego. Es un muy buen plan, Judy. Observamos desde aquí la localización de la casa, vemos si hay algo sospechoso y así podemos actuar en consecuencia. Si no hay moros en la costa, pues nos acercamos e investigamos. Es perfecto.

Judy terminó de montar el pequeño dron y le miró sonriente. –Bueno, una que va aprendiendo trucos nuevos. –Le dio un par de golpes suavecitos al aparato. –Y la tecnología punta ayuda mucho, por supuesto.

La coneja colocó el dron en el suelo, a escasos metros de la furgoneta. Manipuló el control remoto, movió un par de palanquitas y un ligero zumbido les envolvió. Las aspas del mismo comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad y apareció una luz verde en el control del dispositivo.

\- Perfecto, está listo. –Judy levantó su pulgar derecho hacia Nick. Éste asintió.

\- Está bien, Claire. –El zorro miró atento la urbanización. Calculó que habría entre 20 y 30 casas. –Dime, ¿recuerdas con exactitud dónde estaba la casa? –Nick la miró. –Es decir, ya sabes, su ubicación en la urbanización y eso.

Claire asintió y señaló hacía la parte derecha del cúmulo de casas, chalets y bungalós. –Era la casa número 16, estaba en uno de los extremos, por allí. –La leona sonrió ligeramente. –Bueno, casa o bungaló, no sé. Mis padres siempre discutían sobre qué tipo de vivienda era. –Negó ligeramente con la cabeza. –Bueno, da igual. –Miró hacia Nick y luego hacia Judy. –Era el número 16, lo recuerdo bien.

\- Fantástico, pues vamos allá. –Nick se acercó hasta Judy y le dio una ligera palmada en la espalda. –Cuando usted quiera despegamos, teniente Hopps.

Judy sonrió y sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a manejar el mando a distancia. Era bastante grande, pero eso no impedía que sus hábiles pulgares hicieran perfectamente su trabajo. –Cuidado chicos, apartaos un poco.

Los tres le hicieron caso y, acto seguido, el dron se propulsó rápidamente hacia el aire, dejando atrás un leve zumbido que se perdía por completo en el estrellado cielo nocturno.

\- Fijaos. –Dijo Judy sin perder la vista de la pantalla del control remoto. –Desde aquí podemos ver perfectamente el terreno.

Nick miró por encima del hombro izquierdo de Judy, pero lo único que pudo ver fue una imagen muy oscura en la que no se podía distinguir nada del entorno.

\- Bueno, eso de perfectamente... –Nick carraspeó ligeramente. Gabriel se acercó y observó la pantalla.

\- Judy, hablando en plata, no se ve un pimiento. –Claire sonrió ante el comentario de Gabriel.

La coneja suspiró. –No tenéis paciencia, ¿verdad? Mirad. –Activó un botón en el pequeño panel lateral, y acto seguido la imagen se tornó verdosa. Ahora se podían ver perfectamente todos los tejados y caminos de la urbanización. –Visión nocturna, chavales.

Nick sonrío. –Esto es otra cosa. –El zorro miró hacia el cielo, a la posición del dron. Estaba tan lejos que apenas se veía. –Ese cacharro debe valer una fortuna.

\- Bueno, tal vez. Pero no lo he pagado yo. –Judy sonrió. –Pero vaya, sí, no se su precio exacto. Lo importante es que es muy útil.

\- Desde luego que sí. –Apuntó Gabriel. –Con esto se podría cotillear pero bien a la gente. –Una malvada sonrisa en su rostro hizo que Nick le mirara fijamente.

\- Tu siempre pensando en cosas sucias. –Judy esbozó una sonrisa.

Claire acarició la cabeza del lobo con suavidad. – El nene pervertido te voy a llamar. –Nick miró a Claire y no pudo evitar reír en alto. Se notaba que poco a poco su humor iba mejorando.

 _Como me alegro de verte así, Claire. Bromeando, decidida…_

\- Oye, oye, ¿cómo que pervertido? –Gabriel se cruzó de brazos para luego suspirar. –Bueno, es posible. ¡Pero yo no he dicho nada de cosas sucias! Cotilleo sano, ya sabéis. –Se fijó en la pantalla y se exaltó. –Mirad, mirad, como ahí. ¡En ese jardín! Mirad esa parejita de gacelas.

En la pantalla se podía ver como en un amplio jardín, una pareja parecía estar intimando sobre una hamaca de tela. La resolución de la cámara era buena, así que permitía ver como se besaban y daban rienda suelta a su pasión. Gabriel silbó. –Como te estás poniendo, amigo.

Nick le apartó suavemente. –"Cotilleo sano", nada de "cosas sucias", ¿eh?

Judy siguió moviendo el dron en dirección a la zona exterior derecha de la urbanización. –Venga, centrémonos chicos.

\- Eso díselo al viejo. Mucho darme reprimenda pero casi atraviesa la pantalla del mando con su mirada.

Claire se tapó la boca para reír. Nick se indignó. –¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices, enano?

\- Venga, venga. –Claire se interpuso entre ambos. –Dejarlo estar, recordad que estamos con algo serio.

\- Gracias por poner algo de cordura en la situación, Claire. –Le agradeció Judy sin perder la vista de la pantalla del mando del dron.

\- No hay de que, Judy. –Claire revoloteó con suavidad el pelo a Gabriel. –Pórtate bien, anda.

\- ¡Pero si yo me porto bien! –Le replicó Gabriel con un gesto de incredulidad.

\- Vale. –Dijo Judy con un tono de voz bastante seria, cambiando de tema. –Creo que lo tengo, esta debe de ser tu antigua casa.

La cámara del dron mostraba una casa que, en efecto, era bastante pequeña. Tenía dos plantas y un terreno no demasiado grande a su alrededor. –No se ve bien la placa de la entrada, pero está en el punto más alejado de la urbanización, a la derecha.

Claire se fijó en la pantalla y sus ojos brillaron. –Sí, en efecto. ¡Es esa! –Señaló en la pantalla sin tocarla. –La reconozco perfectamente, ese porche, ese camino de tierra. –Sonrió. –Sobre todo por el tejado. Tuvimos que arreglar una parte que se hundió y utilizamos tejas de otro tipo, diferentes de las que ya había. Fijaos que esta parte se ve algo diferente al resto.

Nick se fijó con ahínco. –Pues sí, es verdad. Se nota incluso con la visión nocturna. –Hizo una pequeña pausa. –La "casa pequeña". Aquí estás. –Chasqueó los dedos. –Buen trabajo, Judy.

\- No era tan difícil. –Le replicó la coneja. –Hay un buen puñado de casas, pero hay bastante distancia entre ellas. Esta era la más alejada. –Judy encendió un pequeño botón de color amarillo. –Bien, he activado el estabilizador automático, así no tengo que estar pendiente de si se cae o no el dron.

\- ¿Cuánta autonomía tiene el cacharro? –Preguntó Nick con curiosidad.

\- Realmente, no mucha. –Judy dudó unos instantes. –Creo que 30 o 40 minutos máximo.

\- Ya veo. No es mucho, no. –El zorro la miró a los ojos. –Pero más que suficiente para explorar la zona desde el aire.

Judy asintió. –Sí, así que, veamos. –Movió lentamente un pequeño joystick de color plateado. La cámara se movió ligeramente, permitiendo ver la zona sin mover el dron.

\- No hay duda de que el exterior de la casa parece bastante descuidado. –Siguió moviendo el joystick. –Hay bastante maleza, no hay marcas de neumáticos en el camino de entrada al garaje y no parece que haya ninguna luz encendida.

Gabriel apoyó sus brazos en la nuca mientras sonreía. –Bueno, es bastante tarde. Si hay alguien y está durmiendo, digo yo que tendrá las luces apagadas.

Nick sonrío. –Bien visto. –El zorro se rascó ligeramente la mejilla derecha. –¿Puedes rodear la casa para ver el perímetro con mejor claridad, Judy?

\- Desde luego. –La coneja movió el dron una vez más con destreza. La nivelación automática permitía que el movimiento fuera mucho más sencillo y suave.

 _Diablos, la casa parece claramente abandonada. Algunas ventanas incluso están tapiadas con maderas. Está todo bastante descuidado… Empiezo a dudar que Adam esté aquí._

Los pensamientos de Nick se tornaron bastante negativos sin remedio, pero no dejó que esto amedrentara sus ánimos. –Bueno, pues parece que está todo bastante tranquilo. Será mejor que vayamos a echar un vistazo de cerca, tampoco parece haber mucho movimiento por los alrededores.

\- Vale, pues lo que voy a hacer es dejar el dron en el tejado de la casa, así luego allí puedo bajarlo y recogerlo. –Judy se fijó en una parte llana del tejado que era ideal para llevar a cabo su idea. –Es que me da algo de miedo traerlo ahora de vuelta y que se quede sin batería por el camino.

\- De acuerdo, me parece perfecto. –Nick observó como Judy posaba lentamente el dron sobre el tejado y luego se colocaba el control remoto en su cinturón. El zorro miró a Claire. –¿Cómo es la entrada de la urbanización? ¿Hay algún portero o algo así?

Claire negó con la cabeza. –No. Bueno, al menos no cuando nosotros veraneábamos aquí. Es un sitio bastante tranquilo, así que seguro que podemos pasar sin más.

\- Tengamos cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido no sea que molestemos a las parejitas que están dándole al tema. –Dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa. Nick le mostró un claro gesto de reproche. Al lobo pareció darle igual.

\- Bueno, y si alguien nos dice algo. –Dijo Judy a la vez que sacaba su placa del bolsillo. –Pues estamos investigando.

Nick miró hacia Claire, luego a Gabriel y finalmente volvió a fijar su mirada en Judy con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Sí, bueno. No sé yo si alguien se creería que todos estamos "investigando".

\- Pero tampoco iban a pensar que vamos a robar, ¿no? –Dijo Claire mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa. –Es verano, la gente puede volver tarde y esas cosas. No creo que pase nada.

Judy miró hacia abajo desde el mirador. Había una pequeña escalera de hormigón que recorría la ladera hasta abajo. Desde aquel punto podrían seguir un pequeño camino que llegaba justo hasta la entrada de la urbanización. –Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo.

Todos siguieron a Judy sin contratiempos y sin rechistar. Nick se colocó a su lado e iba inspeccionando el terreno. Gabriel se quitó la capucha para no parecer "sospechoso" y Claire caminaba con decisión tras el grupo.

 _Desde luego que es un sitio bonito. Bueno, tal vez demasiado desértico para mi gusto, pero ahora se está de maravilla. Me imagino dormir aquí, en un jardín de esas casas. Y bueno, una maravilla. Además, parece tranquilo. Aunque claro, siendo las horas que son… ¿Qué hora es, por cierto?_

Nick sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y comprobó la hora. Era la 1 y cuarto de la madrugada. Se fijó en que no tenía ningún tipo de notificación.

 _Debería contactar pronto con el padre de Adam, seguro que sigue preocupado. Seguramente él no ha relacionado lo del incidente de la fábrica con la desaparición de su hijo, pero bueno. En cuanto hayamos inspeccionado la casa, me pondré en contacto con él. Mañana más bien, no a estas horas._

Tras bajar todas las escaleras y atravesar una carretera por la que no pasaba ningún tipo de vehículo, llegaron a la entrada de la urbanización.

Allí había una carretera de doble sentido en dirección a las viviendas bajo un enorme arco de color blanco, donde se podía leer "Sunset Hill" con una tipografía azul bastante vistosa. Abajo, en un formato más pequeño, se podía leer una frase relacionada con el lugar.

" _Sunset Hill", atardeceres eternos, corazón contento. Madre mía, ¿quién escribiría esa cursilada? Horrible._

Nick negó con la cabeza ligeramente sin evitar sonreír. Judy le miró. –Seguro que sonríes por la frase, ¿eh?

El zorro se sorprendió y no pudo evitar señalar a la coneja con su dedo índice. –Está claro que sigues conociéndome.

Avanzaron lentamente por una pequeña senda de baldosas rojizas. A los lados había un buen puñado de cactus y algún que otro árbol de secano. Un pequeño riachuelo, posiblemente artificial, se podía ver en uno de los lados. Unas cuantas farolas de luz amarillenta iluminaban de forma suave pero clara el camino.

\- Seguro que por aquí pasaste muy buenos ratos. –Dijo Gabriel mientras se colocaba al lado de Claire.

La leona le miró y asintió suavemente. –Sí, la verdad. Tenía muchos amigos y amigas. –Su rostro miró hacia el suelo sin dejar de caminar. –Íbamos mucho a la piscina de la urbanización, a cazar lagartijas y a veces, nos comprábamos unas cuantas botellas de soda con cola y nos las tomábamos en uno de los parques.

Gabriel se colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera. –Suena muy guay, la verdad. –Su rostro pareció ponerse ligeramente más serio de lo normal en él. –Ya me hubiera gustado a mí tener algo así.

La leona le miró con cierta curiosidad, sonó tremendamente sincero. Supuso que no debía ahondar demasiado en ese tema. –Bueno, todos tenemos rachas buenas y rachas malas.

El lobo la miró con un cierto gesto de resignación en su rostro. –Te sorprendería la mala suerte que puede llegar a tener una sola persona.

Nick, que seguía andando delante de ellos, no perdió detalle de la conversación.

 _Pobre Gabriel, viendo como sobrevive por la calle y con la gente que se junta, está claro que no lo ha pasado nada bien. Cuando todo esto acabe, tengo que ayudarlo. No puede vivir así, por mucho que se empeñe en aparentar ser el rey de la noche, la fiesta y el vicio. Dudo que sea feliz._

\- Es por aquí. –Dijo Claire señalando hacia un sendero, algo más pequeño, que tenía en cada uno de sus lados un buen puñado de cipreses de un color verde muy oscuro.

Aquel sendero también estaba iluminado, por lo que podían ver en todo momento con relativa claridad. El silencio reinaba por completo en la urbanización. Lo único que podían oír con claridad eran sus propias pisadas y el leve murmullo del riachuelo que dejaban atrás.

Finalmente, llegaron a una pequeña puertezuela de madera, con un buzón algo oxidado, en el que se podía leer "16" en su dorso.

\- Esta es. Esta era nuestra casa. –Dijo Claire intentando no dejarse llevar por la tristeza.

Judy colocó sus manos en las caderas y la miró atentamente, resopló. –Desde luego, por su aspecto, creo que podemos confirmar que está abandonada. –Miró el buzón con curiosidad. –No hay ningún nombre ni aquí ni en la puerta.

La casa, a pesar de seguir en pie, mostraba claros síntomas de abandono. Tenía dos plantas y varias de sus ventanas estaban tapiadas con maderas. El porche estaba lleno suciedad. La fachada, de madera, no tenía muy buen aspecto tampoco. La puerta del garaje estaba algo oxidada y el pequeño camino que llevaba hasta la casa tenía varias grietas en sus losas.

Nick movió ligeramente la puerta de entrada y esta se abrió con un ligero chirrido. A pesar de ser de madera, el metal de las bisagras estaba igual de oxidado que el buzón.

\- Parece abandonada. –Dijo el zorro con bastante seguridad. –Pero no significa que lo esté. –Apuntó mientras se colocaba a un lado de la puerta. –¿Quieres pasar tu primero, Claire?

La leona asintió y comenzó a andar por el camino de losas que llevaba hacia la casa.

 _El sitio está verdaderamente tranquilo. Solo se oye algún que otro grillo, la suave brisa correr y poco más. El camino de tierra que lleva al garaje no parece tener ninguna marca de vehículo reciente. La puerta de entrada a la propia casa parece bastante descuidada también. No sé, espero que encontremos algo aquí que merezca la pena…_

\- Sí, yo también me he fijado en lo del garaje. –Le dijo Judy a Nick mientras caminaba junto a él.

\- ¿Eh? –La coneja pilló bastante desprevenido al zorro. Miró de nuevo hacia el camino de tierra.

\- Te he visto como mirabas el suelo. –Judy señaló a la zona del garaje. –Y si, ninguna marca de vehículo reciente.

El zorro sonrió. –Ah, comprendo. Sí, parece que no ha pasado ningún vehículo por aquí en mucho tiempo. –Suspiró. –A ver que nos encontramos.

\- Sí. –La coneja sonrió y acto seguido miró hacia el tejado. –Desde aquí no se ve el dron. Que no se me olvide luego recogerlo.

\- No se te olvidará. –Le dijo Nick de forma amigable. –Luego lo recogemos.

Finalmente, alcanzaron el porche de la vivienda. Nick no tardó en comprobar la cerradura de la puerta. Estaba intacta.

\- La cerradura parece estar bien. –El zorro se fijó en como Judy se acercaba a la ventana contigua a la puerta de entrada y miraba en el interior acercando su cara al cristal.

\- Dentro no hay nada de luz. –La coneja miró al grupo. –Deberíamos entrar. –Dijo decidida.

Claire se mordió el labio inferior con algo de nerviosismo. –Pero, ¿cómo? Mi padre vendió la casa hace años. No tengo la llave.

\- Bueno, pues le damos un patadón a la puerta y entramos. –Dijo Gabriel sin darle demasiadas vueltas a su plan.

\- Oh sí, muy sutil. –Le contestó Nick mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza. –No, vamos a dar un rodeo a la casa por si hubiera alguna otra entrada.

\- Había una puerta trasera para entrar desde el jardín. –Claire pareció recordarlo de golpe. –A lo mejor por ahí podemos entrar.

\- Estupendo, vayamos entonces. –Nick asintió. –No haced mucho ruido.

El grupo bajó del porche y rodeó la casa en absoluto silencio. En las parcelas contiguas, algo alejadas, había varios tipos de casas con las luces apagadas. No se oía ni un alma.

 _Las casas de aquí al lado sí que se ven cuidadas. Pero esta no. ¿Si Cornelius la vendió realmente, es que tal vez los nuevos inquilinos la abandonaron? Qué raro, es un sitio precioso._

En cuanto Claire vio el jardín no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena. –Fijaos. Esto solía estar lleno de flores desérticas de mil colores. Mi madre tenía todo muy bonito, y ahora…

El terreno estaba totalmente árido, más aún si cabe que el terreno desértico de la zona. Había un par de árboles frutales totalmente secos. Un pequeño cobertizo que estaba pegado en la parte trasera de la casa tenía la puerta totalmente desencajada. Dentro se podían ver numerosos utensilios de jardinería abandonados.

\- Seguro que era precioso, Claire. –Dijo Nick intentando animar a la leona, aún a sabiendas que tal vez en ese momento no necesitara ningún tipo de palabra de ánimo.

Judy se acercó a la puerta trasera y se puso a investigar. La puerta estaba igual de deteriorada que el resto de la casa. En el suelo había un felpudo descuidado, sucio y polvoriento. El pomo, algo elevado para ella pero no inalcanzable, no parecía estar muy deteriorado. Eso la preocupó.

\- El pomo parece estar bien, si tenemos que entrar a la fuerza nos va a tocar hacer muchísimo ruido. –Miró hacia Nick, que la observaba con atención. –Lo mejor sería no llamar nada la atención, en la medida de lo posible.

\- Sí. –Fue lo único que dijo Nick mientras se colocaba el puño cerrado sobre sus labios mientras pensaba.

\- Pues ya sabéis, es muy fácil. –Gabriel se acercó hasta la puerta y señaló al suelo. –Esto siempre es así en las películas. ¡El felpudo! –El lobo lo levantó con energía, soltando una buena polvareda y sonrío. –¡Tachán!

Todos miraron bajo el felpudo, pero ahí no había absolutamente nada. Gabriel se rascó la cabeza. –Vaya, pensé que ahí estaría la llave de la puerta.

Judy no pudo evitar sonreír, Nick le miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza. –Gracias por tu inestimable ayuda en la investigación, muchacho.

Claire se quedó pensativa. –No, esperad. Un momento. Aunque… –La leona dudó. –No, no creo. –Sonrío de forma algo nerviosa casi involuntariamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Claire? –Judy le preguntó con curiosidad. Nick la observaba con el mismo nivel de curiosidad que su ex compañera.

\- No, es que, bueno... Teníamos una llave escondida, sí. –Miró hacia Gabriel. –No en el felpudo, pero lo que ha hecho Gabriel me lo ha recordado. Yo era pequeña pero recuerdo que había una adicional por si acaso.

\- ¿Veis como soy el mejor? –Fue lo único que pudo decir el lobo mientras se apoyaba en la pared y observaba con un claro gesto de superioridad a sus compañeros.

\- Si, el mejor encontrando llaves invisibles. –Le espetó Nick con una media sonrisa. –Pero bueno, Claire, eso es fantástico. ¿Dónde la guardabais? ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Ese no es el problema, Nick. –Le dijo Claire mientras se acicalaba el pelo hacia atrás con su mano derecha. –Mi padre vendió la casa. No estará ahí ya.

\- Tiene sentido. –Dijo el zorro con semblante serio.

\- Pero eso da igual. –Añadió Judy con un ligero entusiasmo. –Tenemos que comprobarlo, nunca se sabe. –La coneja miró hacia la parte trasera de la casa. –Parece abandonada, sí. Pero, ¿y si no la vendió? ¿Y si seguía siendo suya y os lo ocultó a ti y a tu madre?

Claire se mordió una vez más el labio inferior mientras daba un par de golpes con su pie derecho en el suelo. –Pues sí, puede ser. Tenía tantos secretos que, viendo lo visto, no me sorprendería lo más mínimo.

\- Como ese extraño libreto de recetas. –Dijo Gabriel mientras se separaba de la casa. –Gracias a el conocí aquí al colega. Ay, casi se le salieron los pulmones. –Señaló a Nick con algo de desprecio. El zorro hizo caso omiso y no le dijo nada esta vez.

\- Bien, Judy tiene razón. Hay que ver si sigue ahí la llave. –Nick miró fijamente a los ojos color celeste de la leona.

\- Vale, de acuerdo, si está, debe estar aquí mismo. –Claire caminó hacia uno de los árboles del jardín. Era un sauce desértico que tenía sus hojas bastante secas. –Aquí pusimos mi padre y yo una pequeña casa para pájaros. –La leona rodeó ligeramente el árbol y señaló hacia una de las ramas. –En verano hace mucho calor, así que la colocamos para que algunas especies tuvieran un pequeño lugar en el que refugiarse.

Estiró el brazo para coger la caseta para pájaros. Era de color marrón, como casi todo en la zona, pero el tejado aún seguía mostrando un vivo color rojizo, lleno de una fina capa de polvo. Tenía un pequeño compartimento para agua, evidentemente seco, y un agujero en uno de los laterales por donde podían entrar los pájaros.

\- Sí mi padre no la cambió de sitio, aquí dentro debería haber una llave para la puerta trasera de la casa.

 _Joder, que ingenioso. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido mirar ahí._

\- Que bien pensado. –Dijo Judy mientras se acercaba hasta ella. –Bueno, pues veamos si nos sonríe la suerte y así entramos sin llamar la atención.

Claire miró una vez más a Nick y, con cuidado, usó su mano para despegar el tejado de la caseta. Estaba bastante duro pero, finalmente, pudo quitarlo. Le dio la vuelta. Nick sonrió. Claire no daba crédito.

\- Y en efecto, aquí está la llave. –La leona la sacó de un pequeño recoveco del tejado y la miró atónita. –Vaya, jamás pensé que estaría aun aquí.

\- Si es que somos la leche. –Dijo Gabriel muy sonriente. Nick le miró sorprendido.

\- Pero si tú no has hecho nada, zagal. –Dijo con algo de sorna el zorro.

\- Como que no, le he dado la idea a Claire. Cosa que tú no has hecho. –Se cruzó de brazos. Judy miró hacia Nick con un gesto de complicidad hacia el lobo.

\- Ahí te ha pillado. –La coneja se acercó de nuevo a la puerta. Gabriel le hizo el signo de la victoria a Nick.

 _Menudo es el colega. He de reconocer que es divertido tenerle cerca._

\- Bien, trae la llave Claire. Probemos a ver si funciona. –Dijo Nick mientras se frotaba las manos.

La leona se acercó hasta la puerta trasera seguida del resto del grupo. Introdujo lentamente la llave en el pomo, le dio un cuarto de vuelta y el cerrojo se abrió suavemente y sin problemas.

\- Premio. –Dijo Nick observando la cerradura.

\- Jamás… –Claire cerró los ojos durante unos instantes mientras negaba con la cabeza. –Jamás pensé que volvería aquí.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada más. Judy le cogió la mano y le sonrió. Acto seguido, miró a Nick.

\- Tenemos que tener cuidado. No debería haber peligro, pero andaos con mucho ojo. –La coneja sacó su pistola de su funda y la sujetó enfocando el cañón al suelo.

Nick arrugó ligeramente la nariz. –¿Es necesario que lleves la pistola en las manos?

Gabriel se adelantó a Judy. –¿Cómo que si es necesario? Yo confío en el criterio de Judy. –El lobo se cruzó de brazos. –¿Y nos sale alguien de repente con ganas de marcha? Te recuerdo que la última vez íbamos sin armas y ya viste lo que pasó.

 _Está bien, si no hay más remedio…_

El zorro imitó a su compañera, sintiendo un sudor frío que le recorrió las palmas de sus manos. No le hacía gracia notar una vez más el frío tacto de un arma de fuego en sus manos, pero la última vez que se confió acabó con una fábrica en llamas y cientos de fallecidos. Nick asintió levemente hacia Judy, esta le devolvió el gesto y se dirigió al lobo y la leona.

\- Seguidnos y no haced mucho ruido. –Ninguno de los dos añadió nada.

Judy giró muy lentamente el pomo de la puerta y la dejó abierta. Con la culata de su pistola, la empujó suavemente. El chirrido que salió de las bisagras pareció ser escandalosamente alto, pero no era algo que se pudiera evitar.

La puerta daba a la cocina de la casa. Estaba a oscuras pero la resplandeciente luna permitía ver la distribución de la sala sin relativos problemas. Nick se colocó al lado de Judy y palpó con su mano en la pared, buscando un interruptor de luz. Lo encontró, lo presionó, pero no funcionó.

 _Genial. Bueno, era de suponer que no habría luz._

El ambiente estaba bastante cargado, y el silencio sepulcral de la casa ponía de los nervios a Nick.

 _¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Nunca me pasan estas cosas… ¿Será porque esta vez hay más gente conmigo?_

\- Nada en la cocina. –Dijo Judy con un hilo de voz muy fino tras revisarla con la mirada de punta a punta.

\- Espero que esto fuera más mono cuando eras pequeña, Claire. –Dijo de forma bastante ácida Gabriel.

La leona sonrió ligeramente. –Por supuesto. Ahora está que da pena, la verdad.

Nick pasó por al lado de Judy, la cual se quedó mirando hacia la encimera y el fregadero, y entró en el salón de la vivienda. Pensó en probar suerte y tratar de encender las luces, pero supo que no merecía la pena. Tragó saliva y continuó.

Caminando muy lentamente y con el cañón apuntando al suelo, se fijó en algunos detalles del salón como pudo.

Había un sofá polvoriento y sucio. Una pequeña mesa de madera estaba justo en el centro, en frente del mismo. Encima de ella, un viejo cenicero, vacío. Apretó en una zona del suelo con algo de suavidad usando su pie derecho, crujió ligeramente. Dedujo que sería parqué. En una de las paredes, al lado del mueble que probablemente antaño albergó un televisor, había una enorme estantería.

 _No se ve casi nada aquí, las ventanas tapiadas dejan entrar mucha menos luz. Y si no llega a haber una luna así, pues imagínate. ¿Cómo narices hemos traído armas pero no linternas? Aunque claro, las linternas tal vez hubieran llamado mucho la atención…_

De repente, un ligero fogonazo de luz vino desde atrás. El zorro se giró y pudo ver a Gabriel utilizando la linterna de su teléfono móvil, permitiendo que todo se viera con claridad.

 _Da igual que llamen la atención, está todo casi tapiado. Vale la pena arriesgarse._

\- Buena idea. –Le dijo Nick sonriente. –Esperemos que ningún vecino nos vea y piense que hemos entrado a robar.

\- ¿A robar qué exactamente? –Dijo Gabriel con un claro gesto de disgusto en la cara. –Si aquí no hay nada, está todo hecho una mierda. –Se giró hacia Claire, la cual entraba en ese mismo instante al salón. –Sin ofender.

La leona negó con la cabeza. –No, tranquilo. Si tienes razón. Está destrozada, que lástima…

Nick se acercó hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa, la cual estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Miró hacia su izquierda y pudo ver las escaleras de subida al piso superior. –Gabriel, enfoca aquí.

El lobo iluminó la zona y pudieron ver como las escaleras de subida al piso superior estaban totalmente destrozadas. –Vaya, me parece a mí que arriba no vamos a subir. –Nick inspeccionó un poco más de cerca. –La madera se ha podrido y los peldaños se han venido abajo.

\- Muy a mi pesar, creo que no vamos a encontrar nada de utilidad aquí. –Dijo Judy con algo de resignación.

\- Claire. –Nick se dirigió hacia la leona y Gabriel, inconscientemente, la enfocó con la linterna de su móvil. –¿Recuerdas si la decoración de la casa era así? O sea… –Sonrió ligeramente. –No así de destrozada, pero el sofá, la mesa y eso. ¿Eran estos?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza. –No, para nada. Aunque esté abandonado, no son los muebles que teníamos. Ya os lo dije, la vendió hace años. –Ella negó con la cabeza. Su tono de voz era suave aunque con un cierto toque de frustración. –¿Por qué te diría mi padre lo de la "casa pequeña"? ¿Por qué no quitó la llave de la caseta para pájaros? A lo mejor se le olvidó.

\- Pues no tengo ni idea, la verdad. –Nick se acercó hasta la estantería y se fijó en que había tres libros llenos de polvo en una de las baldas. –Así que todo esto que está por aquí sería de los que compraron la casa a tu padre. O bueno, a saber, a lo mejor esos mismos que la compraron la terminaron vendiendo una vez más.

 _En fin, vamos a ver los libros. No perdemos nada._

Nick guardó su pistola mientras suspiraba con lentitud. Cogió los tres libros con cuidado. Los colocó encima de la mesa pequeña del salón y los fue inspeccionando mientras el grupo le observaba.

\- Veamos. "Carpintería para torpes, como ser un manitas sin morir en el intento", "Turismo a tope: Los 10 lagos más impresionantes del mundo"… –Miró hacia sus compañeros. –Muy interesante y enriquecedor todo. –Sonrió. –Y por último, éste: "Mitos Ancestrales: La Antigua Orden de los Cachorros de Kara". El zorro lo observó con curiosidad. –Este encajaría más para ser de tu padre, suena a cosa antigua interesante. –Miró a Claire. –Pero no lo es, ¿verdad?

La leona negó con la cabeza. –No me suena para nada, la verdad. Dudo que sea de él.

\- Creo que yo vi algo de lo de ese libro en un documental hace unos años. –Dijo Judy mientras se acariciaba la barbilla. –Algo de que en esa orden les cortaban la lengua si mentían o algo así, si no recuerdo mal. –La coneja pareció divagar. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. –Pero vaya, que no tiene nada que ver ni con nosotros, ni con la Ciudad del Corazón Roto.

 _Pues nada, ya estamos en un callejón sin salida._

Judy se guardó la pistola y se cruzó de brazos. –Bueno, contábamos con que esto pudiera pasar. No teníamos la certeza de que fuéramos a encontrar nada.

Nick se acercó hasta la puerta de entrada una vez más y miró a través de las rendijas de las maderas que tapiaban la ventana del salón. La zona seguía en calma absoluta. –Ya, pero entonces, ¿por qué nos trajo hasta aquí su padre? –Nick dio un ligero golpe en la puerta. –Él me lo dijo, aún a sabiendas de que le costaría decirlo: "La casa pequeña".

 _Algo tiene que haber en esta casa. Es que no tiene sentido. Este era el sitio ideal para que Adam se escondiera. ¿Cómo es posible que no esté aquí? ¿Por qué me lo dijo Cornelius entonces? ¿Tal vez arriba? No, la escalera está totalmente destrozada y bloqueada, imposible haber subido por ahí. Si el chico estaba asustado, se habrá escondido bien. Grayson dijo a Cornelius que sabían que Adam tenía ese misterioso orbe. Seguro que en estos momentos, siguiendo el consejo de Cornelius y viendo cómo estaba la situación, no se fía de nada ni de nadie… De nada ni de nadie…_

El grupo permaneció en silencio durante un rato. Claire miró las zonas del salón que iba iluminando Gabriel. –Como son las cosas, recordaba este salón mucho más grande.

El lobo sonrió y le contestó. –Bueno chica, ahora eres mayor. Cuando eres pequeño no recuerdas las cosas tal como son.

Judy miró la pared donde estaba ubicado el sofá. Un cuadro típico de un atardecer colgaba solitario encima de él. Estaba lleno de polvo. –No tiene por qué, a lo mejor el nuevo dueño hizo reformas y por eso le parece más pequeño el salón.

El zorro entrecerró los ojos, se giró y observó a Judy. –Reformas… –Dijo de forma casi imperceptible.

 _Tal vez…_

Se acercó hasta Gabriel con decisión. –Déjame el móvil un momento, quiero comprobar una cosa. –El lobo le prestó el dispositivo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. –No se te ocurra entrar a la galería de fotos, ¿eh? O bueno, puedes hacerlo. Ya hay "confi". Te doy permiso.

El zorro le miró con resignación mientras Claire y Judy no pudieron evitar sonreír. –¿No te cansas, eh? No quiero ver tu cosita, necesito la linterna.

\- Oye, ¿¡cómo que cosita?! –El lobo protestó. –Podrías sacar tu propio móvil, vejestorio.

\- Bueno, ya tenías tú la linterna activada. Más rápido así. –Le dijo Nick mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

\- Tendrás morro viejales. ¡Devuélvemelo! –Gabriel elevó bastante su voz.

Judy le hizo bajar el volumen. –No alces tanto la voz. –La coneja se tapó la boca con el dedo índice mientras le miraba. Gabriel se cruzó de brazos.

Nick hizo caso omiso a la situación e iluminó el techo. Recorrió todas las esquinas del mismo y lo observó. –No parece haber nada raro, aunque… –Dejó la linterna del móvil enfocada en la zona de la estantería. –Fijaos, la pared aquí tiene otro color, es como un verde más suave en comparación al verde oscuro del resto de paredes. Es sutil, pero se nota.

El zorro siguió iluminando la estantería de arriba abajo y entonces, se fijó en algo extraño. Abajo, en el suelo, al lado derecho de la estantería, había unas pequeñas marcas de arañazos sobre la madera del suelo.

 _Estas marcas… ¿Podría ser que…? ¡Claro! ¡La estantería!_

Le devolvió el teléfono a Gabriel. –Enfócame, por favor. –El lobo hizo caso mientras le miraba algo extrañado, ya parecía habérsele olvidado el berrinche de hacía unos instantes. Claire y Judy también le observaban con atención.

Nick tocó los arañazos del suelo con sus dedos. Miró a la estantería y trató de empujarla. Soltó un quejido en alto.

\- ¿Estás bien, Nick? –Dijo Judy con cierto tono de preocupación.

El zorro sonrió. –Sí. Solo se me había olvidado la herida del brazo. Aún duele. –El zorro se acarició el vendaje tratando de calmar el dolor.

\- Ten cuidado. –Añadió Claire.

Intentó empujar la estantería de nuevo. No cedió ni un milímetro. Palpó con sus manos por los lados del mueble, por encima y por debajo. No encontró nada.

 _Vaya… Aquí detrás tiene que haber algo. ¿Algo… o alguien?_

\- ¿Vas a decirnos qué haces, Nick? –Le dijo Judy desde su posición mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

 _Tengo un plan, tengo una corazonada enorme… Pero tenemos que ser cautos._ _Tengo que disimular. Tengo que hacer que "se confíe". A ver si suena la flauta…_

El zorro la miró y sonrió. –Quería comprobar una cosa, pero creo que no vamos a encontrar nada aquí. –Guiñó su ojo derecho y se tapó la boca con su dedo índice. Los tres le vieron y se quedaron muy confusos. La coneja asintió.

\- De acuerdo…

\- Venga, vámonos de aquí. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. –El zorro alzó su voz de forma que se le pudiera escuchar bien, dejó de lado la voz cauta y silenciosa. Se dirigió hasta la puerta de la cocina mientras indicaba con la mano a sus compañeros que le siguieran. Los tres le miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y duda.

Una vez en la zona de la cocina, el zorro se detuvo, les indicó a todos que se acercaran y bajó su voz hasta un nivel casi inaudible. Habló rápido. –Creo que esa estantería se puede mover, y creo que hay alguien tras ella. Podría ser Adam. –El zorro negó ligeramente. –No. Tiene que ser Adam, sí o sí. Pero fijo que ha escuchado ruido, no se fía y permanece escondido. Como si fuera una habitación del pánico, vaya. Vamos a hacerle salir.

\- ¿Qué? –Dijo Judy de forma igualmente inaudible pero con un cierto tono de incredulidad ante todo lo que había dicho su ex compañero. –¿Estás seguro?

\- Pues nada, vámonos de aquí. –Le contestó Nick haciendo caso omiso a lo que le había preguntado, en voz alta. Se tapó su propia boca con el índice izquierdo, cogió el pomo de la puerta que daba al jardín, la abrió y, tras un par de segundos, la cerró con un gran estruendo. Extendió la palma de su mano hacia sus compañeros para que no se movieran ni un milímetro, le entendieron perfectamente.

El silencio sepulcral pronto se adueñó de la casa una vez más. No se oía absolutamente nada a excepción de los lejanos ecos de los grillos del exterior.

 _Va a funcionar. Estoy convencido._

Pasado un rato, el zorro podía escuchar perfectamente el latido de su corazón. La luz de la linterna, enfocando a una de las paredes laterales, permitía que todos se vieran entre sí. Cruzaban sus miradas con gran confusión.

Pasaron un par de minutos. Nick comenzaba a pensar que tal vez Adam no estaba allí, que tal vez lo de la estantería no significaba nada. Que tal vez se había equivocado.

 _No, no puede ser. Adam está aquí, lo presiento. Cornelius no me hubiera dicho lo de la "casa pequeña" por nada. Imposible._

El propio Nick empezaba a dudar. Las miradas de sus compañeros parecían indicar que se les estaba agotando la paciencia.

De repente, un leve ruido proveniente del salón puso los pelos de punta a Nick.

 _Lo sabía, ¡lo sabía!_

Era el sonido de la estantería arañando el suelo muy lentamente. El zorro tomó el móvil de Gabriel, indicó a todos que se mantuvieran en su posición y se adentró en el salón de nuevo con decisión.

 _Espero que sea él, espero que sea él… Espero que sea él y que no se asuste ni tenga un arma o algo así. Por favor… Necesito darle una alegría al padre de Adam. Vamos allá._

\- Adam, no te asustes. –Intentó sonar todo lo amigable y comprensible que pudo. –Venimos a ayudarte. Me manda Cornelius. No tengas miedo, por favor.

Nick enfocó con la linterna del móvil a la zona de la estantería y allí estaba él, saliendo de la misma. Era un joven panda que encajaba con la foto que le había proporcionado Maxwell. Era Adam sin ningún tipo de duda. Tenía la cara desencajada y el miedo incrustado en sus ojos al ver a Nick en aquel salón. Su mirada parecía perdida y asustada.

\- ¿Quién… quien es usted? –Dijo a duras penas, dispuesto a meterse de nuevo tras la estantería. –¿Cornelius… le manda? ¿Cornelius está bien?

Nick pensó en engañarlo, pero sabía que no tenía alternativa. No era lo correcto. Se quedó en su sitio sin moverse y negó con la cabeza. –No. Lo siento, chico. Ha muerto.

El panda se quedó atónito, temblando y lamentándose. No pudo evitar que de sus ojos brotaran las lágrimas. Cayó de rodillas al suelo.

 _Lo siento, Adam…_


	17. 17 - Where The Depths Unfold

Capítulo 17 – Where The Depths Unfold

Nick se quedó donde estaba, observando a Adam en el suelo mientras le enfocaba con la linterna del teléfono de Gabriel. Sus sollozos y lamentos resonaron por todos los rincones de la casa. Su ropa ya estaba algo descuidada, así que no pareció importarle quedarse en el polvoriento suelo de aquel salón. El zorro prefirió no acercarse demasiado y dejar al panda que se desahogara durante unos instantes.

 _Pobre muchacho, imagino que el padre de Claire era muy importante para él. Tiene sentido que se ponga así… Sí que estaba bien escondido, vaya. Pero bueno, ahora lo importante es que le he encontrado, he encontrado a Adam por fin. Empezaba a tener mis dudas de que fuera a lograrlo, la verdad._

Nick suspiró ligeramente y escuchó como sus compañeros entraban en la estancia lentamente desde la cocina. Adam levantó la mirada y observó atentamente la situación, mostrándose algo confundido. Claire dio un paso al frente por delante de todos y le saludó.

\- Hola, Adam. –Titubeó. –¿Te acuerdas de mí? Nos hemos visto unas… –Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Adam se levantó del suelo de forma algo aparatosa. Su cuerpo se quedó bastante rígido y la interrumpió con ansia en los ojos.

\- ¿Señorita Claire? ¿Es usted? ¿¡Es… usted de verdad!? –La voz del panda se fue animando de forma gradual, con una curiosa mezcla entre asombro e incredulidad.

La leona se rascó tímidamente su melena rojiza mientras le miraba, algo cohibida. –Veo que sí que me recuerdas. Sí, soy yo. No te preocupes, estoy con Nick y los demás. –Dijo mientras señalaba al resto con una leve sonrisa. –Estás a salvo.

Adam se frotó sus manos de forma nerviosa. Miró en dirección a la puerta principal y, finalmente, hacia el grupo. –¿A salvo? Nadie está a salvo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que a Nick le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda, más que nada porque pensó que era más que probable que tuviera razón.

El grupo que había matado a Cornelius, que quería ir a por Claire y que tenía atemorizado a Adam le intrigaba cada vez más y más.

 _Necesito respuestas, y las necesito ya. Aunque tampoco quiero presionar mucho al chico…_

Nick tragó saliva y le sonrió. –Tranquilo, vamos a sacarte de aquí. Cornelius nos puso en la pista de este lugar para encontrarte. –El zorro se acercó hasta el panda para mirarle con complicidad y comprensión en los ojos. –Tu padre es el que se puso en contacto conmigo para encontrarte. Le tienes muy preocupado.

Adam fijó sus ojos de color avellana en los del zorro con un semblante bastante preocupado. –Oh, mi padre. Mi padre… –El chico divagó durante unos instantes. –¿Está bien? ¿Él está bien? No debería haberle llamado. No, no debería haberlo hecho…

 _¿Qué le ha pasado a este chico? Seguro que al llevar tanto tiempo escondido está algo confundido._

Judy se acercó hasta Adam y le miró sonriente. –No te preocupes, de verdad. Soy policía, estarás a salvo. Ahora no hay nada que temer.

 _Ojalá pudiera ser yo tan optimista, la verdad._

\- No lo entendéis, ¿verdad? –Dijo Adam mientras sus pupilas temblaban de un lado a otro, mirando a todos los allí presentes. Su rostro mostraba una evidente preocupación. –Nadie está a salvo. Lo controlan todo, absolutamente todo.

Nick comenzó a sentirse algo nervioso. Se acercó para convencerle de que debían de irse, pero se detuvo intrigado. Pudo ver el interior de la estantería y no se trataba de una pequeña habitación para esconderse, en absoluto. Había una luz clara y vibrante que iluminaba bien el escondite.

Había un par de escritorios, algunas vitrinas con objetos extraños, varios montones de papeles y unas cuantas latas de bebida y comida apiladas en una papelera.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? –Dijo Nick con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a husmear por el interior. –¿Puedo? Menudo refugio…

El panda asintió con algo de duda. Seguía mostrando claros síntomas de no estar del todo centrado. Su mirada iba y venía dividida entre Claire y el interior del escondrijo.

\- Es… Es el estudio secreto de Cornelius. Bueno, era. –Dudó. –¿O es? No, ya no lo es… Está… –Adam todavía se sentía abatido ante la pérdida de Cornelius. Claire se acercó hasta él y sin dudarlo, le abrazó.

\- No te preocupes, Adam. Tranquilo. –La leona notó la rigidez del cuerpo del panda en sus brazos.

\- ¡Caray! Sí que estaba obsesionado el tío con esa dichosa Ciudad. –La frase de Gabriel rompió el momento, como venía siendo ya casi habitual. El lobo entró en la estancia y se fijó en varias de las estanterías, llenas de libros, artículos y recortes sobre la misteriosa Ciudad del Corazón Roto. Nick le miró como para reprocharle su actitud, pero el lobo no se dio cuenta. El zorro continuó registrando el lugar.

\- Así que mantenía todo esto en secreto, ¿no? –El zorro se dirigió hacia Adam, el cual se separó con suavidad de Claire, aún con la mirada algo perdida.

\- Sí, él… –El chico miró hacia Claire, como a sabiendas de que lo que iba a contar, no le iba a gustar. –Ocultó esto a todo el mundo, menos a mí, su ayudante.

La leona se apoyó en el marco de entrada del estudio. Resopló y miró hacia el techo con una mezcla entre indignación y algo de rabia. Judy se acercó hasta Nick y se colocó de forma observadora a su lado.

\- Entonces… –Dijo la coneja. –¿Es cierto? ¿La Ciudad sí que existe?

Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo, en el cuál ninguno de los cinco se atrevió a abrir la boca. Finalmente, Adam asintió con lentitud.

\- Sí. –Sus manos temblaron. –O bueno, mejor dicho. Creemos que sí.

\- Entre la creencia y la certeza hay un gran trecho. –Añadió Nick de forma algo ácida.

El panda le miró fijamente. Luego, miró a Claire. Finalmente, y en silencio, se acercó al cajón de uno de los escritorios y sacó una pequeña caja de madera de su interior. La colocó encima del escritorio, la abrió lentamente y de dentro sacó un pequeño objeto esférico metálico. En ese mismo instante, el pelaje de Nick se erizó.

\- ¡El orbe! –Dijo el zorro en alto ante la mirada de los demás. Todos encajaron las piezas en su mente con rapidez. El panda asintió.

\- Sí, el orbe. Lo que tanto quieren esos malnacidos. –Adam endureció su rostro.

\- Preguntaron por el antes de… –El zorro dudó un instante antes de continuar. –Antes de acabar con la vida de Cornelius. –Adam cerró los ojos con resignación ante aquella información mientras negaba muy sutilmente con su cabeza, como si todavía no se lo creyera.

Todos observaban con inquietud aquel extraño y brillante objeto. –¿Puedo cogerlo? –Dijo Nick, queriendo observar el orbe más de cerca. Adam asintió, se lo ofreció y el zorro comenzó a observarlo. –Ten cuidado, que no se te caiga, por favor. –dijo Adam con voz calmada. Nick asintió y lo tomó entre sus manos.

Era de color cobrizo y tenía unas cuantas muescas y agujeros por toda su superficie. Los patrones no tenían ningún sentido para el zorro.

 _Que objeto más extraño… ¿Será un talismán? Ni idea._

Nick calculó a ojo que el orbe tendría aproximadamente unos siete u ocho centímetros de diámetro en total. –Es bastante pesado. Parece muy antiguo, pero su acabado es perfecto. Como muy pulido… –El zorro observaba el orbe una y otra vez con un cierto nivel de fascinación.

\- Pero, no lo entiendo… –Judy se apoyó en el escritorio mientras observaba el objeto en las manos de su ex compañero. –¿Por qué este objeto es tan importante? ¿Por qué lo relacionáis directamente con la existencia de la Ciudad del Corazón Roto?

Adam se frotó su cara lentamente. Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes y se cruzó de brazos. –Hace un par de semanas más o menos, un viejo compañero de expediciones de Cornelius le comentó que habían encontrado un yacimiento muy interesante en la Selva Blanca, cerca del nacimiento del río Eider.

Nick se rascó la barbilla lentamente. –¿La Selva Blanca? Madre mía, eso está muy lejos. –Adam asintió.

\- Sí, al oeste. A unos mil kilómetros de la ciudad de Zootrópolis, más o menos. Cerca de la Gran Espesura. –El chico se frotó la sien y continuó. –Fuimos allí a investigar, ya que nos habían pedido ayuda. Todos sabían que Cornelius era el mejor con civilizaciones antiguas, así que no era de extrañar que le pidieran ayuda a él. –El panda miró a Claire. –Tu padre quiso que vinieras a hacer fotos con él en ese viaje, ¿lo recuerdas?

Claire asintió. –Sí, cierto. Esa vez yo no pude ir, tenía que hacer unas fotos para otro trabajo, para una revista.

 _Cierto, me lo dijo ella el día que la conocí en el estudio destrozado de Cornelius, que el profesor le había pedido que le acompañara. Así que fue para esta misma expedición…_

\- Él dudó en un principio en llamarte, porque sabía que te ibas a enfadar si sabías que había seguido investigando a escondidas sobre la Ciudad del Corazón Roto, sabiendo como eso había deteriorado… bueno, pues tu familia, lo de tu madre y eso... –Adam se fue resquebrajando conforme avanzaba ante aquella explicación. Se mostró algo incómodo.

La muchacha agachó ligeramente la mirada y mostró una ligera sonrisa. –No te preocupes, Adam. Mi padre me conocía bien, desde luego. –Suspiró. –Y mi madre también sabía lo tozudo que podía llegar a ser él.

Judy se acercó a Claire para acariciarle suavemente el brazo derecho mostrándole apoyo. La leona le sonrió tímidamente, Gabriel echó un vistazo a su teléfono y Adam continúo con su explicación.

\- Bueno, la cuestión es que era un nuevo yacimiento nunca antes investigado, no estaba registrado en ningún sitio como zona de exploración ni nada. Allí nos reunimos con el equipo que había empezado a investigar el lugar. –Adam se acercó hasta un pequeño corcho lleno de recortes, fotos y algún que otro mapa y lo observó. –Era algo… diferente. Un sitio extraño. Como si hubiera sido un recuerdo del pasado del que no supiéramos nada. La forma en la que estaban construidas las cosas, la distribución de lo que parecían ser viviendas… Era algo que parecía tener mil años de antigüedad, pero a su vez, es como si no hubiera sido tan antiguo. Difícil de explicar sin estar allí.

Su tono de voz pareció cambiar de la intranquilidad y el desasosiego a la fascinación. Miró directamente hacia Nick.

\- Como os podéis imaginar, sus colegas habían avisado al profesor porque sabían el magnetismo que tenía sobre el mítico lugar. Pensaron que tal vez tenía relación con la leyenda, que incluso pudiera ser aquella la mítica y perdida Ciudad del Corazón Roto. –Las palabras de Adam sonaban llenas de pasión. Aunque no pudo evitar volver a mostrar su semblante más compungido. Su rostro jovial parecía mostrarse mucho más duro de lo que debería.

\- Lo que no sabíamos es que no seríamos los únicos interesados en aquella nueva zona arqueológica. Habían… otros. –Hizo una pequeña pausa. –Llegaron al día siguiente. Y llegaron con una buena suma de dinero para que investigáramos para ellos. Aquellos tipos convencieron rápidamente al equipo original para colaborar, aunque Cornelius y yo teníamos nuestras reservas sobre ello. –Adam se apoyó sobre el escritorio con un semblante algo triste. –Pero claro, nuestro trabajo muchas veces depende de las donaciones y las ayudas… Y estaba claro que venía bien disponer de capital.

 _Algo me da en la nariz que esos tipos van a ser Grayson, Kate y compañía… Incluida esa misteriosa "Jefa"._

\- ¿Y llegaron al día siguiente? ¿Quién les había avisado? –Preguntó Judy mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la barbilla.

\- Nadie. –Dijo tajantemente Adam ante la perpleja mirada de los demás.

\- ¿Cómo que nadie? –Inquirió Gabriel mientras entrecerraba ligeramente sus ojos. –¿Aparecieron allí, sin más, sabiendo que ibais a investigar esa zona? ¿Qué son, adivinos? –Dijo con algo de retintín el lobo.

Adam se puso bastante serio. –Casi se podría decir que sí. Lo controlan todo, creedme.

Un silencio incómodo llenó el estudio, provocando que Nick y Judy se miraran algo extrañados y con la duda escrita en sus miradas.

 _Yo cada vez en vez de entender más, entiendo menos._

El zorro elevó ligeramente el orbe, el cual aún estaba en sus manos. –¿Y qué pasa con esto?

El grupo entero miró hacia el artefacto. Adam tragó saliva. –Eso lo encontré yo, al día siguiente de llegar, unas horas antes de que llegaran esos malnacidos. Además, lo encontré casi sin querer. –Soltó una ligera sonrisa nerviosa. –Veréis. Había una… como una estancia que no habíamos visto, de acceso complicado, bajo una de las estructuras más grandes del yacimiento. Las paredes estaban sumamente pulidas, mostraban un color ocre que había aguantado bien el paso del tiempo. Parecía como si aquel sitio hubiera sido en el pasado alguna especie de… altar. Un lugar ceremonial. Algo que nunca habíamos visto.

El grupo entero miraba a Adam con suma atención. Aunque Nick parecía algo confuso e impacientado.

 _Creo que nos estamos atrancando aquí._

\- Disculpa, Adam. Pero entonces… ¿aquel sitio era la Ciudad o no? –Dijo el zorro con algo de ansiedad. Adam suspiró y negó suavemente con su cabeza.

\- No, no lo era. Pero, para que lo entiendas… Es como si vas a buscar oro y de repente lo que encuentras es platino.

El zorro se rascó la barbilla. –Vamos, que era un sitio valioso. –Miró de nuevo el orbe. –Más que valioso por lo que parece.

El panda se acercó hasta Nick y cogió de sus manos el objeto. –Dentro de aquella estancia, había un zócalo ornamentado de jade muy bien conservado que tenía unos símbolos muy extraños, parecían como… como palabras, pero ininteligibles. Era una escritura que no habíamos visto nunca, eso desde luego. Y os puedo asegurar que el profesor sabía un rato de antiguas civilizaciones.

Las caras de todo el grupo se movían entre la incertidumbre y el asombro.

\- Entonces, no me preguntéis como, ni por qué, pero al ir a hacerle una foto con mi móvil, de cerca, aquel zócalo… –Adam hizo una pausa, casi como asombrándose de sus propias palabras. –Comenzó a brillar muy, muy tenuemente.

Judy parpadeó un par de veces, claramente asombrada. –¿Cómo que comenzó a brillar? ¿Aquella ruina brilló?

Adam asintió. –Lo juro. Si aún tuviera mi móvil os enseñaría las fotos que le hice al sitio.

 _¿No tiene su teléfono? Curioso…_

El panda continuó –Era como una luz pálida y azulada que salía de los símbolos y de la escritura ininteligible. Entonces, sin yo tocar nada, un pequeño mecanismo se activó en la base del zócalo, no sé muy bien cómo, y dejó al descubierto este pequeño orbe.

 _¿Pero cómo va a ser eso posible? ¿Qué estamos hablando ya, de magia? No puede ser. Sencillamente no puede ser._

\- Pero… –Nick parecía muy incrédulo ante aquella explicación. –¿Seguro? Quiero decir, no es que no te crea pero… –Su tono de voz parecía indicar lo contrario a lo que preguntaba. –¿Totalmente seguro?

\- Sí, totalmente seguro. –Alzó de nuevo el pequeño orbe. –Aquello parecía… Parecía casi algo de otro mundo. Me emocioné y por supuesto, en cuánto el profesor lo vio, también. Empezamos a pensar que tal vez sí que, si no era la Ciudad del Corazón Roto, al menos el lugar tenía relación con el mítico lugar. Era la primera vez en la historia que se encontraba algo así, algo tan diferente. Os podéis imaginar la repercusión que iba a tener la existencia de ese lugar no ya solo en el ámbito de la arqueología, sino para el mundo en general.

La leona pareció sentirse muy intrigada, al igual que el resto del grupo. –Desde luego que parece un descubrimiento muy importante. Seguro que mi padre se emocionó lo que no está escrito. –Sus palabras sonaron con bastante tristeza teniendo en cuenta la situación. –Como si me lo imaginara ahora mismo, vaya.

\- Claro que sí, no te haces ni la más mínima idea. Estábamos convencidos de que si investigábamos más tiempo allí obtendríamos más respuestas. Tu padre empezó a estudiar a fondo el zócalo mientras que yo estudiaba el orbe. Tomó mil notas, comparó los símbolos con otras escrituras antiguas, estábamos muy emocionados.… Y entonces fue cuando llegó aquel maldito grupo de desgraciados. Pangea.

 _¿Pangea? No me suenan de nada. Pero por fin tenemos un nombre._

\- Judy, ¿te suenan de algo? ¿Vosotros? –Preguntó el zorro al resto del grupo, pero todos negaron con la cabeza, mostrándose bastante confundidos.

\- Imaginaos. –Adam sacudió su cabeza. –Todo el equipo muy emocionado ante los descubrimientos, preparándonos ya para darlo a conocer al mundo. Y de repente, llega esta gente. Unos mecenas que nos proporcionaban dinero, materiales, facilidades… Todo muy bonito, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que en cuestión de no ya días, sino horas, se estaban empezando a hacer con el control de todo. Llegaron más camiones, pero esta vez con gente armada. "Por si acaso" nos decía el líder de aquel grupo. La confusión empezó a hacer mella. Y entonces, empezó a desaparecer gente del equipo.

Judy alzó una ceja. –¿Desaparecer? ¿Gente del equipo del colega de Cornelius?

Adam asintió. –Sí. Fue muy sutil. Nos decían que estaban en otro lugar del yacimiento, pero nos pareció muy raro no verlos por ninguna parte. –El panda pareció sentirse molesto. –Estábamos tan ensimismados con la investigación, que no nos dimos cuenta de la magnitud de todo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

 _Menudos cabrones estos de Pangea…_

Gabriel se cruzó de brazos. –¿Y qué pasó? ¿Lograsteis escapar, imagino? –Se trataba de una pregunta redundante, pero no sonó en absoluto extraña.

El panda agachó la cabeza y suspiró. Asintió con su rostro inundado en la tristeza. –Así es. El compañero que había avisado a Cornelius del descubrimiento nos habló de un pasaje en uno de los extremos de la excavación que daba a una zona frondosa de la arboleda. Los dos conseguimos escabullirnos de noche con todo lo que pudimos llevarnos, cuadernos, anotaciones… Y el orbe.

\- El panda miró el artefacto de nuevo. –Cornelius y yo nos dirigimos a la ciudad más cercana gracias al GPS de mi móvil, Westmill, que estaba a un par de horas andando a buen ritmo. El pobre casi no lo cuenta. –El chico suspiró.

–Allí, él decidió que lo mejor sería que nos separáramos y que yo me trajera el orbe hasta aquí, a su estudio secreto. –Adam se mordió ligeramente el labio superior. –Habíamos oído hablar a algunos de aquellos tipos de lo fácil que era encontrar lo que "ellos necesitaban" gracias a la dependencia de la tecnología, así que nos deshicimos de nuestros móviles, por si nos localizaban por culpa de ellos. Viendo como nos localizaron, creo que hicimos lo correcto.

 _Puede que fuera así como encontraran la excavación. Tal vez esos de Pangea se dedican a rastrear las comunicaciones para ver quien "mueve ficha" sobre la investigación de la Ciudad. Muy turbio todo, sin duda…_

\- El plan de Cornelius era regresar al estudio, organizar todo lo que se había llevado de la excavación y denunciar la situación a la Policía. –El panda miró hacia Judy casi instintivamente.

 _Pues después de haber visto lo que hemos visto, no sé si eso hubiera cambiado mucho las cosas. Por lo que sabemos la Policía puede estar metida en el ajo. Tenemos que ser cautos… Y yo sigo sin fiarme de ese tal Max._

\- Yo estuve en el estudio, Adam. –Le dijo Nick con voz tranquila. –Y Claire y yo vimos que fue realmente allí donde lo atraparon. Encontramos una carta de amenaza y todo. –El rostro de Adam se desencajó, como si comenzara a asumir que el plan de Cornelius no funcionó.

\- Pero, ¿por qué no actuó antes? ¿A que esperaba? ¿Qué le mantuvo ocupado? –Dijo Adam con un tono desesperanzado.

El grupo mantuvo silencio hasta que Nick tomó la palabra de nuevo. –No lo sé Adam, tal vez toda la situación le superó. Tal vez se bloqueó. Puede que se sintiera realmente intimidado.

El panda no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran. –Tal vez fui yo el que la cagó. Yo llamé a mi padre, antes de deshacerme del móvil, sabiendo que probablemente no debería de haberlo hecho. Le dije que había gente tras la pista de la Ciudad. Que había descubierto algo. –Adam se secó los ojos. –En fin, no sé. Soy un idiota.

Claire se acercó hasta Adam y sin mediar palabra le abrazó. –No te preocupes, de verdad. Y sobre todo no te culpes a ti de nada. La culpa es de esos desgraciados de Pangea, no tuya.

La voz de la leona sonó llena de determinación y entereza. Nick pensó que era la primera vez que la escuchaba tan convincente.

\- Gracias, Claire. Yo… No sé. –El panda seguía mostrándose dubitativo y temeroso. –No quería que pasara nada de esto. No entiendo por qué nos pasó. Cornelius era un buen hombre. Lo último que me dijo antes de separarnos en Westmill es que lo sentía mucho. –El panda sonrió nerviosamente. –Que él lo sentía, ¿sabes?

\- La leona le siguió abrazando sin añadir nada más.

Judy miró por toda la estancia de nuevo, observando bien todo. Viendo como todo estaba relacionado de una forma u otra con una única cosa: La Ciudad del Corazón Roto. –Tal vez el profesor te dijera que lo sentía por haber estado tan obsesionado con ese sitio. Y por no haberlo encontrado al final.

El panda miró con resignación hacia la coneja mientras se separaba de Claire y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. –Tal vez. Ahora ya nunca lo sabré.

Nick comenzó a divagar en su cabeza, fijando la mirada en uno de los mapas del corcho de la pared mientras el grupo daba ánimos a Adam, incluido Gabriel, que se había mantenido un poco al margen. El lobo parecía no tener ganas de soltar ninguna de sus bromas, al menos de momento.

 _Hasta ahora todo lo que nos ha contado encaja a la perfección con lo que ya sabía, ya tenemos una reconstrucción total de los hechos. Pero… Hay algo que no ha nombrado ¿Qué pasa con ese libro de recetas?_

\- Oye, Adam, ¿tú no sabes nada sobre un…? –Antes de que el zorro pudiera terminar la frase, Judy pegó un ligero respingo desde el lugar donde se encontraba y chistó con la boca al aire. La tensión se elevó al máximo en cuestión de segundos. Nick tragó saliva y tensó su cuerpo. Claire se puso algo nerviosa, mientras que Adam y Gabriel se miraron extrañados y confundidos.

\- Judy, ¿qué pasa? –Entonces, las orejas del zorro lo captaron. Era el ruido de la puerta de entrada a la parcela. Alguien había abierto la pequeña puerta de madera y escuchó claramente las chirriantes bisagras en la distancia.

El corazón de Nick se aceleró y su garganta se secó. –Mierda, viene alguien. ¡Viene alguien! –Dijo el zorro con un tono de voz bajo y preocupado.

 _Oh joder, no puede ser. No pueden ser ellos, ¿no? ¿Cómo nos han encontrado?_

El panda pareció reaccionar rápidamente y cerró la estantería con presteza, bloqueando el acceso. Apagó la luz. Se quedaron todos en el interior, en silencio y a oscuras. Antes de que nadie dijera nada, Gabriel sacó de nuevo su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y uso el brillo de la pantalla para iluminar débilmente el estudio.

El zorro miró a su alrededor, se fijó en las caras de sus compañeros y reflexionó intentando mantener la calma.

\- No hagáis nada de ruido, no pueden saber que estamos aquí. Sea quien sea el que venga.

Judy se mordió el labio inferior sin poder evitarlo. –Estamos en clara desventaja, totalmente atrapados. Si saliéramos ahora y corremos… –Nick interrumpió a su ex compañera.

\- Ni hablar, la distancia desde la entrada hasta aquí es muy corta, nos oirían salir de la casa seguro. –Dijo el zorro con un tono ligeramente autoritario.

Gabriel agitó su cabeza a la vez que parpadeaba con algo de inquietud. –Pero, ¿por qué nos ponemos ya en lo peor? ¿Por qué tienen que ser esos tíos, los de Pangea? –La leona le miró casi como rezando porque tuviera razón, pero Adam solo pudo soltar una risa nerviosa, casi incontrolable.

\- Estoy seguro de que son ellos, desde que estoy aquí escondido no se ha acercado nadie, solo vosotros. Y justo ahora, al cabo de un rato, ¿alguien más viene? No, creedme. Son ellos. Estamos perdidos. –La voz de Adam sonaba nerviosa, temblorosa y derrotada a partes iguales.

\- Calma, calma por favor. –Dijo con voz suave el zorro. De repente, se escuchó un enorme estruendo proveniente de lo que creyeron que fue la cocina que crispó a todos. Parecía como si alguien hubiera reventado la puerta de entrada de la parte trasera de una patada.

\- Mierda, mierda… –La floja voz de Adam se convirtió en un mantra de negatividad que empezó a crispar a Nick. Claire le puso la mano en el hombro al panda y, con una mirada de comprensión, le pidió que mantuviera silencio con un dedo sobre su propia boca. La tenue luz del móvil del lobo parecía mostrar de forma más clara el miedo en sus rostros.

Una sonora voz se coló por la fina rendija inferior de la estantería que separaba el estudio secreto del salón.

\- Nick… Nick Wilde, sé que estás por aquí… –El tono era burlón, casi juguetón, y a Nick se le congeló la sangre al escuchar esa voz. La reconoció sin ningún tipo de duda. Miró hacia Judy y casi de forma inaudible le habló.

\- Es… Es Grayson. Es él.

Los ojos de Adam mostraron auténtico pánico al oír ese nombre. Estaba claro que él también sabía quién era. Lo había conocido en el yacimiento de la Selva Blanca.

Era parte de Pangea.

 _Estamos jodidos. Se acabó._


End file.
